Love and Lament
by PinaPoe
Summary: In the midst of reclaiming memories of a past life and attacks from an insane Jadeite, Ami Mizuno must find a way to reclaim her broken life. Her loyal friends valiantly stand by her side, perhaps one will became something more. sequal to Waking Ami
1. Ami's Lament chapter 1

Love & Lament

Chapter One

"Moon Frisbee..."

"Stop your attack, she's not a Yoma!"

"GO!!!"

"JUNI!!!"

"Juni, Juni what's wrong, what happened."

Hooded eyes, heavy with moisture turned away from the mystic portal, through which the tragic scene unfolded. Older than any living being, the ancient sentinel had seen countless lives come and go and had yet to shed a tear for any of them. And yet, she found herself fighting back tears as she played silent witness to the final moments of her sisters often tragic, and tortured life.

"Ami, I'm sorry for all this. I never meant for you to be caught up in it all. Please forgive me... I should have never, I should have..."

"I love you Ami. You are the best thing that ever happened in our life, I'll always remember you."

Only when Garoben Meioh spoke her final words, did Setsuna finally allow herself to cry. It had been a long time since the ancient Plutonian had shed tears, over two thousand years in fact. back when the world was drastically different, and the galaxy was populated, ruled over by the benevolent Queen Serenity. Only a select few remembered the earths true history. The Silver Millennium, and the majority of those who remembered it, were destroyed and reshaped by Saturn, the Goddess of death and resurrection.

The ageless guardian to the forgotten gates of time took a seat near one of her portals. Her nearly seven foot frame trembled as she thought of her sister. Setsuna was now the last of her race, a forgotten sentinel in a post that no one remembered she stood. Ironically enough, it was the woman she now mourned who had forever bound her to her post. That was one of the slightest of Garoben's crimes. Setsuna's sister was responsible for things much, much worse. Still, time as they say has a way of healing all wounds. That old adage held true for Setsuna, who had long ago forgiven her younger sibling.

"Puu?"

The mourning Plutonian was startled by the distant voice calling out her ridiculous nickname. She allowed a smile to break her melancholy. The voice belonged to the only good person to know of her continued existence. Small lady, as Setsuna referred to her, came from a possible future, where the reincarnated warriors from the Silver Millennium lead the Earth to Unity, Prosperity, and Peace. The nickname, was in reference to the nine hundred year old woman's inability to grow physically beyond that of a ten year old. Which, incidentally, put a serious crimp in their love life. Even though they have been committed partners for over two hundred years, they have yet to fully explore the sexual side of their relationship.

Before her love found her, Setsuna used a fraction of her near infinite powers to alter her appearance. She was not human, and it made her nervous to think that her alien appearance might offend her lover. The first time Small Lady accidentally stumbled into her exiled palace, Setsuna had been wearing a human guise. She had a feeling that the other woman knew it wasn't her true form, but neither of them had yet to bring it up.

"You don't need to keep disguising yourself like that."

Setsuna, startled, caught mid-transformation, turned to face her love. Small lady stood in the entrance to her viewing room. The eternally youthful woman stood barely over three and a half feet tall and was dressed in a courtly white gown. Curly, pink, ponytails pooled on her shoulders from the rabbit ear-like buns they were bound into.

Setsuna looked down at her altered appearance, that of a slender, dark skinned woman, with dark green knee length hair, and crimson eyes. Small lady looked on appreciatively, as well. There was an air of disappointment around her, however. Regardless, the princess made her way to Setsuna, who promptly lifted her in a cradling embrace.

The two shared a number of chaste kisses, before Small Lady pushed gently away. "I looked you up in Artemis's archaic database." She confessed as Setsuna looked upon her quizzically.

"I didn't find anything in reference to you, but I did see a couple pictures of other Plutonians." Small Lady ran her petite hand through her love's thick green hair. "You don't need to keep hiding yourself from me, if you don't want to."

Setsuna looked unsure, Small Lady was the only bright spot in her endless existence, and she was hesitant to reveal herself. "Perhaps later, alright." She offered lamely, as compromise.

Dropping the subject, the couple took a seat next to the viewing portals. Small Lady rested upon Setsuna's lap while the ancient woman ran her fingers through her pink hair. Having been together for so long, the couple long ago did away with the need for needless banter, and just enjoyed being in the others company.

"Puu, are you Ok?" Small Lady queried. "You've seemed a bit off tonight. I haven't offended you have I?" Small Lady turned in her partners lap, so they could talk face to face.

Setsuna shook her head no. The movement caused a few tears she was hiding to flit from her eyes. Small Lady was quick to kiss them away, and console her love, who's body shook with suppressed sorrow. "What troubles you, love?"

"My sister, the last of my race, died today." Setsuna set Small Lady aside and walked toward the now blank portals. Hesitantly, she dropped her human disguise, appearing for the first time to her lover as a true Plutonian. Her beautiful, exotic features, widened and became more statuesque in appearance, while her dark, smooth, skin, became leathery and gray. Only her crimson eyes, and long emerald locks remained unchanged.

"Now, I am truly alone."

"No." Small Lady was quick to stand by her now taller lovers side, cradling her head against the broad plain of Setsuna's abdomen. "You're not alone. I will always be by your side, no matter what."

Setsuna dropped to a knee and brought her love into a near crushing embrace, which the much smaller woman endured and returned as best she could. "Thank you Small Lady. You make my life worth living."

Setsuna leaned in to kiss her love, when all of the viewing portals in the room suddenly flared to life, and her castle's very foundation began to shake. The ancient guardian used her body to shield the future princess from the arcs of energy that spewed from the time portals.

"Puu, What's happening?" Small Lady shouted over the deafening roar of the sudden disturbance.

Only when the danger had passed did Setsuna move from her lover to the multitude of time portals. Summoning a good deal of energy, she entered one of the portals in an attempt to figure out what went wrong. For Setsuna, the trip into the portal lasted several years. It took that long to figure out what went wrong and what consequences it would have on the timeline. However, because she was the mistress of time, when she returned to her palace only seconds had passed.

"Saturn take her!" The ancient guardian cursed, weary from her travels.

"What is it Puu?" Small Lady asked with growing concern.

Setsuna shook her head wearily as she took a seat next to her short companion. "In death, my sister may have managed to commit yet another deed to add to the list of atrocities she committed in life."

"What do you mean?" Small Lady asked hesitantly as she placed a calming hand on her loves shoulder.

Taking a deep breath the time guardian began to explain what had just occurred. "The explosion was a result of my sisters interference with the time stream. Somehow, she has altered her destiny, and that of her lover that she died to protect. When my sister died, her lover became a wild soul. Which is basically a person vital to certain futures, who is no longer bound to destiny. What happens to her now can quite literally change the future."

Small Lady's eyes widened in panic. "But, what if... If the future changes, will I still remember you?" Panic shown in Small Lady's eyes, the mere thought terrified her

Setsuna's world began to crumble around her, she had not even considered that possibility. When she finally spoke, it was with a heavy heart. "When you return to your timeline, there is a chance that events will have changed enough to prevent you from finding the ancient key that transported you here."

"How big a chance?" Small lady spoke in a trembling voice.

A single tear trailed down the ancient woman's face, and her voice broke as she spoke. "I doubt I will see you again."

Small Lady nodded once, before pulling a small key from a chain around her neck. "Then I won't be going home."

"What?" Setsuna wiped her eyes just in time to see what her lover had prepared to do.

"SMALL LADY, NO!!!"

Heedless of her lover's cry, the now former princess of Crystal Tokyo snapped the magical key in two. The Ancient artifact crumbled to dust, and with it any possibility Small Lady ever had at returning home. She was now as much a prisoner to the gates of time as her lover.

Setsuna scooped up her love in a strong embrace, trembling with the knowledge of what she had given up to remain with her. "Small Lady, without that key..."

"I know Puu, I know." Small Lady whispered into her loves ear. "If there was even a one percent chance that I would never see you again, I would have done the same thing."

Setsuna was overwhelmed by the sacrifice and show of love Small Lady had given her. "I love you." It was all she could think to say, there was no undoing what had just been done.

"Well." Small Lady smiled, seemingly unaffected by what she had just done. "Now you have eternity to prove it."

The former princess pulled her lover to her in a kiss, beginning their eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**NO!" **Ami Mizuno awoke in a cold sweat, her unnaturally blue hair clung to her forehead and the sheets stuck to her skin. Taking a calming breath Ami ran a trembling hand through her short blue locks in an attempt to keep them out of her eyes. Images of her lovers death a few weeks prior had been the constant focus of her dream. Only recently did the nightmares stop, only to start up again in earnest.

Once her heartbeat returned to acceptable levels, Ami glanced at her alarm clock which perched precariously on her windowsill across the room. "Three-thirteen" Shaking her head in resignation, Ami untangled the sheets from her body. Ami knew that she would not be able to find sleep again tonight. That was the case any time she had nightmares, which kept her sleeping hours short and sporadic.

Ami pushed herself from the queen sized bed that once belonged to her lover. Popping her neck slightly, Ami padded over to her chest of drawers where she procured a fresh set of clothes. Knowing that a bath was in order, Ami made her way to the bathing room where she started the tub, arranged her clothes, and prepped her soaps and shampoos.

As the heat from the water relaxed her tense body Ami's mind wandered over the events of the last few weeks. Two weeks after Juni had died a lawyer had shown up at Ami's apartment. The middle aged woman explained how she was under instruction to transfer Juni's estate to Ami in the event that two weeks passed without any contact from her client. Having not heard from Juni, the lawyer had spent a few days to take care of the legalities and all that remained was getting a few signatures from Ami and her mother. Ami was now a homeowner and a multi millionaire.

::Knock, Knock::

"Ami honey, can I come in?"

Broken from her thoughts, Ami regarded the door in silence for a moment. Realizing that her mother was not going anywhere Ami finally answered. "Come in."

Ayanee Mizuno entered the spacious bathing room. She had apparently just returned home from work, as she still wore her EMT uniform.

"How was work?" Ami asked. Her mother had only been back to work for a few days. After her accident, she had spent over a week undergoing multiple tests to determine what caused her to recover as completely as she did. When she was admitted into the hospital she only had a fifty percent chance of recovery, and yet the very next day she was fully healed as if she was never hurt in the first place. That had baffled the staff at the hospital, and many a doctor published papers on their theories of Ayanee's recovery.

"Mind if I join you?" Ayanee asked, and started disrobing at Ami's nod. Once her uniform was folded neatly in the foyer, Ayanee took a seat at a shower stool and began to wash away the sweat and grime of her days work.

"Oh that feels good." Ayanee sighed as the hot water of the shower massaged her skin.

"Work went well." Ayanee spoke after a moment, finally returning to Ami's question. "They are of course put off by the amount of time I was gone, but that couldn't be helped. It's not like I wanted to be in the hospital that long. I mean, I feel perfectly healthy and have since the day after the accident. Hell if it wasn't for the little scar, I wouldn't have known anything had happened."

Ayanee quieted as she continued her shower. There was something that had been weighing on her shoulders for some time now, and she felt as if it was something Ami should know. It was not the easiest thing to explain and Ayanee took a moment to organize her thoughts. "Ami, I think I know what really happened at the hospital. Why I healed as quick as I did."

Ami turned expectantly toward her mother waiting for her explanation.

"Now, this is going to sound crazy but just hear me out." Ayanee paused her shower as she regarded her daughter. "The night I was hospitalized Umi and Tsuzuku came to visit me. Umi spent the entire night by my bedside holding my hand and praying for me to get better. Well, I guess someone heard her prayer, because she swore to me that she saw an angel heal me that night."

"What?" Ami asked making sure she heard right.

"She was sound asleep when the room started to get a bit warm and something flashed in her eyes. She told me that she stayed where she was, but opened her eyes to see what was going on. All she could remember was an androgynous looking man with pale skin and long multicolored hair standing at the head of my bead. She said that he was glowing and that the light from his body was seeping into mine and focusing on my wound."

Ami's face was entranced as her mother spoke. This encouraged Ayanee, who halfway thought her daughter would laugh the whole thing off. "She watched him for a few minutes, but she drew a blank after that. The next thing she remembered was me waking her up."

Ayanee finished her shower and moved into the large tub that Ami soaked in "It all sounds so strange, like some kind of bad movie. I just don't know what to believe anymore." Ayanee reached out to lightly stroke her daughters hair. "You know, I think I might finally be getting used to your hair now."

Both women sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the relaxing heat. "What are you doing up so early anyway? Did you have another nightmare?"

Ami sighed as she leaned back into the water. "Yes. I thought they were going away, I have had so few since we moved in here."

Ayanee saw an opening to something she had been meaning to speak to Ami about for a long time now. "You know, I am rather shocked that Asagai-sensei left everything to you. Didn't she have any relatives or loved ones that she could have willed it to?"

Ami became uncomfortable. She knew what her mom was really asking. "Mom, please do not play games, if you have a question just ask it." Ami sniffed, trying to hold back another bought of tears. They seemed to be a constant in her life these days. "You knew, or at least suspected that Juni was my lover. What did you hope to achieve by bringing that up now? God mom, I can not go through a day without crying because of her. I do not need your games right now, I can not deal with it." Ami wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees struggling to regain composure.

"Shit… Honey I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. Come here." Ayanee extended an arm to Ami who hesitated for a moment before accepting the embrace she so desperately needed. Ayanee waited for her daughter to calm down a bit before speaking. This time she went directly to the point, without beating around the bush. "I Knew that you were in a relationship with your teacher, I just never imagined you were that serious."

Ayanee sighed as she started trailing her fingers through Ami's short blue locks. "We haven't talked much since Asagai-sensei died. I think you and I have a lot we need to say. Loosing a lover is not something that you can get over easily, or on your own. Trust me, I know."

Ami looked up at her mother, tears still clouding her vision. Ayanee gazed at her daughter with a trance of pain in her own eyes. "I love you Ami, never forget that. I'm sorry for being insensitive, but I just needed to know what was going on. I want to be able to help you through this. I tried letting you figure things out on your own, but you seem to be getting worse."

Ami wanted to deny her mother's charge, but knew she couldn't. "I made a mistake by letting you deal with this on your own and, damn it, I should know better. You saved my life when I let Noriko's death get the better of me. I **will not **let you get that far. We will deal with this together."

Ayanee wiped the remaining tears from Ami's cheeks before doing the same to her own. "How about we finish our bath, then we can get a goodnights sleep. I'll make us a big breakfast in the morning, after that we have a lot we need to talk about."

Ami looked wearily at her mom. She was not sure she was ready to bring up some of the things she knew her mother would want to talk about. Seeing nothing but love and compassion in her mother's eyes, Ami knew she would confide in her. It struck her suddenly how much she actually missed talking to and confiding in her mother. Before their move to Juban, Ami used to tell her mother everything. The last few months they were able to spend little if any time together, Ami missed her mother being her best friend.

"Mom?" Ami spoke hesitantly, clearly nervous.

"What is it honey?" Ayanee asked after a lengthy silence.

"Is… Would it be alright if I slept in your room tonight?" Ayanee looked surprised for a moment before smiling and hugging her daughter slightly.

"Of course, anytime you need just ask." Ayanee rose from the cooling tub, silently extending a hand to help Ami. "Lets dry off and get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Uhm, Mr. Shinozaki?"

The aging social worker paused as he recognized the nervous voice on the other line. "Miss. Kino? Are you all right?"

Makoto was surprised at the concern the aging man's voice plainly conveyed. "Sure, uhm yeah look the deal is I got a bunch of cash and I thought maybe you could help me in putten together some kind of plan. Uhm, you know for my future. So uh can you help me?"

Makoto was obviously extremely nervous. Shinozaki knew that asking her how she got the money would either insult her or scare her off so he decided to skip that obvious line of questions.

"What kind of plans were you considering, investment opportunities, or perhaps educational?" Shinozaki put obvious emphasis on the latter, hoping that Makoto would at least consider it.

Makoto was a bit taken aback by the suggestion. She was thinking more along the lines of a bank account, anything to keep her from blowing it on drugs and other vices. "Can I even go back to school?" Makoto asked, incredulous. "You do know that I can't read or write too good. No, I doubt they'd take me I'm to old anyway."

Shinozaki would have been dismayed if it wasn't for the tone thinly veiled in Makoto's words. She wanted to be able to go back to school, she just did not believe she could. Shinozaki knew better, and knew that he could not properly convince her of that over the phone.

"I'll tell you what, are you free tomorrow?" Shinozaki questioned, already going through his appointment book and canceling several of his more mundane meetings so he could talk with Makoto in person.

"Uhm yeah, I don't got a job no more so, uhm I guess." Makoto's normally bad grammar was made even worse by her nerves.

"Good, meet me at my office tomorrow morning, say around eleven. I will have a list of options for you, and we can further discuss the opportunity of you returning to school." Shinozaki was proud of the young woman whom he had watched grow up. It showed in his voice, but Makoto failed to recognize it for what it was.

Surprised, and hopeful Makoto was quick to agree to the meeting. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there at eleven." Makoto held a dazed look on her face as she returned the old phone to its cradle.

"School huh?"

Makoto sighed in contentment as Fiore's arms enveloped her in a gentle embrace. She breathed in deeply of his natural scent which constantly shifted dependent on his mood. Makoto felt Fiore's lips brush her cheek and quickly turned her head so their lips met. Catching him off guard, Makoto teased a real kiss out of him. Makoto smiled to herself as a pleasing floral scent emanated from her friend. Even though his smell frequently changed, it always mimicked that of a plant.

"Yeah, school can you believe it? I think Mr. Shinozaki really thinks he can get me in. Wouldn't that be something? If I go to school, someday I'll be able to get a good job and support us." Makoto turned in Fiore's embrace so her chest was pressed to his. Fiore started to push away, but Makoto wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him closer to her. Fiore looked down at her with a questioning expression, which turned to one of understanding when he saw the look of need in her eyes.

Makoto placed a kiss on her friends chest and slowly began to trail them up his neck, eventually reaching his ear which she playfully nipped at. "Come to bed with me?" Makoto asked a mixture of hopefulness and uncertainty plainly evident in her husky voice. As she waited for an answer Makoto continued to tease his ear and neck. As added incentive she slowly trailed her hand down his thin frame to rest on the hardness between his legs.

Fiore found that he had trouble standing much less thinking as Makoto continued her arousing tease. It had been several months since the two friends had last been physically intimate with each other. It was not often that they were, but Makoto had been under a lot of stress and needed her friends loving touch.

Giving in, Fiore ran his hands down Makoto's finely chiseled back to rest upon her toned hard buttocks. Makoto gasped in anticipation as Fiore lifted her to him. Her legs wrapped securely around his slender frame as he carried her across the temple grounds into their shared room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night as Makoto reveled in the love and comfort Fiore gave her, Ami found a different kind of comfort in her mother's protective embrace. The last month Ami had been plagued by terrible nightmares. Tonight they would not find her. The nightmares would be replaced by something else, a final gift the mortally wounded Garoben left her young lover. The gift of the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I do not own these characters they belong to various other people and I do not profit from this.


	2. Merci's Love chapter 1

Love & Lament

Chapter two

Later that night as Makoto reveled in the love and comfort Fiore gave her, Ami found a different kind of comfort in her mother's protective embrace. The last month Ami had been plagued by terrible nightmares. Tonight they would not find her. The nightmares would be replaced by something else, a final gift the mortally wounded Garoben left her young lover. The gift of the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess look out!" The young woman felt her guardian's sonar cry just in time to avoid being killed by the creature hurtling toward her. As the creature turned for another pass, the young princess's body guard swam to her side bracing for the attack.

Princess Merci, and her best friend and body guard Bruuna had left the safety of the city several hours ago. It had been some time since they explored the outer regions of Merci's father's oceanic kingdom. The two had intended on spending the day relaxing away from the hustle and pomp of the life of a Mecurian noble. They enjoyed escaping as much as time allowed over the six years of their friendship, normally however they would find places around the city to avoid being bothered.

Bruuna watched the creature that attacked her princess as it turned for another attack. Still relatively young herself, Bruuna had never the less seen and done many things. In all her experience, she has never seen or heard of anything about the creature she now faced. The creature had a short stocky humanoid body. Its head, however, looked as if a giant deep sea fish had grown where the creatures head should have been. Instead of skin, it was coated in a layer of slick scales, and covered with many frills. The creature's webbed hands and feet looked comically large, but probably aided well in swimming. The long, wicked claws protruding from its fingers were obviously not for show.

The surrounding waters of Merci's father's kingdom should have been relatively danger free. That being the case Bruuna only wore a light fish scale armor that was used more as a mark of her station rather then actual protection. Lucky for her, she always insisted on carrying her trident with her. The massive three pronged weapon was an eight generation family heirloom, and it rarely left her side. Merci had adequate training in combat, but unlike her guard, she was unarmed and wore nothing but a few pieces of jewelry.

Bruuna watched as the creature suddenly sped up, its webbed appendages giving it a greater boost of speed than imagined. She managed to block the attack, but the force of the charge sent both combatants tumbling over a dozen feet. Merci let loose a sonar pulse in the hopes of summoning anyone nearby.

As the two combatants hit the ground the creature pushed up from the ground in another charge. Bruuna thrust her trident forward, impaling the startled creature. With tremendous strength and speed, the creature wrenched the weapon from its body and from Bruuna's grip. Flinging the trident aside the creature lashed forward with one of its massive claws. Unprepared for the speed of the attack, Bruuna couldn't avoid the claw as it ripped open the left half of her face. The pain of the attack was incredible, and judging from the strength of Merci's sonar scream it looked as bad as it felt.

Even mortally wounded by Bruuna's trident, the fish creature was not stopping its attack. Acting on sheer instinct Bruuna dodged the creature's next attack and managed to get in close enough to wrap her long arms around the creature's thick slimy neck. Assuming that the creature had gills too, Bruuna knew that choking it would do no good. The guardswoman was blinded by the blood clouding the water around her face, and could feel her strength failing her. An image in her mind of her princess being killed by this creature gave her a sudden burst of strength. A loud crack sounded through the waters as the creature's neck snapped.

"Bruuna!" Merci's sonar cry reflected off the exhausted guardswoman. The princess swam quickly to her friend's side, immediately offering her slim shoulder for the much larger woman to lean onto.

"Princess, are you hurt?" Bruuna signaled as she tightened her grip on her friend.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about me… Bruuna, your face."

"Never mind that! Give me my trident; we need to get out of here before more of those things show up." Even though the Mecurian's sonar speak could not reflect emotion, Merci could feel the added strength of her friend's command. Quickly retrieving the abandoned weapon, Merci returned it to her friend.

Bruuna sighed inwardly as her hand clutched at the familiar grip of her weapon. _::Great, hopefully all my blood won't attract any sharks, or any other unsavory creatures.::_ Bruuna kept that thought to herself knowing how petrified Merci was of the ancient flesh eating beasts.

Even though Merci was only eleven years old, she still had enough wisdom to see how dangerous a situation they were in. With all haste the young princess and her guard swan back to the safety of the city. The trip was not an easy one, as Bruuna was blind, and passed out on more than a few occasions. It was only through sheer determination on Merci's part that allowed for them to make it to safety together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmpf! That's preposterous!"

Three days have passed since Merci and Bruuna were attacked. Bruuna spent the first day unconscious in the hospital from loss of blood. Now however, the energetic guard only wanted to leave and return to her duties. Only Merci's direct order to stay in bed kept her there. Now that she was healthy enough to entertain guests, Bruuna, had to suffer through inquiry after inquiry of what happened to them.

Official after pompous official laughed at her story. Like the man mocking her now, none had believed a word she said. Still, more and more showed up. Even though Merci was her fathers fourteenth daughter, and very low on the totem pole of power any attack on royalty warranted a detailed investigation.

Bruuna was sick of all the snide comments and disbelieving stares. Things were made worse because the hospital she was in was on dry land. This was necessary for sanitary reasons. Like most Mecurians, Bruuna preferred life underwater and was uncomfortable out of it. Most of Mecurian life took place underwater, the only exceptions being hospitals, some farms, palaces for visiting other world dignitaries, and the odd hermit who preferred land to water.

Bruuna was definitely not one of those. That, coupled with the fact that she was crowded, and still in considerable pain made her irate and thoroughly miserable. The wound to her face was devastating. Her eye was a complete loss, and the scarring would be horrific if not properly treated. Unfortunately, the physicians seemed to be under orders to do anything to help her in that department.

The only thing keeping her sane, was the constant presence of her mistress, the princess Merci. Bruuna had been at her side protecting her for the last six years. Bruuna was ten when she first started working for her. She had just received status as a working citizen, and was purchased by Merci's father. At the time of their introduction, Merci was only six years old. Since then, the two passed beyond the boundary of master and servant, instead choosing to become good friends.

Merci's father frowned on this, but in the end his fourteenth daughter did not warrant enough of his attention for him to care. After all, the best he could hope from her was that she would marry a lesser noble of one of the smaller Mecurian provinces. That is if she married at all. The Mecurian lord's household was infamous for producing spinsters. He had sired sixteen children, all daughters, before his wife died. Out of the sixteen, only four found husbands.

Regardless of her status, Merci at least warranted a visit from her father when she had been attacked. Bruuna, forgetting her injuries, sat up to attention as the Mecurian lord stormed into her room. Merci followed meekly, a step behind his massive frame.

"Guard!" The king roared, addressing Bruuna. "What have you done to my daughter to make her spread this blatant lie about you attack?"

"My lord?" Bruuna spoke, clearly shocked.

Lord Egrenon spoke as if he were addressing a slow child. "According to her tales you fought a Sahuagin, a creature that has been extinct for nearly two-hundred years. She has gone so far as to say you slew it with your bare hands!"

"I did wound it with my trident first, my lord."

"SILENCE!" The king's bellow rattled the walls of the hospital. "Do you know what kind of hysteria these lies could cause? The Sahuagin were our people's most deadly enemy. Three generations of my fathers died fighting them."

Bruuna was shocked that her king discredited everything his own daughter told him as lies. Being on the king's bad side could be very dangerous for someone as lowly as a guardsman. "My lord, these are not lies! My ruined face is testament to the creature I fought. It took my eye for Serenity's sake!"

"Do not speak… Little guard." The king's voice was deathly cold. Bruuna, turned pale as a fear filled resignation settled around her. Merci looked upon her friend with fear and misery. The young princess was miserable with the knowledge that she could not stop her father from punishing her friend.

"I had my men search for signs of your alleged combat, we found none. I don't know what you did to your face, and frankly I don't care. The next time you fabricate a story to spare yourself embarrassment, I will kill you myself." Lord Egrenon paused to allow his words to sink in. "Starting immediately you are removed from duty and you will report as a private to the commoner's army."

Bruuna sat stock still, showing no signs of the horrible feelings raking through her. She had just been demoted to the lowest class assignment and position in the army. It was very nearly a death sentence as these troops were frequently used as fodder in shark and sea monster attacks.

"Father no!" Merci stepped in front of her father, ready to stand up for her friend. A large meaty hand batted her aside. Startled she fell to the floor and was pinned by her father's angry glare. "Don't even start with me dear girl. You are lucky that I don't punish you." Without another word, the king and his stuffy advisors left the room to its two stunned occupants.

"Oh Bruuna." Merci whispered, her face was a clear mask of guilt and sorrow.

Bruuna remained in a state of stunned disbelief. She just lost half her face and nearly died protecting her princess. Instead of thanks, she received a near death sentence. And even worse for Bruuna, the punishment that she could not even begin to imagine, was to be separated from the person who had come to mean **everything **to her.

"Bruuna, Merci!." The call came from outside Bruuna's room, quickly followed by a worried looking woman bursting in.

"Lady Tetisu?"

"Sister!" Merci smiled at her older sister. The Lady Tetisu was in her mid thirties, the third daughter of King Egrenon, and one of the four of his daughters that were married. She was a beautiful woman who did not look her age. Her smooth light blue skin and luxurious navy blue locks helped greatly in the illusion of youth. Bruuna's late father had been her body guard for fifteen years. Tetisu considered the younger woman a sister, if not a daughter.

"Oh Bruuna, your handsome face." Tetisu spoke with a motherly tenderness as she gently stroked Bruuna's unmarked cheek. Merci considered it the greatest of injustices that the only person in her family to have a maternal side was cursed to never be able to have a child.

"I just had words with your doctor." Tetisu's voice barely concealed her anger. "It seems he was instructed to let your face scar. I on the other hand am under no such orders, and would not follow them if I was. I brought a miraculous salve that will do wonders to aid in mending your face." Tetisu moved to unwrap the bandages that masked half of the former guards face. Bruuna stopped her hands halfway, a nervous plea evident in her remaining eye. Tetisu was confused at first until Bruuna flashed a quick glance to Merci, who watched nearby.

"Oh!" Tetisu mouthed silently, understanding what Bruuna was asking. "Merci, could you wait outside for a moment." Tetisu turned to face her sister. Merci knew it wasn't a request, and reluctantly departed.

"Please call me as soon as you're done." Merci was confused as to why they wanted her to leave, but decided not to argue.

Tetisu gasped as she lifted Bruuna's bandages. With a tender touch, she began to apply the soothing salve. "You love Merci." Tetisu spoke with compassion. It was the secret Bruuna always kept to herself, but could not deny.

"I do, she's my best friend and princess." Bruuna spoke trying to deflect the conversation.

"You know that is not what I meant." Tetisu gently chastised her friend.

"Yes… I love her more than anything." Bruuna spoke the words out loud for the first time. She felt relief at finally being able to express that to someone other than her own reflection.

Tetisu smiled sadly. "You know how dangerous your feelings are. Does Merci know?" Tetisu loved both Bruuna and her sister dearly and could not help but feel bad for Bruuna. Same sex couples were not tolerated in many parts of the galaxy. Venus and The Great Lady Serenity's court were the only havens for lovers of that persuasion. Then of course, Bruuna, was of a much lower class than Merci. The romance just was not possible.

"No." Bruuna sighed, long ago having come to the same conclusion. "And she never will." Tetisu gave her a sympathetic gaze. There was nothing she could say.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Bruuna spoke softly, resigned to the thought. "Starting tomorrow I doubt I will ever see her again."

"WHAT… Why?" Tetisu was shocked, Merci and Bruuna were inseparable. The tone of Bruuna's voice scared her, she had never heard her friend sound so defeated before.

"Lord Egrenon dismissed me from my position. I am to report as a private to the commoner's army as soon as I am able."

Tetisu gasped. Bruuna saved her sister life, and her father repaid her by giving her a demotion and a position with an incredibly high mortality rate. "Saturn take that old bastard!" Tetisu cursed as she rose angrily from Bruuna's side.

"No, I will not allow this." Bruuna stared open mouthed at her friend. She had never before seen Tetisu angry, and she was more than a little curious as to what she could do to help her.

"Merci, come in here please." Tetisu called for her sister whom hastily entered the room.

"Is Bruuna ok?" Merci questioned, relieved when she saw that her friend was all right.

"Merci, as soon as she is healed, Bruuna will be assigned to my household." Both Bruuna's and Merci's eyes widened at the proclamation. This was an incredible honor, especially since Tetisu's husband was one of the three most influential men on Mercury.

"I need you to bring me her working citizen's seal before father finds it." The seal was the Mecurian symbol of ownership. Although slavery was abolished by Lady Serenity, Mercury's economy was based off a form of paid slavery. Once members of the lower class reached the age of ten, they would choose a patron lord whom would buy them. The lower class were then paid a small wage, but were still property of their chosen lord.

Bruuna had chosen Lord Egrenon on the condition that she be assigned to Merci. Even though Merci acted as her patron, Bruuna was still Lord Egrenon's property. Of course, if Tetisu could purchase Bruuna from her father's head of household before he got wind of it, then he would have no say inn the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Tetisu and Merci shared a celebratory meal with Bruuna, who now officially worked for Tetisu. After the meal was over Merci joined her sister in the guest suite provided to her while she visited her father's capitol city. It was an elaborate aquatic structure conveniently located a short swim from the manufactured island that held the hospital.

Tetisu stretched on her shell lined sleeping nook. "Oh I am so happy to be out of those horrid body drapes."

The sonar pulses in which the Mecurian's communicated bounced off Merci, who agreed whole heartedly. While underwater there was no need for clothing of any kind. While in the hospital, clothing was mandatory for sanitary reasons.

"Merci, you know that father is going to use your Seepa tomorrow as an opportunity to marry you off. Not that he's had success with any of our other sisters, but you know he will try."

The thought of this brought a frown to Merci's face. The Seepa was a Mecurian's twelfth birthday, when they became fully recognized as an adult. For many women, especially women of high station it was a day used to market her to potential suitors. Unlike most of her sisters, Merci didn't inherit her father's looks and personality. Due to this blessing, she actually had an opportunity of finding a suitable husband. It was whispered that many a young noble were planning to bid for her hand at the ceremony.

Merci sighed, absently watching the bubbles it produced trickle away. "I don't want to stay here." Merci spoke after a lengthy silence.

"Hmpf, maybe I will get luck and find some one I actually like." Merci's eyes shot round as saucers as she realized what she just said. "Oh sis, I am so sorry."

Tetisu shook her head unconcerned. It was no secret that she married her husband for the exact reason Merci spoke of. Living under her father's roof was maddening. Her husband was a decent looking and kind man, but she had no feelings beyond friendship for him. Tetisu was desperate to leave the house, and that had been when her mother was still alive. Now that the queen was dead, Lord Egrenon was even worse.

"Well," Tetisu started. "If you're desperate, I know that my brother in law is looking for a wife."

"Duke Aspagyn?!?" Merci made a comically horrified face.

"He's not that bad. Besides, it would be nice to have you live close to me. I know Bruuna would like that too."

All was silent for a moment until Merci started to sniff. "I'm going to miss her sis." Merci looked as if she were going to cry. Tetisu quickly swam to her side to hold her.

"I know Merci, buteverything will turn out fine. You'll see."


	3. Ami's Lament chapter 2

Love & Lament

Chapter three

The sounds and smells of breakfast gently roused Ami from her slumber. Ami yawned and searched around the bed for her mother, until her sleep addled mind realized that Ayanee was the one cooking. Ami yawned and padded into the bathroom to freshen up. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Ami took her brush and started to tame her sleep mused hair. As she enjoyed the gentle massage of the brush Ami was struck with the realization that for the first time since Juni's death, she wasn't sad.

Ever since her lover had died, Ami's mind has in one way or another been focused on her. Now this morning for some unknown reason, Juni did'nt enter her mind until just this moment. The thought both confused and angered Ami, who has spent the last three weeks in constant mourning of her lover. Juni's death weighed heavily upon her, and although she knew better she blamed herself completely. To have a good day, to be in a good mood was unacceptable. She felt as if she deserved the pain, deserved the nightmares that plagued her sleep.

Ami paused as her eyes focused on the mirror. Her hand stilled and the brush tumbled to the floor. Ami's eyes widened and tried to stifle a gasp. For a moment another woman's reflection stared at her from the other side of the mirror. The blue skinned woman with hair the same color as her own, the woman from her dream. A dream, which now returned to her memory in vivid detail.

"Wow." Ami whispered as she gripped the side of the sink to support herself.

"Ami honey, breakfast is ready" Ayanee's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Coming mom." Ami called out as she tried to shake her head free of the memory of the startlingly real dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmmm. Good morning, my angel." Makoto whispered into Fiore's ear as she maneuvered herself on top of him and kissed him good morning. Still glowing with the energy of their evenings lovemaking, Fiore returned the kiss with an ardent fervor that Makoto had never felt from him before. The kisses continued, and the two friends quickly found themselves lost in the moment.

Fiore, still in his natural light green skinned form, kissed his way down Makoto's neck and ample bosom. Makoto ran her fingers through Fiore's bluish hair, as he lovingly suckled and nipped at her nipple. Makoto, in a sudden moment of clarity, was struck with the domestic nature of her situation.

For the first time in their years together, the two friends had a place to call home. They had money and jobs, Makoto cooked their meals and prepared their clothes and baths. At the end of the day they would share a bed. ::_Just like a married couple.::_

"Oh!" As Fiore's attention drifted further south, Makoto's thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of her mind. For the next hour she couldn't focus on anything, save the feel of Fiore's kiss and the pleasure of his talented fingers and tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fiore?" Makoto spoke gently, her head pillowed on his long slender chest. Makoto shifted herself so she could look into her friend's questioning violet eyes. His beauty captured her. She found herself tracing the length of his pointed ears, and running her hands through his luxurious hair. Covering his body completely with her own, Makoto claimed Fiore's lips in a gentle loving tryst. As their lips parted, Makoto spoke before she could loose her courage.

"I love you, y'know. And… and these past months have been pretty special to me. And I, well I… Damn it." Makoto paused as her courage started to abandon her. _::No, I have to say this!::_

Taking a deep breath, Makoto pushed forward. "A long time ago I promised myself that I would never ask you this. But, well… Fiore I am in love with you. These last months have been the most amazing of my life. And last night, well last night was something special. It was different than all of our times before. I… We connected last night, did'nt you feel it?"

Fiore lifted his hand to run across the side of Makoto's cheek. His eyes were filled with questions. "I…" Fiore did feel something, he could not quite explain it, but something about last night was different. "Mako, what are you trying to say?"

"Angel, you mean everything to me. And, well…" Makoto's hand slid on top of Fiore's. As their fingers entwined Fiore brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, encouraging her to speak her thoughts.

Makoto's uncertainty faded at she looked into the eyes of the man that was her lover and so much more than a friend. "Fiore, I think it's time we took our friendship to the next level. We will be so incredible together."

Makoto smiled sweetly in her mind she pictured Fiore saying yes. She knew in her heart that this was right. "I know you're in love with your Mamoru. But, I also know that you love me, that you're **in** love with me. I can feel it, and God knows I am madly in love with you."

Fiore's eyes held a haunted look as he tried to look away. Makoto's firm hand turned his cheek, so their eyes remained in contact. Her emerald eyes shimmered as she desperately tried to decipher what her friend was feeling. "I know I told you I wouldn't pressure you for more. But… Fiore, you haven't spoken to him in over ten years and…"

"Mako, I…" Fiore tried again to look away, but could not. His feelings were muddled. Makoto just dropped a bomb on him that he was not prepared for. He loved Mamoru for so long, his thoughts always focused upon him that he never noticed Makoto's evolving feelings.

Makoto's certainty faded, as slowly she could read Fiore's answer in his eyes. Tears filled her eyes. She had never wanted anything more than this, but she could see Fiore closing off to her. Stubbornly, she continued to speak through her tears. She was determined to have her say, she would not live her life without knowing with absolute certainty what his answer would be.

Fiore could see that his decision was devastating his friend. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead as he spoke. "Mako…"

Makoto pushed away from Fiore's embrace, interrupting his sentence with a final desperate kiss. "No, don't say it please don't." She wiped angrily at her tears but continued to speak in a intimate whisper broken by her sobs. "Fiore, please! I am here, with you. I am not a memory, I am flesh and blood. Please, love me. Make love to me as man would a woman, love me as a man would love a wife. We could be so happy… _::sob::_ Together…"

Makoto's plea dwindled into silent sobs as she clung tightly to her friend. She tightened her desperate grip as Fiore drew her into his embrace. Makoto could feel his wildly beating heart and his heavy breaths. His hand gently traced her neck and back in a calming massage. Only when Makoto's sobs subsided did he speak.

"You're right. I do love you, I am in love with you. But, I am also in love with Mamoru. I have been in love with him for as long as I can remember. I can't abandon that. I have not spoken to him in all this time, because I fear he won't return my feelings, or worse he will not remember me. I think it's time that I told him how I feel. I'm sorry Makoto. I can't be with you without knowing if I could be with him."

Makoto and Fiore remained in a tightening embrace. Silence wore on. As much as Makoto wished otherwise, she could feel that something had changed between them. She wished suddenly that she had never said anything, that she could continue as things were. _::No.::_ Makoto had kept silent about her feelings for so long, and it was slowly eating away at her heart and soul. Despite his answer, Makoto knew that she had done the right thing.

"I'm sorry, I need to get ready. I have to meet Shinozaki in an hour." Makoto pushed herself out of the bed, and Fiore's embrace. She looked longingly one last time at his beautiful green visage before turning away.

Fiore wanted to say something. He stopped, knowing that the words he had would not be appreciated. He had hurt Makoto badly, he knew. Even so, he had to be true to himself. He knew it would not have been fair to Makoto or any relationship they might have shared, if he still had the shadow of a love always hovering over his heart and mind.

Fiore eventually pulled himself from the futon, needing to start the day. His mind was only halfway in his morning routine as he thought of how to handle things so that his relationship with Makoto wasn't completely harmed. In the back of his mind he knew that if things did not work with Mamoru, he would go to Makoto. He would kneel before her and beg her forgiveness for choosing Mamoru first. And if she forgave him, Fiore knew he would spend the rest of his life showing her how much he really did love her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast for the Mizuno's passed in silence. It was rare that Ayanee got to cook, and Ami did'nt want to spoil the meal with their "talk". After the meal, the two women set about cleaning the dishes. They were halfway through the chore when Ayanee rather bluntly broke the ice.

"I heard you talking to her on the phone." Ayanee blurted out. A look of embarrassment immediately followed her outburst. "That's when I first suspected. That's why I waited for you to come home… that, that night."

Ami set down the plate she was drying. She took a moment to compose herself, and calm her raging heartbeat. When she spoke her voice was tired and filled with regret. "That was our only time together. I… I thought we had all the time in the world. If I had known what… If I had only known, I…"

"Shhhh It's alright honey, come here." Ami's face was a mask of tears. Ayanee knew that Ami would have a hard time talking about this, and she was uncomfortable about hearing the details of her daughter's sex life.

"There is so much more I wanted to tell her, so many things that I wanted us to share. Ayanee wrapped Ami in a strong embrace, holding her as she cried. Ayanee knew it was going to be a long day, and that this would not be the only time that one of them would end up in tears.

"Shhh, it's alright honey. Let it out." Ayanee guided Ami to sit on her lap at one of the dining room chairs. She spent some time rocking her gently and running her fingers through her short blue hair.

"How long had you been a couple?" Ayanee asked gently as Ami started to calm down. It was tempting to drop the conversation, to spare her daughter the pain of her memories. Ayanee knew from experience however, you need to get everything out so the healing process could begin.

"We started dating the day we went to the museum." Ami spoke through sniffles.

"I see, and was that her idea or?" Ayanee left the question open ended, she was hesitant to start questioning Ami in this way, but she knew she needed to sooner or later.

"I knew that I liked her before that, but I did not know if she felt the same." Ami wiped at her eyes, her thoughts still focused on her dead lover.

Ayanee sighed, not sure how to word her response. She needed to help her daughter, but at the same time she needed to admonish her for her actions with her teacher. "Asagai-sensei was a good woman, but I am disappointed with some of the choices you made."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"She was eight years your senior, but more pressing than that she was your teacher." Ayanee sighed, not liking having to do this. "I won't question your feelings, but your relationship was illegal. You are fifteen, and she… was twenty three, that's statutory rape."

"Mom, Juni did not force me into anything!" Ami interrupted immediately in defense of her lover.

"Even if she did'nt, there are laws against that because you are too young to know if you are being used or taken advantage of." Ayanee was trying her best to make Ami understand her concerns.

"Mom, she was more unsure about things than I was. At times I felt as if I was pushing her too fast. Juni had never been with anyone else before, I felt comfortable with her because it was a first for both of us."

"There is no way you could know that, honey. She could have just told you what you wanted to hear." Ami was getting angry, she had thought that her mother was going to help her with some things, not scold her. Ayanee had meant to do that, but was already drawn to this topic and she knew it had to be broached sooner or later.

Ami, pushed herself from her mother's lap, too angry a her to maintain the contact. "Mom I am not that naive. I know what Juni felt for me was real."

Ami's grief was briefly forgotten as anger took over. She could see that Ayanee was about to reply, but she cut her off. "Juni was always very considerate toward me. She never pushed for anything. Everything that happened, happened because I initiated it." Ami was seething, her grief transformed to rage, but just as quickly deflating.

"Honey, I… I don't know all the facts, but it could be that you were manipulated without realizing it. Sometimes older people who prey on younger have a way of…"

"Mom, stop! Just stop. How can you even suggest that Juni was some kind of, of pedophile." Ami was shocked that the thought even came to her mother. "No, you are wrong. When we started dating it was after we made sure that we were both feeling the same thing. Juni gave me many opportunities to back out if I wanted to. She specifically told me that she wanted me to be sure of my feelings before we went any further."

"When we did, it was because I wanted us to." Ami spoke in a whisper as she slumped against the dinning room wall. Her normal embarrassment she felt when speaking of such things was drowned out by the pain of her loss and the undercurrent of anger toward her mother for suggesting such horrible things.

Ayanee thought for a moment to stop, and let Ami take a breather, but stubbornly pushed on. "I don't want to seem insensitive, but you need to understand my concerns as a mother. You never showed an interest in anyone, then out of the blue you start dating your teacher."

Ayanee paused as she noted Ami's state. She was slumped against the wall cradling her head between her legs, shaking slightly. "Gods, honey I just want to know you weren't taken advantage of. I need to know that you can make good judgments so you never will be."

Ami's voice, when she replied, was so quiet that Ayanee had to strain to listen. "I loved her mom, and I know she loved me."

"Honey I don't doubt your feelings for her, but there is no way you can be positive that she wasn't just taking advantage…"

"SHE DIED FOR ME! She gave her life protecting me. She was dying, but she still made sure she got me to safety. How can you question that?" Again, Ami started yelling but quickly lost steam, she just did not have the energy for this conversation

Ayanee was instantly at her daughter's side kneeling next to her and pulling her into a hug, which Ami reluctantly accepted. "You're right honey. I did'nt consider that."

The Mizuno's huddled together in silence. Ayanee did her best to comfort Ami as she struggled with her emotions. "What kind of person was she?" Ayanee asked after a long stretch of silence. She knew that she would never truly know how Juni felt for Ami, but she also knew that dwelling on it would not solve anything. The best she could do, was to see Juni through Ami's eyes. Hopefully encouraging Ami to talk about her lover would help her to better understand their relationship, and more importantly it would help Ami to start healing.

"Tell me about the woman who won my daughter's heart."

The remainder of the afternoon was a cathartic experience for both Mizuno's. Ayanee was given a chance to reconnect with her daughter. She had unintentionally lost touch with her ever since their move to Juban, and she regretted that deeply. For Ami, it was her first opportunity to talk freely about Juni since she died. She was able to slowly begin the process of healing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Shinozaki?" Makoto called out hesitantly as she entered his empty office. "Old man are you here?"

"Miss. Kino!" Uncomfortable form being out of her element, Makoto nearly screamed when her aging parole officer appeared behind her.

The older man pretended not to notice, and continued over to his desk where he sat down the fresh cup of coffee he was carrying. "You're a little early. I wasn't expecting you for another half-hour."

"Oh." Makoto's discomfort was obvious as she fidgeted and glanced nervously around the room. "Uhm, I can come back."

"No, no, please have a seat." Shinozaki hastened to make her comfortable. It was obvious that she had a had a difficult time being here and he really wanted her to stay.

"Do you want a cup?" He asked in reference to the coffee mug waiting for him at his desk.

At Makoto's nod he made another trip to the coffee pot. He used the time to sort out the changes he saw in the young woman that he had know for nearly six years. Those six years he was her sole parole officer. In all the time he had known her, she always had a wild untamed energy about her. It was as if she lived each day without caring if she saw the next. Today, that dangerous energy was gone. For the first time since he first met her, Makoto had hope.

"Three sugars and coffee with your cream." Shinozaki joked as he set the beverage next to Makoto. The kind gesture seemed to calm her a bit. Taking a big swallow of the hot, sweet beverage helped as well.

"This is delicious, how did you remember I like it that way?"

"We have know each other a long time Miss. Kino, and I must admit to growing quite fond of you." Shinozaki nearly laughed out loud at the look his comment received. "Not like that, you ecchi. I've known you since you were twelve years old. You're practically a daughter to me."

Shinozaki smiled to himself at the reaction these words received. Makoto seemed shocked, hopeful, and perhaps a bit confused. "Really?" Makoto managed to stammer out as she nervously tugged at one of her errant dreads. "You think that even after everything I have done, after everything I said about you?"

"Those things don't matter now. Many young men and women have come through my office, but few ever had any spirit. Despite all the mistakes you have made you are always sorry for what you have done. I firmly believe that you would really like to become a valuable member of society."

Shinozaki paused to take a drink of his coffee. Makoto sat still, somewhat dumbfounded. "That is why I was very happy, and proud of you when you called me last night. Now then, tell me all about what's happened."

Makoto spent a moment nursing her cup of coffee. She was embarrassed by the acceptance and praise that Shinozaki gave her. The two spent the next three hours discussing what had happened since Makoto had last left Juvie. Shinozaki held back a grin as she told of how she ditched the court appointed foster family. He had known she would, she has not remained with any foster family for more than a week since she was eleven.

He was happy that she had someone to turn to, although she never described who he was or even mention his name. He was more than a little shocked to hear about the fight, but was proud of Makoto for helping the girl in trouble. In the end, he was just thankful that she seemed unharmed, plus she received a home and job out of it.

Makoto finally seemed to be getting comfortable, and actually found herself enjoying Shinozaki's company. Their conversation gave her a pause in her thoughts of Fiore, which she needed. Shinozaki was also enjoying there discussion, and had ordered lunch while they laughed at some of the stories Makoto had about the old priest she lived with.

The mood was light and positive, but sadly Makoto's story did not have a happy ending. Shinozaki listened sympathetically as Makoto spoke of her boss. Makoto had obviously liked the woman. Shinozaki suspected that was because she seemed to have treated Makoto with a sense of professionalism and respect that she had undoubtedly never received before.

When Makoto's story came to a close, Shinozaki risked patting her on the shoulder in a show of paternal support. Surprisingly, Makoto, whom Shinozaki knew had to have seen and done more than anyone her age should, accepted it.

"Well, you went out and got a good job and now have good deal of savings and need to know what to do with it. My suggestion would be to go back to school. That money won't last forever. With a high school diploma you have a good chance of getting into a university, and from there the sky is the limit." Now that catching up was out of the way, Shinozaki got right down to business. Makoto seemed a bit stunned, never would she have thought she would have the opportunity, or the desire to return to school.

"The question is," Shinozaki could already see the answer in Makoto's eyes. "Are you ready for that, do you want to return to school?"

"Shit yeah!" Makoto slapped her hand across her mouth in embarrassment. Excitement at the prospect of returning to school was getting her worked up. "I guess if I'm gonna go back to school I should learn to watch my mouth."

Shinozaki's eyes lit up as he spoke to his young friend. "You're off to a good start already. Now then, I took the liberty of calling some schools to get some information for you."

Makoto sat down, excited and ready to absorb everything Shinozaki had to say. "First off," He started. "The school closest to this area is the Juban high and a few private schools. I called Juban; they said they would accept you as a freshman into their remedial classes. You need to be able to maintain a C average or higher. Now, are you committed enough to do that?"

Makoto nodded enthusiastically, her dreadlocks flinging wildly. "Yeah, I even have this **really **smart friend who will maybe help me study."

Encouraged by Makoto's obvious excitement, Shinozaki moved on. _::Now for the hard part.::_ "The other condition is that you need to meet one of the following requirements. You need to live full time with a foster family."

Makoto immediately became subdued and the color seemed to drain from her face. Shinozaki couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to make her so afraid. He wished things could have been different. If Makoto had grown up with the proper guidance he had no doubt she would have been a stellar student and model citizen. "Your other choices are to become an emancipated adult, or you need to be adopted."

Makoto rubbed her neck as she considered. "What's an emancipated adult?"

"Hmm." Shinozaki stalled as he cleaned his glasses on a cloth he kept in his front pant pocket. "Your only option for that is to get married. The other ways aren't available to you due to your legal past. Turning eighteen would of course make you an adult, but then you would have to pay to attend school. And I know you have some money, but school gets expensive. If you can go without paying that would leave your money open for living expenses and future investments."

"But, I turn eighteen in a few months." Makoto looked worried.

"Don't worry," Shinozaki hastened to explain. "If you start before then and maintain your GPA you will not occur any fees."

"I don't know what to do." Makoto was overwhelmed with her opportunities. For the first time in her life, she had a chance at a future.

"You have a lot to think about Makoto. I suggest that you ask your priest friend about adopting you. I would, but my finances are in shambles and the courts would not allow it. Hey, maybe you have a friend who you could arrange a marriage with?" Shinozaki chanced the next suggestion, though he knew it would make Makoto uncomfortable. "As a last resort, I can help you shop a number of foster families."

Makoto paled again at the mere suggestion. "No! No, I will look into other stuff. Uhm." Makoto hesitated, she never expected to say what she was about to. "Old man… No, Mr. Shinozaki"

"Yes?" The aging man waited for Makoto to continue.

"Thank you." Makoto stood up and bowed slightly to her parole officer. "Thank you for putting up with me all these years. I've been a real bitch to you. I'm sorry for that."

Shinozaki smiled as he also stood to return Makoto's bow. He was filled with pride that one of his favorite people was finally getting their life together. "I am proud of you Makoto. I accept your apology, though I've suffered through much worse."

"Oh," Shinozaki returned to his seat and rummaged around his clustered desk, finally finding what he was searching for. "Here is a letter with everything you will need for school. Show it to the priest and see if you can convince him to help you. I think for now that is your best option."

Makoto clutched the envelope to her chest visibly shaken by the opportunity presented her. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." Shinozaki smiled. "Can I call you a cab?"

"Uhm, no thanks I'm gonna get a bus." Makoto walked to the door, she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. "Uhm, I'll uh I'll let you know how everything turns out."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Shinozaki watched Makoto part, feeling proud of her as a father would his child. _::Good luck Makoto, I know you can do it.::_


	4. Merci's Love chapter 2

_Author's notes:: Thank many of you for your reviews. They inspired me to revise several things in the last chapter and this one as well. I wrote this entire story longhand, and I now realize that I cut several corners because of that. So now that I am typing it, I will try and flush out a few scenes a bit more. And finally, TIGON, did you read my first story Waking Ami? You mentioned in your review that you wanted to know how Makoto and Ami met. They met in the previous story, which is also archived here, It is VERY necessary to read that story before this one, otherwise a lot of things will make no sense. Thanks again everyone!! PinaPoe_

Love & Lament

Chapter Four

"Father, who are they?" Merci questioned her father, shocked at the appearance of the four savage looking dignitaries. There was one man and three women in the group. The man was older, but retained a powerful build. It was obvious that this man was a warrior of the greatest caliber. The three women all seemed the same age, and held themselves with a confidence that Merci wasn't used to seeing in women. All four of them were shorter than the average Mecurian, but their bodies were very fit or muscular, at least the parts that Merci could see. Their dark red, or in the case of one of the girls, black skin was draped in an assortment of animal hides and other grisly adornments. Merci couldn't be positive, but she could swear that one of the women's necklaces was made of ears.

"Hmpf, the barbarians." Lord Egrenon snorted distastefully. "They are savages form Mars." He paused as an odd look crossed his face. The Mecurian lord had spent the entire night introducing his daughter to various suitors, and Merci had yet to show an interest in any of them.

Lord Egrenon smirked inwardly. It was "common knowledge" that Martians bred like animals and had many wives. Egrenon did'nt expect Merci to be able to attract anyone higher than a duke or common lord, but it would be very fortunate if the Martian lord showed an interest in his daughter. Then regardless of if she liked the idea, Merci would be married to him. One did not deny a planet lord his choice in brides.

"Of course the Martians do have a very colorful heritage." Egrenon lead his daughter toward the group. "Here, let me introduce you." Merci barely hid her shocked expression as she found herself being guided to the four fearsome looking dignitaries.

"Lord JiJi!" Lord Egrenon called out joyfully, a false smile plastered across his brutish features. "I am happy you were able to attend. Please, allow me to introduce my daughter Merci. It is her Seepa that we honor today."

"My Lady," The Martian lord spoke in a deep rumbling voice. It reminded Merci of the sound of distant thunder. Intimidating, but at the same time comforting. "It is a great honor to celebrate this important day with you."

The Martians civilized manor and gentlemanly bow both charmed and surprised Merci. The Martian lord gestured to the three young women standing at attention by his side. "This is my grand daughter Revian and her sword mates Phobos and Demios."

"My lady." All three women bowed simultaneously as they spoke.

Lord Egrenon waited an uncomfortable moment to see if either Lord JiJi or Merci would start a conversation. "Well, we have more guests to greet. Come along Merci." Seeing that nothing was going to happen, the Mecurian king excused himself. He wanted to spend as little time as possible around the intimidating Martians.

Merci smiled suddenly as another entourage entered the ballroom. Lord Egrenon looked up, hopeful to see an eligible bachelor at the end of his daughters stare. He sighed disgustedly and returned to his seat when all he saw was his third daughter and her small group of guardsman.

Tetisu smiled at her younger sister while enveloping her in a motherly hug. "Sorry we are late. I hope things aren't too horrible."

Merci continued smiling, grateful for a friendly face that wasn't trying to win her hand. "Any luck finding a decent man?" Tetisu asked in jest.

Merci rolled her eyes. "Ugh no. If just one man looked at me as something other than a potential step in his political career then I might be inclined to choose him." Tetisu smiled fondly at her sister as she tugged at her loose fitting, silky, white gown. "My body drape is itching. I can't wait to get back in the water so I can remove this horrid thing!"

Merci looked up to her sister and her eyes nearly bugged out as she took in one of her sisters guards. "Bruuna is that you?" The once handsome guardsman had cleaned up rather nicely. Merci's best friend looked striking in a full set of ceremonial chitin armor. An elegant white shell mask covered the left side of her face, hiding the ruin left by the attack a few days prior. As always Bruuna had her trident proudly displayed at her side.

"My lady." Bruuna gave Merci a courtly bow and gently kissed the top of her hand. Merci smiled happily at her friend's antics. Out of the corner of her eye, Merci noticed her father headed her way with yet another suitor in tow.

"Bruuna, will you dance with me?" The guard's eye widened slightly in shock before she readily agreed. Strapping her trident to her back, Bruuna proudly led her friend and secret love to the grand ballroom dance floor.

Merci breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her sister intercept her father and prevent him from calling her over. Now she was able to focus fully on the handsome woman who started to lead her in a waltz. "Bruuna, you are a fantastic dancer! How come I never knew this?"

The guardsman smiled fondly at her former mistress. "You never asked me to dance before."

Merci laughed lightly as she placed her cheek against the taller woman's breastplate. "Serenity, life would be so much easier if you were a man." It was a mumbled comment, but to Bruuna it was clear as day. She knew it was an impossible dream, and it broke her heart. They danced a five minute waltz, five minutes that Bruuna would treasure the rest of life.

::Sigh:: "Father's giving me the evil eye." Merci looked up into her former guard and best friend's eye. She paused a moment seeing something there that she never noticed before. "I'm going to miss you."

Not caring who was looking, Bruuna hugged her friend tightly to her before pulling away. "You better see what your father wants. He looks like he will come charging over here any second."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Merci sat next to her father watching the party go on around them. She figured that he was restricting her there. He was mad because she had not considered any of her many potential suitors. Tetisu sat to Merci's right, occasionally she would whisper something to her causing her to laugh. This would earn either an annoyed grunt or stare from their father. The two sisters were in the middle of another such exchange when Merci's attention was suddenly pulled elsewhere. Her eyes became riveted on a pair of dignitaries that were late arrivals to her celebration. As they entered they were announced as the first and second prince's of Jupiter, Hyperion, and Hektor.

Hektor stood a step behind his brother, he was a slight unassuming looking man. He had piercing gray eyes and shoulder length brown hair that draped along the collar of his rich, but tasteful clothes. Merci figured him to be just a few years her senior. It wasn't this young man who caught her eye however. It was Hyperion who stole her breath at first sight. Even Tetisu was taken aback by his towering muscular frame and painfully beautiful face. He had dark brown skin, darker even then his brothers, his hair was done into eight small braids which hung down his back and dangled near his waist. He too was dressed richly, but he wore more clothing and a massive metal breastplate. Merci gasped as he drew near, his emerald green eyes shown like a beacon as he approached.

Bruuna, who stood behind the Mecurian princess's noticed Hyperion's breastplate and nodded approvingly to herself. She saw it for the symbol it was. Unlike most royalty, Hyperion's well worn breastplate marked him as a fighting prince. Most royalty, including all of Mercury's relied on their servants to do their fighting for them. Hyperion was obviously not one of them. Most royalty who took up the sword did so not only to protect themselves, but their people as well. Bruuna eyed the massive broadsword strapped to the prince's side, and wondered briefly how she would fair in combat against a swordsman of one of the land races.

"My Lord Egrenon, I apologize for our late arrival. We are honored to be invited to celebrate your daughter's Seepa. Our father sends his regards and regrets that he could not come himself." Both sons of Jupiter bowed deeply in respect to the Mecurian Lord.

"My lady." Hyperion dropped to one knee while taking Merci's hand and placing a light kiss upon it. Hektor remained a pace behind him and bowed to Merci.

Merci's first coherent thought was on how soft the giant man's lips felt against her skin and how gentle his voice seemed. She expected a deep booming base, but it was smooth and gentle, almost feminine. A blush colored her pale blue features as she studied the prince. Try as she might she could not look away from the emerald depths of his eyes, she felt as if she were drowning.

Lord Egrenon took his daughter's silence as yet another rejection and politely dismissed the two Jupiterion's. The Mecurian lord slouched in his throne, steaming mad. He was pissed that yet another one of his daughters was not going to be leaving his household. What seemed like hours later he felt Tetisu tap his shoulder. He nearly yelled at her in annoyance, until she directed him to watch Merci.

Intrigued, Lord Egrenon studied his daughter. He was delighted to find that her eyes would not deviate from the Jupiterion, Hyperion. The massive prince seemed to be trying to find some space, and excited the grand ballroom.

Tetisu smiled to herself, she had been trying to figure out how to get her sister to approach the beautiful prince. This, she saw, was the perfect opportunity. She turned and whispered into her dazed sister's ear. "Merci, he will be alone outside. Here is your chance."

"What do you mean?" Merci asked as she was pulled from her daze. The light blush covering her skin was evidence enough that she knew exactly what her sister was talking about.

Tetisu's face became serious as she spoke to her sister in an almost pleading tone. "Sis, don't spend the rest of your life living with father. You have seen what that has done to our sisters, and what it's doing to you. Please, Merci, go talk to the prince. Serenity willing he will like you and take you away from this damned place." Merci nodded once in understanding. Taking a deep breath to gather herself, she stood and followed the Jupiterion prince.

A huge grin split across Lord Egrenon's face. He sat happily in his chair until a stray thought hit him. "You, little guard." He barked addressing Bruuna, who happened to be the closest guard to him.

"Follow them. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Bruuna glanced at her new Mistress who nodded in agreement.

"Her dowry won't be much if she loses her virtue before the wedding." Lord Egrenon mumbled to himself. Tetisu stared at her father in shock. Bruuna shook her head in disgust before turning to follow her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it, I told you I wanted to be left alone!" Hyperion lifted his head to glare at the intruder. His ire at being interrupted vanished when he saw the Mecurian princess who's Seepa he was supposed to be celebrating. The princess stood frozen in place, shocked at his outburst, and faintly trembling from nervous humiliation.

An apologetic look quickly fell over the price's features. Rising to his feet he bowed, and sincerely apologized to the princess. "My lady, I am sorry to have been so rude. I thought that you were my brother."

Merci had been searching across the artificial island for the prince. Now that she finally found him, she found that she was too nervous to speak. Her gaze was locked on the ground, unable to look the prince in the eye. Instead she looked at his feet, and couldn't help but wonder how a man as large as he would have such slender feet.

"Uhm…" Merci stammered out, obviously nervous. "Would you mind some company?"

Hyperion had left the ball room because he was feeling crowded and needed some privacy. When he found himself inviting the princess to sit with him he couldn't understand why he had done so.

Merci offered a shy smile and Hyperion offered her a hand as he returned to his seat on a ledge of the artificial island. Merci sat next to him, but still looked anywhere but in his eyes. She focused on his legs which were partially submerged in the ocean. They sat in silence for a time, not sure of what to say.

"We don't have anything like your floating palaces on Jupiter. It's relaxing here, the sound of the ocean helps me to clear my thoughts, and the water feels wonderful on my feet." Hyperion felt as if he needed to explain why he was sitting next to the water barefoot.

Merci smiled to herself, grateful that the prince had broken the ice. "Why just soak your feet when you can swim?" Merci asked casually as she pulled of her gown and kicked off her slippers, before diving neatly into the ocean. Unnoticed in the dark, Hyperion became darker than the Martians as he hastened to cover his eyes.

"My lady, your clothes!" The giant prince stammered, looking away from the spot where Merci's head poked up from the gently rolling ocean.

"Is something wrong?" Merci swam next to the prince and rested her elbows on the ledge next to where his feet dangled into the water. She could not understand why he was looking away and acting so embarrassed.

"Your clothes my lady." Hyperion held out the discarded garment. His eyes shifted everywhere but to the nude woman treading water next to him.

"Oh leave it there" Merci stated distastefully as she moved her hair away from her face. "The dreadful thing is too cumbersome, and it itches."

Bruuna, who had concealed herself in the surrounding gardens, shook her head in embarrassed sympathy for her friend. Merci was truly clueless as to what was bothering the price. Wanting to look at Hyperion, Merci effortlessly leapt from the water to sit next to him. The moonlight hit the beads of water cascading from her body, giving her an ethereal glow.

Merci placed her small hand on Hyperion's thick arm. She just could not figure out why he was so tense and obviously uncomfortable.. She had been nervous at first, but now that she had shed her body drape and was near the water, she had regained her confidence. "My Lord, have I done something to offend you?"

"Please, my lady, take your clothes." Hyperion stammered as he pushed the garments into the confused princess's hands. "It's highly improper!"

Merci took the wrinkled gown, looking at it with obvious distaste. "My lord, I don't understand." Merci was confused. "Is it customary on Jupiter for the men to throw off their body drapes before the women?"

"No! Put your clothes on! It's not proper for a man and woman to **_see_** each other unless they are lovers!" Hyperion was almost shouting. He was flabbergasted, not knowing what it would take to make this woman understand what was to him so obviously wrong.

Merci was shocked. She looked as if Hyperion just said it was natural to eat ones young. "Are you saying that Jupiterions wear drapes all the time?" Merci was positively horrified, but still slipped back into her garment. She did not want the prince to remain uncomfortable.

"Of course we do, everyone does!" Hyperion was clearly deathly embarrassed.

"Oh!" Merci smiled in understanding, while trying to stifle her laughter.

"How can you laugh? This is serious!" Hyperion started to feel as if he was being insulted, and it showed in his voice. Angry, he moved to put his boots back on.

"My lord, please don't go! This is just a cultural misunderstanding. I mean no offense." Merci spoke quickly as the large prince halted his retreat while waiting for an explanation.

"With the exceptions, like interplanetary events, we live entirely under water. We don't wear body drapes, because we have no need for them."

"Wait." Hyperion had calmed down, and returned to his seat next to Merci. "You live underwater?" Merci nodded, smiling at the beautiful prince. "But, how can you breathe?"

Merci turned her head and pushed the hair away from her ear. She pulled her earlobe down, exposing several gill slits. "Mecurians have gills as well as lungs."

Hyperion stared, fascinated by the blue skinned woman who sat next to him. "And, no one wears clothes under water?"

Merci shook her head no. "Only warriors, they wear fish scale, or chitin armor. Only the strongest warriors can swim effectively in that. The rest of us don't bother, because the drapes would become too heavy and cumbersome to swim in."

Merci continued on answering questions about her people. In turn she was able to learn a small chunk of what life on Jupiter was like. Merci was captivated by the giant price, and Hyperion in turn was surprised to find out how much he enjoyed the young Mecurian's company. The two spoke for several hours on various subjects. The ease at which they were able to communicate astounded both of them.

At one point in the evening, Merci had tried to get Hyperion to swim with her, but he seemed very uptight about removing any of his clothing. She offered to get him a slip, but he declined. Unable to remain on the land when she was so close to the ocean, Merci had jumped back in. She did keep her gown on out of consideration to Hyperion.

"My lord," Merci questioned as she swam up to the ledge that Hyperion reclined on. "Why did you leave the party earlier?" It was obvious that he had come out seeking space, Merci felt compelled to find out why.

Hyperion looked at the young princess sitting next to him. She was a cute young woman who would one day be very beautiful. Her skin was a murky bluish-green and her long hair was a deep blue. She was trim and athletic and her eyes held a look of hidden intelligence. Hyperion's gaze locked on Merci's piercing blue eyes. He studied her through them, wanting to trust her with his secrets, but not sure if he should.

"I have had a lot on my mind as of late." Hyperion began to speak before a conscious decision had been made. "My father was supposed to have been here, but he fell ill a month ago and had to send my brother and I in his stead."

"Is it serious?" Merci asked, trying not to feel guilty that she was happy that whatever the circumstances, Hyperion was here.

"Aye." Hyperion admitted, while he spoke he never removed his gaze from Merci's. Merci could feel a warmth building in her belly at the intense look of the incredibly beautiful prince.

Hyperion noticed a change in Merci's eyes, clearly recognizing the thinly veiled look of desire. Merci did not seem like she was trying to hide it, nor did it seem like she even realized it was there. He could not help it when his heart paced just a few beats faster.

"My father has long battled a disease that afflicts the older of our race. He is nearing seventy three, and I fear that he will not last the year." Hyperion spoke of his fears for the first time to anyone. Although many people in the Jupiterion court assumed this to be true, no one had yet to speak of it. "He had shown signs of the disease before, but it was never this serious. Just last month he seemed strong and healthy. This latest episode caught everyone by surprise."

The pain in Hyperion's eyes and voice was obvious. The fact that he loved his father and was devastated by his illness was clear for anyone to see. Even though she barely knew him, Merci felt as if she could feel his pain as clearly as he did. Without thinking she grasped his hand. Hyperion tensed at first, but accepted the touch and engulfed Merci's hand in his own. Merci did not speak, she did'nt need to. Hyperion could feel her strength and support, it encouraged him to open up more.

"Even though no one will speak of how bad his condition really is, talks of crowning his successor have already begun. Traditionally as his first born son I am to take the throne. My mother, however has gained the support of a small group of nobles and is trying to get my brother to take my father's place."

"Your brother, Hektor?" Merci questioned.

"Aye, you met him earlier." Hyperion's voice became distant. "Hektor is my only sibling. I don't want to be at odds with him. Before he became ill, my father had always made it very clear that he wanted me to rule once he stepped down. If it wasn't for his wishes, I would gladly support my brother's bid for the throne." Hyperion sighed and ran his other hand down his neck, easing the tension that built there. He turned his gaze away from Merci, to look out into the endless expanse of the ocean. "I never was able to say no to my father. My loyalty to him might end up costing me my brother."

Merci tightened her grip on Hyperion's hand. She waited for him to say more, but for the moment he was content to stare out to sea. She took that opportunity to study the profile of his face. She was once again struck by his almost effeminate beauty, he took her breath away.

The feelings that Hyperion stirred inside of her both frightened and excited Merci. Never did she think that she could really meet someone whom she could love, or be loved by. She hoped desperately that he felt even a fraction of what she was feeling toward him.

Suddenly embarrassed by her thoughts, Merci felt the need to break the silence. She supposed that perhaps she just wanted to hear his voice more. "My father never had any sons. There are two Lord's, one of which my sister Tetisu is married to, that are being groomed to take his place when he dies. If there is any fighting to be done it won't be between my family."

"Are you close to your sisters?" Hyperion wandered. The size of Lord Egrenon's household was infamous throughout the galaxy. He could not fathom what kind of relationship one could foster with that many siblings.

"Not really." Merci spoke off handedly. "All of us have our own interests and responsibilities. And they rarely overlap with each other. I'm really only close with my sister Tetisu, and my younger sisters Alona and Elaruu. I'm responsible for their education."

"You're a teacher then?" Hyperion found that he was easily intrigued by Merci and felt as if he needed to know more.

"Yes." Merci smiled shyly. Her impish grin caught the corner of Hyperion's eye, and the large prince could not stop the flutter of his stomach or the pale blush that darkened his skin. "I guess I never really looked at it that way before. I like it though. Right now I am trying to teach them as many different languages as I can."

"Why is that?" Hyperion queried. "All of the races are taught the lunar tongue so we will never have problems communicating."

"That's true." Merci sighed, a little disappointed. "Most people tell me it's silly and useless to know. I just think that it would be wonderful to be able to travel the galaxy and represent Mercury by honoring every world's languages and traditions."

"It's not silly." Hyperion looked at Merci again. His approval pleased her and it showed clearly upon her face. "That is a very good idea. I know that I for one would be more likely to respect an otherworlder if they spoke my native tongue."

Merci's smile brightened. The two companions said nothing, for a moment they remained content to study the other. When Merci realized what she was doing, she became embarrassed and thoughtlessly returned the conversation to Hyperion's family.

"Why did you yell at me when you thought I was your brother?" Merci closed her eyes, more embarrassed by her question than her thoughts and the previous silence. "I'm sorry, that is none of my business."

"No, no that's all right." Hyperion wasn't surprised this time when he found himself wanting to volunteer more about himself. He had never before met anyone that he felt comfortable enough to do that with. Throughout the night both of them were surprised at how much they had revealed to each other. They spoke of things that they had never told anyone, and yet they felt perfectly safe sharing it with each other. Even though she was many years younger than he and they had just met, Hyperion found himself completely smitten by the fascinating young Mecurian.

"We were just continuing an argument that we had started earlier today. I had questioned his desire for the throne and whether it was his, or mother's wish." Hyperion looked a little embarrassed at that. "I suppose it was quite rude of us to be bringing those things up while we were supposed to be celebrating your Seepa."

"Why won't your mother support you?" Merci asked, ignoring his embarrassment. She repositioned herself to get more comfortable. She cradled her head in the nook of one of her arms, She had yet to let go of Hyperion's hand with the other. Her body remained floating comfortably in the rolling ocean. Hyperion had curled up next to the edge of the water so that he could face Merci while they talked.

"I… I am not sure." Hyperion responded to Merci's question. For the first time during their conversation, Merci felt as if he was hiding something.

"No…" Hyperion could not bring himself to lie to Merci, but he knew he could not tell her the truth either. "That's not true, I know why she won't support me but…" His words would not come. Merci could see that he wanted desperately to be able to confide in her, but for whatever reason, he could not bring himself to.

"It's all right." Merci whispered before pushing herself out of the water to be closer to the troubled prince. Throughout the night he had treated her with a kind of respect and reverence that she had never received from a man before. She felt as if they were of equal standing. He had listened to her, genuinely interested in what she had to say , and not once did she feel like a prize he was trying to secure. She hadn't known him long enough to say she loved him, but she knew that he was someone she could easily fall for. And perhaps a small part of her already was. For someone in her station, that was a blessing that few could expect or hope for.

Hyperion swallowed deeply as Merci inched closer to him. "I hope that someday you will know me well enough to trust me with your secrets."

Hyperion's emerald eyes locked upon Merci's dazzling blues. "I think I would like that." He spoke in a husky whisper as both of them moved in closer to each other. They met in a tentative kiss, which gradually deepened into a gentle exploration. They broke apart only when the need for air forced them. Merci smiled brilliantly as Hyperion gently caressed her cheek. They never broke eye contact, and Merci could not help but marvel at how soft this giant's touch was and how gentle his lips were.

"Hyperion!" A loud male voice startled the two from their private moment. Merci instinctively dove under water. Bruuna, who had been standing guard, but not actively watching the two quickly scanned the perimeter for the source of the voice. She was easily able to locate Hektor who was heading in his older brother's direction.

"Hektor!" Hyperion stood quickly, still dazed and short on breath. Hektor eyed his older brother curiously for a moment.

"I've been looking all over for you." Hektor sounded exasperated. "What in Saturn's name have you been doing out here all night?" He waited until it was obvious that Hyperion was not going to answer. The young price sighed as he slumped down next to his brother, who also sat down. Merci moved a few feet away from the water's edge, until she could see the brothers from under the crystal clear waves.

"Hyperion… I, I want to apologize." Hektor began to speak. "I have been a real ass lately. The truth is, I don't want to rule Jupiter anymore than you do. But for some reason, mom really does not like you. And, just as you cannot deny father, I cannot deny her."

Hyperion was confused, but did not show it. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to know that no matter what, we are still brothers. I have looked up to you and respected you since I was a baby, and that has not, nor will it change." Hektor reached out his hand toward his brother. "Promise me that we won't let anything that happens become personal. Win or loose, when this is over I want to know that I still have my brother."

Hyperion nodded briefly and grasped his brother's much smaller hand before pulling him into a fierce hug. "You have my word on that little brother."

"Well," Hektor pulled away, awkwardly trying to hide his tears. "Our transport begins in half a candle mark. I'll wait for you there."

Hyperion watched his brother's retreating form, hating his parents for putting them in this situation. Once Hektor was out of sight, Hyperion turned to the water in search of the young princess who had unknowingly claimed his heart.

Hyperion's breath caught as he watched the blue skinned princess leap from the water. She made it seem effortless. The morning sun bathed her body, causing her dress to become virtually transparent. Hyperion's heart skipped a beat as the image of Merci became permanently engraved in his memory.

Merci walked to his side, smiling shyly. He stepped forward, taking her hand in his own. "My lady."

"Please," The princess interrupted him. "Call me Merci."

Hyperion grinned slightly. "Merci, my transport starts soon. I…" Taking a deep breath, Hyperion came to an important decision. Even if it cost him his heart, he knew that he needed to try. No one in all his twenty-three years had ever affected him even a fraction of the way the smiling Mecurian had in just one evening. One thing caused a slight hesitation. He had a secret. A secret that only his parents knew, the real reason why his mother was against him taking the throne. When revealed, he feared it would drive Merci away. His heart, however, demanded that he take that chance. He knew she was worth it.

Wordlessly he slipped a ring from his slender finger. Merci watched him quizzically. She was surprised when he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It hardly fit, but it was the gesture that mattered. Merci studied the heavy gold ring. It was thick and was adorned with an intricate design of oak leaves. The tiny leaves encircled the band, framing Hyperion's personal seal.

"My lady Merci." Hyperion spoke hesitantly, still holding Merci's slightly trembling hand in his. He bent down so that his forehead rested lightly against hers. "Take my ring as a promise. When this business between my brother and I is settled, I will return to you. And, if you will have me, I would join with you in marriage."

Tears pooled in Merci's eyes as she gazed upon the beautiful visage of the man she knew she would one day marry. Running her hand down his smooth cheek, she drew him into a gentle kiss. It was sweet and full of promise of the wonderful things to come.

"I say yes, my lord Hyperion."

They both smiled as they shared a few more gentle kisses, before settling into a comfortable embrace. Before long, too soon for the young couple, Hektor's voice was heard calling for his brother to leave.

"My lady. Merci, I have to go now." Merci could tell that this was the last thing that he wanted. She wondered briefly if he would be just as loathe to return to Jupiter if they hadn't met.

Hyperion was startled to feel Merci slipping something onto his pinky. Looking down, he saw Merci sliding an ornate, fragile looking ring onto his finger. The delicate ring was made of a material he had never seen before.

"It's a promise." Merci spoke as their eyes met. "As soon as your life is settled, you will find me."

Hyperion lifted the small princess holding her tightly to his chest. Hyperion's breastplate pressed against her skin uncomfortably, but that was the last thing on Merci's mind. The new couple sealed their promise and said their temporary goodbyes in a soul joining kiss. For this brief moment, their lives were perfect.


	5. Ami's Lament chapter 3

Love & Lament

Chapter Five

"Ami, I'm home." Ayanee called into the silent condominium. She had left an hour earlier to get dinner and let her girlfriend, Umi, know that she wouldn't be able to go over tonight.

Ayanee found Ami curled upon her couch clutching what appeared to be a shirt to her chest. "Ami honey, dinners here." Ayanee ran her fingers through her daughter's short blue hair, gently rousing her from her slumber.

"Mom?" Ami mumbled trying to wake up. Visions and emotions from her dream still clung to her not wanting to drift off.

"Hey honey, did you get a good nap in?" Ami nodded in confusion, the realm of dream and reality still a little blurred.

"I brought home some soba and miso." Ayanee smiled presenting the Styrofoam containers that held their dinner. Ami took a seat in front of her coffee table where Ayanee set out their meal. She left the shirt she was clinging to on the sofa, she would not risk it getting stained in any way. The shirt was one of Juni's. Ami had found it in her laundry bin, and it still smelled of her dead lover. It was one of Ami's most prized possessions.

The two Mizunos ate their meal in silence. It was a simple meal, but neither of them were ever big eaters. They did'nt need to, Ayanee barely reached five four, and Ami was still under five feet. Normally, Ayanee would add a meat dish of some sort, but she wasn't up to it. They continued to eat, lost in their own thoughts. They had a rough day, and were content to perpetuate the silence.

"Oh, hey!! I forgot, there was a message for you in the mail box." Ayanee broke the silence rather suddenly. Ami watched curiously as she reached into her back pocket and handed her a slightly crumpled note.

"A lot of your friends are worried about you, y'know. Grandpa Hino has been calling regularly, and Miss. Kino and Mr. Fiore have stopped by a few times." Ayanee continued talking as Ami read her note. "Their was also this weird girl with her hair done up in two long pigtails. I think she said her name was Tsuki or something.

"Ayanee looked up when she heard Ami ripping up the note. "Ami what is it?" Ayanee was shocked to see her daughter so angry that she was shaking. In all the years she had raised her, Ayanee had never seen Ami get this worked up about anything. Ayanee did'nt know what to say, deciding instead to wait for her daughter to calm down. When Ami finally spoke, her voice was cold and hard. It was something that Ayanee wished she would never hear from her daughter again.

"If **_that girl_** shows up again, please make it clear that I do not wish to speak to her, nor do I ever want to see her again." It nearly broke Ayanee's heart to hear her daughter speak with such obvious hatred. Her attempt to find out what this girl had done was stopped by the cold look in her daughter's eyes.

"But, don't you go to school together?" Ayanee couldn't think of anything to say but the obvious. Ami had not returned to school since Juni died, but when she did she was bound to see this girl again.

Ami remained silent as she decided what she should tell her mother. Given all the lies and half truths already passed between them, she decided that only the truth would work this time. "Mom, I want to stop attending school."

"What?" Out of all the things Ayanee thought Ami might say, this certainly wasn't it.

"I would like to work exclusively with private tutors, so I can focus on getting into the best University as early as I can." Ami remembered when Juni had told her about a younger student who had done the same. Unlike Kanzaki Urumi, Ami actually planned to use the time to study and not waste it on mischief.

Ami seemed completely driven, and Ayanee doubted that she could change her mind. Never the less, she did need to try. "Honey, you just turned fifteen. What about your childhood, don't you want…"

"Mom." Ami interrupted. "Think about our lives the last few years. When was the last time I had a chance to be a kid?

Ami winced at the obvious regret that covered her mother's features. She wanted to take it back, but what's said is said. "Oh mom, I am sorry, I did not mean…"

Ayanee held up a hand to stop her daughter while wiping at her eyes with the other. "No honey, you are absolutely right. I know it's been hard and I am so sorry for that." Tears slowly spilled down the elder Mizuno's cheeks. "I've tried to do my best, but there were times, especially when I was drinking that I was responsible for making you grow up as fast as you obviously have.

Ayanee wiped futilely at her tears trying to stop them. "My God, you practically raised me for over six months!" Ami was silent as she thought of the long months following the death of her mother's lover Noriko. Ayanee hadn't taken it well and had a serious breakdown. She became severely depressed and a raging alcoholic. During that time Ami was not only responsible for herself, but for her mother as well.

Ayanee's tears had yet to abate, so Ami pulled her into a hug. She tried her best to help her mother. Seeing her mother like this hurt Ami. More importantly, it served as a reminder of what could happen if she let the grief of loosing Juni overwhelm her. Just as loosing Noriko had nearly killed her mother.

"Shhhh. Everything is going to be ok. I do not resent or blame you for this. If anything, that time helped to make me a stronger woman. Please do not torture yourself like this." Ami spoke with a sincerity that brooked no room for argument or denial.

Ami cringed at the strength of her mother's desperate embrace. "But, what about…"

"But nothing mom. That is all in the past. Now I need to look to my future." Ami continued to speak as she dried her mother's tears on her shirt. "Did you know that the studying I did with Juni was at or above the university level?"

Ayanee was surprised by this revelation, and shocked when her daughter continued. "I also learned to read and write English, German, Chinese, Russian, and a little Spanish."

"My God Ami, but you only studied with her for a few months. How did you…?"

"I do not know. I do know that for whatever reason I have a gift, and I do not intend on wasting it in a public school." Ami fought to hold her tears as she continued. "Juni left me with a fortune. I intend to put it to good use. I… I want to make her proud."

Ayanee felt a great deal of respect toward her daughter. Her sense of responsibility, was just one of the many things that showed her budding maturity. It was one of the many things about Ami that made Ayanee proud. She would love her daughter no matter what, but she felt blessed that her daughter was Ami.

Ayanee and Ami sat shoulder to shoulder, their hands entwined and resting on Ayanee's lap. It had been a long emotional day for both of them. Ayanee realized with a bit of disappointment, that it was time to get ready for work. "Asagai-sensei will be very proud of you honey. I know I am." Ayanee kissed her daughter on the forehead as she rose to her feet. "I will start researching everything you'll need to make this transition as soon as I get home from work."

Ami looked up at her mother with a panicked expression. "You need to go to work today?" Ami croaked out, obviously not relishing the idea.

Ayanee suddenly felt guilty, although she knew that she shouldn't. "Yeah, I will not be living off of you. Besides, we don't know if there is anyone who will contest your inheritance, so you can't be overly dependant on that."

"Please, skip work today." Ami pleaded, her voice, quiet and wavering. "I do not want to be alone right now."

Ayanee could see the obvious need and pain in her daughter's eyes and agreed without hesitation. "All right, I'll go call in. When I get back let's take a nice hot bath. Then we can listen to some music and relax a while. I think I'm about talked out for the day."

Ami sniffed lightly, still trying to regain her composure. "ok" As Ayanee turned to go Ami caught her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you mom."

"Anytime honey. We help each other out when we need it, if you ever need anything just let me know. It won't be easy, but I promise you that you will get through this." Ayanee returned the squeeze and gave her daughter a reassuring smile. I love you Ami."

"I love you too mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home." Makoto called out as she removed her shoes before entering the living quarters of the temple. She smiled to herself. She liked the way that sounded, and loved that for the moment, it was true. It was a dream that she never realized she had wanted, come true. She sighed, but did not loose her smile as she thought of other dreams that would never come to be.

"Welcome home Mako. How was your day?" Makoto was visibly surprised when Fiore appeared next to her and started to rub her shoulders.

"Flower boy? But I thought…"

"Shhh." Fiore whispered in her ear. "What is, is. But I will not have our friendship changed or ruined because of it."

Makoto's smile widened as she turned around to catch her friend in a crushing embrace. Both friends enjoyed the contact for a moment before Fiore lightly pushed away. "Come on, your muscles are all bunched up and knotted. I'll draw you a hot bath, then you me and the old man can sit down for a nice dinner."

"Thank you Flower Boy." Makoto ran her fingers along the side of his cheek before lightly kissing him on the side of his mouth. "I love you."

Fiore cupped her hand in his own and squeezed gently, inwardly smiling at her words. "I love you too. Now let's get you relaxed. Then we can eat, and you can tell us all about your day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, that's it." Makoto, Fiore, and Grandpa Hino sat cross legged around a small table. They had just finished a delicious meal, and Makoto had finished relating all the information Shinozaki had given her.

"Well," Hino began as he wiped at his mouth with a napkin. "If it were just up to me, I would say yes now. You and Fiore are good people, and I would be honored to have you as a daughter. But, I do need to speak to my granddaughter first."

"She doesn't have a problem with us staying here does she?" Fiore questioned, embarrassed that he had never asked about that before.

"No, no, she's fine with it. She is looking forward to meeting the two of you though."

"When will she get back?" Makoto asked as she finished her meal. She had been talking the entire time and couldn't eat as fast as her table mates.

"One month, seven days, sixteen hours, and twenty-seven minutes." Hino was obviously excited. "So I will be able to give you a definite answer in less than two months."

_::Cutting it close. But, my birthday is not until December 15, so I'll have a few weeks.:: _Makoto quickly tried to figure out her timeline in her head. "Thanks for everything, grandpa Hino. Y'know for putting us up like this and helping me when I was hurt and everything."

"Nonsense, having you and Fiore here in the temple has been a blessing to me. The temple has never looked better. Plus," Hino winked slyly. "The food, garden, and gorgeous company is a great bonus. Of course, there is also what you did to help Ami.

Hino's bushy eyebrows scrunched up in sudden thought. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen her since Asagai-sensei died?"

Both Makoto, and Fiore flinched slightly. Makoto was quick to speak up, however. "She keeps rejecting our company. You know what though? Tomorrow I am going over there and I am taking her out weather she likes it or not."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Hino called from the kitchen as he returned with desert. "Fiore are you going with her?"

Fiore looked a little embarrassed as he glanced sidelong at Makoto. "No, I have someone I have been meaning to talk to." Hino noted the silent exchange and the sad smile Makoto gave Fiore as she took his hand.

"Well, when you're out and about avoid the number six bus. There has been some strange stories and rumors about it."

"Sure no problem Grandpa."

Hino smiled to himself as he cleared the table, letting the conversation die. He could see that the two young people in front of him would not have heard him anyway.


	6. Merci's Love chapter 3

PinaPoe's notes!

Sorry for another quick chapter. These are the shortest ones, well one more short one but that won't be for a while still. The next one is decent lenth and chapter eight, which I have been strugling to write for the last month is REALLY long. In answer to the question about Makoto's birthday. Makoto's, like Ami's in Waking Ami was pulled from the Complete Guide to Sailor Moon Roleplaying Book. So as far as I know all the birthday's are cannon. Like in Waking Ami, that whole little bit about her birthday was just added last second because I happenedd to look up her birthday and saw that it took place during the month in the life chapters. Ok, Ok here you go! PinaPoe

Love Lament

Chapter Six

Merci nervously twisted the strap of her gown as she waited for the ceremony to begin. Her father, Lord Egrenon, and her two younger sisters were also in attendance for Lord Hyperion of Jupiter's coronation ceremony. After two long years of political intrigue and family fighting, Hyperion was finally ready to ascend the throne of Jupiter.

Those were two long years that Merci had not been able to see the man that she had fallen deeply in love with. Absence had indeed made the heart grow fonder. The young couple used their time apart to exchange letters and tokens of affection. The years gave them an opportunity to get to know each other as much as one could through letters alone.

Merci had the letters sent to her sister Tetisu's household. This allowed her to receive and respond to the letters without her father's knowledge. Had Lord Egrenon known of the romantic communication he would have pressed for an immediate marriage between their two households. Not that that wouldn't have thrilled Merci, but she respected Hyperion's need to focus all of his attention on the situation with his brother.

Having her letters sent to her sister's household gave Merci a reason to visit Bruuna and Tetisu as often as she pleased. Her father had been angry at first when he learned of how Bruuna had been bought from underneath him, but his ire passed quickly. The fate of one guardsman really did not merit his attention. His daughter's increasing, and longer trips away from his city did raise of few questions. In the end, he decided that if she decided to move in with her sister that just meant one less spinster to drain on his household.

Merci was pulled from her musings as a low murmur began to rumble through the Jupiterion court. Unlike the Mecurian ballroom, which was built upon an artificial floating island, The Jupiterion court was built on the side of an enormous tree. The tree was referred to by the natives as the tree of life. It stood eight miles tall and many Jupiterion's revered it as the planet's guardian.

Merci's breath caught in her throat as Hyperion and a small entourage entered the court and proceeded toward a humongous, ornately carved throne at the head of the giant hall. Hektor walked to his left, while directly to Hyperion's right was the great, Universal Queen Serenity. Serenity ruled over everyone, and although she was rarely seen outside of her home of Earth's moon, Merci only had eyes for Hyperion.

Merci's mouth went dry as she drank in the sight of her love. He seemed taller than she remembered, and if it was even possible, more muscular. Hyperion was dressed to impress in a ceremonial full plate armor which covered his entire body from neck to toes. The armor was carefully crafted from native metals, and was covered by a light sleeveless tunic and a flowing dark green cape. Again he wore his hair in eight tightly woven braids which flowed down his back to pool just a little past his waist.

Despite all the troubles and heartache he had to fight through the last two years, his emerald eyes remained vibrant and beautiful. Those eyes found hers the second she came into his line of vision. Merci could see the faint outline of a smile, and knew that it was meant for her alone. It went unnoticed by all save for perhaps Serenity, and the Venusian queen Radiance. Merci covertly blew her love a kiss, giving him a show of her love and support.

Once the ceremony began, it proved to be a long and boring process in which the leaders of the remaining populated planets welcomed Hyperion into the elite circle of Kings and Queens. Merci ignored all of them, her eyes never left Hyperion. She waited anxiously for each of the quick smiles or winks he would direct toward her.

"My lords and ladies!" As the ceremony came to an end, Hyperion's flowing voice filled the crowded court. Merci nearly stopped breathing and her heart tripled its pace as her beautiful prince, now king, descended the stage of his throne and walked confidently toward her. Once he was by her side, he silently extended his hand to her. Lord Egrenon watched with obvious curiosity and baited breath.

"As important as it is for Jupiter to have a king, it is just as important for the king to have a queen." The entire court was spellbound by the scene unfolding before them.

Keeping her face carefully neutral, Merci stepped forward and silently placed her hand into that of the newly crowned king. A low murmur began to sweep through the crowd. Merci was the very picture of youth and vibrant beauty. She was adorned with a brilliant selection of Mecurian jewels which accented her rich blue gown. Her sea-blue skin was radiant and her long blue hair practically shimmered. It was easy to see why the newly crowned king had picked her.

Lord Egrenon!" Hyperion spoke in a voice loud enough for the entire court to hear. "To strengthen the link between our worlds and houses, I ask you for your daughter Merci's hand in marriage."

Lord Egrenon nodded, solemnly stepping forward to clasp the joined hands of his daughter and the Jupiterion lord. "My lord Hyperion, it would be my great honor to bless your union to my daughter. May it forever strengthen the bonds between our people, and our families."

A smile threatened to overtake Merci's face, but she knew that she had to appear solemn until the ritual was over. As Lord Egrenon stepped back, Hyperion dropped to one knee before her. Time stilled for Merci as Hyperion reached behind his cape to procure a small ornately carved box. He slowly lifted the lid revealing a golden wedding band.

"Lady Merci, fourteenth daughter of the house of Lord Egrenon of Mercury, will you marry me and join the first house of Jupiter?" Hyperion's eyes were locked solely on Merci's neither of them saw or heard anything beyond each other.

Merci could not stop a smile from finally overtaking her, as tears of joy trailed down her cheeks. "Yes, yes I will marry you!"

Hyperion slipped the simple gold band onto his betrothed's finger. In a sudden burst of movement he rose to his feet, lifting his much smaller bride and pulling her into a breath stealing kiss. Wild applause and congratulatory shouts rippled from throughout the court.

"That is enough!" A shrill voice cut through the crowd. Lady Dionees, wife of Jupiter's late lord and mother to its new, sauntered self righteously to stand in front of Hyperion and his nervous fiancée. The tableau interruption shocked the court into an uneasy silence. Only the sounds of several weapons being rustled in answer to this insult could be heard.

"You're disgusting!" The former queen spat at her son as she attempted to pry Hyperion away from Merci.

"Step away madam." Hyperion's voice was ice cold and held no room for argument. "You will refrain from touching me or my future wife." Several guards, of Jupiterion and Mecurian households stepped forward. Lady Dionees might have once been Jupiter's queen, but she was insulting the new lord of the land.

Mindful of her position, Lady Dionees took a step back. It seemed as if she was going to back down, but she turned instead to speak to the shocked audience. Merci could feel Hyperion's grip tighten around her hand. She looked at him and was shocked to see the look of obvious contempt he was directing toward his mother.

"My lords and ladies." Dionees spoke loud and clear. She wanted to make sure that everyone heard what she had to say. "I have fought these last two years since my husbands passing to have my son Hektor ascend this throne. Instead you have chosen Hyperion. I reluctantly stood down; I reluctantly gave up my true son's right to the throne." She paused for dramatic effect, smiling when she realized that the entire court was captivated by her every word.

"I have remained quiet about this abominations true nature for too long!" Dionees spoke with venom in her voice as she pointed an accusing finger at Hyperion. "I won't let, _my son,_ pervert our family name by taking a bride."

"Mother what are you saying!" Hektor pushed his way through the crowd to stand between Hyperion and his mother.

"What I am saying, is that your "brother" is not what he appears to be. Twenty-five years ago I gave birth and was told that I could bare no more children. Because we had only one child we decided that it was best to raise her as a boy."

A collective gasp sounded across the court. "That's right, Lord Hyperion is a woman!" Lady Dionees practically screeched in triumph. Revealing this was an embarrassment to her family name, but it would also allow for Hektor to take the throne. Women were forbidden to take the throne of Jupiter; it has been that way since recorded history. When she thought she would never have a son, Dionees reluctantly agreed to her husband's idea of deception. Several years later, she was blessed with a true son and no longer had to rely on the "man" her daughter had become. She had become desperate, and the embarrassment of admitting her family's embarrassment didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Hyperion… Brother, is this true?" Hektor asked. Disbelief was written clearly across his face.

Hyperion was silent as he looked down into the eyes of the azure skinned princess who still grasped tightly to his hand. His strength was bolstered as Merci mouthed the words "I love you" to him.

With renewed courage and faith in himself and his love, Hyperion turned to face the crowd. "Despite an accident of birth, I am a man."

"Are you a woman?" Hektor asked again, knowing the answer.

"Only in body." Hyperion admitted. Everything else was drowned out by the sudden roar of the crowd.


	7. Ami's Lament chapter 4

Love Lament

Chapter seven

"Makoto, I want to thank you, for today." Ami looked up at her companion as they strolled through the Dream Land amusement park. Ami thought back to the morning and how Makoto had scared her mother and her senseless by banging on their door at six in the morning. Ami did not know what to say when her friend barged in and demanded that she accompany her for the day. Ami of course declined, but Makoto was adamant saying that Ami had cooped herself up for too long. At the time, Ami was more than a little shocked and mad at her mother when she gave Makoto permission to literally carry her daughter out the door. The day was passing wonderfully, however, so all was forgiven.

"I was mad at you at first, but this was a good idea. It is a beautiful day, and I am having fun." Ami admitted quietly.

Makoto smiled as she slung an arm around her much shorter friend's shoulders, squeezing her a little harder than she intended. "No problem Blue." Makoto winked at Ami's _interesting_ look, earned by the use of the new nickname.

"That's what friends are for right?" Makoto grinned as she used her free hand to fling a few dreads that fell over her eyes behind her head. Having lived on the streets for half her life, Makoto found it easier to keep her hair in dreadlocks. The dark brown hair, inherited from her Brazilian mother, was something Makoto was rather fond of. She knew she might have to cut them off before school started, but she would enjoy them as long as she could.

Still a bit huffy over the nickname, Ami stewed for a moment. Slowly, a small smile edged across her lips. Without thinking she playfully smacked Makoto across her stomach. "Wow! Those things are solid!"

Makoto's eyes lit up at the obvious appreciation in Ami's surprised exclamation. It was not often that someone other than Fiore appreciated her sculpted physique. "Oh yeah, check these babies out!"

Seeing the rare opportunity to show off, Makoto shamelessly lifted up her shirt. That gave Ami and more than a few passerby's an eyeful of her well defined abs, and the bottom of her well filled out brazier. Ami, not used to such display instantly turned beet red and turned away mumbling to herself.

"Heh, sorry bout that." Makoto teasingly apologized. Ami was a _wee bit _more conservative about her body than she was.

"Yep," Makoto continued as if nothing had happened. She grinned broadly as she proudly patted her washboard stomach. "I started to get into body-building when I first got tossed in juvie. I met a couple girls that were really into it. And as big as I am, whew, I tell ya I ain't got nothing compared to some of them girls."

Makoto nudged her still blushing friend, successfully breaking her from her shock. Unable to help herself Makoto felt the sudden urge to see the blush return. "They were into a couple of other things that I told you about that one time."

Ami did not disappoint, as her skin flamed up instantly. She vividly remembered how she had once asked Makoto's advice about sex and what she thought another woman might enjoy. Even though as far as she knew, Makoto only liked men. She figured her worldlier friend could give her a little bit of an idea on where to start. And boy, did she ever get an education that day. Apparently Makoto's friends in juvenile detention were very open with their love play, and she couldn't help but watch.

Ami's thoughts turned unexpectedly to her first and only night with Juni. She had the entire night scripted out, how she was going to tell Juni she loved her and then they would make love. In the end her script fell by the wayside, and she acted purely on instinct. She was surprised to find that she so easily assumed the dominate role when she made love Juni, even though Juni was almost eight years her senior. That night, Ami had made love to Juni, but she had denied her the chance to reciprocate. She felt that she should wait to give herself to Juni until Juni could trust her with her secrets.

_:What a selfish fool I was.:_ Ami's thoughts were dark, and threatened to spoil her afternoon. Realizing this, and knowing it would do know good, Ami tried to concentrate on something else. Her whole day had been wonderful, and the amusement park had been the perfect place to goof off. Not once had Makoto brought up anything painful. Ami knew that her friend did so out of consideration to her. She needed to escape life for a little while and today had helped her to do just that.

The day continued on nicely for the next few hours, Ami enjoying the company and distraction, and Makoto having fun doing something that she hadn't been able to do since her parents were alive. The friends chatted about inconsequential things , careful to avoid any touchy subjects. Several times Ami started to feel guilty for being able to smile and enjoy herself, but she knew that Juni would not want that. Today she would enjoy herself, after all there was always tomorrow for tears.

"Oh gosh, Miss. Mizuno!" Ami's throat tightened and her eyes shot wide and clouded with anger as the familiar voice drew closer. Makoto was in the middle of a melting ice cream cone and had yet to notice Ami's ire.

"Hey, Makoto, can we go back to the temple now?" Ami pleaded as she gripped Makoto's muscled arm in a near panic.

"But, we were gonna hit the candy palace. Y'know, free goodies!" Makoto spoke as if Ami were forgetting something important, completely missing her friend's distress.

Ami became more agitated as Usagi drew closer. "Next time ok?"

This time Makoto heard the desperation in Ami's voice and saw the storm of emotions in her eyes. "Yeah, sure." As soon as Makoto acquiesced, Ami led her as fast as she could out of the park. She had no desire to speak to the girl she blamed for her lover's death.

Once they exited the park, Makoto, stood firm causing her much smaller friend, who was still attached to her arm to stop as well. "Alright Ami, mind telling me what that was all about?"

"It… it was nothing." Ami stammered, still shook up from such a glaring reminder of her love's death. "I just saw something that brought up some bad memories."

"Aw Blue." Makoto gentled her voice and repositioned her arm around Ami's shoulder. "You shoulda said something."

An idea popped into Makoto's head as the two walked toward the nearest bus stop in silence. "I have an idea. Flower Boy won't be home tonight, so why don't you come over and I can try out a new recipe on you and the old man."

Ami was tempted by the offer. Makoto, although having spent no prior time in the kitchen took to cooking like an old pro. Still, Ami's mood had fallen rapidly since her near run in with Usagi. "I do not know if that is…"

"Aww, c'mon." Makoto interrupted Ami's rejection. "It'll be fun!"

"Well,"

"Great!" Makoto firmly grasped Ami's hand and purposefully lead her to the bus leading to the Hikawa shrine. "It's settled then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, Miss. Ami, I need to talk to you!" Usagi Tsukino, followed Ami until it was obvious that the blue haired girl was running from her. Once Ami was out of sight, Usagi solemnly returned to where her feline mentor, Luna, was waiting.

It took some time for the oft ditzy teen to remember where exactly it was that Luna was hidden. During her search she struggled to hold back the tears that Ami's rejection stirred up. When she finally found the bushes Luna was hidden in, Usagi had to wipe away her tears and calm herself.

Luna, Usagi's guardian and mentor, was once a peerless warrior and a decorated general. During the Silver Millennium she had been appointed to the head of Serenities armies. Over time Luna had become bitter and hard, she detested tears and any physical show of weakness. Usagi had learned this and many other lessons the hard way. If it wasn't for her healing abilities as Sailor Moon, her body would be a showcase of scars to prove it.

"Luna, did you find anything yet? I… I did'nt find anything." Usagi heard a snort from the bushes. Luna obviously had not expected much from her.

"Whatever it is," Luna cool voice sounded quietly so only Usagi could hear. "It's still here. Let's get back on the train. I can scan a larger area that way.

Usagi opened her bag for her unnatural looking cat to hide in. Once Luna was situated, Usagi made her way to the line for the trolley. The line was long, but the trolley traveled the entire park. Luna knew that there was a Yoma somewhere in the vicinity, but was having a hard time pinpointing its location. Once on the trolley, Luna's concentration became completely focused on locating the enemy. Without Luna's attention on her, Usagi was finally able to let some of her emotions show.

"Are you all right Miss?" Usagi looked up at the kind voice. Her breath caught as deep brown eyes locked on her own. The young man was obviously not full Japanese, yet his foreign blood made him all the more attractive. That would bother some, but Usagi was easily smitten and race never mattered to her.

He smiled as he handed her a handkerchief. "Th… Thank you" Usagi stammered as she dried her tears and tried to disguise her blush. "I'm Tsukino, Usagi. Are, are you here alone?"

"No." The young man blushed as well when Usagi's emotions washed over him. "I'm watching someone."

"Eeew!" Usagi's face scrunched up. "You're not stalking her are you?"

The young man looked puzzled for a moment before chuckling lightly. Usagi couldn't help but notice his effeminate manner and found it incredibly attractive. "Heavens no," The man looked mildly insulted. "I'm protecting them."

"Oh." Usagi took on a far away look as she tried to impose her own protector's image over that of the young man. _:Could he be Tuxedo Mask:_

"Oww!" Usagi yelped suddenly. Without explanation she sat up quickly, bowed spastically, and then leapt from the slow moving trolley.

The young man watched as she disappeared into the crowd of families enjoying the park. He smirked to himself, glad to have found a moment to talk to her. He, unbeknownst to her, knew her identity as Sailor Moon. He had an interest in her because she often fought beside the man he was truly looking after, Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Very good. You're results have been quite exemplary." A hint of maniac glee entered the cold blue eyes of Jadeite. He allowed his pleasure to be seen through his posture as he surveyed the bodies scattered before him.

The Yoma, Kigaan, had an operation in which she would transport a bus full of people to Jadeite's palace. There, she drained them of their life's energy, leaving their corpses for use in Jadeite's macabre experiments.

"Hmpf." Jadeite lifted the head of one of the dead men, calmly running a finger along his jaw. "Continue like this and I will make you an officer in my army, despite your tainted blood."

"Your will, Lord Jadeite." The Yoma possessed human bowed to her master. Once dismissed, she entered her bus and returned to earth via the portal Jadeite created for her.

Jadeite was set to catalog his latest crop when he felt a familiar tug on his energies. The tug, was an all too frequent sign that one of his Earthly minions had been slain. Ignoring the bodies for now, Jadeite opened a portal into his tapestry room. In this room he kept a wall length tapestry, created from strips of flesh taken from his Yoma slaves. The pieces of flesh allowed him to dominate his Yoma and kept them from attacking him. It also served to track the living and dead.

A Menacing look darkened the evil general's face. More than eighty percent of his tapestry was darkened. The darkened flesh belonged to those Yoma that have been slain. Most of which were slain by the mysterious soldier V, the rest by the simpering Sailor Moon.

_:Less than three weeks between this one and the last.:_ Jadeite's fingers trailed over the flesh that belonged to the Yoma he had working out of the human's amusement park. His eyes lingered for a moment on the patch of the quilt that belonged to Garoben. He spared a brief thought to the demon who had once been his lover. Now she was nothing but another stain on his ghastly tapestry.

Jadeite's thoughts turned to Beryl, the undead Queen of the Dark Kingdom. He had already crossed her once, and with the loss of most of his soldiers he knew it was only a matter of time before she punished him for his failures. He knew that if she decided to replace him, he couldn't stop her. At least not yet. Jadeite had a potential source of infinite power, but it had yet to mature. He needed time to cultivate his prize that could potentially take him beyond mortality.

_:I need time, and time is running short.:_ Jadeite's eyes widened a fraction as an idea started to take shape. He needed an ally. With the proper backing he could make himself untouchable, and perhaps even erase Beryl all together. _:But who:_

The thought no sooner left his mind when the perfect solution was presented to him. "Lord JiJi."

Jadeite had felt the ancient Martian's energy signature several months prior. He stored away the information until he could utilize it in his favor, and now that time had arrived. JiJi, The Mars King, had at one time led the Dark Kingdom's most feared warriors. He was a warrior without equal, and his power had once surpassed his own. Jadeite knew that times changed, but if JiJi even held a half of his former might, then his plans of a coup might not be so far fetched.

All that was left was to convince him to join his cause. Jadeite knew that JiJi resented Beryl, but more importantly he loved nothing more than a good fight. If the fight seemed impossible, that made JiJi want it even more. This was Jadeite's key to convincing the Mars King. It also made him the perfect ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Blue, you alright? You're all knotted up." Ami was having a hard time responding to Makoto. Her friend was working out all the kinks in her neck and shoulders while they shared a bath.

"Uhm, it's not me is it?" Makoto asked, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

"Yes." Ami answered without thinking. Makoto looked as if Ami had just struck her. She moved quickly away from Ami in the humongous bath of the temple.

"Wait, no I misspoke… Makoto no" Ami sputtered in a panic realizing what she had said and the obvious pain it caused her friend. "It's me!"

"What do you mean? Makoto asked slowly, still hurt but willing to listen.

_:Gods, I should have never agreed to this: _Ami hastened to explain, but found herself tripping over her words in embarrassment.

"Well, you know that I, Uhm, well, that I like women. And, you, well, you are very attractive."

Ami continued to explain. She did'nt notice Makoto's look of embarrassment or that she covered her breasts with her arms.

"My sharing a bath with you, would be like you sharing a bath with a really attractive man." Makoto looked uncomfortable, now fully understanding why Ami was red and full of tension.

"I am sorry Makoto, I will get out. I should have told you, but you seemed really insistent. I am sorry." Ami apologized, somehow feeling that she had taken advantage of Makoto.

Makoto felt guilty as Ami started to rise out of the tub, her eyes expressing her shame and embarrassment. Before she knew what she was doing, Makoto found herself reaching out a hand to stop her. "Hey Blue, wait. I did'nt mean to freak, please stay."

Ami looked at Makoto, looking for reassurance that she was really ok with it. Makoto swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as she stared into Ami's dark eyes. "Uhm, just don't uh attack me or anything." Makoto laughed lamely, trying to hide her confusion as to what she had just felt at that moment.

Ami looked perplexed, trying to imagine the logistics of Makoto's joke. "I do not even think that would be possible." She knew that Makoto used the statement to hide her embarrassment, but decided to play along and pretend like nothing happened.

"Well, y'know." Makoto shrugged as she retook her seat at the far side of the tub. Her arms unconsciously moved back to cover her chest. Ami did not fail to notice this. Combined with the awkward silence, the remainder of their bath was rather uncomfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Makoto, do you dream much?" Ami asked from across the room. After their bath, the two girls had shared a meal with Grandpa Hino. Afterward, Makoto managed to convince Ami to stay the night. She was worried that she had insulted her younger friend and was trying to make it up to her. Now, the two lye on separate futons, lost in their own thoughts and waiting for sleep to claim them.

"I have nightmares." Makoto admitted after a long period of silence. Although Ami was hoping she would elaborate, Makoto did not go any further.

"I started having some very vivid dreams lately." Ami needed to confide in someone, and Makoto had helped her before. Normally she would turn to her mom, but she knew that the dreams had something to do with Juni and she did'nt want to go there with her mother again.

"Really?" Makoto was instantly interested. "Tell me about them." Ami gave Makoto a brief summary of her first dream. She listened intently, but did not see how she could help.

"Y'know, you should really talk to the old man. He is really into stuff like that." Makoto couldn't help so directed her to whom she thought could.

_:Hino… Hino can help explain them, but be careful on how much you trust him.: _Ami's eyes widened slightly as she remembered something Computer Juni had told her before she died.

"Hey, don't worry bout the old man. He's a bit of a perv but he's trustworthy." Makoto interpreted Ami's wide eyed look as distaste for speaking with Grandpa Hino.

"Yes, you are right." Ami replied distantly. "I will speak to him tomorrow. Good night Makoto." Ami replied, ending the conversation.

"G'night Blue, sweet dreams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you again. I wish you could stay, are you sure you won't consider?"

"Thank you for your hospitality. Your teaching has been exemplary, but my grandfather needs me."

"Of course dear, of course. Here, please take this as a memento of everything you have done for us. And please, give your grandfather my best regards."

"I will, thank you." The slight young woman accepted the offered gift and bowed deeply in respect for the old woman with whom she had been helping and learning from the last several months.

The old woman returned the bow as the young girl entered the taxi that was taking her to the airport. "Fair travels Miss. Hino."

The old woman watched in silence as the cab disappeared from her sight. _:If my foolish granddaughter became even an eighth of what that young woman is, then I will be a very lucky teacher indeed.:_


	8. Merci's Love chapter 4

PinaPoe's notes: Finally the chpt. that took three weeks to write is finished. I am happy to say I love the way it turned out and am looking forward to your reviews. I will e going on vacation soon so there won't be an update for a few weeks. If three weeks go by without an update it's because my plane blew up or a shark ate me. Otherwise I will be posting. On a side note, I did another issue in my New Mutants fic. Please give it a read and review! YAY!

_>>I'm starting to get the feeling you're (at the very least) taking elements from your "canned" fic, "Waking Mercury". Or maybe that's just me._

You are correct this chapter especially is bassed off of the Silver Mellinium dream in chapter 10 of Waking Mercury. Keep in mind that Waking Amiwas a rewrite of WM. And this of course is a sequal to Waking Ami so there will be some simularities. I'll see ya'll in two or three weeks thanks for the reviews I love ya'll!

Love Lament

Chapter eight

"My lady." Bruuna whispered as she strode to her mistress Tetisu's side. "I have made three rounds and have seen no one. If you are going to do this you need to do it now."

"Ok, follow me." Tetisu lead Bruuna into a tightly locked down area of her husband's palace. Technically it was his palace, but this area was separated from the rest. It was connected to the feast hall he used while entertaining interplanetary gusts, and was on dry land. Bruuna's eyes darted around constantly alert and looking for signs of being discovered. Tetisu moved hastily to bypass several locks and wards, being careful not to wake the guards who were under the influence of a mild sedative.

"Alright, once he is here we will leave immediately to the safe house you set up for us. From there we will organize our plans. Bruuna, make sure **no one **sees us here." Bruuna nodded once and turned to stand her post. Tetisu took a breath to calm herself before stepping into the transport chamber. It was a room that mixed magic and technology to bend space and enable travel between the nine planets. Use of these chambers was strictly regulated, and only a few existed on each planet. Even though she was of royal blood and married to the head of one of the most powerful houses of Mercury, Tetisu would be severely punished if she was caught using these chambers. She was doubly nervous for Bruuna, because she is of common blood she would be executed without question.

But Bruuna knew the risks, as did she. She did this for her sister, and Bruuna for the woman she loved, the events of the next several days would either ensure her happiness or seal her fate. "Ok, here it goes."

Bruuna turned toward the entrance of the transportation chamber as a piercing light spewed forth. Moments later Tetisu and a large cloaked figure came through the guarded doors. "Quickly Bruuna, lead the way!"

"Right." Bruuna's hand tightened around her trident as she sprinted through the halls, her companion's doing there best to keep pace. After several close calls the trio excited the landlocked section of the palace via a hidden chamber that lead to a boat storage area. This area was used to spirit away dignitaries in the event that the land palace was attacked and access to the transports was cut off. The old ships stored here were in disrepair, as they had not seen use for over a generation. Even if they were safe, which Bruuna doubted, they were big enough to draw unwanted attention from below.

"Bruuna, are you sure you can do this?" Tetisu whispered to her guard and trusted friend. Bruuna looked over her shoulder to see the large cloaked figure leaning heavily against a wall. "He is injured far worse than I imagined. I think he won't be much use in aiding you to swim."

Bruuna removed her cloak and other body drapes, even her armor that marked her as a guard of Tetisu's household. "I guess if this works, then one way or another I won't be needing this anymore." Tetisu smiled a sad, but proud smile as she grasped her friend's strong arm. "Please, carry my trident and the pack with his drapes in it. It is only a three hour swim to the safe house; I should be able to make it."

"Thank you Bruuna." Tetisu said sincerely as she turned to help their companion remove anything that might weigh him down in the water. Bruuna studied the man born as a woman, whom so tightly held the heart of the woman she herself was in love with. She averted her eyes as his clothing was removed to reveal a ruined arm and many fresh and old wounds. It was obvious that Hyperion, now former lord of Jupiter had seen his last battle.

_:If you are the one to make Merci happy, then so be it. I will do anything in my power to help her.:_ Within moments Hyperion was stripped and stood with Tetisu by Bruuna's side. Hyperion had several bandages, a tight wrap around his breasts, and a small loincloth to protect his modesty. Bruuna was nude, as was custom for Mecurians, and Tetisu had a large pack strapped to her, and she carried Bruuna's massive trident.

"Hyperion." Bruuna spoke as the three prepared to enter the water. "We have a long swim ahead of us, I will keep to the surface as best I can. If you have trouble breathing then grip as tight as you can and I will surface. Otherwise, keep yourself from letting me go. Hyperion nodded once, and the three companions entered the ocean. If the former prince was scared, he did not show it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hyperion, before we go any further, I want to make sure that you are not doing this just because of your wounds." Tetisu spoke with all seriousness. "Swear to me that if you did not loose your sword arm, you would still be here to marry my sister."

Hyperion's body was littered with scars and soaked bandages, covering many wounds that still carried stitches. The worst of his wounds was his arm, which was bound tightly to his side. They couldn't be sure, but the arm looked ruined and part of his hand looked to be severed. Swimming in the ocean with those wounds was dangerous, but if their plan worked then Hyperion would have access to unequaled medical care.

The three companions had arrived at the small landlocked hermit's hut that Bruuna had previously prepared for them. It was a long grueling swim, but it passed, thankfully, without incident. Now that they were in little to no danger of discovery, Tetisu and Bruuna were able to freely question and appraise the man that they had risked everything to smuggle into Mercury.

"My lady." Hyperion's voice, despite the years and the obvious hardship he had seen, remained smooth and gentle. "I made my decision before I lost the use of my arm. You know that several months ago there was a rumor that I had been killed in battle."

Bruuna, who was also listening intently, recalled that rumor. Tales abounded that Hyperion had faced off against Hektor's best general and fifty brave warriors. Hyperion was the only man to leave that battlefield, but was rumored to have died soon after. That news had driven Merci into a near fatal depression. Several months later when Tetisu had received contact from him, she immediately confided in Bruuna to find a way to reunite him with Merci. It had to be done in secrecy, because Lord Egrenon had branded him an enemy of Mercury. If he returned to Mercury, then he would be imprisoned immediately.

"In truth, I had been mortally wounded, but thoughts of dying without seeing Merci again kept me alive. It took me several months to recover, and during that time my decision was made. I was healed and could once again lead my men into battle, or I could do what my heart has been longing for, stop the civil war and return to Merci.

"Once I was set on my decision, I needed to access a transport. My brother controlled all of the chambers on Jupiter. So in order to get to the transport chamber, I needed to seek a private audience with my brother." Hyperion seemed sad for a moment at the mention of his brother. "The only way I could see him, was to fight my way in. I had to go alone, because I could not ask my comrades to follow me, when I was on a quest to abandon them. My brother is heavily guarded. I would have been killed in the attempt if he hadn't personally stayed the sword of the man who shattered my arm and maimed my hand.

Bruuna could hear the wonderment in Hyperion's voice as he continued his tale. "My brother stopped the deathblow because of a promise we had made long ago. Once I was no longer a threat his guard allowed me a private word with him. I gave him all my rights to the throne of Jupiter, and asked only for the use of his transport in return."

"So you see, Merci means more to me than anything. I swear to you that I am here now because I will not spend anymore time without her in my life. She is more important to me than anything."

Tetisu nodded once. "I believe you, and I know that Merci feels the same." Tetisu handed Hyperion, who looked exhausted, a jug of fresh water.

"Please, excuse us for a moment." Tetisu left the small dwelling, motioning for Bruuna to follow her. Bruuna followed, she had a few questions of her own for Hyperion, but she would hold her tongue until they were alone.

"Bruuna." Tetisu spoke as soon as they were out of Hyperion's hearing distance. "Now is your last chance to turn back."

"I won't back down. If Merci needs him to be happy, then I will protect him as if he was her." Tetisu knew that to mean that Bruuna would protect Hyperion with her life. And that is what was at risk. It was up to Bruuna to sneak Hyperion undetected onto Lord Egrenon's floating banquet hall. One of Tetisu's sisters was to be married in a few days, and Radiance of Venus would be in attendance. Tetisu had been in contact with the Venusian queen, and she had happily agreed to grant Merci, Hyperion, and Bruuna sanctuary on her planet. But, in order to avoid political backfire from Egrenon, she could not get them there. Until they were on Venus, she had no say in their protection. Because of that, Bruuna was also responsible for sneaking the three of them into Radiance's entourage when they transported back to Venus after the wedding.

"Thank you Bruuna." Tetisu smiled sadly as she gently ran her hand across Bruna's face. Her finger gently traced the knotted scars covering half of her once handsome visage. Tetisu, like Merci, had developed a deep friendship with the guardswoman. Bruuna was her best friend, and after today she might never see her again. "Take care of yourself Bruuna. Get to Venus safe. I want to know that you will be there with Merci and Hyperion, safe and happy."

Bruuna pulled Tetisu into a tight embrace, feeling her friend's tears upon her bare skin. "Do you have your plan to get there?" Tetisu asked, not moving away from Bruuna.

"The hermits are known to use rafts from time to time, so it should be easy enough to get a few hours distance from the island before I have to swim the rest of the way. Leave us our drapes where I told you and everything should work out just fine." Bruuna started to run her fingers lightly through Tetisu's hair. "Are you sure you can make it back to your city alright?"

Bruuna could feel Tetisu nod yes. "I have a trustworthy guard waiting for me a little ways away. He does not know about any of our plans, he thinks I am trysting with a hermit. As soon as I get to the city I will leave with my envoy to my sister's wedding. You have half a day to rest before you should set out."

Tetisu regretfully pushed away from Bruuna. "I am going to leave now; I don't want Hyperion seeing me in this state." In a fluid motion Tetisu embraced Bruuna one last time and kissed her scarred lips gently. "Be safe Bruuna."

Before the startled guardswoman could respond, Tetisu had leapt into the ocean and was quickly out of sight. "What was that about?" Bruuna mumbled to herself as she traced her tingling lips. She stood watching the ocean for a moment longer before she returned to the hut.

Hyperion was leaning heavily against the wall; it was obvious that the large man was in a great deal of pain. Upon noticing Bruuna, he straightened up and tried his best to hide his discomfort. Bruuna knew what he was doing, but did not call him on it. "Where is Lady Tetisu?" Hyperion's words were clipped and precise. His pain was getting harder and harder to mask.

"My lady had to leave. She will be arriving at the wedding a half day before us and will lay out our supplies so we can find Merci and depart quickly." Hyperion nodded in acknowledgement.

"I want to thank you for everything you are doing for me." Hyperion spoke with sincerity as he looked over to Bruuna. "I know what you are risking, and I will never forget this."

Bruuna held Hyperion's gaze for a moment before replying. "I am doing this for Merci." The guardswoman stepped toward Hyperion until she was standing just a few inches from his face. "She needs you in her life, but if you ever hurt her you _will_ answer to me."

Hyperion was by no means intimidated, but out of respect for what this warrior was doing for him, he backed down. "If I ever hurt her, I will not stay your blade."

Bruuna searched the depths of Hyperion's eyes searching for any sign of falsehood, any reason to distrust him. She found none. She nodded once before stepping away. "We have several hours before we have to depart. I suggest you sleep, our swim will not be an easy one, and I will need all the help you can provide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"By serenity, she is beautiful." Hyperion gasped as Merci strolled quietly into the garden where he had been waiting for her. "It's been so long."

Hyperion wanted to go to her that very second, but Bruuna's hand upon his arm stopped him. "Give me a moment to scan the area and block the entrance. When you hear me whistle go to her."

As Bruuna moved silently through the foliage of the dark garden, Merci took a seat on a marble bench near a beautiful fountain. She sighed heavily as she slumped onto the bench. Her sisters wedding had nearly driven her to tears, and not in a positive way. It had just reminded her of something that she might never have. It had been four long years since she had last seen Hyperion, the man in a woman's body, who so completely held her heart. Several months prior she had heard that Hyperion had died in the aftermath of a legendary battle, but she never believed it. She did'nt know why, but she knew that he still lived. She could feel him.

Hyperion struggled to wait for Bruuna's signal. Every fiber of his being demanded that he go to Merci, but if they were discovered, both he and Bruuna would be killed. Being with Merci meant enough that he would risk himself, but he would not risk the life of another. Instead he focused on the sight of the woman who has grown so much since he had last seen her. He wondered for a moment what she would think of his ruined arm, and the uncountable scars that marred his body. The thought faded, he knew that she wouldn't care, just as he wouldn't if their situation was reversed.

Merci was dressed in a slightly more elaborate slip than the one she wore when Hyperion had first met her. The years have influenced Egrenon to other cultures fashions and he demanded that his people dress richly during multi cultural events. Merci's body had filled out nicely over the four years since their parting. She was almost a foot taller, most of that in her legs. Her breasts gained a cup size, and her body remained lean and athletic, as one who spent their entire life swimming should be.

Merci folded her hands in her lap, staring at the last letter that Hyperion had sent her two weeks before he supposedly died. She had not shed any tears since then; doing so would give credence to the rumors of his death. That was something she would not give in to. Though at times, especially now, it was hard to fight the tears.

A piercing whistle shot through the garden. Merci's eyes shot wide and she jumped to her feet in a fighting stance. On the condition that she trained herself in several forms of weaponless combat she was allowed to roam without her bodyguard. Bruuna, who had spent several moments studying both Hyperion, and Merci, smiled to herself at observing Merci's confident stance.

Hyperion's heart picked up its beat ten-fold and felt as if it would rip from his chest. Bruuna's whistle had startled him; he was so lost in the beauty of his love. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he stood up and strode out into the open. "Merci."

Hyperion had no time to brace himself as Merci let out a strangled cry and leapt into his embrace. Only his sheer size kept him upright as his love clung to him tightly. He let loose a sigh as he tightened his grip around her with his remaining arm. Bruuna watched for a moment before jealousy and embarrassment at intruding caused her to turn away.

"I knew you were alive. I knew you were alive." Merci whispered the words over and over as she struggled to touch as much of Hyperion's body as she could with her own. They had been apart for four years. Every moment of every day she had dreamed of this moment. Now that it was finally here, she lost all words, only the need to connect with Hyperion in anyway she could remained.

Hyperion remained silent; he couldn't trust himself to speak just yet. Seeing Merci, feeling her in his arms, obliterated any small amount of doubt that he had made the right decision. The two remained wrapped in each others embrace, neither believing that this moment has finally come.

Realizing that their time was limited Hyperion forced himself to speak. "Merci, we only have a few moments."

Merci's eyes widened in sudden panic. She stared up into her loves eyes, her fear clearly shown. "You're leaving already?"

Hyperion cupped his hand to Merci's back and drew her into a kiss. He could not bear to see the pain and heartbreak in her eyes. He needed to feel her, to show her what words alone could not fully convey. The kiss was hungry and urgent. They had been denied each other for too long. Hyperion felt lightheaded at the feel of Merci's tongue against his, and the sound of her sweet whimpers.

"Yes," Hyperion spoke as they broke apart. His forehead still touched hers and he caressed the side of her face with his slender calloused hand. "I am leaving, and you are coming with me."

"What do you mean?" Merci was both nervous and excited. She knew what she hoped he meant, but she needed to hear him say it.

Hyperion kissed her again lightly, just brushing her lips with his own. Looking deep into her eyes he spoke. "I promised you that when everything was settled that I would come for you. I said I would marry you, if you would have me."

Hyperion took a knee in front of his love, not breaking eye contact. "The war with my brother is over; I left Jupiter in his hands."

Hyperion's voice caught, almost failing him completely before he continued. His next admission was difficult for him, because he did not know how Merci would respond. "I abandoned my armies, home, and obligations. I paid for the betrayal of those loyal to me with my blood and bones. I kneel before you now as a man with no rank, title, money, I have nothing. If you will still have me, Merci, will you be my wife?"

Merci knelt as well, and answered with her lips on his. Her hands traced his muscular back, and tangled in his many braids. "Yes, oh Hyperion yes."

"Hyperion, Merci, we need to go now!" Bruuna burst from the surrounding brush, startling the lovers.

"Bruuna, what are you? Why are you dressed like that?" Merci was startled to see her childhood friend and former bodyguard. The fact that she was dressed in the extremely reaviling clothes popular in the Venusian court, immediately caught her eye. Hyperion stood up and Merci noted for the first time that he too was dressed the same. Her eyes widened and her mouth went dry as she realized that he was wearing women's clothes, **extremely revealing **women's clothes.

Hyperion fidgeted uncharacteristically. This was the first time that Merci had seen his body so readily displayed. Despite his size and muscle, Hyperion's body was undeniably female. Merci's eyes trailed his body, locking on various parts. She could not think of anything else, except how devastatingly sexy he looked. That is until she noticed his arm, and the dark red scars that marred his body.

Merci was about to speak when Bruuna took her hand and began to run. "My lady, we have no time! Hyperion let's go."

The three companions ran in silence until they cleared the gardens and came upon the other side of the artificial island. This was the area where Merci and Hyperion met for the first time. All three slowed down, Bruuna imedeatly moving aside a few fallen tree branches to reveal a hidden chest. She rummaged in it for a moment, withdrawing an outfit for Merci, and three glowing brooches.

"Hyperion? Oh serenity! Bruuna, Bruuna quick!" Bruuna almost dropped her load as Merci's panicked voice called out to her. Bruuna hurried to her side, setting her bundle next to her.

"What is it my lady… Oh Saturn!" Bruuna's eyes widened slightly as she apraised Hyperion, slumped against a tree, breathing shallowly. Several of his wounds had opened in the hurried run from the gardens. "Merci, give me your drape and get into the Venusian drapes."

Bruuna moved in to start an immediate apraisal of her friend's future husband. She noticed Merci still staring wide eyed at Hyperion. "Hurry, we don't have much time!" Bruuna nearly shouted. That was enough to break Merci of her trance. She barely had her expensive gown removed before Bruuna wrenched it from her grasp and began to tear it up and dress Hyperion's wounds.

Keeping an eye on Hyperion, Merci quietly changed into her new clothes. "Bruuna, please tell me what's going on!" Merci pleaded as soon as she was dressed.

"We are going to stow away on Lady Radience's transport." Bruuna replied matter of factly as she finished wiping up as much blood as she could.

Merci tried her best to hide her shock. "If we get caught…"

Bruuna turned to her grasping two of the brooches she held. "If we get caught, Hyperion will be imprisoned, and I will be killed."

Merci gasped and covered her mouth with her trembling hand. Bruuna attached a glowing brooch to Hyperion's and then her own outfit. Merci tried to hide her shock as both their skin changed from blue and dark brown, to a pale yellow and rich golden color that was common for Venusians.

"We just need to make sure we are not caught." Bruuna stated, calm now, as she pinned the remaining brooch to Merci, and watched as she too transformed.

"There, now help me with Hyperion. Once we get to the court he will have to walk on his own." Bruuna walked to Hyperion's left and Merci his right. With effort on Merci's part, they were able to stand. Hyperion was near dead weight. His open wounds were starting to get infected, and fever could be felt emanating from his skin.

Walking as fast as their burden would allow, Bruuna and Merci helped the half conscious Hyperion toward the palace. Merci had her doubts about the plan, but her hope for the future would not allow her to voice them. Bruuna hoped no one would stop them, and if they did, she would try to pass Hyperion off as a drunk. The illusion emanating from the brooch was limited, and it only partially succeeded in masking the giant Jupiterion's many wounds.

There was a small scare when they neared the ballroom, but it turned out to be a Venusian leading them to where the others were waiting. The Venusian, a serious man named Artemis, walked on ahead to avoid being connected with them in case they were discovered. Before he left he assured them that Tetisu had properly stored all their supplies and belongings, including Bruuna's trident, with the Venusian's supply cart.

Once they rendezvoused with the rest of the Venusian entourage, Artemis made sure that they were well blended with the rest of Lady Radiance's rather raucous and obviously drunk party. Merci and Bruuna were quite tense as an equally inebriated Egrenon made his way to Lady Radiance, intent on biding her farewell. He passed right in front of them, but was to drunk to notice. Moments later they breathed a sigh of relief as the transport opened and they bid farewell to Mercury, forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Uh, what… Hyperion!" _Merci awoke to find herself at the bottom of what appeared to be a spring of sorts. Her sonar scream went unheard, or so she thought. To the far left, resting in a bed of glowing foliage was Bruuna. Whether she felt her cry or not, Merci could not tell. She was about to swim to her side, until a large shadow blocked out the light that was streaming into the bottom of the spring. _"Hyperion!"_

Merci swam the fifteen feet to the surface, where Hyperion was floating freely. Merci emerged by her betrotheds side, scared that he was unmoving. She was about to reach out to him, when she saw that many of his wounds were gone, and others were bathed in a glowing organic mass. Merci watched in amazement as whatever lived in the lake healed many of the grievous wounds that had plagued her love.

"Ah, good." Merci turned at the voice which sounded from the side of the spring. Artemis, the overly stern man who had guided them to the Venusians earlier, stood waiting. Two Venusian women stood behind him holding an assortment of elaborate clothes. "Hyperion should be conscious in a matter of moments. The creatures that live in my lady's healing pools are quite miraculous."

As if on cue, Hyperion's eyes opened; and when he realized he was in the water he started to flail about with his good arm and legs. The organisms in the spring had healed all of his opened wounds, and seemed to have restored his energy, but they did nothing for his shattered arm or maimed hand. Merci swam close to him and calmed him with her touch. He continued to tread with his legs as he welcomed her touch and melted into her embrace.

"Eh hem." Artemis politely cleared his throat, regaining Merci's and now Hyperion's attention. "If you would please join me on shore, my attendants will dress you."

"What happened, what's going on?" Hyperion questioned as he, followed by Merci, swam to the shore of the large spring. Artemis reached out a hand to help the large man out of the water. Hyperion grasped the beautiful man's wrist, amazed that the slender man could heft him out of the water with little sign of effort. Once on shore, Hyperion politely turned and helped Merci as well. She did'nt let go of his hand, and moved to lean into his side.

"Now, if you would please change into the outfits that Lady Radiance has provided you. Once you are ready, I will take you to speak with her." Artemis motioned to the cute looking yellow skinned women, who began to lay out the clothes that Merci and Hyperion were to wear. Merci's eyes widened in delight at the outfit set out for Hyperion. It was a man's outfit, and apparently Venusian men did not wear tops.

"As to what happened," Artemis continued to speak, as his attendants set a tarp around Hyperion to protect the semi-prudish Jupiterion's modesty. Merci, and most Venusians, had no hang ups about nudity so she changed into her magnificently revealing and elaborate gown in full view of the others. "Lady Radiance saw your wounds and knew that a short rest in her healing pools would be good for you. Lady Merci and Bruuna especially, needed the rest so I helped them in as well."

"Bruuna!" Merci exclaimed having forgotten about her friend whom she had seen entangled at the bottom of the pool.

"Bruuna will be out in time. She was exhausted, and I believe that the life which resides in these pools can help her in other ways." Artemis reassured Merci, while motioning for her to continue changing.

Merci was almost finished attaching all the accessories to her beautiful gown when the tarp surrounding Hyperion was dropped. Merci's eyes widened in undisguised desire when she saw her love. She stared unapologetically while Hyperion figetted and tried to control his natural instinct to cover up. Hyperion was dressed in a white men's style dress which hung from a solid gold, gem encrusted girdle. Two matching bracers adorned his arms, and a hairclip bound his braids into a topknot. Merci's eyes locked upon his chest where a similarly edorned golden brassier barely covered his breasts. There were no straps and Merci spared a brief thought onto how it was held up.

Merci had seen Hyperion only a few times prior to today; in each of those meetings he had been covered from head to toe. Merci knew now why he had to do that, there was no hiding the fact that his body was very obviously, very magnificently, feminine. She took her time studying his dips and curves while the two attendants finished attaching all of the accessories to her gown.

When Merci was finnaly dressed Hyperion took her hands in his. Merci nearly started crying as she realized that all the years of waiting were finnaly over. Hyperion was finnaly with her, no more wars, controlling families, or drastic circumstances would keep them apart. Hyperion pulled her into his embrace, relishing the feel of her against his skin.

While the couple reconnected, Bruuna finnaly emerged from the lake. Artemis and the two attendants had moved away from Merci and Hyperion to give them privacy, and now moved to help Bruuna. "Ah, I see that my lady's magic has worked wonderfully. How is your eye?"

Bruuna's face was awash in wonderment as her trembling hand traced the side of it. The scars that she wore proudly for the last few years were still there. Somehow, miraculously, she could see with both eyes. "But… how?"

Artemis instructed one of the attendants to hold up a mirror, while the other left to retrieve something. "My lady was impressed and touched by your desire to help your friends. You have, and would have, sacrificed so much to help them. My lady felt it proper to reward you."

"How… how can I ever repay her?" Bruuna whispered as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Her ruined eye was replaced by a faintly glowing golden sphere. It was obviously a magical device of some kind, and didn't match her other eye. Bruuna, however, would not complain. The fact that her full vision was restored was a blessing.

Artemis's eyebrow lifted slightly as he responded to Bruuna's question. "I belive my lady has several ways in which you could, _:ahem: _service her.

The missing attendant returned with an elaborate, although purely decorational suit of armor and Bruuna's massive trident. "The first of which, would be to become her personal guard and escort."

Bruuna nodded in acceptance as she retrieved and dressed into the Venusian armor. It was ridiculously comfortable, and like all venesian clothing, very revealing. Once she was dressed and again armed with her precious trident, Artemis led her to where Merci and Hyperion sat together.

"My lady, Hyperion, Bruuna." Artemis addressed everyone present, as he silently dismissed the two attendants. "If you would please follow me, my lady has a special ceremony planned for your arrival."

Merci startled upon seeing Bruuna's eye. She was about to question her friend about it, but Bruuna just smilled and waved her off. As the three companions turned to leave, the two attendants returned with a bundle of exquisite looking material. All three looked confused as they placed the veil over Meri and stood behind her waiting to unravel and hold it.

"Artemis, what?" Mrci questioned.

"You'll see." The Venusian relied in his usual monotone. "Now, if you would please follow me."

The stern, beautiful Venusian took pace in front of the companions. He led them through the gates of the springs where they were joined by a contingent of all male guards. They, and Artemis were all dressed the same. It was a style similar to that of Hyperion's garb, only theirs were much less extravagant. Artemis, being of higher station than the rest, wore white as opposed to the yellows of the guardsmen.

They walked for five minutes before the sound of the laughter and voices of hundreds if not thousands of people could be heard. Artemis stopped the prossesion and Merci and the others watched in confused fascination as hundreds of men and women converged toward them. The Venusians stood on either side of them alternating male to female, leaving a space of fifteen feet for the party to travel through.

"The two of you wait here." Artemis motioned toward Merci and Hyperion, before turning to address Bruuna. "This way please, from here on out unless my lady personally dismisses you, your place is by her side." Bruuna nodded crisply then followed Artemis as he walked through the center of the Venusian corridor.

Hyperion and Merci waited hand in hand in silence for close to twenty minutes. Suddenly, the women in the two rows began to break ranks into the center of the coloms. Each of the women opened a small bag that was strapped to their side. The bags contained a magnificent purple flower petal, which were quickly lining the walkway. Merci felt a twitch on her veil, turning she saw one of her attendants motioning her forward.

Merci looked up at Hyperion, who shrugged and started to walk forward along the road of purple flower petals. The moment they took their first step every male Venusian they passed started to raise his voice in song. One by one each of the men clasped hands with the women by their side and joined in on the ancient Venusian ballad.

Hyperian, knew that Merci spoke many different languages and turned to ask the songs meaning. He let the question fade as he looked upon his love. Merci was smiling as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Sensing his gaze upon her, she turned her head to look at him. She silently mouthed the words "I love you" before tightly squeezing his hand and picking up her pace.

Hyperion and Merci walked hand in hand for the fifteen minutes it took to pass through the corridors of people and arrive at the entrance to Lady Radiance's palace. The entrance was blocked by a beautiful podium where Lady Radiance stood waiting. The stunningly beautiful Queen of Venus could easily be described as perfect. Her near glowing skin, long golden hair, and piercing blue eyes gave her an almost godlike appearance.

Merci and Hyperion stopped at the base of the podium. Once there all the voices of the females joined in with those of the Venusian men in the final verses to what Merci recognized as a wedding ballad. Two more attendants appeared at each of their sides, giving them each a beautiful ring and directing them up opposite stairs, which both led to the center of the podium.

Taking their cues, Hyperion and Merci walked up the separate staircases and met in the front center of the podium. They came to a stop just a few feet in front of Queen Radiance, who was flanked by both Artemis, and now Bruuna. As soon as the couple came to a halt, all the voices suddenly stopped.

Everything remained eerily quiet for a full minute until Radiance herself began to sing. Her voice was impossible to describe, and was something that everyone present would remember for all their lives. The perfection of her song both soothed and inspired, it seemingly caressed your soul and brought everyone to tears.

Merci, knew that when Radiance finished her song, that would be the end of most of the ceremony. Recognizing the last few lines, she turned to face the man she loved with all her being. When the Queen's voice faded, Merci grasped Hyperion's hand and gently slipped her ring upon his calloused, but slender finger. Hyperion in turn did the same.

If he were not already weeping from the beauty of Radiance's song, Hyperion would have started now. Finnaly after so many years, he was not only able to be with the love of his life, he was able to legally marry her as well. Once their rings were exchanged Hyperion lifted Merci into his arms, and kissing her with all the passion and emotion that was exploding within him. The couple was so lost in each other, they hardly heard the sound of thousands of Venusians cheering.

"Citezens of Venus!" Radience's voice sang throughout the gathered crowd as Merci and Hyperion ended their joining kiss. They remained in a tight embrace, their eyes never leaving each other. "From today forward, Hyperion of Jupitor, and Merci of Mercury, will be welcomed not only into my court, but into my family as well.

Hyperion and Merci exchanged shocked looks before turning to look upon Radience who gifted them with a dazzling smile. "May their union be long and prosperous. Three cheers for Hyperion and Merci of VENUS!"

The crowd roared, as Hyperion and Merci kissed again.


	9. Ami's Lament chapter 5

PinaPoe's notes: I am currently moving and suffering some burnout, so the updates will be eratic for awhile, sorry. Thank you for everyone reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Love & Lament

Chapter nine

"No… No, get off of… Get away from me… NOOOO!" Makoto shot up from her futon. Her breathing came in short gasps and sweat coated her skin. Images from a nightmare that tormented her sleep for over six years flittered through her mind.

"Makoto?" Ami kneeled behind her friend, close but still giving her space. Makoto's muscles were coiled tightly; Ami wanted to keep a little distance in case Makoto was not fully awake yet.

Makoto sat there silently trembling; her silence disturbed Ami more than the screams. Not getting an answer, Ami moved closer to her friend. She was careful to approach slowly, like one would a wounded animal. Makoto was hurting and Ami could not be sure that she was awake yet. If Makoto suddenly lashed out, Ami wanted to be able to move quickly away.

Ami's heart caught in her throat as her hand came in contact with Makoto's solid, trembling shoulder. Makoto's body tensed suddenly; Ami thought for a moment that she would strike. When nothing happened Ami gripped slightly and spoke softly to her friend. "Makoto, its Ami. Are you all right?"

Makoto lifted her arm and wiped it harshly across her eyes, wiping away her tears before Ami could see them. Her other hand covered Ami's and squeezed it tightly. "Yeah Blue, I'm ok."

Makoto tried to say more, but nothing but heavy gasps came out. Ami cautiously moved to sit next to her, close enough so that their shoulders were touching. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Makoto tried several times to speak, but her voice never came. Ami waited patiently, concerned by her strong friend's vulnerability. When Makoto was finally able to speak, her voice was strangled and raspy. "I… it's just nightmares. Usually they're not so bad."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ami spoke soothingly, maintaining her closeness. She correctly assumed that Makoto needed the contact.

Makoto turned to look at her friend. A vulnerable look flittered across her face before a contemplative one settled in its place. "Fiore, he uhm, when he holds me my nightmares never come."

There was something in the way that Makoto was looking at her that prompted Ami's response. "Would you like me to hold you?"

Ami knew she made the right decision at Makoto's swiftly hidden look of relief. Makoto nodded slowly, grateful for her friend. Without saying anything Ami settled herself on Makoto's futon. Then, when she was comfortable she drew her friend down next to her. She cradled the much larger girl to her bosom before drawing up a blanket to cover them.

Makoto was asleep in seconds. Ami envied the fact that Makoto's nightmares could be cured so easily. Whenever Ami had bad dreams she was rarely able to find sleep again. She wondered, with Makoto's body snuggled tightly to hers, if she would be able to get any more sleep tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mako, wake up you have got to see this." Fiore burst into his and Makoto's shared room. He had just returned to the temple less than an hour ago. He had spent the night watching over Mamoru and Usagi, both of whom had been hurt slightly while fighting a Yoma. He did not contact either of them, but he did watch from a distance to make sure that they were safe.

"C'mon Makoto, wake up…" Fiore was so excited about what he had seen that he had not noticed that Makoto had company. When he reached to shake Makoto awake, he paused noticing the second figure in bed with her. He was quite surprised to find Ami cradling the much larger teen to her chest.

Fiore paused, not wanting to wake them just yet. Not knowing why, he wanted to observe his two friends for a moment. He smiled at the look of peace that covered Makoto's features. A slight pang of jealousy hit him unexpectedly. Makoto had always turned to him to ease her nightmares. He knew, of course, that he had no right to his jealousy. He had after all, rejected her.

"Mr. Fiore?" Fiore startled upon hearing Ami's groggy voice. He was embarrassed to be caught staring, but quickly recovered.

Hiding his blush and turning away, Fiore replied. "Sorry to wake you so early Miss. Ami. Please wake Makoto up and meet me in the courtyard; there is something out there you just have to see."

"Huh, Whazzat?" Makoto, having slept soundly atop her friend's body, was slower to awaken. She nuzzled around a little bit trying to fall asleep again. "I don wan get up yet."

Ami tensed as Makoto finally noticed her now rapid fire heartbeat. It took her a few seconds longer to realize that the pillows she was nuzzling were actually her friend's diminutive breasts. "Uhm, hey Blue."

"Makoto." Ami squeaked. The girl's eyes locked and deep blushes simultaneously covered their bodies.

Feeling the awkward tension, Fiore retreated to the door. "When you are awake, hurry to the courtyard. You don't want to miss this."

"Oh my God! Was that Fiore?" Makoto groaned in embarrassment. She quickly sat up when she realized she was still lying on top of her friend.

"Morning Blue." Makoto offered lamely, secretly glad that she had worn at least a little bit to bed last night.

"Good morning Makoto." Ami did not know what else to say. She could see that Makoto was uncomfortable, and that in turn made her feel embarrassed. She knew that she did nothing wrong, but her friends reaction stung. The awkward silence drug on as the minutes ticked by.

"Uhm, thank you for… for last night." Makoto mumbled, as she unconsciously drew the sheets around her.

"Sorry I latched on to you like that. My, uhm, my nightmares aren't usually that bad." Makoto's eyes darted everywhere except Ami.

Ami could see how upset Makoto was. Her reaction hurt her, but she did not want things to become weird between them. Makoto was obviously a very private person, and Ami was witness to a very vulnerable side of her last night. She knew Makoto's reaction was probably due to a bit of homophobia as well. "I am just glad I could help you."

Ami's theory was strengthened when she reached out pat Makoto's shoulder. Makoto's entire body tensed up at that small bit of contact. Ami smiled sadly to herself, knowing there was nothing she could do about this right now. "We should go see what Fiore was talking about."

"Yeah, good idea." Makoto jumped at the chance to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

Makoto hurriedly gathered her clothes as Ami did the same. They dressed with their backs to each other for privacy. Ami wandered if Makoto knew how much she had hurt her this morning. Because of that, she could not understand why her heart still had not stopped its wild beating. Makoto fought down her blush, angry with herself, and desperate to forget how safe she felt while wrapped in Ami's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiore stood at the entrance to the courtyard. He had been there for a few minutes waiting for his friends before he finally heard them coming. Not wanting to look away, he motioned for them to hurry up.

"Alright Flower Boy, what is it that… you…" Makoto's eyes widened and her questions faded as she saw what had Fiore so transfixed.

Ami followed a few feet behind Makoto. She was careful to maintain a distance between them. After the awkwardness of the morning, Makoto seemed to have put up a few emotional walls. Ami did not know how to respond to that, and Makoto was trying her best to ignore it. Ami was lost in her thoughts. It took a minute for the scene in the courtyard to register, but when it did she gasped in amazement at the complex beauty of it.

Over five dozen people filled the center of the large courtyard, each of them moving together in perfect synchronization. Their movements were quick and precise as they flowed through a dance like series of combat and defense movements. The crowd was made up of an impressive lot of distinguished looking middle aged and old men, and two or three women. Each of them wore a white or black gi, and all had black belts.

Ami recognized Grandpa Hino at the front of the formation. He was also dressed in a gi and a black belt. The agility and grace of his movements shocked the three friends. His skill made it easy for them to assume that he was guiding everyone, until a series of jumps and kicks shifted the formation enough to reveal the true leader of the martial dance.

The three friends were shocked when they found that all these men, professionals in their craft, were being led by a slight young woman. From this distance, it was hard for them to get a detailed look at her. From where they stood, she looked beautiful, like a finely crafted porcelain doll. She had pale skin and straight, jet black hair which hung far down her back. From the looks of her, she was much younger than they originally thought, but she exuded an aura and confidence of someone who has seen several lifetimes.

"That, that is beautiful." Ami gasped as she witnessed the dance of masters.

"They have been at it since I got back over an hour ago." Fiore whispered in Ami's ear. He felt obligated to keep his voice down, as if raising it would spoil the magic taking place before them.

"Hey, look at Makoto." Fiore nodded in the direction of his friend. Ami followed his gaze, and smiled at the look of extreme focus she held. It was obvious that Makoto did not see anything else. The scene before her had completely ensnared her.

The friends continued to watch the class for another hour. Ami and Fiore sat together in quiet conversation, where as Makoto never moved. Nothing short of Armageddon could have pulled her attention away from the young girl and her students. When the class came to an end all sixty students, Grandpa Hino included, turned to face their young teacher. Everyone kneeled for a few moments meditation before rising and bowing to their sensei.

The three friends had to wait another hour before the temple was cleared of students. It seemed as if everyone wanted to speak with the young woman personally. The girl, whom apparently lived at the temple, maintained a serene demeanor as she accepted her student's comments and praise. Grandpa Hino never left her side. He wore a beaming smile, showing obvious pride. He was however much less hyper than usual. That was most likely due to the company.

"I've got to talk to her." Makoto mumbled as the last of the students started to leave. Ami and Fiore shared a grin at her obvious look of hero worship.

Once the final student was gone Ami and Fiore moved to speak with Hino, while Makoto made a beeline toward the young master. She had to wait as the young girl picked up a large Bo staff and started a complex series of drills.

"Grandpa Hino, that was… Amazing!" Ami exclaimed in awe, failing to find a more suitable word to describe what she had just witnessed.

"Ah Miss. Ami, Mr. Fiore, come here." The old priest grabbed the two friend's hands and pulled them along toward the young master. Ami did not fail to notice the strength in the old man's grip; it was borderline painful. He seemed as hyper and energetic as always, definitely not like he had just spent several hours working out. He reminded her of Juni in that sense and that worried her.

Oblivious to Ami's musings, Hino left Fiore and her standing next to an awe struck Makoto. The old man stood in front of the master's drill, watching carefully. After a beat he leapt suddenly in front of one of her swings. Once Hino was there, the young master ceased the practiced routine and started to move freely. She started trying her best to hit the unnaturally spry old man, who was proving to be a very difficult target.

The two sparring partners went through a series of near hits and misses. The young master lunged forward, but stopped her momentum half way. Hino, in anticipation of the attack had jumped swiftly out of the way. Her attack was not what he had expected, she stopped her momentum mid lunge and spun her weapon around to knock the old man right out of the air.

"Grandpa!" The three friends were broken from the thrall of the display by the way the old man's body crumpled into the ground. Hino calmed them and stopped them from rushing forward with a raised hand, and a hearty laugh. The young woman walked over to Hino and gracefully pulled him to his feet. The three friends stood by as the two embraced and shared a few quiet words. Something Hino said brought a smile, the first sign of emotion, to the young master's face.

"Miss. Ami, Makoto, Mr. Fiore, I would like you to meet my granddaughter, Hino, Rei." The old man smiled proudly as he introduced his daughter's progeny.

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Rei bowed formally to the three friends clustered in front of her.

Ami was struck with Rei's beauty, or at least what beauty she still held. Rei's face would have been flawless, except for the fact that it looked like her nose had been broken repeatedly and never quite set right. Her malady did not make her ugly, but it was definitely a bit of an eye catcher. Another thing that caught Ami's attention was her eyes. They were a brilliant violet color, and reflected a depth of wisdom uncommon in most people let alone someone her age. There was something else there too, something carefully hidden that seemed to want to bubble to the surface.

Ami had not noticed how long she had been starring when Makoto nudged her in the shoulder with her elbow. Ami blushed and the three friend's returned the greeting and bowed awkwardly. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Makoto finally could not hold back any longer.

"Miss. Hino!" Makoto yelled suddenly, falling to her knees in front of the much smaller girl. "Please, please you gotta teach me. Please take me as your student."

Fiore and Ami darkened in embarrassment for their friend who was prostrating herself in front of Hino's granddaughter. Rei did not seem affected at all as she appraised the woman keeling in front of her. "Of course Onee-chan, we will start tomorrow morning at five."

Makoto stood up bowing vigorously while spouting thanks and praises. Even still, Rei showed no emotion. Bowing toward each of the friends, Rei politely excused herself. There was only one small chip in her bearing, one that only her grandfather noticed. A slight blush tinged her cheeks for just a second when she bowed to the temple's blue haired guest. Hino smiled to himself and again shared a few private words with his granddaughter before she took her leave.

"Mako, you can stop bowing now, she's gone." Fiore teased as Hino and Ami joined him in laughing at Makoto's expense.

After the laughter and Makoto's blush died down, she immediately assaulted Hino with an array of questions about the incredible young girl. Most of which focused upon the martial arts display. Hino was happy to talk, as it was obvious he was very proud of Rei. It turned out that seven of the students, Hino included, had once been teachers of Rei. When she was under their tutelage it had not taken her long to master their techniques and surpass their skill. Ami asked her age, not able to tell if she was as young as she looked, or as old as the experience in her eyes revealed. It turned out that Hino Rei had turned thirteen in April. Other personal questions they had, Hino insisted they ask Rei in person.

"Well," Hino began as the questions winded down. "I am going to take a bath. If any of you wish to join me, please do." Hino said with a playfully lecherous grin. Makoto and Fiore had already learned to tune him out, so he turned hopefully to Ami.

"What is it Miss. Ami?" Hino asked in all seriousness at the apprehensive look on his young friend's face.

"I, uh, I… I need to speak to you, in… In private, if you do not mind." Ami stammered. Her pulse picked up a beat and she could feel a light sweat on her forehead. She had no idea what to expect from this conversation, only that Computer Juni had warned her to be careful.

"Of course." Hino's voice gentled, feeling Ami's discomfort. "Please, follow me."

The old man led Ami to a secluded part of the temple, so they could converse in private. Hino had no doubt that neither Makoto nor Fiore would hear them, but he had a feeling that this conversation would best be hidden from everyone, just in case.

"Now child, please tell me what's on your mind." Hino spoke smoothly as the two sat facing each other.

Ami remained quiet, her mind running through Computer Juni's final words and everything they could implicate. _:Hino… Hino can help explain them, but be careful on how much you trust him.: _Computer Juni had referred to her dreams, but why Hino would know anything about them worried her. Her worst fear was that Hino was like Computer Juni. Her nerves shown plainly on her face.

Hino had a good idea of what Ami wanted to talk about. This was a very important subject to broach, so the old man felt the need to start the conversation. "This is about your dreams isn't it?"

"What?" As she stared at the old priest Ami's eyes widened in nervous fear.

"How… How did you know that?" Ami accused in a trembling voice, already starting to imagine the worst about Hino.

The old man saw his mistake and pushed hurriedly to correct it. "Miss. Ami, please calm down."

A lie easily sprang to the lips of Grandpa Hino. It would be easy, a light lie, a bit of a spell, and Ami would be placated. He hesitated, knowing that she would eventually see through his half truths and likely never trust him again. Coming to a decision, Hino firmly grasped Ami's trembling hand and held it until she regained her composure.

"Miss. Ami, I will tell you everything you need to know, but I need you to be able to trust me." Ami was still scared, and it showed; she did not seem like she was calming down.

"A lot of what I am going to tell you, you will not want to hear. It will be hard for you to accept my words as truth." Ami broke eye contact with Hino. After what she had bared witness to the last few weeks, she was not sure she even wanted to hear what Hino was going to say.

"Miss. Ami, please look at me." Hino grasped Ami's chin pulling it down so she would look him in the eyes. He tried to calm her by letting her see the warmth and concern he was feeling toward her. Ami was in a near panic and it showed. "This is something that you need to hear."

"I… I do not think I am ready." Ami replied, her voice trembling.

"How about this." Hino maintained eye contact with Ami, even though she kept trying to pull away. "Why don't you go home for a few hours and think about it. If you decide you want to hear what I have to say, then bring some things to stay over for a few days. I will be able to explain your dreams, and more."

Ami remained skittish; it appeared as if she might bolt and never return. Before she could think, she was already to her feet and halfway out the door. Hino shouted for her to wait, incredibly she found the will to stop.

"Miss. Ami, please do not run from this. I know Garoben probably warned you to be weary of me. You must believe me when I say I only want to see you safe. The information I can give you will help you to understand everything that has, and everything that will happen to you." Hino waited with baited breath as Ami slowly closed the door and turned to face him.

"Garoben?" Hino masked his confusion for the second it took him to understand. "Was that her, was that Computer Juni's name?"

"If Computer Juni was the other being living within your lover, then yes; that was her name."

"Will you tell me about her?" Ami asked, equal parts scared and hopeful.

Hino nodded slowly. "Her tale in a way, is entwined with your own. I will explain everything. Although, I warn you that it will be difficult for you to accept everything I have to say. It will be harder still to see the rest of your story in your dreams."

Ami was comforted a little by Hino's sincerity and concern, but was still very nervous and unsure. "Are… Are you like her, like Garoben?"

The most difficult question of all was the first she would ask. Hino figured as much, but debated with himself on how to answer. Aside from those of his race, Hino knew of only two people who knew his true identity, Vasile, and his daughter, Michiru Drakul.

With a sigh, Hino began to answer, knowing that Ami was not going to be the only one to learn his secret in the near future. "Yes, and no. Garoben and I are both ancient beings of royal blood, though neither of us was born on earth. The difference between us is that she inhabited your lover. I on the other hand am Hino, rather Hino is a mask that I wear."

Ami slowly sat down. "And what, who are you really?"

"My true name is JiJi. I am the former Lord of Mars, and leader of the Dark Kingdom's seven deadly shadow warriors."

"Are you evil then?" Ami whispered, not wanting to hear the answer. "Was she?"

Hino nodded gravely. "Yes, by nature both of us are evil. The world knows us as demons. Unlike the majority of demons, we have adapted our lives to live among humans. Living as a human leads us to do good things, as well as bad. It tempers us and to an extent balances our evil nature."

Sudden recognition dawned on Ami and her face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, you said your name is JiJi. But, but that is impossible, you were…"

"In your dream?" Hino interrupted. "Yes, I imagine so. That was a very important day for you after all. Well, an important day for Merci. It was also the only time we ever met, although you would later fight alongside my granddaughter."

Ami's head was spinning. "So, these dreams, they are all memories then?"

"Yes."

"Whoa." Ami's shoulders slumped as she tried to absorb everything. "I… I need some time. I need to think about this."

"Of course Miss. Ami." Hino spoke gently and with understanding. The two rose to their feet as Hino walked Ami to the temple entrance.

As Ami started down the path leading back to the street, Hino called out. "Remember Miss. Ami, events are unfolding that will make it very important that you understand everything now rather than later. And please believe me when I tell you that I am on your side."

Ami bowed slightly before turning to run from the temple. Hino stood in silence wondering if she would return, and praying that he had not scared her away.

"Ojiisan."

Hino turned to see his granddaughter waiting behind him. As always, she showed nothing in her features aside form a calm serenity. Her hair was wet, assumedly from a bath, and she was dressed in the traditional robes of a temple miko.

"Ah Rei-chan!" Hino squealed happily. "Did you finish your bath already?"

"Yes." Rei replied softly. "And breakfast, and the dishes." Although there was no hint of reproach in her voice, Hino felt like he was being chastised.

"Yes, yes, you're right. I need to get started on my day." Hino spoke in a theatrical mournful tone.

"Onii-san and Onee-chan have already begun their chores, and I will do the same." Rei spoke as she stepped past her grandfather to begin sweeping the temple grounds. As soon as the broom she carried touched the ground, two large ravens shot from the trees to land, squawking loudly, on her shoulder and at her feet.

"Phobos, Demios." Although one could not tell by looking, Rei was overjoyed to see her two friends.

"Those two were a big help to me while you were away." Hino chuckled lightly.

Rei tossed a few scraps she kept handy to the floor. Her friends hopped happily around her feet, playfully fighting over the meal. "Thank you for helping her Ojiisan. If you were not there, I would have lost her and my sister."

Hino walked to his granddaughter and gently squeezed her arm. "Anything for you, my granddaughter. Besides, they have kept life interesting for awhile.

"Will you join me this afternoon, to tell me about your trip?" Hino smiled slyly, before looking around to make sure they were alone. Once the coast was clear he whispered happily to his grandaughter. "While you were away, I have finally grown an unrivaled poppy . I have been working on it for three years, and finally my hard work has paid off! I was thinking you, Makoto, Fiore, and perhaps Miss. Ami, would like to spend a day sharing my triumph."

Rei returned her grandfather's sly smile for a brief second. "We will plan for that in the future, but I returned early to attend to some business."

"You had a vision?" Hino was suddenly concerned. "Is there anyway I can help you?"

Rei leaned over to place a kiss on her grandfather's forehead. "No, but thank you for caring. I will just be home late tonight."

"Be careful granddaughter." Hino said with a tinge of sadness and worry.

Rei turned away from her grandfather and began to sweep again. "I'll see you in the morning."

Rei spent the hour after her grandfather left sweeping the, as she felt, neglected courtyard. In truth she was a perfectionist, and no one could clean the way she needed it cleaned. Despite the extra work, she was content, and enjoying the company of her avian friends. Phobos and Demios had missed their human and danced playfully on and around her.

"Uhm, excuse me."

Rei looked up from her sweeping. A girl, assumedly a year or two her senior, and an odd looking cat stood at the top of the temple steps. The girl had long black hair tied into two pigtails cascading down her back from two perfect buns on top her head. The unnatural cat was curled atop her left shoulder.

"Tsukino, Usagi?" Rei questioned softly, although she was sure that was who it was.

Usagi stopped in her tracks, gaping at the young shrine maiden. Luna leapt from her shoulder to stand in front of her, her feline eyes locking upon that of the miko's. Rei locked eyes with Usagi, who squirmed under the scrutiny. After she found what she was looking for, Rei turned her gaze upon the miniature panther like cat.

"General Lunari." Both Usagi and Luna's jaws dropped when the miko kneeled and bowed before Luna.

"How do you know us?" Luna asked sharply as she regained her composure after being caught off guard by the young girl kneeling before her.

Rei returned to her feet, standing serenely before Luna and Usagi. Phobos and Demios, hopped nervously about her feet, squawking at the strange cat in front of them. "I've known of your coming for several years now. I have seen it in the sacred flames.

"I am Hino, Rei, priestess and guardian of the Hikawa shrine. I'm to aid you and Mizuno-san in your trials."

"You know Miss. Mizuno?" Usagi squeaked.

"I met her this morning; she frequently stays at the temple. Didn't you know this?" Although she did not show it, Rei was confused and more than a little concerned. Her visions with and without the sacred flames had shown Ami working alongside Usagi. It was plain to see, that his was not the case. The sacred flames had never been wrong before, and her visions had never failed her. This development troubled the young miko greatly.

"Before we answer anything, how do we know you aren't an enemy?" Luna eyed the miko suspiciously. The former general hated surprises and wild cards. Right now, Rei was both.

Rei focused her eyes onto Luna's, trapping the cat's gaze. Luna's hair stood on end, and she wanted to hiss. It felt as if the young miko was penetrating her very soul. Through the connection, it was suddenly clear to Luna who exactly it was that stood before her.

"Soldier Mars!" Luna exclaimed, thrilled at the discovery of another warrior. The whole incident had caught her off guard however, and Rei was making her uncomfortable.

Rei responded with a slight nod of her head.

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, a small hole appeared in the air. The rip in the air shimmered brightly as a small red ring fell to the floor. In a literal blink of an eye, Rei snatched the ring out of the air before it had a chance to touch the ground. Luna and Usagi were amazed. Rei's reflexes were extraordinary. No human should have been able to react that fast. Without so much as a glance at it, Rei slipped the ring on her slender finger.

"Please follow me. There is a Yoma nearby who has been killing a great number of people." Rei rested her broom against a tree and shooed Phobos and Demios away, before walking down the stairs leading toward the main road. Luna and Usagi exchanged a bewildered look before cautiously following her.

The whole situation angered the feline general. She prided herself on always being in control. Above all she hated having her authority ignored, or even worse, usurped. She had a number of questions for the enigmatic priestess, and she would get her answers and let this soldier know exactly where her place was.


	10. Merci's Love chapter 5

PinaPoe's notes: Wow, I am sorry for the hiatus I started a second job and moved and have been battling a serious case of writers block. This chapter up until the end was a struggle to write, I hope it turned out ok. I know some have complained about the abruptness of the Merci story's pacing, and I apologize for that. This tale was not supposed to be as big as it turned out and I needed to cut it down to fit into the timeline on the Ami side of things. Because of timing, next chpt is also a Merci one.

As far as Usagi's hair color, I rewrote several scenes and two chpts. of Waking Ami to integrate elements of the live action show and to fix continuity. Usagi's hair is one of the small cosmetic changes. The director's cut is archived ONLY on fan fiction net The only continuity piece that is still frazzled is Ami's age I have her skipping between 15-16. At the start of this story she is 15.

Love & Lament

Chapter ten

"Husband, over here." A brilliant smile crossed Hyperion's face as he turned to look upon his wife. Merci was lounging in the nude across a mound of Venusian silk pillows. She had been waiting for his arrival for over an hour, and had positioned herself in the most erotic pose she could imagine. She smiled to herself as she watched her husband's eyes trail her body, and a blush blanket his skin. Merci stretched slowly, making sure she had Hyperion's full attention. She smiled coyly as she stood from the pillows and slowly sauntered to her husband's side.

Hyperion was drowning in desire as he observed his wife. It had been eleven years since they had first met, and she seemed to get sexier with every passing day. Once she was in reach, he reached out and caught her up in his good arm. She yelped playfully until he silenced her with a breath stealing kiss. Happy to touch her husband again, Merci returned his passion ten fold. Hyperion moaned when Merci leapt up and encircled his waist with her strong, lithe legs.

Merci laughed playfully as she nipped at her husbands bottom lip. She loved being in his arms. While he was still muscular, Hyperion had not seen combat in five years; because of that, he lost a portion of his bulk. Merci's hand found its way into Hyperion's shirt. Hyperion gasped as she fondled his breast. That was another thing that Merci loved, now that he no longer needed to hide his body, Hyperion no longer bound his breasts. Since he stopped fighting, they have seemed to grow a bit, and Merci couldn't get enough of them.

"By Serenity, how I've missed you." Hyperion gasped out between kisses and caresses. Merci was obviously not in the mood for words just now. He laughed as Merci tore off his shirt with a low growl. The lovers had been apart for three weeks; it was the longest separation they have had to endure since they settled on Venus five years ago.

They have been husband and wife for five years now. Once they had smuggled themselves onto Venus, the great queen Radiance had blessed them in marriage and welcomed them into her family. Unlike the other four populated planets, Radiance was the only person who held any major power on her planet. Because of that, no one could contest her decision to allow two women to marry. Not that anyone would have complained, Radiance was a beloved ruler and it seemed as if her people literally worshiped her at times.

Once they were settled, and after their honeymoon, Radiance gave both of them jobs in her household. Merci had started working with several of the royal doctors and scientists in her free time. She proved to be quite adept, and they begged their queen to take her on as an apprentice. Since then she has equaled if not surpassed the majority of her teachers in skill and knowledge. Because of his royal connections, Hyperion became Venus's official ambassador to all other planets except Mercury. Both he and Merci were forbidden from returning, on pain of death. Regardless, Merci still kept in frequent contact with her sister Tetisu.

Merci yelped as Hyperion carried her to her mound of pillows and tossed her into the center. She watched with blatant desire as he removed the rest of his clothes and joined her in bed. It had only been three weeks, but as far as Merci was concerned, it was three weeks too long. She smiled as she thought of the many ways she would welcome her husband back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a day of passion, Merci and Hyperion lounged together in the living room of Radiance's private living quarters. Hyperion was engulfed in a mass of pillows and cushions with Merci seated comfortably on his lap. Every few minutes she would lean in for a kiss, or a gentle caress. The only other people besides them allowed in this room were Bruuna, Radiance, and her Major Domo and consort Artemis. All of them had caught the couple in far more compromising positions, so they were not worried about being walked in on. They were actually waiting for their new family to join them for dinner.

"Where is Radiance anyway?" Hyperion groused after an hour had passed. He loved relaxing with his wife, but he was starting to get really hungry.

"Hmmm actually," Merci drawled in a conspiratorial tone as she trailed a finger down the front of her husband's tunic. Hyperion shivered at the intimate touch.

Merci smiled brilliantly at her husband before continuing. "Radiance hasn't been in the palace all week. The rumor is that she is having an affair with someone in Serenity's court."

"What about Artemis!" Hyperion immediately asked, almost shouting. Artemis, over the last several years had become his best friend, and he was concerned for him. Merci was confused at her Husband's response, having a lover outside of one's marriage was the norm. It was on Mercury and Venus at least. An icy chill ran down her spine when she realized she had no clue of Jupiter's cultural stance on the matter.

"Don't concern yourself with me ambassador." Hyperion and Merci jumped as the stiff major domo entered the room. "I am well aware of all my mistress's lovers."

"But I thought you were her consort, why would you allow her to take other lovers?" Hyperion could not understand where his friend was coming from. He would never under any circumstances be able to share Merci with anyone, nor would he willingly be with another. Merci was surprised by her husband's ignorance in this matter, as she thought Radiance's dalliances and sexual appetites were legendary. She felt guilty too, for reasons she would now never admit.

"Of course I am her consort!" The overly serious man balked indignantly. "My lady shares her bed with whomever she chooses. After all no one man, or woman, could ever fully satisfy a Goddess."

Hyperion gave his friend an almost pitying look. "Look Art," Hyperion started. "I know you're a bit biased, but as incredible a woman as she is, Radiance is not a goddess. And, I'm sorry it's just not right that she would expect you to share her."

Merci froze as Hyperion spoke, she had made a big mistake, but it was a cultural misunderstanding and something Hyperion need never know about. Artemis looked mildly insulted as he began to respond. Merci shot him a pleading look begging him not to reveal anything about her. She was spared his response when Radiance herself, followed by Bruuna entered the room. Were they not in private, they would be required to bow. Thankfully, Radiance hated formalities outside her court.

Hyperion looked embarrassed at being caught talking about his friend. Merci's heart was still racing, and Artemis held the same bland expression he always did. Radiance smiled at them before embracing her consort from behind and casually starting to tweak his nipples. Everyone was well accustomed to the eccentric queen's overtly sexual nature, and didn't bat an eye.

"Actually." Radiance drawled in her light melodic voice. Her eyes trailed from Artemis's chest to Hyperion's eyes. "I am a Goddess. Every planet has one; they need them to remain habitable."

Hyperion looked doubtful, but humored his friend. "If that were true, then why haven't any of them introduced themselves as such?"

"Not all of us are people." Radiance explained patiently. "Mercury's god is a giant sea creature, Jupiter's is the Tree of Life your people already revere, and Earth and Mars are themselves the gods. They are literally living planets."

Still not convinced, Hyperion pushed on. "What about the outer planets?"

Radiance looked almost sad for a brief moment. The rare display of somber emotion shocked everyone in the room. It was the first time Hyperion or Merci had ever seen her frown. "The gods and goddesses of Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune died many years ago. They died during several of the great planet wars, back before a Serenity ruled over us all."

"And Saturn?" Merci asked hesitantly. Evoking the name of Saturn was a common curse, but not many people truly knew when or why that started.

Radiance's face darkened. It was obvious that these were painful stories for her to tell. Although still not convinced, it gave credence to her claims. "Not many people know the true nature of Saturn, or the goddess that is imprisoned there."

Radiance took a seat on a chair that Bruuna pulled up for her as she continued her tale. "She is a being of unequaled power, and was responsible for the executions of Pluto's and Neptune's deities. It was only through the combined efforts of myself, the great tree of Jupiter, Serenity the first, and the sacrifice of Uranus's God, that we were able to defeat her. Even then, she did not die. Serenity and I marshaled our powers to transform Saturn into a planetary tomb to which she could never escape. She remains imprisoned there, victim of an eternal sleep. If for some reason the Serenity bloodline ended, Jupiter's Tree, or I perished, then she would awaken and destroy everything. She was worshiped as a Goddess of death and rebirth; one can only pray that if she were to destroy our galaxy, then she would give birth to a new. But that is just legend, more than likely everything would just end."

"Oh but enough of that!" Radiance smiled brightly

"Alright." Hyperion accepted the subject change, but still pressed on with his questions. "If you're a Goddess, then how come the Lady Serenity rules?"

"Oh please, I'm way too fickle to rule a galaxy." Radiance laughed at the absurdity of the idea. "Besides, I would loose patience with the barbarians on Earth and Mars."

A dreamy look crossed the golden goddess's eyes. "Although, the Martians can be **very, **very passionate."

Hyperion fought the urge to blush at the sheer sensuality that was radiating from his friend. Merci swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat and quickly forced her thoughts to other topics. She started to dwell again on the previous subject. With equal parts curiosity and desire to change the focus, Merci ignored Radiance's unspoken warning to stay away from this topic. "Radiance, Saturn is a great distance from here and the earth. With you and Serenity so far away, what's to stop someone from going there and tampering with your spell?"

Radiance looked annoyed for a moment before shaking it off and answering her friend. "My dear, haven't you ever heard the tales of Hivial and WaterLilly?"

"The super soldiers of Uranus and Neptune?" Bruuna, who was previously content to stand in the background, perked up at the mention of her childhood heroes.

"Those are children's stories." Hyperion protested. "My father's fathers were raised on tales of their valor. If they were alive today they would be old crones."

Radiance smiled mischievously, raising an eyebrow. "Actually dear heart, they are still quite young. Only last week Hivial turned nine hundred and twenty three. WaterLilly on the other hand is still a baby, she is barely four hundred."

Every one looked at Radiance with shock, with the exception of Artemis, who was pulled into his lover's lap and teasing embrace. "Oh please." Radiance rolled her eyes and bit Artemis's ear for good measure. "That's nothing; I stopped keeping track of my age at the million year mark. I tend to measure it in kingdoms now."

Radiance continued to babble on, either oblivious or unmindful of the skeptical looks of her friends. "Of course the first several hundred thousand years I was nothing more than a scattering of energy… **What**!

"Oh, I see." Radiance slowly trailed a finger down Artemis's trim, fit, frame. "Artie love, I do believe they want proof. So my friends, what will it be, natural disasters?" Everyone jumped as eight massive lightning bolts and a deafening roar of thunder spilt the Venusian sky.

"Or perhaps something that can't be coincidence." Three sets of eyes widened in disbelief as Radiance stood up, and was bathed in a brilliant golden flame. The fire burned bright, never touching Artemis though he stood in it's midst. When the flame faded a golden Adonis stood in Radiance's place.

"This happens to be my dear consort's favorite face." The Adonis smiled at his overly serious consort. As he wrapped his strong arms around Artemis's body, Artemis actually swooned.

"Isn't that right lover?" The Adonis's rich voice blanketed his trembling lover.

"Yes… Yes my Lord." Artemis whispered before the Adonis pulled him into a rough, overly erotic kiss. Artemis whimpered as he melted in his Adonis's embrace.

"Before you ask," The Adonis interrupted Hyperion as he was about to speak, a look of hope on his face. "Artemis loves me dearly, just as I do him. But…" The Adonis looked at Hyperion with utter seriousness. "Artemis is gay, and is only physically attracted to me when I am Lord Radiance. Your wife is similar to him in that way."

Hyperion turned to Merci, a surprised look on his face. Merci hugged her husband tightly, but did not speak. Lord Radiance did not speak until he saw understanding dawn upon Hyperion. "That is why I never transformed you into a man."

Not much could be said after the volley of revelations. It was obvious that Hyperion needed some time to speak with his wife. Dinner was cancelled; the five friends retreated to their respective quarters in Radiance's massive palace. Artemis and Radiance's intentions were obvious, Bruuna as always followed Radiance until dismissed. Hyperion and Merci had much to talk about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A frantic beating at their chamber door startled Merci and Hyperion awake. Hyperion took a second to get oriented, remembering fondly the previous night. After dinner had ended he had taken Merci to bed where they talked and made love long into the night. The frantic pounding increased in tempo. The interruption of their sleep was most unwelcome, as they had just closed their eyes an hour before.

"I'm coming!" Hyperion shouted at the door as he kissed his lightly grumbling wife. He made his way to the door not bothering to cover his nudity. Long before, he had been very bashful about his body, but thanks to his wife and overly horny hostess, he overcame his hang-ups.

Hyperion flung the door open while wiping the sleep that had crusted over his eyes. "What in Saturn's name is so important that you…"

Artemis stood outside Hyperion's chambers; he was trembling and still knocking on the air where the door was. "Art, what happened, are you alright?" Hyperion was immediately concerned for his friend. Artemis's skin was remarkably pale and his face a mask of shock.

"Come here Artemis, have a seat before you pass out." Merci had appeared from behind her husband to take Artemis's hand. Merci was shocked by her friend's appearance and sat him in Hyperion's chair. With the exception of the previous evening, Artemis was unerringly unflappable; his loss of bearing had Merci more on edge than she had felt in a while.

"I… Bruuna she… My lady called to… The militia I need to get everyone ready." Artemis mumbled wide eyed.

"Art, get a hold of yourself! You're not making any sense." Hyperion shook his friend's shoulders trying to snap some sense into him.

Artemis looked at Hyperion reason once again returning to him, along with a look of fear and uncertainty. "My lady was summoned by Queen Serenity to a war council. An immense army approaches our galaxy even as we speak."

Hyperion's visage turned grim. He was no stranger to war, having fought so many years in a war against his brother. That had been a civil war, and for thousands of years war had never left the individual planets. Even then, Mercury had not seen true war for over two hundred years, and it was longer still that the Venusians had to take up arms. Hyperion looked at his friend, knowing that he was way out of his depth. The man was a genius when it came to running Venus's household and ruling in her absence, but he was no warrior. It was painfully obvious how lost and nervous he was.

Nodding to himself, Hyperion, for the first time in years put himself in the mindset needed to organize armies and win wars. "Art you rest here for a few minutes. When you're calm get the chefs awake and have them prepare to feed as many as they possibly can."

Hyperion turned to his wife who looked nervous, but ready to help. "Wife, I need you to get the hospital ready for mass casualties. The threat could be imminent or months away, but we need to be prepared now. I will call together all able bodied men and women and the militia. I need to see if they are even battle ready, then I can start on defense plans." Hyperion's mind spun. He was not familiar with Venusian defense or capabilities, and had no idea how to defend against an otherworldly invader.

Artemis nodded solemnly and Merci moved to grasp her husband's hand. "Husband, leave the army to Bruuna; she knows what they are capable of and has been working with them since we arrived here. You should start contacting the other planets to see about combining our efforts and coordinating our defense. Maybe one of them will have more information for us."

"You're right." Hyperion agreed, lifting his wife's hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "Let's get dressed and get started. We have a lot to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty eight hours after they were told the dire news, Merci and Hyperion were finally able to take a nap. Everyone was dead tired, having worked nonstop to prepare what defenses Venus had, and to begin immediate training of the mostly all volunteer army. Hyperion had spent most of the time in communication with Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. As expected, everyone was in the dark, their respective leaders having yet to return. Merci had made sure that the hospital was prepared for mass casualties before she started helping Bruuna and Artemis however she could. Now, after only three hours of sleep they were again awoken by an exhausted Artemis.

"My friends, you are needed." Artemis spoke loudly as he gently shook Hyperion's shoulder to rouse him and Merci from their slumber. He had knocked at their chamber doors, but they had not heard it.

"Art, is everything secure?" Hyperion mumbled as he grasped at wakefulness. He was concerned that something had changed for the worst. He had left Artemis with instructions to wake them only in an emergency.

"Lord Hektor of Jupiter and Lady Tetisu of Mercury arrived moments ago." Artemis's handsome face was drawn and pale. He held a look of tired resolution, which unsettled Hyperion and Merci, who was awake and at her husband's side. It was obvious that their family did not come bearing good news.

"Lord Hektor needs to leave as soon as possible and bade that I wake you." Artemis stood at attention next to his friend's bed, careful not to look at them, as they frequently slept without clothing.

Hyperion yawned and ran a hand over his face and through his many braids. Merci sat up next to him and began to gently rub his shoulders. "All right, tell them we'll be out in a …"

"MERCI!" The door to their chambers was thrown open as Tetisu, frantic and teary eyed, came running in. Lord Hektor followed behind her, although he retained a regal bearing.

Merci met her sister halfway into her chambers, both unmindful of her nudity. Tetisu pulled her younger sister into a hug and tried to speak, but try as she might she could not speak around her tears. Merci held her and tried to calm her even though she was at a lost for what had happened.

Hyperion wrapped a sheet around his body before rising to greet his younger brother. Hektor gripped his forearm in a firm grasp, before pulling his brother into a hug. "It has been too long since we have seen each other Hyperion; I wish it were under better circumstances."

"What is it Hektor?"

Hektor took a deep breath, while running his gloved hand through his long hair. It was a nervous gesture that he picked up from Hyperion when they were younger and inseparable. "I imagine that the Lady Tetisu and I have similar news to deliver."

Tetisu nodded through her tears as Hektor continued. "As you have probably heard, all the planet's royalty were summoned to a war council by Queen Serenity. To put things bluntly, the situation is grim. Queen Serenity mentioned that her Outer Planetary Guard is already preparing to engage the advancing armies, but I don't think she believes they will be successful.

"I think Queen Serenity knows more about the advancing enemy than she is telling us, but whatever her reasons, she is keeping her own council on the matter. She must think it is extremely powerful though, because she is calling for the activation of her Inner Planetary Guard."

"You mean…" Merci began, but was cut off by her sister's hoarse voice.

"Her legendary disposable super warriors." Tetisu spat angrily.

Hektor nodded gravely. "From what we have been told by Queen Serenity the women who take the mantle of her guard will be gifted with extraordinary abilities. The five of them will be responsible for the moon and by extension her protection. That usually involves attacking and defeating the enemy head on.

"Unfortunately lady Tetisu is morbidly accurate. The survival rate for these women is infamously low."

"Why tell us?" Hyperion asked needlessly. He already knew the answer, but was trying his best to deny it.

Hektor grasped his brother's shoulder. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but whether it was for Hyperion or himself was questionable. "Queen Serenity requires one female of royal blood from each of the inner planets."

Hyperion looked angry, but accepting of his fate. "Hyperion," Hektor spoke. "I know that your spirit is that of a man, but your blood is still female. Aside from mother, who's too old, you are all Jupiter has to offer."

Tetisu squeezed her sister tighter, Merci did'nt notice as she was shocked by the news delivered to them. "Father volunteered you without telling any of us what happened. The only reason I found out was through one of my lovers in his advisory."

Tetisu was on the verge of tears again, but fought through them. "I went to father… No, I spoke to that old bastard as soon as I heard. I fought with him and begged to take your place. He didn't even consider. He already told Queen Serenity to accept no one but you, and she agreed. He kept saying that you betrayed him and because of that…"

"I am expendable." Merci finished for her.

"You are **not** expendable!" Hyperion bade vehemently as he knelt beside his wife, enveloping her and Tetisu in a tight embrace.

"No matter what happens, we will go through it together."

"As will I." Everyone's head turned to the door where the Lady Radiance stood.

"My lady NO… You, you can't." Artemis paled and looked as if he had just been run through with a blade.

Radiance glowed in golden flame as she crossed the room to her worried consort. As before, when the flames melted away Lord Radiance stood in her place. Tetisu's and Hektor's eyes bugged out at the transformation. Ignoring them, Lord Radiance grabbed Artemis in a rough embrace, kissing him for all he was worth. "I'm sorry lover. I have been the leader of Serenity's warriors since they were first created. This time cannot be any different."

Lord Radiance kissed him once more before pulling away. "If it makes you feel any better, I have sent Bruuna ahead to the moon with One hundred soldiers to help Serenity with security."

Lord Radiance turned to face the couple who over the last few years have become great friends, if not family. "Hyperion, Merci, we leave in a half day. You don't need to bring much; I'm sure Serenity will provide for all you wants or needs. Speaking of which…"

Turning back to Artemis, Lord Radiance grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the room. "C'mon lover, this may be our last night together. So I'll play bottom for you, just this once."

Artemis blushed furiously as he was led from the room. The remaining companion's confidence was bolstered slightly. After all, if Radiance could maintain her sense of humor and sexual appetite, then things could not be all that bad.


	11. Merci's Love chapter 6

PinaPoe's notes: Another Merci Chapter. Wow! This chapter did not want to end, and I was really balancing between a good flow, and the endings of some serious writers block. Hopefully things will go smoothly from here on out. Regardless I had fun writing this chapter and I am finally really getting into these characters. Once L&L is over I definitely plan on having a few more Merci flashbacks spread out between the rest of my stories.

Love & Lament

Chapter eleven

As the space portal shifted, Merci, Hyperion, and Radiance, found themselves in a majestically crafted room. The entire chamber was made of a glowing blue stone. Beside the transport podium was a short woman, obviously a warrior of some importance. She had curly black hair which hung about her shoulders, and steely black eyes. Her black leather armor was exquisite, and bore the royal crest of Serenity.

"Lady Radiance," The warrior saluted and bowed to the Venusian queen. "Thank you for your prompt arrival. Please follow me, introductions will wait until after you've met with Queen Serenity."

The latter part of her statement was directed toward Hyperion and Merci. The warrior was obviously familiar with Radiance. The three comrades followed her in silence until they arrived in a section of the palace that looked like a cathedral of sorts. Merci stared in awe at the paintings, artworks, and stained glass windows that adorned the church. All of the art was related to the earth and the moon in one way or another, and Merci remembered that Radiance had said that the Earth itself was a God.

In the center of the cathedral was a giant crystal that stood fifteen feet high. The beautiful formation was pale pink in color and radiated both color and warmth. Merci would have been lost in that, had their guide not led them around it to where two other women and Queen Serenity herself waited. She had met the great queen in passing only once before, and at the time she only had eyes for her future husband. Now, however, standing in the presence of the ruler of the galaxy was a bit humbling.

The next hour passed in a dream like trance for Hyperion and Merci. After they met Queen Serenity, she had given all of them, except Radiance who already had one, a gemstone ring which held their planet's crest. Beyond that was a haze of broken images. Merci could vaguely remember cutting herself and coating the ring in her own blood. The only other memory was of Serenity and Radiance chanting while she donned the ring. After that there was a flash of light, a surge of energy, and then nothing.

"Husband!" Merci gasped as she regained her senses. She searched frantically for a moment until she noticed that he sat behind her, apparently waiting for her to awaken. She immediately sought out his embrace, needing the security of his touch after the bizarre ritual she had just taken part in. Hyperion whispered soothing words in his wife's ear as he ran his hand through her hair and down her back.

When Merci had finally calmed herself she took note of her surroundings. They were in a clinic of sorts, resting on one of the many cots. Their clothes had been replaced by an odd uniform. Both of them were dressed in a skin tight white body suit that covered them from shoulder to crotch. Merci had a light blue mini skirt and matching bow, while Hyperion wore a green skirt and pink bow covering his chest. Matching boots and gloves rest on a chair next to their cot. Merci did not know how to respond to seeing her husband in such out of character and highly feminine attire. Hyperion had obviously noted his new clothes and was not happy with them. His discomfort was obvious.

It took a moment before Merci noticed the other women sharing the room with them. Two cots behind them a young woman, younger than Merci was when she had married Hyperion, trembled slightly as she drew her knees tightly to her chest. She had peach colored skin and straw colored hair pulled back into a tight topknot. Her eyes were shut tight and she murmured quietly as she rocked herself back and forth. Her uniform had a skirt that was dark blue, and a rich red bow.

In the far corner of the room another woman knelt on the floor. She sat on her ankles, her back straight and her hands placed upon her thighs. Her violet eyes stared unblinking at some unknown point in front of her; she was deep in a meditative trance. Apparently, she did not like the new uniform, as it was balled up and cast several cots away from her. Merci noted her coal black skin and tight wiry muscle. Her hair was thick and unkempt, small beads, feathers and bones were tied throughout it by leather cords. Merci had a feeling she knew the savage looking Martian, but would have to get a closer look at her face to be sure.

"Ahem." Merci and Hyperion looked to the entrance of the clinic where a tall human male stood waiting to get their attention. "If you would all please follow me, the great Queen Serenity requests your presence immediately."

The Martian was on her feet and stomping toward the door before anyone could move. The tall human's eyes bugged out as she left the room stark naked to wait out in the hall. Sharing the Martians obvious distaste for their uniforms, Hyperion removed his bow and skirt, but still donned the boots. Since he had only one usable hand, the other had three fingers amputated after his last battle on Jupiter, Hyperion left the gloves on the chair. Merci quickly dressed, and when it was clear that the other woman present was not moving, she moved to help her.

With minimal coaxing Merci followed Hyperion out of the clinic with the Earthling woman, Vileal, clutching tightly to her arm. The tall man that led them did not say anything else as he guided them toward the Queen's waiting room. The Martian kept pace with him, and by the time they reached their destination, she was so angry she looked as if she would explode. Hyperion and Merci remained curious, the Earthling woman was obviously scared and refused to leave Merci's side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Merci heard a voice shout from inside the room the Martian just barged into. A string of expletives in both the Moon and Martian languages spewed out into the hall quickly followed by Radiance's musical laughter.

Hyperion looked to his wife and the young woman who tightened her grip on Merci's arm. Merci gave him a questioning glance before she shrugged her shoulders and walked past their stunned escort into the verbal battle in the room ahead. Upon entering, she found the Martian in a heated face to face screaming match with their warrior escort from before. Queen Serenity was sitting in a large chair in the center of the room. She watched the screaming match with equal parts concern and amusement. Radiance, who sat to her right, did not bother trying to hide her amusement as she doubled over in laughter.

"**While you are here, you will show Queen Serenity the respect she deserves! That includes wearing and respecting the uniform of her Planetary Guard." **The curly haired warrior stood face to face with the Martian screaming for all she was worth. From across the room Merci could see the flames in her eyes and the throbbing vein in her neck.

"**What you are doing now is not only an insult to her, but an insult to the great tradition of the guard, and it will not be tolerated!" **The warrior continued to scream in a louder voice, obviously trying to get the Martian to back down.

The Martian, who was smaller even then the short warrior, stood her ground as she locked eyes with her adversary. "Get this straight _cat," _The Martian spat the word, she obviously knew something she shouldn't as the curly haired warrior looked taken aback for a split second. "I am here not out of obligation to our, _peace loving leader._ I am here because there is a threat to our galaxy that promises me battles like I have never seen. And I REFUSE to wear that ridiculous uniform. Either I get my furs returned to me, or I go into battle as you see me."

"Oh, that I would love to see!" Radiance managed out between renewed fits of laughter. That earned the golden goddess a glare from Queen Serenity. Radiance just smiled at the Queen of the galaxy and winked. Serenity may rule, but Radiance looked as if she considered herself to be equal if not superior to the silver haired queen.

"General Mox, it's alright. These women have heeded my call in these dire times. We can afford to make them as comfortable as possible." Queen Serenity stood and walked toward the Martian and the curly haired warrior. "My attendant will retrieve your furs Lady Revian."

"Queen Serenity." Hyperion spoke up in his rich voice. The queen turned to notice the other three women who entered her chambers.

"Ambassador Hyperion?" The great queen asked in surprise. "Of course, I did not realize… Corsse." Serenity called out to the man waiting in the hall.

The large man slowly entered the room, keeping his eyes down cast. "Please retrieve Lady Revian's clothes and find some pants and a jacket for Ambassador Hyperion."

"Of course my queen." The large man spoke as he quickly departed the room.

Queen serenity looked at Hyperion, almost frowning. "I did not realize that you were to be sent from Lord Hektor's household. I did'nt even think, it has been so long since that incident that I have come to think of you as a man." Hyperion held Serenity's gaze until the Queen broke eye contact and turned toward the others.

"Thank all of you here for what you are doing for our kingdom. I know you have heard all the legends of the previous warriors, but with General Mox's training and Lady Radiance's leadership I know you will all get through this." Serenity spoke to everyone gathered, her voice held a slight tremor of guilt that none but Radiance and perhaps Revian noticed.. "I realize what a shock this is to your lives, and I will make sure that you want for nothing. My general will begin your training as soon as your clothes arrive."

Serenity took a moment to look at everyone in the eye. "The threat that we face is very real, and we cannot afford to fail. I have gifted the five of you with the powers and the skills of the many women who wore those rings before you. The enemy we face is unlike anything my ancestor's or I have ever encountered. My best warriors, Hivial and WaterLilly will meet the enemy head on, and though I pray for their success I think they will only be able to delay the inevitable. Their sacrifice will NOT be in vain."

Everyone in the room was silent and stood straight and proud as their eye's followed the Queen. "They will buy us the time we need to gather our armies and get you adjusted to the powers in your rings. Each planet's armies have been notified and are preparing, your duty will be to defend the moon and my daughter. If she were to die, my bloodline will be broken and the peace and prosperity our galaxy has been blessed with will end. Don't let our Silver Millennium die… Everyone is counting on you."

Once again Queen Serenity looked to each of the five women, Hyperion, Merci, Vileal, Revian, and the Goddess Radiance. Hyperion stood straight and proud, he was a man of duty and this was something he would not fail in. Merci stood at her husband's side, uncertain but determined not to fail. Vileal still held onto her arm, though her grip was not as tight as it had been. Radiance smiled brilliantly, always cheerful no matter the situation. Revian looked at Serenity with what appeared to be scorn, or disgust.

"You called all of us here because we are of royal blood?" Revian questioned in an accusatory tone.

"Yes." Serenity replied with a touch of uncertainty, taken aback by the suddenness of Lady Revian's question.. "It is necessary for royal blood to activate the spiritual essence in the rings of all the women who fought and died protecting our kingdom."

"Yeah," Revian strode to Merci's side and grasped Vileal's hand and pulled the frightened girl to stand by Serenity. "Then why is she here? Why is your daughter not fighting by our side?"

"Watch your words Lady Revian!" General Mox strode forth to step between Queen Serenity and the volatile Martian.

Revian met the General's glare with one of her own. When she spoke her voice was steel, everyone else held their tongue. "I make it a priority to know everyone who could one day be my enemy, and this girl is not of royal blood.

"You demand the flesh of your subjects, but you do not give the same." Revian turned her back to Queen Serenity and grabbed her furs from the attendant who stood stunned in the doorway.

"Know this." Revian sneered as she dressed. Everyone stared at her in shock, disbelieving that she had the nerve, and plain disregard of the queen's station to challenge her like this. "I will remain here because I gave my word that I would fight for you, but I will never respect you. Someone who won't lead by example is not worth following."

Revian attached the last of her furs and slowly stalked towards the shocked and shamed queen. "When the Great Spirit deems fit to call my Grandfather home, I will ascend the Martian throne. When that day comes, I will challenge you for leadership of our galaxy. We have been stifled long enough by your bloodline's millennium of peace. You have shown me your lack of courage, and we are about to pay the price for it."

Everyone stood silent, unable to say anything after the shocking tableau they just witnessed. General Mox was the first to snap. "H… How dare you!" She seethed as she reached for the saber at her side.

"Stop!" Radiance's melodic voice pierced the room. Everyone, Serenity included, turned to face her. "The challenge has been made, and when the day comes that Lady Revian succeeds her grandfather, it will take place. Until then, we have a job to do."

It was the most serious Merci had ever remembered seeing or hearing her friend. She was also shocked at the Martian's challenge, but couldn't help but agree with her judgment of the Queen Serenity. Her father did something similar, by offering the one daughter cut off from the family. Merci was smart enough to know that it took some political arm twisting to get Serenity to agree to take only her, and not one of her sisters. Merci sympathized for a moment with the queen, thinking of all the sacrifices and compromises one had to make to maintain peace. She also thought that perhaps a warrior like Revian or better yet a combination of politician and warrior, like her husband, might be better suited to lead the galaxy.

General Mox stepped away from Revian, but only after Queen Serenity backed up Radiance's decree. "Fine." The general hissed. "All of you follow me. We have a lot of work to do."

The pissed warrior stormed from the room, followed by Revian and Radiance. Merci waited behind for her husband to change into the pants and Jacket that he was brought. Vileal, once her part in the ordeal was over, had returned to Merci's side. She wondered briefly why the Earthling gained comfort from her. She decided that she did'nt care, the girl was an expendable pawn to Serenity, as she was to her father. That similarity alone gave her a sense of kinship with the frightened soldier, and gave her determination to see that she got out of this not only alive, but a stronger woman as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it… damn it…" Merci took a deep breath as she leaned heavily against the wall of the giant hall which housed an enormous indoor swimming pond. She tried her best to calm her hammering heart and prevent the tears she knew were building from falling.

_:Why does he have to be so driven, can't he see what this is doing to us: _Merci thumped the wall in frustration as a few tears fell. She wiped at them in embarrassment before stripping off her uniform and jumping into the giant pool.

Merci cleared her mind as she drifted along the bottom of the pool. Being in the water was a comfort to her, it reminded her of the great oceans of Mercury and Venus, both of which she spent much of her time in. The moon had no natural bodies of water, so she had to make do with this remarkable example of the moon's craftsmen's work.

After a half hour she finally started to calm down and let her thoughts wander. She did her best thinking underwater and hoped to find a solution to her problem. It had been six weeks since she and Hyperion arrived on the moon and started their training in both combat and use of their rings. Hyperion was only slightly rusty in his swordsman ship; regardless he spent hours perfecting his technique and discovering the powers of his ring. His ring gave him dominion over a variety of powerful storm based attacks, Merci's ring was master to water and ice.

It was the time Hyperion spent in training, to the exclusion of everything, and everyone else which currently plagued Merci. The last six weeks had been the most stressful in her life; General Mox and Radiance have been running the Planetary Guard ragged in preparation for the oncoming enemy. Having not heard anything from that department had also increased everyone's worries. Queen Serenity had apparently lost contact with whatever force she was able to tap into that kept her apprised of the enemy. All they had to go on were Hivial and WaterLilly's infrequent reports.

All of the stress worries and frustration had been constantly building inside Merci, and the person she normally sought reassurance and comfort from was not there for her. Hyperion, when he wasn't practicing his sword drills and training in hand to hand with Revian, or discussing battle and defense strategies with Bruuna and General Mox. The only times when they were not sparring that Merci got to see him was during diner and for a few hours when they slept.

Sleeping arrangements for the couple left much to be desired. Merci was usually in bed at least an hour or two before Hyperion, and when he finally arrived he was too tired to talk, much less do anything else. The one time they had made love, seemed hurried and forced. Merci had spent the following day in a funk depressed over the fear that she was loosing her husband. Hyperion was after all a warrior, born and bred. Merci wondered if she should even be surprised that he would get so easily caught up in the fervor of the upcoming battle.

Hyperion was not the only one who was caught up in all the war preparations. Merci's thoughts started to drift away from her husband to the other women whom she was training to fight alongside. Bruuna and especially Revian were close to obsessed with their duty and mission. Bruuna had kept her distance from Merci for a number of years now, and Merci had always wandered about that. Her distance on the moon was no different, although this time it hurt, because now more than ever she knew she could use her old friend.

Bruuna was very much respected in the work she did around Queen Serenity's palace. She quickly proved to be much more competent than General Mox's best soldiers, and was assigned as her second in command of Queen Serenity's armies. While the General split her time between the Planetary Guard and her armies, Bruuna was able to focus all her attention on her soldiers. She was well respected among her men, and more than a few wished she would stay after everything settled down. Merci was very happy for her friend's prestige, though she was jealous that Hyperion spent more time in her council than with his own wife.

As much time as Hyperion spent with Bruuna, it wasn't even close to the time he spent sparring and conversing with Revian. Hyperion's skill, experience, and devotion to his mission made him the only one of the Planetary Guard to befriend and earn the respect of the Martian. Sometimes, in her more insecure moments, Merci feared that they had become more than friends. She sighed in frustration, knowing that even if they were, she could not object due to her own past indiscretion.

Revian was for lack of a better description, a perfect warrior. The ebony skinned Martian was an unequalled swordsman and hand to hand fighter. General Mox tried to put her in her place several times, but could not match her skill. After Revian's challenge to the queen, she adopted to the role of a soldier quite well. Everyone expected her to be problematic and headstrong, but she was more than willing to follow General Mox's and Radiance's lead.

Merci shook her head as she remembered the time she tried to approach Revian, after she had confirmed that she was indeed the girl she had met many years ago at her Seepa. Time had hardened the Martian warlord's appearance; she was notably more muscled and savage looking than she was those many years ago. Revian brushed her off, the Martian wanted nothing to do with those that were not warriors. The only three people she ever conversed with in her free time were Hyperion, General Mox, and Bruuna.

General Mox was an interesting woman, she frequently pushed everyone to their limits, but the dark warrior was a fair woman and held an almost motherly affection for all of them. Merci appreciated the kind words and the extra time the woman spent helping her and the others with the skills they lagged in. As an instructor she was a godsend. Hyperion, was also a great source of knowledge about tactics and warfare, and despite his physical handicap, he had not lost a step when it came to the art of battle. This in turn, gave him another person besides Merci to spend time with.

Merci started to swim, hoping that the eventual pull on her muscles would help to burn the jealous and troubled thoughts from her mind. She circled the enormous pool six times before her mind could attempt to focus on other things, or people as the case may be, Radiance for example.

Even though everyone had their strengths and skills, Radiance's mastery surpassed them all. She had an awe inspiring command of her planetary rings powers. Her superiority in skill was to be expected though; she was after all a god. Everyone on the moon seemed to hold her in a high regard. Revian was the only one who did not look up to her, Radiance was too cheery and flirtatious for her tastes. Despite what Lord Egrenon had told her years before, Martians were a very honorable species. Their passion for love and war was unequaled. Once they pledged themselves to someone or someone's, Martians were not adverse to multi-partner relationships, they never strayed from them. Revian was bonded to the two women that accompanied her to Merci's Seepa. Phobos and Demios were her sword mates, as well as her lovers. Because she was bonded to them, any advances Radiance made on her were seen as insults.

Merci almost smiled as she recalled the many failed attempts Radiance had at bedding the fierce Martian. It took three weeks of constant rejection before the Golden Goddess finally turned her attentions to someone else whom, unfortunately or not, happened to be Vileal.

Vileal, Merci was happy to note, was progressing quite rapidly in her training. She was still the weakest of the five, but had gained a confidence that she sorely lacked when their training first started. Vileal had become her best friend in these trying times and the two often looked to each other for support. They frequently spent hours talking about earth and various other topics that interested the girl as Hyperion spent hours sparring with Revian, Mox, and Bruuna.

Merci had once asked about her parents, and found that she was the daughter of one of Serenity's handmaidens. Her mother had died a year prior and Serenity had taken her on as a ward of sorts. Though at times she confessed, she felt more like a pet. When the Planetary Guard was needed, Serenity chose her to fight in her daughter's place, though she did have to use a vial of Princess Serenity's blood to mix with her own in order to activate her ring. Regardless of her position however, Vileal never resented the princess Serenity, they in fact remained very good friends and were almost sisterly in their affection.

Merci had been able to meet the Moon Princess a few times in the last several weeks. She was slightly younger than Vileal, and very friendly, although a bit too naïve. Merci tried hard to like the princess, and under any other circumstances she knew that she would. Now though, Merci resented her for the fact that they were all expected to lay their lives down for her. She dealt with that by looking at the Princess Serenity as a symbol rather than a person; otherwise she would never be able to fully accomplish her mission. Merci could not put the flighty young princess ahead of her husband, or even her friends. So instead, she viewed the princess as a symbol of their galaxy's prosperity and peace; it was still not enough, but it would have to do.

Merci and Vileal's time together was not limited only too shoulder crying, conversation, and visits with the princess. The two friends had become quite the team in their sparring matches as well. Hyperion and Revian were both master swordsman and excelled at hand to hand combat, the two were even remarkably adept at using their planetary rings, though they preferred steel to sorcery. Merci on the other hand, was second only to Radiance when it came to the mastery of her ring. Vileal's attacks were by far more powerful than hers, but they took time to activate. The two quickly found that if Merci acted as Vileal's guard they were much more effective as a combat unit. Sometimes more so than the others, who relied too much on brute force.

Merci smiled for the first time in hours as she thought more of her young friend. It was not long before her mind started drifting to the young woman's beautiful straw colored hair, and her exotic peach skin that reddened slightly in Merci's presence. :_Oh but she is a beautiful woman, isn't she.:_

This was not the first time Merci found herself thinking such thoughts about her young friend. She never did dwell on them as long as she did this time however. _:Oh Hyperion, I do love you, but you are just so distant to me now that I need you the most. I know I am being selfish, but I need… someone, I need the closeness and safety that our love always used to bring me, not the cold uncertainty that you have shown me so oft this past six weeks.:_

Merci's eyes shot wide as she realized what she was seriously considering. It was bad enough she had done it once, but to repeat the offense, especially at such a dire time. Merci felt disgusted with herself, more so that the idea still had not left her. She knew that one of her greatest faults was the fact that she needed someone by her side at all times. She could function on her own, but she felt safe, and in control when she had a partner. In her youth that role was filled by her best friend Bruuna, or her sister Tetisu. Once she married Hyperion, she was always her strongest by his side, and when he was gone on trips she found comfort with Radiance. Now, Hyperion spent all his time in training, and almost seemed to avoid her at other times, Merci felt cut off emotionally as well as physically from him. Bruuna hasn't been there for her in years, and there was a rift between herself and Radiance that was only now healing. Merci could feel her chest tighten as an all too familiar pang of anxiety hit her.

The thoughts of her rift with Radiance brought for images of her former lover. The images stirred feelings of both anger and desire in Merci, and helped to burn away her building anxiety attack. In Mecurian and Venusian society, having lovers on the side of your marriage was not only common, it was encouraged. When Radiance came to her the many times Hyperion was away, Merci thought nothing of spending a number of pleasurable nights in her dear friend's arms. Merci knew Radiance was involved with both Artemis and Bruuna, but both were very dedicated to their work and could not always be there for her. The same held true with her and Hyperion, as Hyperion's position often took him to other planets for a few days at a time. When Merci realized that Hyperion knew nothing of this, and that his people were dedicated to monogamy, she felt horrible. She also felt betrayed, as she knew that Radiance would have known this. Since that time, Radiance and Merci's friendship was shaky at best.

Merci knew she wasn't being fare, after all, she was just as much to fault as her friend. Besides, her friend was a goddess of love, being horny all the time was just in her nature. It took a lot of talks with Vileal acting as a sounding board before she decided it was time to forgive her friend and admit her own fault in the situation. Radiance had been overjoyed, and had actually cried when they finally mended their fences. Merci did not realize how broken up about the situation her golden friend truly was until that moment.

_:After all I put Radiance through, and after all the times I berated myself for my indiscretions and I am thinking of doing it again.:_

"Saturn what is wrong with me!" Merci cried out underwater. Bubbles streamed from her mouth as she dropped to the bottom of the pool. She was in such a mess of confused thoughts and emotion that she did not feel the subtle shift in the water that signaled someone else had entered the pool. She continued to wallow in her thoughts and pity when her body was suddenly encircled by a pair of lithe arms. Merci squawked indignantly as hands hit a ticklish spot on her side.

As quick as the assault began, it ended. Merci's tormenter had pushed up from the twelve foot depth that Merci now rested; unlike herself, everyone else needed to breathe air. Merci flipped to her back to see who had managed to sneak up on her. Her heart jumped into her throat and her stomach started doing flips as she spied a deliciously naked Vileal pulling herself to the waters surface. Much like Hyperion, Vileal had been very shy about nudity. Apparently being constantly around Merci and Radiance had finally rubbed off on the beautiful young woman. For Merci, Vileal's newfound confidence could not have come at a worse time. Without thinking, Merci pushed up from the pool's bottom to chase after her young friend.

Vileal emerged from the water with a large gasp of air. She took no time in pulling herself toward the pool's edge. She had become a great swimmer in the limited time Merci had to teach her, but she could not dream to out swim her teacher. With determined strides she hoped to exit the pool before Merci caught her and exacted her revenge. Vileal let out a cry of triumph as she grasped the pools edge and started to lift herself from the water. She had been trying to sneak up on Merci underwater for weeks now, it was a feat Merci had gloated that she would never accomplish.

Unbeknownst to Vileal, Merci had caught up to her well before she made her way to the end of the pool. She had decided to wait until the most opportune moment to strike. Unfortunately, her waiting for a moment had given her time to study her young friend's lithe, and quite attractive, body in motion. Merci's hormones superseded her thinking as she leapt from the water just as Vileal had stepped from the pool. The young human screeched in shock as Merci's short, albeit powerful arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into the water.

Vileal caught a short breath before she was pulled into the depths of the pool. She playfully struggled for a moment, until a stray movement sent a tremor of pleasure through her body. Suddenly, she was very aware of her nakedness, and the fact that her best friend's arms were wrapped securely around her. Heart hammering, Vileal slowly turned in Merci's embrace; the last of her breath escaping as she caught the unguarded look of desire that Merci had failed to hide.

Merci's heart thundered in tandem with Vileal's, as the two women's eyes locked and refused to part. Only when Vileal's look changed from shy desire to panic, did Merci realize that her friend had not taken a breath in a number of minutes. Quickly assessing their depth, Merci realized that she would not break the surface before her friend passed out. The lack of oxygen was already showing it's effects as Vileal's eyes became lidded and she started to fall limp in Merci's arms. Without another alternative, Merci pull Vileal's mouth to her own and filled her friend's lungs with the air that her own stored while her gills processed oxygen underwater.

Not in a straight mind from lack of oxygen, Vileal responded to the oral intrusion by wrapping her arms around Merci's neck and pulling their bodies tighter together. Merci's immediate concern for her friend was burned away in a flash of intense arousal caused by their bodies sliding together. Acting on instinct Merci pushed up from the bottom of the pool to the surface.

Vileal gasped and drew in a huge breath when the two women finally returned to the surface, but only long enough to satisfy her immediate need. Within seconds Vileal returned her mouth to Merci's with a vigorous passion. Even though Merci did not mean to start this, she could not muster the willpower to stop it. Her internal struggle was lost before it began, and she found herself ardently returning the kiss.

Merci held Vileal afloat as the two women fervently explored each other for the first time. It was something that Merci had known was building between them for a while now, but tried to deny. Vileal's innocence and her own guilt were the only things that kept them at bay. Now that the first step had been taken, Merci could not stop, she couldn't even think straight enough to realize how bad a situation she was putting herself in.

Before long, the two women had made their way from the pool to a small pile of towels hastily laid out across the large chambers floor. Along the way, Merci was finally able to grasp a few strands of reason. Her eyes slowly trailed the glistening body of her young friend, whom writhed and blushed hotly under the scrutiny. Merci wanted badly to take her friend then and there, to consummate their friendship into something more, and more importantly, to ease the pain the absence of Hyperion had left in her heart.

Vileal slowly opened her eyes as long moments passed without Merci's touch upon her body. Merci's hand trembled lightly above her belly, as if she was struggling with her desire to touch her. An obvious look of confusion and uncertainty clouded Merci's features, and Vileal too realized what they were about to do. The young human's eyes started to tear up as she rolled away from Merci and grabbed a towel to cover her nudity.

Vileal's sudden movement broke the trance that Merci didn't realize she was in. "Vil wait, I'm sorry I just… I didn't."

"It's alright." Vileal interrupted, her towel draped back facing her friend. "I… we shouldn't… I mean your married and I'm well, I just thought that…"

Vileal started to cry, and Merci could not stop herself from embracing her hurting friend. Vileal struggled for a moment, but Merci calmly whispered in her ear and never loosened her grasp. When Vileal's tears subsided, Merci loosened her grasp, but pulled her friend down to lay beside her. Merci waited patiently for Vileal to compose herself enough to look her in the eyes before she started to speak. Merci knew that her friend was very insecure about herself and that this whole incident would seem like a rejection and would wound her already fragile self image.

"Vil, you have nothing to be sorry for. This was my fault, I have been lonely and scared and when you kissed me I could not hold myself back. You are a very beautiful and desirable woman, but I should not have taken things this far. You have become my best friend these last several weeks, but I am married and I cannot betray my husbands trust again." Merci gently wiped the last remaining tears from Vileal's eyes, before kissing her chastely.

"You are my dear friend, and I don't want to use you, if this were to happen between us I would want it to be serious. You deserve that, you deserve far more than I can offer you. You are a very special woman, never think otherwise. I… I just owe it to Hyperion to try and fix things between us. I'm sorry."

Vileal sniffed before wiping at her eyes and nodding slowly. "I know I shouldn't have put you in that situation. I just… You are the first person since my mom died who has treated me like a normal woman. Ever since Queen Serenity adopted me everyone has either scorned me for my new position or sucked up to me to gain favor with the Queen. You are the first person who has been genuine to me in a long time and I guess that I mistook that for…" Vileal trailed off, too embarrassed to finish telling Merci her naïve assumptions.

Merci felt like a heel, knowing that she had in some cases lead Vileal on a bit. She had not realized how seriously she had taken all of her casual and half teasing flirtations. "Vil I do like you. I more than like you, I just… If I wasn't with Hyperion, I would be with you."

_:Saturn, why do I have to be such an idiot! How could I have messed things up any worse.:_

Merci got her answer a second later when General Mox burst into the pool hall. She looked stunned for a moment as she took in the two naked women reclining next to each other in a decidedly more than friendly manor. "Lady Merci, Vileal, you are needed in the oracle chamber's immediately!" General Mox shouted at them from across the hall, before running off. The short warrior was obviously anxious, though Merci could not tell whether it was from the situation she just walked in on, or something else.

Vileal had covered herself as much as possible and hid her face in the crook of Merci's shoulder when the General had barged in. Merci could feel the heat of embarrassment emanating from her friend, feeling even worse by the second for putting her in this situation. Merci also knew that Mox, being one of Hyperion's friends, would probably relate what she saw to him.

Merci sighed, knowing that she had no one but herself to blame. However, now was not the time to worry over the matter. Something big was going on, they had never been allowed access to the oracle chambers before, and now they were supposed to meet there. With a few words of comfort and reassurance Merci got Vileal dressed and in the right state of mind to face whatever awaited them. Within moments, they hurried along to the oracle chamber, a large cavernous room which held the many scrying pools Queen Serenity and her advisor's used to communicate with the galaxies royalty.

Vileal, remained close to merci as they hurried through the oddly silent halls. Merci was thankful for her younger friend's presence at her side, even if the young woman was just as, if not more scared than she was. More so, she was happy that the preceding events did not seem to have harmed the trust or closeness of their friendship.

Merci frowned as she realized her hand had unconsciously drifted to the small of Vileal's back. The young earth woman looked up at Merci and smiled shyly. Merci smiled back nervously and blushed slightly. Merci removed her hand and chastised herself for her unconscious indiscretion. Even after the whole scene at the pool, she could not keep from touching or to be honest, desiring her friend.

Merci's musings came to an end as Vileal announced their arrival in the oracle chamber. Bruuna and three other high ranking officers in Serenity's army were clustered in a corner, deep in conversation. Bruuna looked up and nodded slightly to Merci as she entered before retuning to her conversation. Radiance and Queen Serenity stood at the head of one of the larger pools, peering intently inside. Queen Serenity looked up as her two planetary guards arrived. She smiled at them before looking away uncomfortably and returning her gaze to the pool. The great Queen had avoided most of them since the incident with Revian. She was a very generous host, and saw to their every comfort, though it was obvious that she did so partially out of guilt. Merci was thankful that war preparations and other duties kept her away from them.

Merci and Vileal had just settled at the side of the pool when General Mox, and a sweat covered Revian and Hyperion, entered the chambers. Merci spared her husband a brief glance, not receiving one in return. Hyperion's face was all business as he strode confidently to Queen Serenity's side awaiting instructions. Merci cursed husband's sense of duty and cursed herself for the indiscretions she was allowing it to excuse herself for. She knew her husband was driven like this since she had met him, and she loved him regardless. She was mad at herself for her jealousy of Hyperion's drive and focus which kept him from her more often than not these last six weeks. And yet, she had the feeling especially now that there was something beyond that which kept Hyperion emotionally detached from her.

_:Of course now I need to wonder if General Mox will tell him what she saw. It would serve me right if she did. By Serenity, why do I have to be so weak:_ Merci glanced again at her husband, dismayed that he hadn't acknowledged her in the slightest since entering the room.

"Everyone," Queen Serenity's voice blanketed everyone in the chamber. Merci had to forced herself to pay attention. Her mind wanted to dissect what was happening between her and her husband. "I am trying to regain contact with Hivial and WaterLilly. Hivial called a short time ago with important news, but the pool faded, I wanted all of you here when I reestablish…"

As the great queen spoke, the water in the scrying pool began to ripple and an image started to take shape. "Your Highness…" Hivial's voice sounded throughout the chamber as her image flickered in the scrying pool.

"I'm here," The great Queen Serenity responded. "Please report."

The waters of the scrying pool finally came into focus revealing the legendary warrior Hivial. Hivial was dressed in a formal gown, which clung tightly to her light golden skin. Her skin seemed a bit pale, and her eyes held an exhausted, if not vacant look. "As of three candle marks ago," Hivial's voice seemed dull and emotionless. "The invading armies have been slain and scattered."

A cheer rose up in the scrying room, everyone overjoyed at this unexpected news. It had been so long since they had heard anything and finally, not only an update, but an answer to their prayers. Serenity held up a hand, a worried look graced her features that caused everyone to hold their cheers.

"Where is WaterLilly, why is she not reporting by your side." The queen looked ready to cry. Merci, in that moment realized that even though she valued her daughter over everyone, Queen Serenity really did care for, if not love, each and every one of them.

"WaterLilly was gravely wounded toward the battles end. She will recover, but it will take time." The legendary warrior's voice remained dull and emotionless, and she looked as if she was about to topple forward, like some unseen force was the only thing keeping her standing.

"Hivial, honey, are you all right?" Radiance's voice was tender and soothing. She spoke in a lover's tone, and Merci suspected that Hivial was one of the few people that Radiance truly loved.

"I just need to rest. I was injured and need to recheck my wounds. This was the deadliest challenge we have ever faced." To Merci, Hivial sounded as if she was reading from a script. Merci chalked it up to exhaustion and shell shock, but was convinced that something was being left unsaid.

Queen Serenity stared at the pool, a contemplative look gracing her features. She seemed to study Hivial for a moment before bidding her farewell. "Rest well Hivial, give WaterLilly my regards and contact me when she awakens. I will send a few healers, though I don't know how long the voyage will take them."

Unlike the rest of the planets, the outer four could not be traveled to via the warp rooms. Instead, it required a long draining process of magic and inter-planer travel. It could be weeks before help arrived. Merci realized this and wondered if the brave warrior in the pool would live that long. From her appearance, she looked half dead already.

"Queen Serenity, I would like to volunteer to join the healers on the journey." Merci spoke as Hivial saluted and her image vanished from the pool. "I am one of Venus's top doctors, and I can provide them with protection on their journey."

Merci had volunteered without thinking, without considering that she was not the only one a trip of this length would affect. She turned to Hyperion, who finally looked at her; his face was a mask of obvious hurt and betrayal. In that brief moment, Merci realized why Hyperion had distanced himself from her for all this time… He knew.

"Hyperion wait!" Merci called out too late as Hyperion had already fled the room, obviously hurt and angry. Revian turned to Merci and Vileal with a look of obvious disgust. The Martian sneered at them before following Hyperion out of the room. Merci knew she couldn't follow him. It was clear by the look he gave her that he did not want her to follow.

Everyone in the room was silent, with the exception of a select few no one understood what just happened. Merci struggled to maintain her composure under the scrutiny she was receiving. She was gifted by an unexpected source of warmth when Vileal's hand encompassed her own. Not caring who was looking or what they thought, Merci turned to her friend and buried her face in her shoulder trying unsuccessfully to hide her tears.

"I… I would like to travel with Lady Merci, uhm that is if you have no use of me here my Queen." Vileal requested meekly, while all the eyes in the room were trained on her.

Merci tightened her grip on Vileal's hand as she soundlessly sobbed onto her shoulder. Inside Merci was devastated, she knew that she and Hyperion were having problems, but she never knew why. Now that she knew, she could feel with almost utter certainty that this was not something that Hyperion could forgive.

Queen Serenity, looked upon the two friend's for a moment, not knowing what to say or even how to respond to the confusing scenario that had just played out. Without a better idea, she responded as if nothing had happened. "I believe the healer's would appreciate your help and protection. Thank you both for volunteering. Hivial and WaterLilly are very dear to me, and they have saved our galaxy countless times. They deserve the best. I will see to it that you are ready to leave within two days."

Queen Serenity forced a smile as she turned to speak to everyone. "Until then I am contacting everyone, tomorrow evening I will host a grand gala to celebrate our galaxy's finest warriors!"

A subdued cheer rose throughout the chamber as Bruuna and her soldiers departed to spread the good news. General Mox followed them without a word. Queen serenity seemed like she wanted to say something, but Radiance shooed her away before turning to help her friends.

"Oh Merci, honey, I am so sorry." Merci finally sobbed out loud as Vileal and Radiance enveloped her in a supportive, loving embrace.


	12. Ami's Lament chapter 6

Love & Lament

Chapter twelve

"Hmmm, Wha…" Ami was startled awake by the shrill ring of her phone. She flailed around a bit trying to gain her bearings before she was dumped unceremoniously on the ground next to her sofa. Getting to her feet, Ami stumbled over to her phone, fumbling with it before situating it to her ear.

"Hello… No, I said no, thank you. Yes, I'm sure. Yes, goodbye."

:_Ugh, Telemarketers.: _Ami thought as she carelessly dropped the phone back on the receiver.

Ami set her glasses on her coffee table as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As seemed to be the norm these days, she tried to shake off the visions and feelings that remained from her dreams. Resetting her glasses, Ami tried to remember what she was doing before she had fallen asleep.

_:Oh, I was listening to records.: _Walking to her player, Ami removed the record sitting there and placed it in its protective sleeve before returning it to the shelf. Ami started to think about her lover as she looked over the vast collection of CD's and records she had willed to her. The melancholy and depression that had plagued her since Juni's death, returned again stronger than usual.

Ami pressed play on her CD player before slumping heavily onto her couch. Her arms clutched at a pillow as the dulcet tones of Aino Minako filled the room. Ami clutched the pillow to her chest and inhaled deeply. It was one of the few items around the condominium that still smelled like Juni. With the exception of the previous night, she always slept with it nearby.

Half of the CD played through before Ami was able to compose herself and wipe away the tears that trailed streams down her cheeks. Her head hurt and she felt sick. Knowing that she was doing it to herself, Ami tried her best to think of something else, something that would not be so painful. Unfortunately, the only other thing on her mind was her dreams. She replayed the newest, "memory" as Hino called them, in her mind. Garoben's warning and Grandpa Hino's offer to help weighed heavily upon her.

_:Oh Juni, I am so confused. The other part of you told me to talk to him, but it seemed as if she did not trust him. If she could not put faith in him, how then can I:_ Ami set aside her pillow and made her way to her bathroom where she started to freshen up.

_:Grandpa Hino says that you were possessed by a demon, by Garoben. She is the one that told me to talk to him. She is also the one who helped to teach me so many things, she held me, and kissed me; she loved me. Is that why I should trust her over him? They are both demons, and yet I loved her just as sure as I loved you. I guess her heritage does not matter to me. Should Grandpa's:_ Ami stared at her reflection in her mirror for a moment. Her face was still dripping from the water she splashed upon it. Her cheeks remained ruddy, and her eyes were puffy and red.

_:Can I trust Grandpa Hino: _Ami walked to her room as she turned the question over in her mind. She mechanically removed her clothes and tossed them in her hamper before finding a fresh, unwrinkled outfit. Once she was dressed she sat on the edge of her bed, still deep in thought.

_:Grandpa did volunteer a lot of information, and he appeared sincere. But, he said he is a demon. He even went so far as to say that he is one hundred percent demon, no possessions or anything else involved. He is a demon through and through; can a demon even tell the truth:_

Ami leaned over to look at the clock resting on her windowsill; it was still early.

_:Garoben was a demon, and she was able to love me. I could always tell when she was there and there is no way she could fake the emotions she shared. She… she died for me just as sure as Juni did. If a demon is capable of love and self sacrifice, then I will have to believe that Grandpa Hino can be trustworthy.:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhm…" Ami tentatively interrupted Grandpa Hino as he was straightening up the charm stand. It was getting late in the afternoon, and was time to close up. "Before anything else, I need to know why you are helping me. What are you getting out of it?"

After debating with herself for the better part of the afternoon, Ami decided to hear the old man out. She was not completely confident that she could trust him, but she wanted to know more about her dreams. More importantly, Ami needed to learn more about Garoben.

"A fair question." Hino stated as he hurried to clean and close his simple shop. Ami, seeing that he was not likely to continue until he was done, moved to help out. Fifteen minutes later Hino retrieved a pitcher of water and led Ami to the center of the temple, a place she had yet to see. Ami was startled to find a large fire left burning unattended in the center of the room. Several small podiums surrounded the flame, and four ornately carved pillars that ran from floor to ceiling stood in the corners of the room.

"What in the world?" Ami questioned in wonder as her eyes locked upon the hypnotic dancing flames. Ami was lost for a moment as her eyes tried to follow the wisps of fire that seemed to have a life and mind of their own.

"That is the sacred fire. It has been kept burning in this temple since I built it several hundred years ago. Even if I was not in residence, I always had loyal priests and Miko's who dedicated their lives to protecting and learning from it." Hino spoke as he situated himself in front of the fire and set a pillow for Ami to rest upon, they would be here for a while.

"Now, as for your question…" Hino cleared his throat as Ami settled on to her pillow and he decided how best to answer that question. He would not be the only one affected by the answer, and he had to consider that.

"Miss. Ami, I am going to be bluntly honest in everything I tell you. Even if it sounds rude, please don't take it that way." After his disclaimer Hino began. "By helping you, I am protecting, and helping my granddaughter. It was by her request that I interfered when you and Makoto were attacked. It is also for her that I make you such a priority. You see, in the near future, my granddaughter will go through the same ordeal you are. You're fates are also in someway intertwined, she has seen this. You will play a very pivotal role in her life, therefore I will do everything I can to make sure that you are healthy and safe for when that day comes."

Ami nodded, appreciating Hino's candid response. Ami wanted instantly to questions the role she would play in the young woman's, who she had just met today, life. She knew however, that the old man would probably not answer anything personal about her so she decided to store that question for later. Besides, she had more important concerns for the time being. "Why does she concern you? I would think that a demon would be self centered."

"Oh?" Hino raised a bushy eyebrow at Ami. "And how many demons have you known?"

Ami blushed at her assumption, but remained serious in her expression. Hino, seeing that she was not yet comfortable continued on. "Demon's don't all come from the same mold. Most of us can be type cast as evil, self centered, and many other wicked descriptions. There are however some exceptions, take Garoben and I for example. As I explained earlier, neither of us were born demons. You met me in your past life at your Seepa, then I was the lord of the strongest war tribe on wars. Later, I traded my soul for power and the need for war. Because of that I did something that ashamed me, something I do not want to repeat in this life."

"And what was that?" Ami asked.

Hino shifted to a more comfortable position. Ami used the brief interruption to stretch and wipe the sweat from her brow. The dancing flames of the temple's sacred fire were not comfortable to be around. Once he was comfortable again, Hino returned his attention to Ami's question. "That is something that you will see in your past memories. I will explain what happened when you remember it."

"What if I do not remember?" Ami countered immediately. "I have had a steady stream of dreams, but I do not know when they will end. Plus, there are huge gaps between the times they take place."

"First, they are not dreams, they are memories." Hino corrected. "I will help you remember more through guided meditation. That is why we are here, the fire will help guide you and no one but my granddaughter and I are allowed here."

Ami's shoulders slumped as she allowed herself to really accept that these dreams might have been her reality in a past life. "But… How is that even possible? In my dreams I am an alien. How could an alien be reborn as a human?"

"I don't have a conclusive answer to that." Hino admitted. "I have several theories, but for them to make any sense I will need to know what you have already seen."

Ami unconsciously began to bite her lower lip, a habit she inherited from her mother. She wanted answers, but was still unsure as to if she could fully trust the old man, the ancient demon, sitting in front of her.

"Please Miss. Ami." Hino looked directly into Ami's eyes, allowing her to see his sincerity. "Give me your trust, I swear on my life and honor, that I will not betray it."

Garoben's final warning flittered through Ami's mind once more before she took a deep breath, and a leap of faith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I remember that day. That was the day that everything changed." Hino mused as Ami finished telling him the last of her dreams. The two of them had spent the last several hours discussing what Hino adamantly referred to, as the past. The more Ami heard, the more she tended to believe him.

"That is when Garoben and I made decisions which led to the end of The Serenity's millennia of peace." Hino settled himself and Ami could tell he was about to begin an important story. "I suppose the main reason I agreed to what I did, was simple listlessness. I was a man of war, as was the rest of my planet. Revian was not alone in her views on that; we all lived and thrived on battle. Under the Serenity's rule, our battles were restricted to our planet; we lived many generations in an unending civil war.

"The night you heard that transmission, I was visited in person by an entity that I had thought was only a part of my dreams. This creature, Metallia, promised me the chance of a glorious war, she offered me the chance to truly live again. Without a second's thought, I accepted, and so did my people." As Hino spoke, his posture and expressions seemed to change, become harder and less inviting. The change was both startling and fascinating, as Ami was able to catch a small glimpse of the true being beneath the Hino mask.

"The choice, and my answer was presented simultaneously to everyone who lived on Mars, in that moment Mars became a planet of demons. Our pledge to serve Metallia had warped our bodies and twisted our souls. Those few who resisted Metallia's lure were quickly slain. Once Mars was fully under Metallia's control, we attacked Jupiter and from there we attacked the moon. That is something that I will help you to remember."

Ami swallowed the lump in her throat, as she prepared to ask the most important question on her mind. "And… what happened to Garoben?"

"Ahh, Garoben." Hino mulled over the answer in his mind for a moment. He did not want to have to tell Ami this story, as he knew it would hurt her. Even so, Ami did deserve to know everything he could tell her about her slain lover.

"Garoben was one of the last surviving Plutonians. Many years before I was born, her sister Setsuna was chosen to stand watch over the gates of time as one of the Serenity's super soldiers. With this lonely appointment Setsuna was granted tremendous power, wealth, and immortality.

"From all accounts, Garoben was jealous of her sister from the beginning. Even a thousand years later, after her race died off and most people forgot about Setsuna's existence, Garoben's jealousy of her sister grew and flourished. It was on her deathbed a year before the final attack on the moon that Metallia came to her in her dreams and offered her wealth, power, and most important of all, her youth.

"I had met Garoben several times prior to this, and I knew her to be an exceedingly vain woman. I have no doubt that the choice to sell her soul was as easy for her as it was for me."

Ami sat in silence, enthralled by Hino's story, yet horrified as to how she felt it was going to end.

Hino continued on. "The payment for what Garoben received, was to clear the way for Metallia to enter our solar system unaware. Without her, Metallia would not have been able to enter into Serenity's realm without a catastrophic battle that probably would have ended up destroying both sides.

"You see, the Serenity's were able to keep the galaxy safe off the blood of three people. All of which were of the last respective members of their races."

"Setsuna, Hivial, and WaterLilly." Ami prompted in a whisper.

"Indeed." Hino stated before continuing. "Garoben, was one of the only people to know of Setsuna's existence. She was also one of three people who knew how to find her. No one knows exactly what happened, but somehow Garoben was able to seal the gates of time, thereby trapping her sister Setsuna within. Recently, a Romanian associate of mine discovered that Setsuna has survived all these years locked within the walls of her post.

"Before Garoben had found a way to seal the gates, Setsuna would have been able to intercept a threat head on. In worse case scenarios, or if other matters needed her attention, Setsuna would simply warn Hivial and WaterLilly, so they could deal with it."

Hino's face became grim as he continued his story. "There are few things I regret about my decision to join Metallia. When I heard what that woman did to Hivial and WaterLilly, I became ashamed of my decision."

Ami, already sick over what she had heard, became more so from the absolute anger that clouded Hino's features and the rage which tainted his voice.

"There are three things that Martians held dear above all else, honor, love, and battle. Garoben spit upon all three of our most treasured principles with what she did to those women." Hino took a breath to calm himself. He could sense Ami's tortured thoughts, and knew he was not helping any with his anger.

"Hivial and WaterLilly, being the last of their respective races, were drafted into becoming super soldiers and charged with protecting the outer rims of the galaxy from anything that threatened it. A few hundred years into their new life, devoid of almost any company save each other, Hivial and WaterLilly became lovers. Because they lived apart from society, Lady Radiance, with Queen Serenity's blessing, joined the two of them in marriage. The day of your last dream was the bicentennial anniversary of their union.

"Cloaked by Metallia's darkest spells, Garoben stole into their palace and poisoned their celebratory feast. The greatest warriors the galaxy has ever known, died without even knowing they had been attacked. Hivial and WaterLilly, personal heroes of mine, destroyers of space beasts, armies, and gods, fell to vile trickery, without the chance to fight back. What you saw in that transmission was Garoben animating Hivial's remains."

Ami was visibly ill, and she trembled slightly as Hino continued his story. "Without the three guardians of the outer rims, it was a simple matter for Metallia to cloak her entire army and slip unnoticed amongst us. From there she converted her collaborators on earth and the majority of my people into demons. There were a few of every race that turned, but not a substantial amount. If I hadn't endorsed Metallia's offer many of my people would not have turned. Because of Garoben and myself, Serenity's Silver Millennium, came to an end."

Hino turned to stare into the sacred flames of his temple. He was deep in thought and did not say anything for many moments. Ami used the brief intermission to compose herself as best as she possibly could. Hino stood and stretched wincing at the sound of his popping joints. "We've covered a lot today. We should rest for now and start again in the morning."

"No!" Hino was momentarily startled by the forcefulness in Ami's voice. "I want to know… I need to know what happened next."

The old priest appraised his young friend, determining for himself if she was indeed ready to face what he knew was coming next. "Very well." Hino spoke in a strong voice as he reclaimed his seat in front of Ami, and next to the sacred flame. "Take my hands; I want you to stare into my eyes, empty your mind of all thoughts. I am going to trigger your next memory."

Hino's voice became monotone as his spell began. "Now, listen to my voice, and focus on…"

Ami's eyes were locked upon the old man's, his voice melted away as she drifted slowly into the realm of memory.


	13. Merci's Love Chapter 7

PinaPoe's notes: Well, I decided to split this chapter in two, mainly because I liked the cliff hanger. Plus, it gives me time to put a lot into the battle scene. So, the next chpt. Will also be a Merci chpt. Then it's back to Ami and another huge fight scene.

Love & Lament

Chapter thirteen

"Husband, please speak to me. We need to work this out, please don't shut me out." Merci slumped against the outside of her chamber door. She had tracked Hyperion there and has been trying to get in to speak with him for some time. Hyperion proved to be as stubborn as ever, with the exception of a curt reply to, leave him be and return to her women, Hyperion had said nothing.

After everyone had cleared from the oracle chamber, Merci spent the better part of an hour sobbing uncontrollably. Once she was finally able to talk again, she became determined to find her husband and try to fix things. No, not quite fix, she was sure things have gone beyond that point already. When she saw the look Hyperion had given her in the chamber, she realized that he had somehow found out about her indiscretions with Radiance. It was also clear that the general had relayed to him what she had seen in the pool hall.

Emotionally exhausted, Merci finally succumbed to her sorrow and began to cry again. Hyperion had never been able to deny her when she cried, and although that was not her intention now, it did the trick of getting Hyperion to open the door and allow her in.

"Lady Merci, come in and we will talk." Hyperion's eyes were red and swollen from tears; he sounded and looked just as exhausted as Merci. Merci had fallen inward as the door had opened, and quickly scrambled to her feet. She did not fail to notice that Hyperion did not refer to her as wife. This was the first time he has addressed her by name since before they were married. It hurt.

Merci took a tentative step toward him, but he held his hand out in a halting gesture and shook his head no. He had yet to make eye contact with her. "Please my lady, maintain your distance."

Merci's heart dropped as she realized that Hyperion was treating her as if she was a noble with no relation to him at all. She had seen him interact with other high ranking individuals with the same courtly etiquette. It was as if he considered his marriage to her over. "Husband, why…"

"My lady, do not address me as such. Our marriage is no longer valid. You… you have betrayed my trust with one of my dearest friends, and again today with one of our comrades in arms!" Hyperion's voice became strained as several tears escaped his eyes to trail down his cheeks.

Merci wanted to say something, anything in her defense, but knew there was nothing to say. Hyperion looked at her for the first time since she entered the room. His look of indifference was betrayed by the pain and tears in his noble eyes. "I tried to forgive your previous dalliances with Lady Radiance. When you spoke of your guilt in your sleep, I was shocked and devastated, but I could tell that you were repentant. I had the impression that it was not something you would do again. And yet… General Mox confided with me what she witnessed in the pool hall. She said she could have been mistaken, but the two of you had been caught in an intimate position."

Hyperion wiped angrily at his eyes and turned away from Merci. "I might have someday been able to forgive you and Lady Radiance, but I will not give you a third opportunity to break my heart."

Merci started to speak, but Hyperion cut her off. "After tomorrows gala I will be leaving with Lady Revian. She has offered me a place of great honor in her tribe, and I have accepted. Go to Vileal or back to Lady Radiance, you are free of your commitment to me."

Merci was frozen in place. Her eyes became dull and her body shook slightly. She wanted to cry and scream, beg Hyperion to reconsider, but she had done what he had accused her of and there were no excuses. Seeing that Merci had no response Hyperion gathered his meager possessions as he moved to leave the room they once shared.

"I will not be attending the gala tomorrow, please thank Radiance for her hospitality and for accepting me into her family." With those final words Hyperion left. Merci's responding sobs could be heard clearly throughout the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is stupid!" The Martian warrior, Revian, groused. Under explicit orders from Queen Serenity herself, the Planetary Guard were sharing her enormous bathhouse to prepare for the grand gala being held to celebrate Hivial and WaterLilly's victory.

Hyperion was the only one to go against the Queens orders. He had holed himself up somewhere in the palace, and no one could find him. Everyone else was suffering Revian's ranting. The Martian warlord had been sloshing around and ranting for the last several minutes, to say she was grating on everyone's nerves would have been an understatement.

"Whatever are you raving about Revian dear?" Radiance casually spoke as she began a suspiciously erotic massage on one of the young attendants she had coaxed into the tub.

"Don't talk down to me woman!" Revian snarled.

Radiance turned to look at Revian in annoyance. The Martian returned her look with a glare. "I know you noticed something amiss with Lady Hivial. Didn't you see her eyes? I've seen dead men with more emotion then she held, something is wrong and we would be foolish to ignore it. Someone needs to try contacting them again, or Lady Merci's medical team should leave immediately." Merci, who sat across the giant tub from Revian, winced at the obvious venom with which Revian spoke her name. Martians were obscenely loyal to their friends and loved ones; when Merci betrayed Hyperion, she went to the top of Revian's shit list.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart. Hivial and WaterLilly have never failed in their duty before; there is no just cause to begin doubting their abilities now." The young woman in Radiances lap let out a whimper as the goddess's massage traveled below the water. Radiance laughed mischievously as the attendant let out a surprised gasp.

Merci, who was sitting a few paces to Radiance's left tried her best to ignore what was going on next to her. Vileal's shocked gasp from next to her finally caused her to glance over to see Radiance wiggle her eyebrows and duck her head under water toward her young attendant's lap. Vileal blushed hotly and turned away. Merci's thoughts turned dark as she remembered doing the same thing to Radiance on more than one occasion.

Revian snorted in disgust as she rose from the pool sized bath. "Go ahead then fools, make love, be merry. If something goes wrong, I at least will be prepared." The Martian mumbled something else as she stalked out of the bathing chambers, a stunned attendant following behind with her clothes.

Again, Merci's eyes misted up as her thoughts turned to Hyperion. She knew he would have been on his feet immediately agreeing with the Martian. Merci sighed, as she thought back to the transmission Hivial had sent them. Revian was right, there was something off about the legendary warrior, but surely it couldn't be anything dire. Quickly her mind returned to her husband. :_No:_ Merci thought bitterly, _:Hyperion is not my husband anymore, and it's all my fault.:_

Merci began to cry again. Vileal was quick to her side, and held her friend in support. Merci had gone to her after her meeting with Hyperion. Vileal had held her for hours as she cried herself hoarse. Merci knew that it would seem inappropriate to be so close too Vileal so soon after her separation from Hyperion, but right now she needed the comfort her younger friend provided. People could gossip and make assumptions; The only opinion that Merci cared about was Hyperion's, and he had left her..

Merci also knew that she could not remain alone; she had always needed someone by her side and now was not any different. Hyperion had made his choice, and come tomorrow, Merci would likely never see him again. Merci, despite her angst was very aware of Vileal's lithe arms wrapped around her, and the quite whisper in her ear. She felt disgusted with herself that she was already considering taking the young human as a lover. Then again, perhaps it was not so strange, that was after all what caused Hyperion to leave her in the first place.

Merci leaned into Vileal's embrace and smiled at her through her tears. Vileal returned her smile with a blush. _:Yes:_ Merci thought. _:Vileal will be a wonderful lover and _perhaps _someday my loving wife. No! What am I thinking? I can't do that to Hyperion, or to myself. Maybe I could talk to him again maybe I can…: _

Merci stopped that train of thought, knowing it was far too late for that. Hyperion was no longer her husband, and nothing she could say or do was going to change that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhm… Do you mind some company?" Merci looked up from her seat to see Vileal standing unsurely before her. Merci's breath caught as she gazed upon her friend. Vileal had obviously taken extra care to prepare herself for the gala, and it showed. She wore a pale blue floor length backless gown, her straw color hair had a healthy shine to it and was cascading freely down her back. Normally she kept it up in a top knot, Merci thought the change worked really well for her. After a lengthy appraisal, Merci decided that Vileal looked absolutely gorgeous, Merci could not help but wonder what she would look like in a few years when her body fully matured. She had a feeling that Vileal would be a very striking woman indeed.

Merci had hidden herself in a dark corner of the grand ball room because she did not want any company. She had tried once more to find Hyperion, but had no luck. When he did not want to be found, he would NOT be found. That being said, Merci felt pathetically happy that Vileal had sought her out.

Realizing that she was being rude by not saying anything, Merci rose to her feet and grasped Vileal's hand. She squeezed it gently as she smiled at her friend. "You look absolutely wonderful tonight. Please, sit with me a bit." Merci motioned Vileal to the bench where she was resting. Vileal smiled shyly as she returned the complement and accepted the seat.

The two companions sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the gala go on around them. Dignitaries from all over the galaxy had attended. Venusians, Jupiterions, Mecurians, and even a few Earthlings mingled throughout the ballroom. It was rare to see such a diverse and joyous crowd. Mercury noted absently that aside from Revian, who stalked around fully armed and dressed in her furs, there were no Martians in attendance.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Merci turned to her friend, who was sitting quietly beside her.

Vileal looked uncomfortable, but brightened when Merci started to speak to her. "I… I am not used to such gatherings. I have only been to two others, though they were not so grand. Queen Serenity excused me from the others because she knows I feel out of place.

"Uhm… What about you, growing up a princess, how many of these did you have to attend?" Vileal asked in her timid fashion that Merci found quite endearing.

"I used to attend a lot, but I would skip out on just as many. I would get Bruuna to sneak me out at the first opportunity, and we would go explore areas of my father's palace that were normally off limits. Since most of the guards were at the parties, we usually had free reign." Merci smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded as her thoughts drifted.

"I did'nt get to sneak out much once Bruuna moved to my sister's household." Merci's voice broke a bit as she continued. "Hyperion and I used to love attending the Venusian galas. They were always over the top, and we would frequently dance the night away and party with all our friends."

Merci frowned and her gaze fell to her bare feet. "But, I guess we won't be doing that anymore." She fought to hold back another bout of tears.

"May… Maybe we could dance a little? I know I'm not Hyperion, and I'm not a very good dancer, but maybe, maybe it will take your mind off things a bit?" Vileal stammered as she fidgeted with the fabric of her dress.

Merci turned to look at her friend, charmed by her innocence. _:Why not? Hyperion left me, and Vileal is offering to support me through this. Everyone thinks we are lovers anyway, what could a dance or two hurt:_

"I would love to." Merci rose from her seat and extended a hand to help Vileal up. Vileal blushed but smiled at her friend, happy that she took her up on her offer.

The two women made their way to the grand ballroom's dance floor. Many couples were already moving freely about the hall in step with the extravagant orchestra and chorus. It took a couple turns across the floor for Vileal to find her footing, but once she did Merci had to admit that she was a very pleasing dance partner. It was a bit strange at first to have to lead, and Vileal was much smaller that Hyperion, but it was still quite pleasant.

It wasn't long before Merci noticed the odd amount of attention that they were receiving. Vileal began to notice it too, and started to get nervous. Merci realized that most of the galaxy frowned on same sex relationships, and she had been lucky for most of her adult life to be with open-minded people who did not care either way. Tired of the stares and mindful of Vileal's increasing discomfort, Merci led her off the dance floor. As they returned to their seats it dawned on her that she never had a problem when she danced with Hyperion, because everyone saw him as a man.

"Thank you for dancing with me. I'm sorry I messed up a lot at the end, but so many people were staring at us." Vileal apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it. We can dance again at the next Venusian party, I doubt we'd get a second glance there." Merci paused realizing what she had just said. Not only did she invite her friend to another party, she also assumed that she would be on Venus with her.

_:Oh Saturn, what am I doing: Merci mentally sighed and shook her head. She turned to look at her friend, who returned her look with a shy, hopeful one of her own. Merci's heart skipped a beat. :Why am I even fighting this. Am I that callous that I can move on from Hyperion so quickly? Or is it that I moved on from him when we first arrived on the moon? Damn it, Hyperion, I did'nt deserve you. You were a perfect loving husband and I was… well I did what I did. I love you, but I lost you six weeks ago. I hope you can find someone to love you and treasure you the way you do them. I am too weak to be alone, I'm sorry if it hurts you, but I could have something good with Vileal. Maybe eve…:_

"What was that? I'm sorry I was a million light years away." Merci apologized when she realized that she had missed everything Vileal had just said.

"I was just asking if you were alright." Vileal clarified. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Merci started to get up, but Vileal beat her to it.

"No, no please let me serve you."

"Oh, uhm ok?" Vileal was already making her way toward the drinks before Merci could object. Her mind started to turn toward Hyperion again when something caught her eye. _:Oh blessed Serenity, she is not… She is:_

Merci's eyes widened as she watched "Lord" Radiance, dressed in an extremely revealing Venusian suit, saunter through the crowd toward the young Princess Serenity. She could not believe the confidence, or arrogance Radiance must have to approach the kingdoms most sought after maiden like this. _:Then again, I know she has been with kings, queens, heroes, and legends, and that is just since I have known her. Maybe the Moon Princess is not beyond her.:_

"What are you looking at?" Merci looked up when Vileal appeared at her side holding a set of wine flutes for them.

Merci's eyes trailed up Vileal's body. She felt both horrible and exhilarated by the feelings the young Earthling was already stirring in her. Acting on instinct she pulled her younger friend to sit close beside her. Merci's arm casually snaked behind Vileal's waist and drew the pleasantly startled girl closer to her. Merci spoke in soft tones as she pointed out Lord Radiance; she was very aware of the length of her body that was pressed against Vileal's.

Vileal smiled nervously, she seemed shy, but pleased with Merci's bold move. True it wasn't anything compared to what happened at the pool, but that was under different circumstances. Both women swallowed deeply from their cups before returning to spy on their friend.

"I did'nt know Lady Radiance could turn into a man, I mean I know she is a goddess, but that is just too strange."

"You should have seen the way Hyperion and I looked when we found out about that little talent of hers." Merci noted the slight tension that ran through Vileal at the mention of Hyperion's name.

_:I need to watch that around her. I can't be building a relationship with her while frequently bringing up my previous one. If I am going to do this I need to do it right, Vileal deserves that.: Merci snuck a look at her friend who was raptly watching Lord Radiance who was well on his way to seducing the young princess._

Vileal, noticing Merci's scrutiny of her, turned to address her friend. Seeing that Merci seemed fine with how things were progressing, Vileal leaned a little more into her hopefully soon to be lover. "I did'nt know that the princess liked women."

Merci looked contemplative for a moment as she tried to figure that one out. "Actually, I think that since Radiance is in a man's body, even though she is a woman it doesn't count.

"Why do you mention that?" Merci turned a sly look upon her friend. "You aren't interested in her are you?"

Vileal blushed furiously and lightly smacked Merci's arm. "No way, she's my sister, how could you even?"

"Ok, ok!" Merci laughed and playfully fought off Vileal's mock attacks. "I was just kidding."

The two friends laughed playfully for a moment, Merci still had Hyperion weighing on her mind, but knew she could not dwell on him. She knew that she was going to be with Vileal, whether it was today or a year from now. _ :Why wait another year for happiness just to keep up appearances or spare Hyperion's feelings. He's already moving on, moving to Mars. I need to move on too_.:

Finding her resolve, Merci caught Vileal's hands and held her gaze until she stopped struggling. Vileal looked up into Merci's eyes and froze, before swallowing hard and closing her eyes. A moan escaped her as Merci's lips touched upon hers.

Without really thinking, Merci had found herself moving in to kiss her friend. She knew that it was a slap in the face to Hyperion to move into another relationship so fast, but she also knew that she needed the comfort and stability that a relationship brought to her life. When she heard Vileal moan she could not stop herself from pushing forward and deepening the kiss.

Merci's blood boiled and her blue skin darkened as Vileal responded to her teasing lips and questing tongue. Both of them gasped for air when they finally broke apart. Once they were finally able to speak again they started to laugh softly, and Merci moved in to claim a few more chaste kisses.

"Wow!" Merci exclaimed when Vileal had snuggled in closer to her, practically sitting on her lap. "Am I ever glad that you like women!"

Vileal chuckled as she leaned into Merci and ran a hand through her long blue tresses. "I like you." She whispered as she ran her lips across Merci's exposed neck.

"Oh Poo!" Merci and Vileal jumped as Lady Radiance slumped down in-between them, casually draping an arm across their backs, which was quite a feat, considering how close they were sitting to each other. Lady Radiance ended up halfway on their laps.

"What happened?" Merci managed to ask through the haze of desire that Vileal had started within her.

"Oh things were going great, Princess Serenity loved Lord Radiance, I had her positively charmed. But then…" Radiance huffed and pouted. Her lower lip jutted out just a bit as she stewed over her defeat.

"Then what, my Lady?" Vileal prodded.

"Then that!" Radiance pointed toward the dance floor where Princess Serenity danced with the handsome Earth Price, Endymion. "And call me Radiance, especially if you will be coming to Venus with us."

Vileal blushed pink and Merci dark blue as Radiance turned a knowing look upon them. "You are coming to Venus after the two of you return from your mission to the outer planets right?"

Vileal turned hopefully to Merci who smiled and nodded yes. Vileal brightened considerably and hugged Merci tightly. Radiance just laughed as she was squeezed between them before beginning to tickle her two friends who squirmed away.

"Ha ha!" Radiance laughed cheerfully. "We should celebrate! Merci go get a couple bottles, then we will retire to my room and leave these…" Radiance waved her hand at the surrounding revelers. "People to their fun and frivolity.

"Come Vileal darling." Radiance stood faster than either Vileal or Merci could react and started dragging Vileal toward where the blissfully happy Princess and Prince were dancing. "Before we leave we must say good bye to the princess and her beau. After all it's only fair to cut in on him after he so rudely cut in on me."

Merci shook her head and turned to fetch as many bottles as she could carry. She knew that Radiance could toss them back, and wanted to have enough to go around. She stopped by the serving area and asked one of the servants to bring her a box and a few bottles of wine and spirits. He looked at her and was going to decline, until he recognized her as one of the guests of honor. Merci shook her head at that, feeling that she did not do anything to deserve that honor.

As she waited for her drinks, Merci scanned the crowd. She smiled when she saw the annoyed expression on the Princess's face as Vileal and Radiance interrupted them. Prince Endymion of Earth tried to hide his displeasure, and remain polite. Merci thought he was doing an admirable job considering the circumstances.

A small commotion at the ballrooms entrance caught Merci's eye. She was much too far away to hear what was being said, but she recognized the four men trying to gain admittance. With the exception of one, they were dressed as members of high regard in the Earthling courts, dark gray suits decorated with signs of rank and allegiance. All four of them were armed, and that seemed to be what was causing them trouble. They were Prince Endimiyon's personal entourage, she recognized them from a briefing General Mox had given on their Earthling allies.

Nephrite stood to the side as the other men argued with the guards, he was an incredibly tall man and easily topped most in attendance by a few inches. Merci pegged him at close to seven feet and it was obvious that even though he was a scholar, he could put many soldier's bodies to shame. The middle aged human was Endimiyon's uncle and most trusted advisor; he surprised the courts when he rejected his brother's offer to succeed him as king, instead choosing to simply advise whoever took that position. Many people were intimidated by him, and it was rumored that he was involved with dark sorcery and had managed to contact and control a race of warriors born from the stars themselves. This was all rumor however, and had yet to be proven.

The famed personal body guard to Endymion stood to Nephrite's left. Zoicite, was adorned in a white uniform, which matched his pale complexion and snow white hair. He was famous not only for his unequalled beauty, but for his mastery of the saber, and more importantly his genius with the piano. He was one of Earth's and one of the galaxies most well renowned composers. It baffled anyone who cared to consider why he chose to remain a servant to Endymion when he could have bought his freedom ten times over.

Jadeite and Kunzite argued with the guards for admittance. Jadeite was Endimiyon's younger brother, though he tended to play down that fact. Merci could sympathize somewhat. Jadeite would never be considered for the throne, so he had to make a name for himself that was not overshadowed by his royal name. The young man had chosen the path of the soldier and was one of the Earth's most feared generals.

Kunzite, on the other hand was one of Earths most respected and beloved generals. He was Endimiyon's best friend since childhood and frequently competed with the prince for accolades, sport, and women. Merci had never been interested in men physically, but could see how his handsome face and soldier's body would attract the attention of many a maiden. He was the most vocal about demanding entrance.

Finally it seemed as if the guards tired of arguing and allowed the Earthlings to enter. Merci watched them with interest as they began to mingle amongst the crowd. Jadeite and Nephrite were avoided as they made their way through the crowd. Nephrite seemed intent on speaking to the Queen, while Jadeite, followed by Zoicite, looked to be heading toward Endymion. Merci lost track of Kunzite, and hoped to get her drinks soon so she could meet back up with her friends. Many people were pleading with Zoicite to grace the gala with one of his masterpieces, but he seemed to be declining. Merci had to admit that she wanted to meet the shy, beautiful composer. She had heard him play on both Mercury and Venus, and very much wanted to speak with him.

Merci watched as Zoicyte and Jadeite approached Endymion and her friends. Her eyes caught Vileal speaking with the princess, and she found herself ignoring everything else. Bits of Zoicyte's conversation with Endymion registered with her, the rest was lost due to her focus being completely on Vileal. It was not until Jadeite started yelling at Zoicyte to forget it that Merci really started to pay attention to what was going on.

Apparently Zoicyte was intent on having Endymion follow him outside, but Endymion did not want to abandon Princess Serenity, who apparently was not invited. Jadeite seemed to be getting angry with the beautiful composer, though Zoicyte seemed determined to get Endymion to follow him.

Sudden movement out of the corner of her eye grabbed Merci's attention. She was surprised to see Hyperion dressed in his Planetary Warrior uniform, a dark green suit coat and white slacks. Hyperion had a grim, almost panicked look on his face as he struggled through the crowd toward the queen.

A piercing scream filled the air followed by the chorus of many others as time seemed to still. Merci looked at her ex-husband as he screamed a warning to Queen Serenity who was engaged in conversation with Nephrite. The screams started when the towering advisor unsheathed his broadsword and lunged at the queen. The Great Serenity was caught off guard, the large man thrust forward catching the queen on the side of her stomach. Only Serenity's supernatural dexterity saved her from what should have been a killing blow. In the blink of an eye, Queen Serenity withdrew a large crystal topped wand from thin air and fired a burst of pure white light into the would be assassin

Nephrite seemed to posses the same unnatural grace as his target, and was able to dodge the full brunt of the attack. Unfortunately for him, merely being clipped by it sent him hurtling through the air and into the masses of panicked revelers.

Merci's blood ran cold as her eyes followed the soaring assassin. As Nephrite attacked Queen Serenity, Jadeite attacked the princess. Merci screamed a heart wrenching cry, loud enough to be heard above the panicked shouts of everyone else. Vileal, without concern to her own safety leapt in front of the princess, she used her own body to shield her sister from the crazed general's attack. Merci could do nothing as the earthling's blade pierced her friend's heart.

Frozen, for a split second nothing moved. Merci saw in vivid detail as the blonde assassin murdered her would be lover, her best friend. His face became etched into her memory, every blemish, every detail. She knew that given the chance, this man would die at her hands.

Before Merci, or anyone else could respond, a blinding light and a deafening explosion ripped through the ballroom. The screams intensified as the ceiling came crashing down.


	14. Merci's Love chapter 8

PinaPoe's Notes: Well, Here is my Final Merci focused chapter. Most of it is action, I am uncertain on how it turned out, but the next two chapters will be plenty full of it as well so if this did not turn out very well I get a couple more lashes at it. And I may get inspired to add to it later, but that would be after this book is done. I figured I shouldn't keep this chpt. Up any longer.

As far as telling about Hivial and WaterLilly too soon. Well, I figured it was a foregone conclusion as to what happened to the Silver Millennium, and I needed that bit of dialog to happen before the next chpt. For reasons that will become obvious.

One more side note, I am watching all of the PGSM right now and am loving it. Expect to see heavy influence in many of the char. Especially Minako, Mamoru, Kunzite, and Zoicyte.

Love & Lament

Chapter fourteen

"Aaaaah" Ami screamed as she pushed herself away from Grandpa Hino. Both of them were quite shaken from the explosion and even though they were not actually there, they shielded their bodies as if they were about to be crushed.

"Blessed Gods!" Ami panted as her heart beat slowly returned to normal. Hino had quickly composed himself and returned to his seat.

"I did not know that the Four Heavenly Kings were involved in the initial attack. I knew that they led the armies on the attack of the moon, but I never believed that Nephrite in particular would stoop to such a cowardly attempt at assassination." Hino wiped a bead of sweat from his head as he contemplated this development.

"Grandpa… JiJi?" Ami started a question. Hino looked up at her as she referred to him by his true name. He found for a moment that he was hurt by this. Laughing to himself at what had to be the onset of senility; Hino just raised a bushy eyebrow at his young friend so she would continue.

Ami swallowed nervously, feeling that she had insulted the old priest, but feeling that she was justified in doing so. He was a demon after all and woe to her if she were ever to forget that.

"If I am, or was Lady Merci, and Miss. Hino was Revian, does that mean that Miss. Tsukino was Vileal?" Ami reddened slightly both embarrassed and angry. "Was I; was Merci in love with the woman who killed Juni?"

Ami's emotions became conflicted, as she did not know what to make of this. So distraught was she that she did not even realize that she just revealed Sailor Moon's identity to Grandpa Hino. He had already known of course, but Ami did not know that.

"It appears that way." Hino answered plainly. "I was not privy to the personal interactions of your past lives beyond what Revian shared with me. The only reason I had known of your, of Merci's separation with Hyperion, was that I spoke with him and Revian, when she asked for me to arrange lodgings and several potential wives or husbands for him. She wished him to become her second when she one day took control of our tribe."

"Husband?" Ami asked, confused. "But I thought that even though Hyperion's body was a woman's, he was a man."

"Mmm," Hino muttered as he formed his response. True Hyperion and Merci were long dead, but he did promise to keep this confidence. "I only tell you this now, because all party's involved are two thousand years gone. Apparently, like all men of the time, Hyperion wanted an heir. More to the point, he wanted an heir of his own blood. Now I have no doubt, had Merci remained faithful, he would have brought this up to her, but when they parted ways he decided to go ahead with this dream of his."

"But, with a man? Why not use artificial insemination?" Ami found herself getting mad, as if Merci's jealousy was being channeled through her.

Hino chuckled to himself, much to Ami's annoyance. "Ha, we were an extremely advanced society at the time, but we had not yet come to that. I suppose it could have been done magically, but I think that Hyperion preferred to be with someone who would father the child and help raise it, but nothing more."

"What do you mean?"

"Hyperion, I believe, was a Martian trapped in a Jupiterion's body. He held true to the same Ideals and loves that we Martians did, honor, battle, and love. Despite what happened he probably still loved you, err loved Merci. That is why I think he would have preferred a husband; he would not fall in love with him. I believe that Merci held, and would always hold Hyperion's heart." Hino rubbed the back of his neck. "But I am speaking from what I would have done and thought in his place. There is no way I could know for sure what was going on in his mind.

"If Hyperion was able to ask you for this it had to be before he found out about Vileal." Ami puzzled the timeline in her mind. JiJi would have already been turned if Hyperion had contacted him that final night. Again she felt the pangs of Merci's emotions deep within her.

"Mmm." Hino acknowledged with a nod "This was something he was planning if he could not reconcile with Lady Merci before your duty as the Planetary Guard was over.

"It's getting near eight." Hino announced, though Ami could not figure out how he could tell that. "Perhaps it is time we called it a night?"

Ami was conflicted over what she thought of Usagi now, and what her past life thought of Vileal. Even though she wasn't Merci, she swore she could somehow feel the long dead Mecurian's thoughts and emotions stirring within her.

"No," Ami held Hino back as he started to stand. "Please, just another hour; I want to know more."

Hino sighed, he wasn't weary, but something had been bothering him for the last couple hours and he could not pinpoint it. Putting his discomfort aside, he clasped Ami's hands as he once again took her into her past, into her memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhhh." Merci was hurt. Her whole body was in pain, and it felt as if she were being crushed. She choked when she tried to draw in a deep breath; the dust of the ruble surrounding her was thick in the air. Voices drifted in and out of her consciousness, though she was too disoriented to be able to differentiate them from each other.

"Merci! Merci! Blessed Serenity, Merci, where are you!" Merci's mind latched to the voice calling her name, but she could not quite identify it yet.

Another loud explosion sounded followed by someone calling for their daughter, Serenity. Merci figured that to be the Queen's voice. Her shouts were followed by those of Bruuna's and General Mox's as they apparently converged on her.

"Damn it, how could I have let my guard down? I'm so sorry my Queen. This disaster is my fault, I left us open for an attack." Merci recognized General Mox's voice and the Queen's reassurances that she shouldn't blame herself.

"My Queen." Bruuna interrupted. Everyone's voices were muffled, but Merci focused on them to try and regain her senses and clear the fog from her mind. "It was Endimiyon's entourage; they staged an attack on you and the princess while General Kunzite detonated some kind of super weapon inside the ball room. Revian is alive and searching for survivors, but she has yet to find any."

"Has anyone seen my daughter?" The queen pleaded, but was interrupted by Hyperion's strong voice.

"Queen Serenity," Merci realized that it was Hyperion's voice that was calling to her moments earlier. She might have found comfort in the fact had the moon not just been attacked. Hyperion continued to speak quickly while gasping for air. "The entire galaxy is under attack. I was in the oracle chambers when the attacks started. I saw my brother killed and I fear that the Great Tree of Life has been felled."

"How could this have happened?" Serenity's voice sounded choked up, as if she were fighting off tears.

A crystal clear voice suddenly filled Merci's mind; she recognized Radiance's voice and noted with some wonderment that she was speaking to everyone telepathically. "This is Radiance; I am with Princess Serenity and Endymion."

Merci noticed a hitch in the telepathic voice and realized that Radiance was crying. "Vileal took the blade meant for the princess, she did not survive."

Merci's mind began to buzz at what Radiance had just said. The telepathic voice suddenly increased in volume, and it was easy to detect a hint of apprehension. "I can see the enemy regrouping. There are demons teleporting in from everywhere, I need help and I need it fast!"

Radiance's voice cut off as Merci's mind abruptly regained focus as the minutes before the first explosion returned to her.

"VILEAL!" Merci's screamed as she lashed out unthinkingly with the magic of her ring. A massive Ice spear ripped up from around her throwing away much of the debris that had her pinned down. Merci lashed out with a cry of anger and pain as power surged within her. The purity of her emotion and the intensity of her focus had unintentionally awakened the true force of her ring.

Merci's body temperature bottomed out and the air around her began to crackle as moisture froze and cracked. The ring's power had fully transferred to within her. Merci could feel the power of her element flowing through her. Though the ring could be used for a future soldier and was fused with her essence, Merci no longer needed it to call forth or control her powers. Only Radiance had ever been able to accomplished an awakening like this.

With a strength and speed she did not know she possessed, Merci threw the remaining rubble from her body and leapt from the debris desperately trying to make her way to where she last remembered seeing Vileal.

As she pushed forward through the massive hunks of stone and debris that blocked her path, Merci faintly registered the voices of the others calling out to her.

"Lord Hyperion, take Bruuna and follow Merci to my daughter. Find Lady Revian if you can. Once you find them, take my daughter to the safety bunkers as quickly as possible.

"General Mox, get together as many soldiers as you can find and do what you can to hold back the invaders. I am going to the temple to prepare our defenses. Tell Lady Radiance to come to me as soon as you find her. Now go! And may the gods watch over you."

Merci could hear the chorus of responses and soon felt the presence of her ex-husband and childhood friend by her side. No one spoke as they started to climb over and blast aside any debris that blocked their way. Once the sounds of explosions and inhuman screams started to be heard everyone pushed themselves as hard as they could to reach their friend's side.

Five minutes later, they managed to blast through a massive wall of stone and bodies that blocked their way. The three of them barely had time to absorb the situation before jumping into the fray. Radiance and Endymion fought side to side, while protecting Princess Serenity. Serenity was crouched to the ground holding Vileal's still body.

Merci screamed in rage as she sent a freezing mist into the remaining attackers. Already, Radiance and Endymion had killed over three dozen of the enemy, yet at least twice that many still remained. Bruuna and Hyperion took advantage of Merci's freezing mist, with a fierce determination they wadded through the enemy, ending their demonic lives with sword and trident.

Merci focused her energies to freeze the airborne moisture to form a sword and buckler of solid ice. Ignoring her companions, she fought her way through the sluggish enemies, slowly making her way toward Princess Serenity, and Vileal.

Two hulking brutes moved to block Merci's path. Through her fury, Merci absently recognized that their coloring and features strongly resembled that of a demonic looking Martian. Ignoring that trivial thought, Merci focused her newly awakened powers to send a shower of ice missiles toward the creatures that blocked her path.

The demonic warriors, obviously skilled, moved their blades to cut the projectiles from the air. Merci entertained a second of satisfaction as their weapons froze and shattered. The demon's had no time to react as the remaining missiles slammed into their bodies freezing and shattering plate sized holes wherever they hit.

Merci continued to fight her way forward, undaunted by whatever stood in her path. Were she in a more stable frame of mind she would have been drawn to consider her new abilities. As it was, Merci hardly noticed anything save the body of her friend she was fighting her way to. Before she knew it, Merci was fighting side by side with Radiance and the Earthling Endymion. In the seconds she stood by them, Radiance killed no less than fifteen enemy soldiers, while Endymion fought bravely against three monsters at least twice his size.

Merci lessened the prince's burden by two before she cast aside her weapons and ran to the Princess and to her fallen friend. Merci felt her eyes tear up, and ice over. Her body had cooled in response to her overuse of her powers; small patches of ice started to coat her skin though she did not notice. Merci's ring's power came from the elements of water and ice, when she inadvertently transferred it's essence into herself she became one with the elements as well.

Merci, unaware of the changes in herself or of the battle raging around her froze in place as she stared at the Princess Serenity. The young princess cradled her step-sister, weeping openly. Merci fell to her knees as she looked upon the still and pale body of her best friend, her new love.

Vileal's eyes were closed, obviously the princess's doing; her gentle lips were parted slightly allowing a trickle of blood to dribble down the side of her cheek. Merci fought to control the overwhelming emotions welling up within her. When her eyes, against her will, trailed to the open wound that pierced Vileal's innocent heart, Merci broke down.

Without realizing what she was doing, Merci moved to Serenity's side, and collapsed upon her lifeless friend. Heavy sobs wracked her body as she clung tightly to Vileal. Her body temperature dropped to such an extreme level that Vileal began to freeze in her embrace. Princess Serenity tried to reach out to comfort her, but pulled back from the intensity the cold. Merci did not notice, nor did she hear the princess's renewed wailing at the loss of her sister. Time became meaningless, and the sounds of battle faded into nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merci honey, this is no good. We need to get moving, the enemy will be upon us shortly." Feeling a cleansing warmth spread through her body, Merci wearily looked up to see Radiance standing beside her.

Radiance's hand firmly grasping her shoulder and was the source of the purifying warmth. The healing touch of the Goddess tamed the raging powers within Merci. Had Radiance not interfered Merci risked freezing herself completely. As her body warmed and she regained her equilibrium, Merci looked up to her friend and former lover. Radiance looked upon her with concern and compassion. She truly looked like a Golden Goddess, as her skin glowed brightly from her battle fervor.

Looking around in a fading daze, Merci saw that for the time being, her friends had managed to route the first wave of attackers. Prince Endymion of Earth stood to the side, holding his princess. Bruuna was moving through the fallen enemies, killing any survivors with brutal efficiency. Hyperion looked upon her briefly. Merci thought for a moment that he was going to come to her, but Revian, who seemed to have caught up with the battle, took his arm, whispering something harshly in his ear. Hyperion nodded once before turning away from Merci.

"C'mon honey." Radiance cooed as she gently pried Merci from Vileal and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry to seem insensitive." Bruuna called out from amiss the bodies of the fallen. "But we got a shit load of those demons forming up over the rise about two hundred yards from us."

"Lady Radiance." Hyperion spoke as he moved to stand beside the Goddess and his ex-wife.

"Queen Serenity bade us inform you to meet her in the temple immediately." Hyperion motioned toward the princess. "The rest of us are to get her highness to safety."

"What of my friend?" Merci sniffled into Radiances shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Radiance spoke gently as she ran a hand down Merci's back. We can't take her."

Merci looked to Vileal's body, lying motionless amiss the rubble. The tears in her eyes cleared and her face hardened as she turned back to her friend. "If I used my power's to entomb her, can I will it to be permanent?"

"Whatever you're doing, I suggest you do it quickly!" Bruuna shouted again from her position a dozen yards from the rest. "The army looks like it's ready to make its move."

"If you entomb her in ice now, I will make it permanent." Radiance spoke quickly. "But, you have to hurry dear."

"Wait!" Princess Serenity shouted as she pulled away from Endimiyon's embrace. The young Princess knelt beside her sister, and removed her planetary ring and slipping it upon her own finger. Serenity placed a gentle kiss upon her sister's forehead and whispered something unintelligible before returning to her Prince's side."

"They're coming" Bruuna shouted.

"Hurry Merci, do it!" Radiance demanded as Hyperion and Revian rushed to Bruuna's side, preparing for the onslaught.

Merci took a deep breath before focusing her concentration to the task at hand. Seconds later a massive column of ice ripped from the Moon, entombing Vileal's body within its center. Her body and the air around her began to cool rapidly again. Radiance whispered a few arcane words, and with a wave of her hand, the icy tomb began to glow.

"It's done." Radiance whispered before turning to the approaching armies.

"Bruuna, Hyperion, Revian, MOVE!" The Goddess's voice brooked no argument; all three soldiers jumped out of the way as she strode past them toward the quickly approaching army.

Radiance raised her right had to the sky as her skin glowed and ignited in a golden flame. Energy coursed through her body causing her uniform and hair to blow about as if she were buffeted by the strongest winds. The flame's intensity increased ten fold as she screamed. "Venus Meteorite, Armageddon!"

Everyone's eyes widened in horrified wonderment. The sky above their enemy ignited in a blinding flash and a deafening roar. Within seconds the sky had ripped open spewing forth hundreds of flaming boulders. Screams filled the air as the enemy was crushed and burned alive. The demons caught in the rain of death had no chance. The attack continued until no less then one thousand enemy soldiers lay dead or dying. The cries of the wounded were deafening, and the stench of freshly burnt flesh became nearly overwhelming.

As Radiance walked back to her companions, everyone moved out of her way. If there was any doubt to her divinity, it was now forever gone. Radiance continued to walk away from her friends, the devastating attack had her body glowing so brilliantly, had anyone looked directly upon her they would have been blinded instantly.

"Get to the shelter." Radiance called out before she disappeared into the ruins of the ballroom. "If you can't make it there, meet us at the temple. GO!"

"Blessed Serenity." Everyone turned to look at Bruuna who pointed out to where Radiance had just leveled the enemy. Once the rip in the sky vanished a colossal shadow began to darken the lunar sky. Everyone looked upon the blackness, their feeling of dread intensified with every star the shadow blotted out.

Once the darkness had blanketed half the sky, two slits opened within it. They were eyes, massive crimson eyes. "How could anything be that big?" Merci wondered aloud.

The eyes turned to look upon the Inner Planetary warriors, the Senshi. Once it's gazed locked, the shadow opened its mouth and a dreadful laugh shook the moon. Thousands upon thousands of portals began to open up as far as the eye could see. From each of the portals stepped one of the demonic creatures that vaguely resembled a Martian.

In the center of the growing army another, much larger portal opened. From its center, hundreds of human soldiers emerged. They were lead by two of the Shitennou, the feared general, Jadeite, and the traitorous Nephrite. The two sat atop giant black steeds. The demonic mounts hovered above the ground, scraping at the air with flaming hooves. Plumes of black smoke and soot billowed from their nostrils, becoming illuminated by the glowing of their crimson eyes. Both men raised their blades to the sky in a salute toward their enemies before sounding a charge.

"What direction are the shelters?" Bruuna screamed over the deafening boom of the charging army.

"This way!" Hyperion called out as he lifted the Princess onto his back and took off in a dead run. Endymion stayed at his side, as the rest of the remaining soldiers quickly followed behind.

Every fiber of Merci's being called for her to turn around, to charge the Earthling who murdered sweet Vileal. Reason, thankfully, remained with her; she knew that a charge against the dread general would get her killed far before she reached him. For now she would have to follow her comrades and hope for a chance at his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's no use, they know where we are headed and are herding us away from it." Prince Endymion finally gave voice to what everyone knew to be true.

The remaining Senshi had been trying to outrun the growing armies, but the giant shadow always found them and sent more troops. They were close to the magically protected bunkers, but it was becoming evident that they would not reach them without facing the full brunt of the shadow's army.

"Look, there!" Bruuna pointed toward the ever increasing ruins. Seemingly stepping from thin air appeared hundreds of Lunarian and Venusian knights lead by General Lunari Elusiian Mox. The Senshi's spirits rose as Mox's knights charged the enemies flank. The Knights fought bravely and seemed to have the upper hand. The enemy was caught off guard and fell by the hundreds to the surprise flanking attack. The Senshi's spirits were renewed as demon after demon fell before Mox's warriors.

The great shadow's eyes began to cringe. A thunderous bellow emitted from the shadow, as the Senshi looked up seven flaming spheres spewed from its mouth. The spheres rocketed toward the knights, exploding amidst them. The explosions left many dead and wounded, but that was not the extent of the Shadow's attack. From each of the craters left by the explosion a shadow warrior rose.

Each of the shadow warriors were unique to one another save for the apparent leader. This hulking beast looked similar to the enemy hordes, but doubled nearly everyone in size. He had mottled red skin and a brilliant white mane of hair that was adorned with the Martian symbols of Royalty.

"Revian, that giant one, what do you make of that?" Hyperion shouted over the sounds of battle. Even with their continued flight, they were only a hundred yards separated from the carnage.

"It's a perverse mockery of my people!" Revian snarled.

The seven warriors proved to be beyond the skill of General Mox's army. Any who dared to engage them were cut down with ease. The Senshi could do naught but witness the seven warriors, the seven deadly shadow warriors, massacre the brave lunar knights.

"They won't last long enough for us to make it to the bunker." Revian mumbled. Taking three strides away from her comrades the Martian warrior ripped her furs off her top and traced her scimitar across her exposed flesh.

Hyperion recognized immediately what the Martian warlord had planned. He turned to stop her, but held back, knowing that doing so would be an unforgivable insult.

Staring straight ahead Revian began to speak. "By my blood and the blood of my ancestors none of these warriors will get to you without killing me first.

"Farewell brother of my heart, guard the princess and fulfill your duty." Revian's parting words were for Hyperion alone. As she started to charge the clashing armies, Revian raised her sword and let out a final cry. "I'll meet you in the next life!"

Hyperion stood rooted in place, feeling the grief that Merci had felt when Vileal was slain. Hyperion knew that his friend would not survive this. Hyperion grimaced holding back a tear. Quickly regaining his control he saluted Revian, acknowledging her sacrifice.

"Come on people, let's move!" Hyperion shouted as he started to once again push toward the bunkers. Revian's unexpected charge pulled everyone from their stupor and renewed their will to fight their way toward the bunkers.

"Wait." Bruuna stopped Merci as she was about to follow behind Hyperion and Endymion. The scarred Mecurian locked gazes with her former mistress and childhood companion. A tear fell from Merci's eye as Bruuna traced a calloused hand down her cheek. She could see in her eyes what she planned to do.

"I love you my Lady. I always have and I always will." Bruuna confessed for the first time. Merci looked upon her lifelong friend in stunned silence.

Bruuna withdrew her hand and turned to Hyperion. "I know you still love her. The future looks grim, now is the time to forgive the past." Bruuna removed the family trident from the holster along her back before turning toward the battle.

"Take care of her my lord, or you will regret it for eternity." Bruuna called out while running after Revian to join her in a last stand fighting alongside her men.

"No, wait! Bruuna!" Merci called out to her departing friend. She had a terrible feeling that she would not see her alive again, and she had already lost too much.

Merci gasped as a familiar hand grasped her shoulder. "Let's go my Lady…"

Merci stood her ground, watching as first Revian, and then Bruuna tore into the enemy ranks, before quickly being swallowed by the chaos.

Hyperion wavered for a moment and his eyes misted slightly with tears. "My wife… We need to get the Princess to safety. We cannot not let our friends die in vain."

Hyperion's sincerity broke through to Merci. She was able to look away from the battle and risk looking into his eyes. She had known that when he released her from their marriage he had still loved her. She also knew that it would not be likely that they would live to see the morning. Hyperion seemed to take Bruuna's words to heart. Merci had already buried a lover and watched a life-long friend charge off to certain death, she did not want to die alone.

Merci caressed Hyperion's hand and squeezed it tightly. Looking into his eyes she spoke from her heart. "I am sorry for the pain I caused you. For you to call me wife again means everything to me. And if we are destined to die this day, then let's die fighting side by side, as husband and wife."

Hyperion nodded before kissing Merci's hand, still holding it, he turned to run after Endymion who was already making his way with his love toward the safety bunkers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four remaining companion's had fought hard on their approach to the bunkers. Demonic soldiers and shadowed assassin's seemed to leap out at them from every hidden nook and darkened shadow. Merci and Endymion took on the brunt of the fighting while Hyperion focused on defending the Princess, who clung to his back. Regardless of the threats against them, they pressed on.

"There!" Hyperion shouted as they almost passed the bunkers. The bunkers, were used only in dire emergencies, the magic surrounding them would protect their occupants from nearly anything. The companions had nearly missed them. The twin bunkers were camouflaged in the rubble of the two towers that had stood at their side. "Wife, Prince Endymion, try to find a way in."

Hyperion felt useless as the minutes passed with him unable to do anything but watch as his wife and the princess's lover desperately tried to uncover the entrance to the safety bunkers. Having only one useable arm did not give him the proper leverage to be able to safely shift through rubble.

"Princess I am going to set you down and make sure we are secure. Will you be alright for a moment?" Hyperion had been carrying the princess on his back, as she was too short and too week to keep up with them. Endymion had volunteered, but Hyperion was larger, and much stronger.

Princess Serenity nodded in the affirmative and crawled off her guardian's back. "Stay by the others I will be right back…" Hyperion staggered a step, as his hand shot up to cradle his head. Merci and Endymion, who were returning from finding the entrance, did the same.

"_Endymion." _ A chilling, voice tore at the inside of everyone's minds. The intrusion was harsh and forceful. When Radiance had spoken to them through their minds, it was a warm, comforting, this was agony. _"If only you had chosen me, things would have never come to this."_

"Beryl? You're behind this?" Endymion hissed through the pain in his mind. "…Why?"

Merci recognized the name as the Earth Prince's step mother and childhood friend. Endymion, Beryl and Kunzite had been the best of friends since youth, but at the age of thirteen, Beryl was chosen to replace Endimiyon's late mother as his father's bride.

"_I offered you a choice my love. Your father was on his deathbed, you were to be king. I was nothing but a trophy to him, and I have always loved you. Why did you have to pick her, why couldn't you join with me?" _

Merci, grasped at her head as the voice increased in intensity. The voice was pained and broken, the missive of a broke heart. The sorrow in the voice was evident, and for a second the pain abated. Merci tried to look up, to see where the voice was emanating from.She lifted her head for a moment, but doubled over again when the voice continued. This time the voice was accusatory, it was angry.

"_Your uncle prophesized that a union between the kingdoms of the moon and the earth would result in the destruction of both, and yet you still chose her."_

"You…You cannot choose who you love." Endymion choked as he struggled to form words through the pain of the mental onslaught. "You… You were my friend, but I never loved you… Not, not the way you loved me."

The voice remained silent as Endymion struggled to continue. Even though the voice was mute, feelings of sadness, anger, and jealousy could still be felt in everyone's mind. "Serenity had my heart the moment I met her. I could not… could not allow myself to believe in my uncle's vision."

"_Despite what you wish, Nephrite's visions are absolute. You cannot fight destiny."_

The pain in their minds increased, Merci and Hyperion tumbled to the ground, unable to move. Despite the pain, Endymion was somehow able to remain on his feet. Merci looked upon the noble prince. His love and devotion toward Princess Serenity gave him the strength to defy the powers that were enough to paralyze Hyperion and herself.

Once he knew he could fight through the pain, Endymion seemed to regain his strength. "Serenity is my heart, I would face any danger any threat… You say destiny is my enemy? I would fight Death herself to remain by Serenity's side!"

"_So be it…" _The voice, cold and hollow, sounded once again after a nerve wrenching moment of silence.

"Aaaaiiee!" Merci and Hyperion screamed as an indescribable, unyielding pain devastated their minds. Neither heard or knew where the Princess was, nor could their pain wracked minds focus enough to care.

The pain increased until it felt as if their minds would be destroyed. Merci cried out trying to find Hyperion, when suddenly, the pain faded. Merci was crumpled on her side, unable to move. As her senses slowly returned, she could feel Hyperion's arm along her leg. He had somehow managed to fight through the pain enough to move to her side.

Merci struggled to turn her head, in an attempt to locate the Princess and her Prince. Her eyes widened in panic and she tried to cry out a warning as the air beside Endymion began to shimmer, and take form. A hauntingly beautiful woman with cascading red hair and pale white skin now stood by his side. Merci knew this must be Beryl, the woman who sold out a kingdom because of a broken heart.

"If I can't have you…" The voice was physical now. Without the pain of it tearing through her mind, Merci could hear the melodic beauty of it.

"**Endymion!"** Merci heard the princess scream as Beryl withdrew a dagger from beneath her robes. Merci and Hyperion fought to get to their feet. They had to help the prince, but it was no use. Neither they nor the prince had the strength to save themselves.

"Then no one can!" Merci winced and turned away as Beryl's dagger plunged deep into Endimiyon's chest.

Serenity's wailing cry pierced the sky, followed by Hyperion's panicked warning. "**Princess!"**

Merci turned to see the princess, in spite of the pain she must be feeling, rush to her lover's side. Beryl seemed stunned by what she had just done. She did not have the presence of mind to defend herself from Princess Serenity's sudden, unexpected attack. Acting out of the desperation of a broken heart, Serenity had willed herself to her slain lover's side. Without a second's hesitation she took up his blade and ended the life of his murderer.

Beryl's body fell heavily to the lunar floor, dead before she hit the ground. Serenity turned toward her guardians with a look of desolation in her eyes. Merci and Hyperion doubled their efforts to get to their feet as the heir to the moon kingdom turned the blade upon herself.

"Princess Serenity!" Merci and Hyperion cried out in unison as Princess Serenity fell upon Endimiyon's sword, piercing her heart. The sight of their princess taking her own life finally gave them the strength to move, it was too little too late.

"Serenity, why?" Hyperion cried out. Merci knelt by her husband's side as her cradled the dead princess in his lap. "In Saturn's name, WHY!"

Hyperion began to sob. Merci wrapped her arms around him, holding him from behind. By taking her own life, Serenity had ensured the end of the Silver Millennium. She had also made the deaths of all their family and friends meaningless.

"M… Master!"

"Queen Beryl!"

Merci leapt to her feet, the voices were close, and came out of nowhere. In a panic she instantaneously created another blade of jagged ice. Hyperion gently set aside the body of Princess Serenity before reclaiming his sword and standing by his wife's side.

The traitorous General Kunzite and Endimiyon's body guard Zoicyte stepped from portals formed in the shadows. Kunzite glanced briefly at the three bodies before turning his attention to the two who could still stand. Zoicyte, with one look upon his former master dropped to his knees and crawled to Endimiyon's side.

"Master…" No one moved as Zoicyte cradled the Earth prince's body to his own. Zoicyte looked calm for just a moment.

"MASTER!" Endimiyon's body guard and servant screamed out. He sobbed and screeched as he buried his face into Endimiyon's ruined chest. Zoicyte's wild wailings were those of the broken hearted. He would be no threat this day; his soul was shattered.

Kunzite looked briefly upon the two men before drawing his weapon and facing Hyperion and Merci. Kunzite was a handsome man of average height, he had a noble face and his dark hair was pulled back into a topknot, like Vileal's. He waved his long sword once in front of him and removed a shield from his back.

"Beryl may be defeated, but Metallia is God. Metallia's glory will reward the faithful; all we have to do is make sure that none stand in the way."

Kunzite leapt forward with unnatural speed, Hyperion was caught off guard, but Merci managed to raise her blade of Ice to block his downward stroke. Gathering his wits, Hyperion lashed out, but his strike was deflected off the General's shield.

The three combatants traded blows without wavering for ten straight minutes. Merci had tried several times to use her new found powers, but the General had a dark power of his own that always negated her attacks. The battle had to be won by the blade. Normally Merci would have thought Hyperion could have taken anyone in single combat, but Kunzite seemed inhuman, powers not his own were fueling him.

Merci was no master swordsman; she could not attack, and could only focus on defense. Regardless of failure, she continued to try her magical assaults, until her body was covered with a thin sheet of ice and she began to slow. Kunzite's speed was easily getting the better of her, and Hyperion had to use precious moments to defend her as well as press his own attack.

"Why do you continue?" Kunzite taunted as his shield smashed into Merci's face, shattering the icy coating and breaking her nose. Merci fell back and fell to the ground. Hyperion, no longer having to defend them both pushed his attack. Kunzite grew more serious, but did not seem concerned.

"The princess is dead, the Silver Millennium will fall." Kunzite parried Hyperion's overhand swing, forcing his arm aside and leaving him open. Merci heard Hyperion grunt, but could not see through the haze in her vision. Regardless, she could feel that Hyperion was in danger and struggled to her feet.

"First blood is mine." Kunzite spoke without arrogance. Hyperion stumbled back, his bad hand pressed against the gash on the side of his gut.

"Why don't you join us? With your skill you could be of great use to us." Kunzite stopped his attack, allowing Hyperion and Merci to regain their bearings. No one spoke as they seemed to study each other. Only Zoicyte's wailings, which had reduced to frantic gasps, could be heard.

Merci and Hyperion moved closer to each other, battered and bloodied, they knew that they were overmatched. Kunzite waited patiently for an answer.

"Join the shadow, in its dark kingdom you have nothing to fear, not even death herself." Kunzite motioned his blade to where Zoicite mourned Endymion. Merci snuck a quick glance, thinking it was a distraction, but unable to resist.

:Gasp: "Beryl, she… she's alive!" Merci looked on, horrified as Beryl's corpse stirred and tried to stand. The body managed to stand upright, even though its stomach was torn open and its innards were spilling to the ground entangling its feet.

Kunzite too stared upon the animated corpse. "Soon, she will be healed body and soul. Our God is good to us!"

Kunzite laughed as he raised his arms to the air in praise of the great shadow that blotted out the sky. To Hyperion and Merci it was obvious that he was beyond fanatical. The man that must have once inhabited his body was gone, or changed. If this is what became of the shadow's favored they were determined to die before they allowed it to corrupt any more souls.

"Never!" Hyperion called out as he swung at Kunzite's exposed torso. Merci struck high, hoping to block his defense. Suddenly, Merci stopped as a high pitched howl sounded from where she knew Beryl's corpse to be standing.

The corpse's wail sent a deathly chill throughout her body. Merci panicked as her movement's slowed then stopped, whatever it had done, it had frozen her in place Her body was held fast, try as she might she could do nothing but watch as Kunzite slammed his shield down upon Hyperion's sword arm, before bringing down his own sword to sever it. Without stopping he flipped his sword and drove it deep into Hyperion's back.

As much as Merci wanted to scream, attack, anything, she could not. Panic, fear, and sorrow wracked her mind as she watched Kunzite clean his blade while the ghastly Beryl shambled towards her.

"Wait!" Kunzite demanded of the corpse as he turned to look upon Merci. The General's eyes wavered as he reached out to touch her. Merci wanted to cringe as the man's eyes locked upon her and his trembling hand cupped the side of her cheek.

"Such, beauty…" Before the General could finish his thought, he was shoved aside by an unseen force.

Kunzite grunted as the force hit him and he was hurled through the air. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, and cursed as he struggled to his feet. "Damn you Beryl, leave her be. The fight is over!"

Beryl, ignoring the wounded General, shambled over to Merci and gently caressed her cheek. A searing pain trailed the ghoulish woman's touch. Merci was helpless; she could not even scream as a dark flame ignited her body.

"Beryl no!" Kunzite's voice was barely heard as the pain increased.

Merci thought of her sister Tetisu and Bruuna, she reminisced fondly on her times spent with Radiance and finally to the two people who held her heart. _:Vileal… Husband… I love…:_

The pain of being burned alive was unbearable. Despite the pain, Merci was determined to have her last thought's be of Vileal and her husband, but a sudden light, pure and all encompassing, pulled her from her memories. Before her eyes burnt away, she watched as the radiant light enveloped Kunzite and Beryl. Kunzite's startled cry and Beryl's inhuman screech ushered Merci to her death.


	15. Ami's Lament chapter &

PinaPoe's notes: I have to say, I loved writing this chapter. This one has been in my head since the end of Waking Ami. Yes I know I made up some of Merci's attacks, and I will continue making up more, I likes it! Thank you everyone for your review on the last chpt. I was very nervous about that and you eased my doubts away. Which is good because next chpt. We are going back to The Silver Millennium for a few unanswered questions.

Love & Lament

Chapter fifteen

"So, it is time." The dread lord Jadeite whispered to himself as he felt the energies of yet another of his Yoma expire. Though he was fuming inside, he kept a cool exterior as he made his way toward one of the many hidden chambers in his palace.

"A pity, Kigaan would have made an adequate commander in my legions." Jadeite walked towards what appeared to be one of the many dead ends of his palace halls. He waved his hand in front of several stones in crisp precise motions, before pushing on one of the stone bricks that made up the wall. The block slid aside triggering a hidden door to open. The whole end of the hall sunk into the ground revealing a purple, misty, portal.

"SS-Hauptsturmführer, Mengele, Josef." Jadeite whispered, causing the mists to clear away opening up the true entrance to a stairwell. Once he started to descend, the mists reformed behind him. Had he not spoken the password the mists would have melted his flesh faster than the strongest acids.

The stairs led to a huge steel door that only opened when he used a combination of technology and magic. A digital pad was built into the center of the door which registered his palm print and retina scan. In order to avoid magical tampering it also required his energies set to a specific key to activate.

The steel door shifted aside at the positive recognition only to reveal another haze of purple mist. "Ran, Asuka" Finally, the last of the doorways and portals opened to allow Jadeite into one of his many laboratories.

This one differed from his many others because it was very modern and sterile. The entire room was brightly lit with high powered fluorescent bulbs. The floor was tile, and the many counters and cabinets were made of stainless steel. The room seemed a tad out of place for his palace. In fact, the room was not in his palace at all, but in a top secret American research facility. Several years ago, he had dominated several American scientists and had them build this underground research facility, after which he killed them and used his powers to mask the facility from anyone who might look for or stumble upon it. Now the only way to access it was through three separate portals all of which had many different safeguards. Jadeite was also the only person to know where all three were located.

Jadeite donned a smock and gloves after washing both physically and magically. In the center on the room was a large walk in safe of sorts. Entering yet another code the safe opened with a hissing sound; a cold rush of air poured from it. Jadeite entered the refrigerated safe and opened a vacuum sealed chest that was stored within.

Inside the padded chest was a crystal sphere; the contents of which brightened the refrigerated safe more than the outside laboratory. Jadeite felt a chill run through his body as he grasped the basket ball sized crystal and lifted it from its protective safe.

Jadeite held his breath, before swallowing deeply as he gazed upon the spheres contents. Within the sphere he held the power to transcend mortality.

"Soon." The dark general whispered reverently as he stroked the side of the crystal. His pupils dilated lustily as he gazed upon its contents, a heart. A human heart, smaller than an adults, and radiating a light and power so bright it required the crystal to contain it.

"My experiments and decades of research will finally pay off. I will not allow that ghoul Beryl to deny me what is my destiny." Jadeite trembled as he returned his prize to its safe. He felt both charged and spent, like he had just spent hours having really great sex.

"Once Beryl is out of the way I will have all the time and energy I need to complete this life's work." Freshly motivated by his prize Jadeite resealed all of the locks and wards to his laboratory. As he returned to his palace in the dark kingdom he was all business. With the crisp efficiency of a military upbringing Jadeite dressed himself in his finest dress uniform, making sure to include all the old medals and markings of rank and allegiance. The uniform, and the time spent earning it, was the only part about his "human" life that he was truly proud of.

Once dressed Jadeite teleported to his weapon room where he prepared a pocket portal with various weapons should he have the need for them. Once he was fully prepared, Jadeite summoned a portal that would transport him to earth.

"Lord JiJi, let's see how mistress time has treated you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami and Hino's eyes shot open simultaneously as the memory of the dying Merci abruptly ended. Neither of them spoke for a number of minutes as their bodies fought to assure their minds that they had not just been burned alive.

"Now," Hino spoke in a wavering voice. "Let us rest for the night."

Ami nodded mutely in agreement. Both had just gone through the vision feeling and seeing everything through Merci's eyes. That, unfortunately, included being burned to death by the undead Beryl. Even for the demon JiJi, that was not an experience one just brushed off.

Ami and Grandpa Hino made no indication toward moving. They sat still until the blazing heat of the sacred flames became too uncomfortable to bare. Beads of sweat pooled down their bodies, and Ami at least was in desperate need of hydration. Hino needed to re-supply his energies through meditation, though he needed privacy to do so. He was too distracted to notice that the flames burned brighter than normal, nor the warning that foretold.

"Miss. Ami, why don't you go get a breath of fresh air and bring up a pitcher of ice water. I need a moment to meditate and clean up this sacred place." Hino rasped as he wiped the beading sweat from his forehead and stood up. Once he was standing, the old man extended a hand and helped Ami to her feet as well.

Ami nodded her head in thanks before walking from the room in a daze. The young genius was tired and disoriented; walking through the halls to the kitchen was proving to be a bit of a challenge. Figuring that she was still a bit unsteady, Ami passed by the kitchen in favor of stopping outside for a few moments of fresh air. She hoped that would help clear her mind and calm her nerves.

By, passing the kitchen Ami missed Makoto, who was just finishing putting together a snack tray to share with Fiore. Ami's friends were spending the evening watching TV and enjoying each others company.

_:So that is how things were.: _Ami thought to herself as she took a seat on the steps leading out of the Hino's living area.

_:But, I still have so many questions. What was that light, what happened to Radiance, Queen Serenity, and Merci's sister:_

Ami placed her head in her cupped palms as she thought. _:Is Usagi Vileal:_

As Ami sat under the night sky thinking of her past life, Grandpa Hino was deep in meditation. Except for the rare occasion, the ancient demon refueled his energy reserves through meditation and the endless power of the temple's sacred fire.

As the old priest's energy refueled, he began to once again notice the discomforting feeling that had been plaguing him throughout the day. Hino's eyes widened as he finally recognized the scrying for what it was. As recognition of the magical observation dawned on him the energy in the room started to change; the air became static, charged and crackled as a portal fought to break the many wards and seals he had protecting his home.

Hino leapt to his feet already beginning the words and hand gestures necessary for a masking spell. He had just a moment to finish and prepare himself. The wards he had protecting his temple were extremely powerful and only someone whose powers surpassed his own could ever hope to break them. Hino knew a very short list of beings who could accomplish this, most of which he did not want present when Ami returned.

As the final ward shattered, Hino immediately recognized the aura of his unexpected, and unwelcome guest. "General Jadeite." Hino acknowledged his one time comrade as he stepped from the portal formed in the center of the sacred fire room.

"Lord JiJi," Jadeite answered as he saluted the former Lord of Mars in the ancient fashion used by Earth armies before and during the final battle on the Moon.

Hino casually returned the salute, feigning nonchalance. He needed time to feel out this man that he did not expect to ever see again.

Jadeite looked to be of European heritage and stood several inches shy of six feet. The twisted scientist had handsome features complimented by blonde hair and blue eyes. Any bit of attractiveness this might have roused was erased by the obvious look of cruelty and the manic, if not psychopathic aura that shown clearly in his eyes.

The Dark General's uniform gave away his origins in this life. Apparently he had been alive and quite proud of his actions some sixty, seventy years past. Jadeite was dressed smartly in the full dress uniform of an officer in the Nazi military. The uniform bore all the symbols of allegiance and a large array of medals and signs of rank. Hino had little doubt that the uniform was genuine and that each medal was earned.

"I heard rumor that you were active again in the Dark Kingdom." Hino spoke in a slight condescending tone, as he returned to his seat in front of the fire.

Two thousand years ago, Jadeite had been the only one of the Shitennou to rival his power. That was so long ago however, and it was obvious that the Dark General's powers have grown far beyond his own. Still, Jadeite, as far as Hino knew, could not tell their power difference. The ancient demon had to gamble that he had the ability to bluff Jadeite into believing they were still equals.

"What do you want?" Hino asked curtly as he made a show of returning his attention to the sacred flame.

"Cheerful as ever I see." Jadeite spoke in a casual, almost friendly manor. It seemed as if he had none of the apprehension that Hino now felt. Hino focused his attention on the fire, purposefully ignoring Jadeite and making it seem as if he and not the insane General was in charge.

Jadeite waited for a moment for some sort of acknowledgement. Hino was correct in thinking that Jadeite could not differentiate between power levels. Even if he could, Jadeite needed the former Mars Lord as an ally, he did not wish to insult him. "Very well then, straight to business. The objective of my visit is to obtain your aid, and allegiance."

"Hmpf" Hino snorted. "In what matter? I have no interest in conquering this world. The people are soft and it would hardly be worth the battle."

"You would be surprised at what strength the humans hold. You are also incorrect in your assumption, I hold no ambitions towards that end." Hino sensed that Jadeite was being candid with him, and that surprised him.

Hino willed himself not to tense as Jadeite crossed the room and knelt next to him in front of the sacred flames. Unable to help himself, Hino turned to look upon his one time ally. A slight smirk played upon the Dark General's lips as he locked gazes with the Mars King. "If it is truly a worthy battle you desire, then join my cause. I seek to destroy what remains of Beryl."

Hino's eyes widened both in surprise at Jadeite's boldness, and out of panic, for he could sense Ami returning to the room. "An impossible battle!" Hino spoke with bravado. "You know I am interested."

"Now then." Hino turned away from Jadeite, who grinned madly at Hino's acceptance. "If you will return at this time tomorrow, we can discuss strategy. For now, I have a woman I am expecting."

"Ever the ladies man eh? Ha!" Jadeite laughed out loud as he turned and started to summon the portal that would return him to his castle in the Dark Kingdom.

Hino's face dropped as Ami walked in at that very moment. The young woman was carrying a tray with a pitcher of ice water and two glasses. Jadeite immediately ceased his portal summoning and focused his attention on Ami.

Ami looked up, finally noticing that Hino was not alone. She gasped when the stranger's uniform registered to her and she turned to Hino for an explanation. The young genius screamed in surprise when smoke started ripping from tears that started to appear along the old man's skin. Hino had for a second hoped that Jadeite would not notice Ami's energy signature, but it was obvious that he had. Not having any other options he was dropping his mask and preparing to fight.

Without a word Jadeite's face became a mask of manic rage as he unleashed a massive energy drain that ripped throughout the temple draining the life force of its occupants, and anyone unlucky enough to be near it.

The energy drain, thanks to a safety mechanism left by Garoben, had the opposite effect on Ami. Instead of draining her life force and leaving her helpless, the energy drain triggered Ami's dormant powers. Ami's eyes glowed brightly and her body lifted several feet into the air, surrounded by a glowing blue energy.

Hino was aware of Garoben's safety measures, but he also knew that Ami needed time for her "other self" to completely awaken. Jadeite was already summoning a charge of dark energy to destroy Ami. Hino knew the only chance his young friend had to live was for him to engage Jadeite himself.

"**_JADEITE!"_** An inhuman roar sounded from the old man, startling the Dark General for but a moment. That gave Hino the final seconds he needed for his transformation to become complete.

Jadeite backed away from Merci trying to pinpoint his former ally. When Hino had transformed a billowing sulfuric smoke erupted from his mouth and the rips in his skin. It not only broke any concentration Jadeite might have had, it also kept JiJi hidden.

Jadeite spun around, trying to hear where his adversary was. He could still see Ami by the glow she was emanating, but he knew if he tried to kill her now he would be exposed to attack by the Mars King.

"Lord JiJi!" Jadeite called out in a slightly trembling voice. Mad as he was, Jadeite still had a sense of self-preservation. He willed himself to be calm, trying to find anything that might give away the Demonic Martian's location.

"When did the leader of the Seven Deadly Shadow Warriors cast his lot with the enemy? Is the taste of her honey that good?" Jadeite yelled out into the smoke, his heart thundering as he could begin to hear JiJi's deep heavy breath's sounding from all around him. He was hoping to goad his opponent into making a mistake and attacking too early.

"Or could it be you've gotten weak, and could not even tell what she was?" Jadeite coughed and whirled around when the floor behind him groaned. JiJi's massive fist answered the Dark General's insult.

Jadeite was caught off guard and could do nothing but brace for impact as a massive red fist, larger than his torso slammed into him. The impact was tremendous, rattling Jadeites bones and sending him spiraling through two temple walls and out into the crisp air of the courtyard.

Stone bit roughly into Jadeite's cheek as he slammed and rolled along the cobblestone. He pushed himself to his knees the second he stopped rolling. His hand covered his gut as he heaved and vomited a puddle of blood. The one punch had staggered him, and broken several ribs.

Heavy breaths and the heavy thump of JiJi's footsteps forced the General to try and orientate himself. His eyes widened in a second of fear, the first time since his rebirth. Even when Beryl had tortured him, he knew he would live and eventually have the upper hand. This day, he was not prepared for a full assault from one of the only beings that ever rivaled his power.

JiJi, completely free of the Hino mask barreled through his temple wall into the hall and again through another wall to follow Jadeite into the courtyard. The hulking red demon stopped as his massive head, a demonic mix of ape and lion, swung back and forth trying to locate his prey.

Jadeite swallowed hard before coughing up another mouthful of blood. The Ancient Mars lord looked more imposing now than he ever had before. The giant apelike demon was well over eight feet tall, even though he was hunched over, walking like a gorilla would. The great beast's head, framed by a white mane, and crowned by two massive gore covered horns, was nearly as big as Jadeite. Two bulging free roaming eyes rolled around in their sockets, and the remnants of the Hino mask's skin hung nightmarishly along JiJi's leathery red hide.

JiJi's sickly pulsing eyes locked on the General, who for the moment stared at him with shock and awe. The Martian Lord's maw opened wide erupting in a roar and an acidic spray of gore, bile, and vomit. The burning mixture coated Jadeite, searing his exposed flesh and burning his uniform.

Wasting no time JiJi charged the General, scooping him up in a massive paw, before he could even react. The ancient demon's hand covered Jadeite's head and upper torso. With unforgiving ferocity, JiJi flung Jadeite back and forth like a rag doll. JiJi's confidence built as Jadeite's body went limp. The Mars King knew that he could not match the Dark General's dark powers, but if he never gave him a chance to use them then Jadeite could not hope to match him in a purely physical conflict. Or, so he thought…

Jadeite's body erupted in pain as the Mars King's grip crushed him and flung him about in an attempt to rend muscle and shatter bone. The Dark General knew that if he could not get out of this than all of his plans to transcend mortality would be destroyed forever. Unfortunately for JiJi, Jadeite's lust for power far outweighed the fear that he inspired within him.

Gathering his wits Jadeite reached into the small pocket plane where he had prepared a weapons cache earlier. With quick movements he withdrew two daggers, which glistened as the moonlight illuminated the green liquid coating them. Not wasting any time, Jadeite plunged both daggers deep into the Demon Lord's enormous wrist.

JiJi roared at the sudden sharp pain. This was the first time his flesh had been pierced in hundreds of years. The poisons coating the daggers started taking effect immediately. Pain and anger clouded The Mars King's thoughts as he hurled Jadeite across the courtyard. Seconds later the poison rendered his mighty paw useless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Left in the fire room, forgotten by the two combatants, Ami's awakening was for the first time uninterrupted. Ami's unrecognizable body was cocooned in a glowing blue orb of light. Already the changes in her were incredible, her skin had become a bluish green and her eyes a brilliant blue. Her hair had also grown several feet in length. Once again an archaic symbol was illuminated from beneath the skin of her forehead.

Twice before Ami had started this transformation, but it was interrupted before it could be completed. The light intensified as Ami's clothes vanished, to be replaced by the uniform of the Planetary Guard from her memories. Once the transformation was finally complete and the cocoon of light cracked open, it was Lady Merci, not Ami, who emerged.

Before she hit the ground Merci's eyes shifted as she orientated herself, landing with finesse. Ami's thoughts faded as Merci took over and she fell into a deep slumber.

"Where?" Merci scanned the room in a panic, her last coherent thoughts had not been pleasant ones. She remembered dying, and after that falling into a deep sleep in which she had a fragmented dream of a bizarre life on Earth, many years in the future.

A bright light and a piercing screech startled Merci, who jumped away from the source and prepared use her now inborn control over her element, to attack whatever stepped through the portal that was opening.

Merci's eyes widened as a familiar face she never thought to see again, emerged from the portal. The woman, also of Mecurian decent, ran through the portal looking around panicked, until she noticed Merci.

The woman was over half a foot taller than Merci, and where Merci was thin, this woman's body was all lean, wiry, muscle. She was dressed in a long t-shirt and boxer shorts that looked a few sizes too small. The Mecurian woman's most striking features were her bald head, and the massive scar that marred half of her face. Half of one of her elf like ears was shredded off, and where one eye used to be was now a glowing, golden orb.

"Bruuna!" Merci yelled as she ran to her former body guard and best friend's side.

"Lady Merci!" Bruuna gasped in surprise.

"I thought you were dead!" Both Mecurian women gasped in unison as Bruuna scooped up Merci into a crushing embrace.

A loud roar and the sound of an explosion pulled both women from their reunion. Bruuna, instinctually pushed Merci behind her, before crouching in a defensive stance. She gasped as a familiar weight filled her open palms. Before her eyes, her massive trident materialized in her hands.

"What was that?" Merci spoke as she moved to stand beside her friend, whose face looked grim.

"I recognize that roar." Bruuna's voice hardened and her face became angry.

"I have a debt that needs be repaid!" Bruuna spoke harshly as she charged blindly through the ruins of the temple's walls.

"Bruuna wait!" Merci called out before she too, albeit a bit more cautiously, plunged foreword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**_COWARD!"_** JiJi roared as Jadeite smashed into the cobblestone, uprooting several along the way.

"**_You would use poison?"_** JiJi's voice was so imposing that even when he struggled to draw breath it was near deafening. The giant red demon swayed once before settling his weight on one arm. The veins in his body started to throb as the poison penetrated his system.

"You are too honorable." Jadeite spat as he struggled to his feet. His flesh was blistered, and his uniform was partially eaten away by the acid-like substance JiJi had regurgitated on him. His arm hung grotesquely at his side, obviously pulled from its socket.

"You're sense of honor will be your death. And I… I… ARGH!" Jadeite cried out in pain as he used a surge of dark energy to shove his arm back into place.

"I WILL LIVE!" Jadeite faced JiJi, withdrawing from his pocket plane the very blade he wielded on the attack of Serenity's kingdom two thousand years prior.

JiJi looked upon the madman one more before a green froth started bubbling out of his mouth and his pupils dilated. The pain of the poison coursing through his veins robbed the Mars King of his senses, with a bellowing roar he lowered his horns and charged the Dark General.

Jadeite watched the charging demon with an amused smirk. His fear was gone, replaced by his normal confidence in the destiny that awaited him. Like the matador waits for the last second to move out of the way of a charging bull, so too did Jadeite. As JiJi approached, Jadeite nimbly dodged to his side while simultaneously hacking downward with his sword.

With a loud chink The Mars King's massive horns were severed. Thrown off balance, and finally overcome by the poison, JiJi stumbled foreword, somersaulting and landing with a mighty crash onto his back. Once prone upon the cobblestone ground, JiJi's body began to twitch and spasm as the deadly poison went to work in earnest.

With a grin of pure ecstasy, Jadeite stalked forward preparing to end the Mars Lord's life with the stroke of his blade.

"YOU!" Jadeite spun around, distracted from his deadly work. His forehead crinkled in annoyance at the sight of the Planetary Warrior Mercury. He had known what Ami was when he had first saw her, but she had slipped from his mind while fighting JiJi. Had she been Radiance or the Martian, he might have been worried, but his dark powers were far beyond anything the Lady Merci could throw at him.

"Finally awakened to this lifetime?" Jadeite found Merci's presence amusing, and he found himself slowly sauntering toward the shocked, enraged soldier.

"Murderer! You, you were the one who killed Vileal!" Merci trembled with rage as her body temperature began to drop and the moisture around her began to freeze.

"You'll have to forgive me for not placing a face with that name." Jadeite spoke nonchalantly.

"She obviously left no impression upon me." Jadeite smirked as he fired off a globe of dark energy.

"Bastard!" Merci flipped out of the way of the dark globe. The globe of darkness crackled with electricity as it sailed through the air, slamming into and destroying a good chunk of the temple's wall.

"Ice Dagger Storm!" Merci focused her inborn powers to create a cone of dagger like projectiles which she hurled toward the Dark General.

Jadeite stopped his advance his eyes, and grin, widening. "Oh!" He mocked as a wall of flame shot up around him, destroying Merci's attack.

"Fiend!" Jadeite felt a shift in the air and stumbled backwards. Less than a millisecond later and Bruuna's trident would have split open his head like a melon. The ancient Mecurian warrior had slipped behind Jadeite before he had erected the cone of dark fire, which now burned in a ten foot radius surrounding the combatants.

Wasting no time, Bruuna whirled her trident over head and thrust down toward her prone opponent. Jadeite, having at one time been one of the earth's most feared generals and top swordsmen, met her thrust with a parry of his broadsword. Both weapons locked as a test of strength ensued. Bruuna struggled to push the trident down into her foe, while Jadeite sought to push it up or to the side.

"I know you." Jadeite managed to speak through the strain of holding off Bruuna's attack. Lucky for him, the encompassing wall of flame he built was keeping Merci out of this combat.

"You." The manic General seethed as he struggled upward, managing to get to his knees. "You, I remember."

"You should." Bruuna spat at the man as every muscle in her body screamed in protest as the Dark fueled General matched her strength and more. "I was a second away from killing you."

"Yesss." Jadeite purred as he positioned his footing to gain the upper hand.

"**Allow me to reciprocate!"** Jadeite, with all his might, and a surge of dark energy, thrust forward, throwing Bruuna's trident wide and leaving her open.

"Urk…"

"BRUUNA!" Merci screamed as through the flames, she watched Jadeite fire a massive burst of dark energy into her friend's chest.

Determined not to die here, Bruuna yanked down on her Trident as hard and as fast as she could. Muscle stretched and pulled all along her arm, but she did not feel it. The Dark burst of energy hit her point blank, just as she managed to pull her blessed trident down in front of her.

A bright aura shown from in front of Bruuna as the energy slammed in front of, but did not hit her. The force of the impact however, was so great that she was thrown halfway across the court yard, through the searing flames and into a brick wall which collapsed on top of her.

"Aquatic Storm!"

"Ice Winds Freeze"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

Thrown into a rage at seeing another one of her loved ones fall to Jadeite's blade, Merci fired off a volley of attacks, each building in strength and intensity. Jadeite was amused at first, until the third attack extinguished his flames, and the fourth slammed into his body at full strength.

"Arrrrggg…" Jadeite screeched as the Icy projectiles careened into him, freezing his clothing and flesh. Unthinking, Merci stole moisture from the air to form a massive spear which she intended to drive through the heart of the madman.

"Hahahahahaha!" Merci skid to a halt as the Ice statue that was Jadeite began to laugh. Within a split second the icy madman reverted back to flesh and bone. Merci wasted no time in hurling her weapon at the General, in the hopes that it would strike him dead.

Jadeite stared at the weapon as it hurled toward him. As a mocking gesture toward his opponent, Jadeite dropped his sword and lifted his palm too intercept the icy spear. As the weapon hit his flesh it evaporated into a harmless puff of steam.

Merci's eyes widened in frustration, and disbelief. Her body tensed, as the steam from her destroyed weapon cleared, and Jadeite was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahh" Merci cried out in surprise as the General materialized mere inches in front of her.

"Urk" Merci had no time to react, and was caught off guard by the General's quick, brutal attack. Jadeite lashed out with his right fist, slamming Merci in the gut. As the Planetary Warrior doubled over he grabbed the back of her head and guided it to his rising knee. Merci's head thudded backward at the impact, blood shot from her split lip and nose.

Jadeite was not finished, as Merci stumbled backward, he followed her with two hits across her face, one with each hand, followed by a devastating uppercut that sent her reeling and flying to the ground.

"Hahaha! Is that all the great Serenity's Senshi are made of?" Jadeite laughed in amusement as he strut to the prone Warrior of Mercury's side. Kneeling beside her, Jadeite grabbed a handful of Merci's long blue locks.

"You know," The Dark General Whispered into her ear. "I already killed one of you, and you are about to die as well. You really should take lessons from your guard dog; she at least put up a fight."

"Hmpf!" Merci's eyes were open, but saw nothing. Jadeite let go of her hair: her face thumped onto the cobblestones.

"I suppose this game is over." Jadeite rose to his feet, while simultaneously creating a massive globe of dark energy. "Oh how beautiful this will be!"

Jadeite lifted the globe, preparing to drive it down on the back of Merci's head.

"Huh… Urk…" The ball of energy dissipated and Jadeite stumbled forward as his chest and stomach began to split open. The Dark General's eyes clouded in pain and delirium. Protruding several feet from his torso were eight thin spikes.

"Blaargh!" As the skies quickly withdrew from his body, Jadeite pitched forward, coughing up a mouthful of blood while he stumbled to his knees. An unseen force slammed into him before he could orientate himself, tossing him through the air and onto his side.

Through blurred vision, Jadeite looked into the eyes of his approaching attacker. He was a thin young man with pale green skin and long color streaked hair. He had pointed ears and almond shaped eyes, that shown with fear and uncertainty.

"Impossible…" Jadeite gurgled through a mouthful of blood as he struggled to his knees.

"Your race was wiped out before there was a Serenity." As Jadeite spoke, his eyes began to glow and his tattered uniform billowed around him.

Fiore looked at Jadeite in shock. When he had reached out to yell at the madman, his nails had extended and pierced through him. The young man did not know how he had done that. While he looked at the mutilated man in front of him, he became rooted in place, too shocked to move.

"**_FIORE PROTECT YOURSELF!"_** A booming voice behind him prompted Fiore to raise his arms, and a small telekinetic field around himself. Behind him, JiJi's massive form hurled forward to cover Merci's unconscious body.

A split second later a blinding explosion shot forth from where Jadeite's body was, destroying the courtyard and hurling it's occupants through the air.

JiJi dug his massive paws into the earth and cobblestone, using his body as a shield to protect Merci. Fiore had avoided being killed outright, but when he slammed into the remainder of the brick wall that Bruuna hit earlier, it was his body and not the wall that crumpled.

When the dust cleared, three bodies lay, haphazardly strewn across the ruined courtyard. Jadeite was nowhere to be seen.


	16. Q&A

-1

Love & Lament

Questions and answers

SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND WHO IS WHO LISTING OF CHAR.

X

X

X

X

X

X

OK HERE WE GO.

Ok, first thing the fighters mentioned in the Dear Juni chapter are Gouki Oro and Gen. These are from the street fighter series, specifically the alpha series and street fighter three. Oro is the one who extended his life and Gouki is known as Akuma in America. The next book will have two chapters where Hino holds a tournament at his temple there will be multiple char from the street fighter and darkstalker and possibly a few occult/horror genre animes.

The other big one of course is Umi and Tsuzuku, or Utena and Touga from Revolutionary Girl Utena. It is important for you to know of this series to understand many of the background happenings in the third book. Umi and Tsuzuku will be more supporting background char. Other people from that anime will play important if not major roles in the future.

Two animes that will be important to have knowledge of.

DEVIL LADY Knowledge of Asuka's past will be necessary to understand the epilog of this story.

Great Teacher Onizuka Will be a major supporting character in the beginning of the next book.

I will add more to this list as I decide on who will make it in and who will not.


	17. Dreams End

PinaPoe's Notes: All notes are located in the Q&A chapter

Love & Lament

Chapter sixteen

Dreams end

"Look, there!" Bruuna pointed toward the ever increasing ruins. Seemingly stepping from thin air appeared hundreds of Lunarian and Venusian knights lead by General Lunari Elusiian Mox.

Bruuna silently cheered as the hundred Venusian warriors she came to the moon with, and the hundreds of lunar knights that she commanded and befriended, charged into battle.

The Knights fought bravely and seemed to have the upper hand. The enemy was caught off guard and fell by the hundreds to the surprise flanking attack. Bruuna's spirit was bolstered as demon after demon fell before her comrades and friends.

"They won't last long enough for us to make it to the bunker." Revian mumbled. Taking three strides away from her comrades, the Martian warrior ripped off the furs covering her top and traced her scimitar across her exposed flesh.

Staring straight ahead Revian began to speak. "By my blood and the blood of my ancestors none of these warriors will get to you without killing me first."

As she started to charge the clashing armies, Revian raised her sword and let out a final cry. "I'll meet you in the next life!"

"Come on people, let's move!" Hyperion shouted as he started to once again push toward the bunkers. Revian's unexpected charge pulled everyone from their stupor and renewed their will to fight their way toward the bunkers.

"Wait." Bruuna stopped Merci as she was about to follow behind Hyperion and Endymion. The scarred Mecurian locked gazes with her former mistress and childhood companion. A tear fell from Merci's eye as Bruuna traced a calloused hand down her cheek. Bruuna knew that Merci understood what she meant to do. Looking down upon the hidden love of her life, Bruuna gathered the courage to say what she has kept hidden her entire life.

"I love you my Lady. I always have and I always will." Bruuna confessed for the first time. Merci looked upon her lifelong friend in stunned silence.

Bruuna withdrew her hand from Merci's cheek and turned to Hyperion. She knew that her time was short, but Merci had a chance to live. Bruuna understood that Merci needed someone in her life, she had always depended upon the presence and stability of another. Now that Vileal was dead, Merci needed Hyperion now more than ever. "I know you still love her. The future looks grim, now is the time to forgive the past."

Bruuna waited for a glimmer of acknowledgement in Hyperion's eyes before she removed the heirloom trident from the holster along her back and turned toward the battle.

"Take care of her my lord, or you will regret it for eternity." Bruuna called out while running after Revian to join her in a last stand fighting alongside her men.

"No, wait! Bruuna!" Bruuna grimaced, holding back her tears as she heard her lady, her love's voice for what would probably be the final time in her life.

"Lady Revian, wait!" Bruuna called out to the Martian warlord, several paces in front of her. Bruuna was inspired by the Martian, as barefoot and topless she charged straightforward into an impossible battle.

"Decided to die with your men after all?" Revian yelled out as she slowed her pace just enough for Bruuna to catch up. The sinewy muscles of her coal black skin stretched and contracted as she spun her scimitar while running. "You are a warrior and a true leader after all."

"I won't abandon my men, neither will I let you die alone here." Revian turned her head, and flashed a feral smile at Bruuna. The Mecurian commander of the Lunar and Venusian knights smiled back, realizing that Revian loved this and that there was no other place she would rather be. Martians lived for the ultimate battle and to die in a fight as overwhelming as this, against such awe inspiring opponents would be an honor for her.

Bruuna did not exactly share that point of view, but she would die happy and fight hard knowing that for every Demon she could slay, her men, and her friends would live that much longer.

"Raaaargh!" Revian screamed as she tore into the ranks of red and black skinned demons. Even though she had the element of fire under her command, it seemed as if she was going to rely solely on her scimitar.

Bruuna, having no supernatural abilities always had to trust in her skill with her trident. Having fought underwater for many years, her strength and movement on land was much faster, and more powerful than even the strongest of soldiers. She knew this and intended to use it to her full advantage.

Bruuna charged foreword, skewering a wayward demon and pushing him back into another. As the two monstrosities fell backward, Bruuna vaulted over their bodies, tearing her trident out and landing in the middle of the fierce battle between the Lunar, Venusian, Demonic, and Human warriors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander!" Bruuna was greeted by dozens of her men as she waded into battle by their side. She looked around as best she could while fighting off countless waves of humans and demons.

Five minutes and twenty plus kills later, Bruuna ascertained that less than half of her men still survived, most having been slaughtered by the seven shadow warriors. Fueled by the desire to avenge her men, Bruuna tore into the enemy ranks with a renewed vigor.

Dozens upon dozens of men and beast fell to their doom before her throughout the following thirty minutes. Bruuna continued on, not feeling the protesting of her muscles or the sting of the numerous cuts spanning her dark blue skin.

The Mecurian warrior's golden eye, gifted to her by her lover, flared hotly as she spun her trident in a circle cutting down two men and wounding another. Pulling backward and swinging overhead, she brought the heavy metal weapon down upon a demon's skull. The beast did'nt make a sound as its skull split open and its body crumbled to the ground.

Time continued to tick by, and Bruuna found her allies becoming few and far between. Bruuna pulled back a moment, she was still in the midst of battle, but she focused on defense rather than attacking. Using the minor break she looked around for her friends and allies. Much to her chagrin she found that only four of the two dozen men she was fighting beside still stood. She knew there had to be many more hidden from view in the thinning battle, but she could not see them. She had also yet to see General Mox or Revian since the battle started.

"Marqui!" Bruuna called out to one of the four knights still fighting by her side. The burly Venusian male looked to be enjoying the battle, and showed no sign of slowing down. Bruuna was thankful this particular warrior was here to watch her back. "Have you seen General Mox?"

The large knight, dressed similar to Bruuna in a tight chain mail shirt and even tighter leather shorts shook his head as he drove his mace into the head of his human opponent. The Venusian armor was designed to be pleasing to the eye, they never really expected to see actual combat. Unfortunately it showed, at the beginning of the battle Bruuna estimated that less than a fourth of the original hundred Venusian knights remained.

"She was by squad seven, fighting a giant cat demon and that Earth general Jadeite." The large golden skinned man barked out between swings of his ridiculously large mace.

"These demons used to be Martians, and other races." Marqui grunted as he crushed a human's face with his bare hand while tearing the arm off another with his mace. "The Genr'l was cursing at the cat demon, said it was her husband."

Bruuna was shocked, citizens of the galaxy were being corrupted and transformed into demons, that and who knew the general was married? "How was she faring?"

"Seemed to be knocking that bastard down a couple notches. Damn thing killed a couple good friends of mine… Raaaagh!" The muscular Venusian spun around, his mace thudding into and collapsing the chest of one of the demonic Martians. "She was the only one though, except maybe a handful of us, nobody has the skill to stand up to those warriors that fell out of the sky."

"Then we'll just have to work together." Bruuna grimaced fiercely as she started to press her attack again.

"Knights of Serenity, if you can hear me, start converging on my position; we have to work together and take these vicious bastards out one by one!" Bruuna called out to her knights as she tripped a human soldier and crushing his skull with the butt of her trident. As the man died, the Mecurian warrior thrust backward, skewering one of her demonic foes.

"**Numbers, will fail you." **A booming voice thundered, seconds later a lunar knight's severed torso flew over Bruuna's head.

Bruuna flipped forward, crashing into an unsuspecting demon as a humongous knight with swords for arms, and armor covering every part of his body, crushed the ground on which she just stood.

"Commander!" The two lunar knights fighting alongside Marqui threw off their opponents to run to Bruuna's aid. The gore covered Mecurian was tested to her limits as the surprisingly agile behemoth began to strike at her.

"No wait! Stay back!" Bruuna cried out, trying to save her comrades lives. She was too late; in the wink of an eye the giant armored knight skewered one of her men and beheaded the other.

"**No one beat Bunbo!" **The booming voice echoed from within the giant's armor. **"Bunbo, strongest one there is!"**

"We'll see about that, asshole!" Bruuna thrust forward with her trident as Bunbo raised his sword like arms in an arrogant salute.

The hulking shadow warrior did not recognize the feint for what it was and struck at Bruuna with all his might, counting on her momentum to keep her from dodging.

Instead, Bruuna used her momentum to leap and roll away from the giant's deadly attack.

Bunbo, fast as he was did not have enough dexterity to change his thrust. Both of his blade-like arms smashed into the ground, embedding them deep into the lunar floor.

"Now!" A hoarse, but familiar voice cried out. Bruuna turned to see over a dozen knights lead by General Mox, break through a swarm of enemies and lay into the trapped giant.

Bunbo struggled as first Mox, then a dozen other soldiers including Bruuna and the Venusian, Marqui, slammed and thrust their weapons into and against his previously thought to be indestructible armor.

"**Biina, Help Bunbo!" **The massive warrior frantically cried as the first weapons penetrated his armor and bit into his skin.

"Yeeaargh!" Bruuna was thrown back as an electric shock ran through her and her comrades bodies.

"By Metallia you men are truly helpless." Bruuna cleared the fog from her head and pushed herself quickly to her feet. Hovering above and standing beside the quivering knight were three of the shadow warriors.

"First Bakeene gets beaten half to death by his wife, and now the mighty Bunbo is begging for help… Pathetic!" The one speaking was a beautiful young woman with long black hair and pale green skin. A pair of angelic wings sprouted from her back. As she spoke she wrapped her arms around her quaking companion and the two disappeared in a swirling mist.

Bruuna did a quick headcount, besides herself and the General, only six of the lunar knights and two of the Venusians, Marqui included, survived the devastating electric attack. Their opponents were two of the Shadow Warriors. The first was a lanky man dressed in a skintight bodysuit with an electric current jumping from the different patches of armor he wore; the electric currents formed a sort of shield around him. His thin pointed sword was also charged, and crackled with energy. The other warrior was a well built winged man with light green skin, pointed ears, and massive talons in place of his lower legs. He had no weapons, but his fists looked to be made of metal and were covered in gore.

Both men tensed and looked as if they were about to strike when a piercing wail tore through the commotion of the battle raging around them. "Mars Liquid Fire… Wave!"

"Everybody down!" General Mox's coarse voice shouted out in desperate warning.

Bruuna immediately dropped, and turned to see a massive wave of fire incinerating everything it touched. Every Demon and human she could see was consumed by the molten flames. Thanks to the general, the few remaining knights were spared the gristly fate of their adversaries. As the wave began to roll over her; she could feel her skin blister and peel even though it was at least five feet overhead. The attack was on par to the attack her lover, Radiance, had used to level the battle field earlier.

Bruuna's golden eye flared as a hulking mass flew over her at the tail end of the hellish blanket of liquid fire. The burnt, exhausted warrior leapt to her feet in time to see Revian, bloodied and battered, leap upon the burnt, darkened, and thrashed Shadow Warrior. Bruuna gasped, Revian's adversary was the giant ape like beast she had earlier described as a perverted mockery of her people.

The giant demon stood on his hind legs to block Revian's downward strike. He lifted a giant version of her weapon with impossible speed, and batted her aside. The Demon did look rather ragged. His black fur was mostly burnt away, revealing darkened red skin underneath; multiple cuts and gashes bled freely through out his twelve foot frame.

"GRANDFATHER!" Bruuna paled as Revian screamed at the giant beast while attacking once again, this time with flame and sword. "What did you do to Phobos and Demios? Where are my wives?"

Bruuna spared a quick look around, thankful to see that everyone had made it to their feet. The two shadow warriors seemed hurt, but still ready for a fight. For the moment, however, they seemed content to watch the tail end of what could quite possibly be a fight between the two greatest warriors in the galaxy. Only Hivial and WaterLilly were better, and if they were not here, then they were probably dead.

"**You should be proud!"** The Martian Lord boomed as he and his granddaughter exchanged strikes faster than Bruuna's eyes could follow. In her heart, she wanted to help. Her mind, however, knew that neither she, nor any of her few remaining allies, Mox included, could do anything against the giant monster except die.

"**Your Women were loyal to you unto the end."** The Lord JiJi, spat some vile liquid from his maw, which extinguished a flaming bird-like image that Revian threw at him. **"They refused to join the rest of Mars in allying with Metallia. Even after I had beaten them in combat, they were defiant."**

"What did you do?" Revian screamed as she charged the hulking demon. Dodging his attack by a hairs width, she somersaulted past his legs and cut at the exposed muscles and tendons. JiJi groaned as he went crashing to his knees.

Revian flipped backwards, landing on her grandfather's massive shoulders. Her blade flashed and rest against his throat. "The battle is mine Grandfather. Now tell me where I can find my women. Even if it just to give them a warrior's pyre."

"**Hmpf." **JiJi grunted, everyone watched in rapt fascination, unable to interrupt the end of the two Martians great battle. **"I beat them in a duel of honor. They were mine; even then, they would not fight against you."**

The Mars Lord slowly moved his arm to grasp at two glowing gems braided into his matted, white, waist length beard. "**They chose a soul imprisonment instead. They're spirits will reside in these stones until the day I call them forth."**

Revian snarled as she prepared to end the duel, and her grandfather's life.

"**Oh Granddaughter," **The Mars king rumbled, as his eyes flashed. **"You lost our duel!"**

Bruuna, Mox and the remaining knights dashed forward, too late. The Mars Lord moved his massive hand faster than any mortal eye could follow. Revian's blade bit into the side of JiJi's neck as his meaty paw wrapped around her head and pulled her to the ground.

Bruuna saw the attack in slow motion, watching as Revian's head was wrenched backward at an incredible speed. She imagined that she could hear as her friend's neck and back broke from the sudden force. She could not be sure they had, but it seemed certain. Revian crashed hard upon the ground, she did not move.

Without any flash or goading, JiJi drove his massive blade into Revian's body; she was nearly split completely down the middle. To those watching, none could tell with absolute certainty if Revian died before she had hit the ground. Despite herself and the situation, Bruuna wished she hadn't. Revian would have preferred death by blade, rather than a snapped neck.

The Lunar Knights did not stop their charge forward, if anything the death of Revian drove them harder. The remaining two shadow warriors whooped and howled before charging as well. Surprisingly, and much to the relief of the remaining knights, the Mars lord turned to attack, but instead let out a choked gurgle before slumping heavily to the ground.

"Lord JiJi!" A portal opened in front of the two sets of charging warriors. The traitorous General Jadeite rode through atop his nightmare steed. "Nephrite and the others have Serenity's temple under siege. How fares the… battle?"

Bruuna inwardly smiled, imagining what the murderous bastard must be thinking upon seeing his entire army and his greatest ally destroyed. JiJi wasn't dead, but unless he woke up in the next minute, he would be.

Serenity's knights hastened their charge upon seeing the enemy General, and though the Shadow Warriors tried to stop, their momentum would not allow it.

At once, Mox, Bruuna, eight knights, and two Shadow Warriors, collided into both sides of Jadeite's beastly mount. Unprepared for the strike, Jadeite was hurled from his steed and slammed head first upon the lunar rocks. The nightmarish horse was shredded and pummeled to death. Its unrecognizable carcass crumbled to the ground.

Determined to exact Merci's revenge for her, Bruuna leapt after the Earthling General. Her trident flashed brightly as it plunged downward toward the stunned general's throat. The kill however, would not be so easy to archive. Jadeite, with blood oozing from a gash in his head rolled out of the way.

Due to either dumb luck, or pure skill, Jadeite quickly drew his sword, and slashed out, cutting deeply through armor, and into Bruuna's side. Bruuna winced but otherwise showed no reaction. She knew however, that the wound was grave indeed.

Despite the critical hit, it was obvious that Jadeite was not completely coherent. Not wanting to give him a chance to recover, Bruuna fought beyond her pain, and immediately pressed her attack; the fact that she was fighting the Earth's most feared General did not escape her. She would not be getting any aid either. From the corner of her eye she saw General Mox latched to the back of the winged warrior while Marqui grabbed his talon and tried to bring him back to the ground. Behind her she could hear the shock of electricity and the death cries of her men.

Not ignoring her own opponent, Bruuna pressed her attack. She was surprised and relieved when she quickly gained the upper hand. Fate was on her side, as the wound to Jadeite's head had him fighting by instinct alone. Unfortunately for him, instincts were not enough.

The butt end of Bruuna's trident slammed into Jadeite's side, spinning around with envious speed Bruuna crushed his sword arm with the side of her trident's head. Jadeite stumbled to the ground, still too dazed to do much more than grunt in pain.

As Bruuna spun her trident over head, Jadeite's eyes locked onto hers. A chill ran up her spine as she could see and feel all of the negative emotion he was directing toward her. It was with a great sense of justice that Bruuna brought her weapon down upon the traitorous general's head.

"Yeeeearrgh"

"Urgh"

"Noooooo"

Bruuna stumbled backwards as a brilliant white light engulfed her intended victim. The screams of the Shadow Warriors were cut short, and she hoped whatever happened to Jadeite, claimed them as well. From the sounds of their screams, it could not have been pleasant.

"Lady Revian!" Bruuna cringed as she heard General Mox's cry, and the sound of her footsteps rushing to their friend's body. Though she tried to move, Bruuna found herself falling to the lunar floor, holding her wounded side and struggling for breath.

"Commander, are you okay?" Marqui wrapped his meaty hands around Bruuna's waist and helped her to her feet. The large Venusian handed her, her trident to lean on once she was on her feet again. Her side throbbed painfully and her breathing was struggled. She figured that when Jadeite hit her he must have broken a few ribs which she could feel pressing against her lung. She just hoped that it wouldn't become punctured. She was bleeding fairly freely as well, and that was never good.

"Leaning on Marqui, Bruuna mad her way toward General Mox's side as the Lunar General was removing Revian's ring and placing some odd stone upon her chest. JiJi's, whose body was missing, sword was still protruding from her. The blade was halfway embedded in the ground. Bruuna knew that any attempts to remove it would fail.

General Mox said a few words as the remaining knights, Bruuna, Marqui, and two Lunarians, gathered by Revian's side. After the short eulogy, Mox whispered a strange incantation, and the stone upon Revian's body became enflamed and incinerated the Martian warlord's remains.

Bruuna nodded once in salute to her fallen friend. She was glad that Mox had been able to provide her with a suitable warrior's pyre.

"What now General?" Bruuna did her best to hide the pain she felt. During Revian's eulogy she had stopped leaning upon Marqui and chose to rely upon her trident instead.

"We have to hurry to the bunkers." Lunari snapped unintentionally as she started running in that direction. "We need to make sure that Princess Serenity is alright. From there we go to the Queens aid."

Bruuna watched as the curly haired general took off in a dead run and the others followed her. Taking as deep a breath as she could, Bruuna gathered her strength and began to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bruu… Bruuna…"

"What?" The dark blue skinned Mecurian turned at the garbled sound. She could have sworn that she heard someone calling her name.

The five remaining knights had arrived at the bunkers only to find the Princess and Endymion dead. Luna had found Vileal's ring being worn by the Princess, and Marqui had found Merci's ring amidst a pile of ashes. The burley Venusian was hesitant to give it to her, knowing how protective of Merci Bruuna was.

Upon receiving the ring and seeing what had to be her love's remains, Bruuna gave up. She did'nt scream or shed any tears, she just stopped caring. Too many had died, she just could not accept anymore.

General Mox was beside herself with grief, when they found the princess's body, as were the two Lunar knights. None of them failed to notice that her mortal wound was self inflicted. Marqui had seemed disgusted by that and had left to scout around while the others prepared her body for transport. If the last remaining Venusian knight had not been wondering about, they would have never found Merci's remains.

"Bruuna…" The strangled whisper passed Bruuna's ears again. This time she did not discount it as her imagination.

"Who is it? Where are you?" The commander, despite her pain, hefted her trident in an attack stance. She proceeded with caution toward where the voice had come from. Seeing his commander reacting to danger, Marqui also readied his mace and proceeded forward.

"Oh blessed Serenity! Hyperion?" Bruuna dropped her trident and rushed forward to cradle her friend as he lye in a growing pool of blood. The former Lord of Jupiter was in sad shape, his sword arm had been severed, and there was a vicious sword wound through his abdomen that was oozing blood. Bruuna could not fathom how the man still drew breath.

"General, Lord Hyperion still lives!" Bruuna shouted out as she tore off his sleeve and tied it around his wound. "Hang on my lord."

Hyperion's bad hand moved slowly from his side to cover Bruuna's hand. "Mer… Where is my wife?" Hyperion began to cough violently. Blood spilled from his mouth and his dressings soaked through. Hyperion wheezed once, a loud and strangled sound, before he pitched forward and became still. Before Bruuna could answer his question, the former lord of Jupiter had died.

As Hyperion convulsed in her arms, Bruuna felt his weight push into her, and her already broken ribs. By the time General Mox and the others made it to Hyperion's body, the Commander could hardly draw breath. A thin line of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth; she knew her time was short.

General Mox claimed Hyperion's ring, as the remaining knights moved his and Endimiyon's bodies next to Merci's remains. Another quick eulogy and funeral pyre paid them tribute before the knights, with Serenity's body, hurried toward the Lunar Temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any idea's how we are getting in there?" One of the lunar knights asked. The five remaining warriors had carried the princess's body from the safety bunkers to the royal temple. Queen Serenity, and Radiance of Jupiter were sealed inside, but the temple was surrounded by a growing hoard of demons.

There entire trip to the temple they could feel the watchful eyes of the great shadow upon them, but it sent very few minions against them. Seeing the chaos in front of them, they now knew why. It seemed as if every remaining demon on the planet was stationed around the temple, trying to find a way in.

Looking around, no one could spot any of the Shadow Warriors or the four traitorous men of Earth. They were thankful for that, because they were in no shape to fight their way inside. Mox and Marqui were the only two able to last in any battles that might erupt. The two Lunar Knights had too many small wounds for them to be effective, and they carried the litter on which the princess's body rested. Bruuna was dying; everyone knew that it was only a short matter of time.

"Over toward the south end, there is a drainage ditch. It is hidden by foliage, and there is a grate that allows hidden access into the temple. It is magically sealed, but I know the incantations to open it." General Mox began to speak her thoughts aloud. Everyone listened, having had no ideas of their own. "It is a narrow path, and I doubt the demons paid it any mind, but if we are spotted whoever is in the back will have to cover us. The path is narrow enough that only one demon can get through at a time. We of course will have to walk single file."

"Our main priority is getting the princess back to her mother." The General looked solemnly upon the litter bearing the slain Princess. "I'll go first followed by Toloam. We will carry the litter."

The tall and quite handsome lunar knight nodded as he moved behind the general. "Bruuna you will follow us. Makk will be behind you and Marqui will cover the rear."

"Aye General!" The remaining soldiers chorused as they made there way around the swarming demons to find the narrow channel that led to the temple's secret entrance.

The channel was partially hidden by a generic landscaping. The channel was narrow and roughly six feet deep, it supplied the temple with a fresh water supply. Three of the soldiers were taller than six feet and had to either hunch over or hope that the trees and shrubs planted around the channel would mask them.

General Mox had just reached the hidden entrance when they were discovered. Viciously, they were attacked without warning, as the sounds of the surrounding army masked the demons that snuck up upon them. In hindsight it was foolish to think that they could sneak in when the evil presence of the great shadow darkened the sky and watched their every move.

"Marqui, Makk!" Bruuna called out as demons began leaping on top of them into the channel. Bruuna was buried under a pile of Red muscle and flesh, with her wounds; she had no illusions of surviving.

:Whack:

The mass covering Bruuna was gone as Marqui's massive mace crushed its head and sent it flying out of the channel. "Commander get yer ass out of here. Makk's dead, but I'll hold off these bastards while you seal up the door."

The massive Venusian nodded to someone behind Bruuna and she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and drag her into the temple. Seconds before the doors slammed shut, Bruuna watched as Marqui was overwhelmed by the impossible odds.

"Damn." The mortally wounded Mecurian murmured around a coughing fit. Blood oozed from her mouth, and her breathing started to become even more difficult.

"Damn it commander, hang in there." General Mox leaned over and wrapped her arm around Bruuna's waist, helping her to her feet. The last Lunar Knight held Serenity's body cradled to his chest, and stood awaiting instructions.

General Mox wiped the growing trail of blood from Bruuna's mouth. "You just need to hang on, we're in the basement and we are magically sealed in; none of those demons are getting in here. We just need to get up a few flights of stairs and my Queen, or yours, will heal you. Just don't go dying on me soldier. We've lost too many today."

Bruuna grit her teeth and tightened her grip on her trident, which she never let go of this entire time. At the mention of her queen, her lover, she forced herself to stay alive just a little bit longer. With the General's aid, and with Toloam following behind, the last survivors of Serenity's army slowly made their way up the stairs into the sacred lunar temple.

As the trio reached the top of the stairs they could hear a loud buzzing noise emanating from the main area of the temple. They hurried their pace as the noise increased in intensity. As they approached the main chamber, they could see a golden light pouring from the cracks surrounding the door.

"Radiance…" Bruuna gasped as she broke from General Mox's support and shoved heavily into the main doors.

As the doors opened the trio was bathed in a blinding wash of pure golden light emanating from the Goddess Radiance, who stood in the center of the temple. General Mox had the presence of mind to shield her vision, but Bruuna and Toloam had neither the energy nor the foresight. The vision in Bruuna's remaining eye burned away in the presence of such intense blinding perfection. If it was not for the magical golden orb that rested in place of her eye lost years ago, Bruuna would have been blinded. Toloam was not as lucky.

"Bruuna, come to me." The scarred, Mecurian could hear her lover's voice clearly in her mind. Following her instincts Bruuna walked through the blinding light and made her way to the center of the room, where Radiance stood and the buzzing noise they heard in the hall was at its most intense.

Finding her lover, Bruuna wrapped her arms around her as best she could. She sighed in relief as she felt Radiance's loving presence blanket her.

"Kiss me Bruuna. Kiss me like I am the only woman you have ever loved." Bruuna heard the words in her mind, and the desperation behind them. That was something she had never heard from Radiance before.

Not knowing why, Bruuna felt as if Radiance was making a final request, but which of them was it for? Bruuna knew her death was only minutes away, was Radiance dying as well? Not hesitating any longer, Bruuna gathered the last of her strength and wrapped her Golden Goddess in a desperate embrace.

"I love you." Bruuna whispered to her for the first time before drawing her lips to her own. Radiance gasped and shook at the contact and emotion pouring from her lover. Bruuna closed her Golden eye as the pain left her body and a feeling of love and tranquility filled her.

Bruuna did not know how long she had held her lover before she felt herself slump to the floor. She fell heavily, and was struggling to get to her feet when he heard her Goddess's melodic voice cry out.

"Do it now!"

Bruuna was slammed onto the ground as a massive blast of energy fired above her head and into Radiance. The pressure of the beam pinned Bruuna to the floor, and she had to struggle to open her golden eye to see what had happened.

_:No! Radiance…:_

The massive beam, a pure white to match the intensity of Radiance's gold, slammed hard into the Golden Goddess. Radiance threw her head back and spread her arms wide as the beam consumed her. Bruuna watched as Radiance's body dissipated and merged with the energies that struck her.

Silence.

All sound was muted as the energy mass that was the Goddess of Venus, Bruuna's lover, exploded upward and outward. Bruuna lay on her back, and looked skyward as the top of the temple was disintegrated and the stream of energy shot toward the heavens, toward the great shadow.

The shadow's eyes widened, then it laughed, mocking the attack. The godlike creature's laugh turned to a cry of surprise and then pain as the beam passed right through it, ripping off its lower torso and dissipating the darkness that surrounded its body. As the shadow faded, the great creature's androgynous body was revealed. Metallia, as it was called, was a repulsive pasty white, with the exception of a purple circle that covered its face. Its hands were simply stubs with finger like appendages sprouting from them. And its bizarre purple face, it had many sets of eyes each resting above the other, all of which contorted in pain as its body began to get caught in the earth's gravitational pull.

Sound returned, and Bruuna could only hear the deafening shrieks and cries of the former shadow as its body caught fire and plummeted toward the earth.

"Queen Serenity!" General Mox's concerned cry drew her attention toward the great Queen. Lady Serenity was slumped upon the temple's main alter, her legendary wand, topped with the Silver Crystal, lye smoking by her side. Bruuna now understood that the energy that had destroyed her lover, and the Great Shadow, was that of the Mystical Silver Crystal.

General Mox and Toloam, though blinded, rushed to the Queens side, helping her to her feet. Bruuna ignored them as they explained to her the fate of her daughter. Bruuna's eyes had drifted to the scorched floor where her lover had stood. In the center was a golden ring, marked with Radiance's personal crest. "Her planetary ring."

As Bruuna reached to pick up all that remained of Radiance, she looked up, and noticed for the first time that the vast majority of the temple had been vaporized. More importantly, there were no demons making a raucous, or clamoring to get in.

"You did it… You got all those bastards…" Bruuna murmured to herself before she began to cough violently. Blood and sputum liberally spilled from her mouth. She knew it would not be much longer.

"Blessed Radiance, Bruuna?" Bruuna groaned and turned at the familiar voice. Her entire body was throbbing in pain and she could hardly draw a quarter of her normal breath. She could feel liquid in her lungs and knew it to be blood.

"Artemis?" Bruuna managed to gasp as the normally emotionless major domo knelt by her side. Now he was anything but, the look on his face was one of someone who had seen to many horrors for their sanity to endure.

"My Queen… Radiance, is she?" The dying commander looked into Artemis's bloodshot eyes with her fading golden orb. She nodded slowly as she pressed Radiance's ring into his hand. Radiance had loved them both, but Artemis had been her true consort. The pale yellow skinned man clenched his fist around the ring and struggled to contain his tears and maintain his composure.

"Artemis?" Queen Serenity spoke as she finally looked beyond her daughter to see the Venusian and the dying commander of her armies. "If you are here then…"

Artemis gently set Bruuna's head down as he stood and walked toward the Queen. "Venus is dead. We were massacred by demons, and moments ago everything went dark, our buildings crumbled, our oceans faded. I now know why."

The Major Domo wiped at his eyes. "I transported here, I was the only survivor. Everyone else died when the planet went dark."

The great Queen looked defeated as she reached out to embrace and comfort the trembling man. "Mars and Earth are all that survived. Though, Mars is now nothing more than a prison for the evil that betrayed us."

"No." Artemis croaked out, mid sob. "Even Earth and Mars will be destroyed."

"What do you mean?" General Mox questioned immediately.

"Before I left Venus, I checked upon my lady's scrying pools. One of them is always attuned to the entombed Goddess of Saturn." General Mox's and Queen Serenity's eyes went wide. "She has awakened."

"Then it is only a matter of time before she destroys us all." General Mox spoke in anger.

"Yes, she will destroy us." The Queen spoke, surprisingly calm. "But she is the Goddess of death **and** rebirth. From the ashes of this world, another will surely rise."

"General Mox," Queen Serenity turned toward her General and longtime friend. She had an idea, but it was anyone's guess as to what it could be. "Do you have all my soldiers' rings?"

The General reached into her pocket to retrieve Hyperion, and Revian's rings. Artemis held out Radiance's ring, Toloam retrieved Vileal's from the dead Princess's finger, and Bruuna slowly sat up and offered the Queen Merci's.

"All of them are dead then." Queen Serenity lamented as two other rings materialized in her open palm. "Lord Hyperion, Lady Merci, Lady Revian, Lady Radiance, Hivial, WaterLilly, the Prince Endymion…" The Queen began to weep as she finished the list of names. "Vileal, my adoptive daughter, and my, my darling Serenity…"

Queen Serenity swayed briefly before catching herself and moving toward the temple alter. "I cannot let their lives end like this. Nor can I allow all the traces of our Silver Millennium to be erased."

"My Lady, what do you mean to do?" General Mox spoke as she slowly approached her queen.

The Queen stood tall, and in a split second, regained her regal bearing. "I will create a seed in which I will store the souls of the final bearers of these rings, along with those of my daughter and her lover. This seed will be protected by the power of my Silver Crystal. It will allow them to be reborn in the new world. If fate is kind it will be during a time of peace where they will be able to live long happy lives."

"What remains of this temple and my palace will also be spared; through it they will be able to find a record of our history. Our people's memory will not be lost to oblivion."

"Can you do that?" Artemis whispered, unbelieving.

"Yes, but my daughter, and my Senshi will need guidance. Also…" Queen Serenity hesitated for a moment. "Earlier I trapped the souls of the Shadow's most powerful warriors, and those of the traitorous Shitennou with the power of my Silver Crystal. If by chance they were to survive Saturn's cleansing and be reborn as well, someone would need to be able to train the reborn Senshi to fight and defeat them."

"General Mox, Artemis, I need you to transform." Bruuna looked curiously at the Queen, and then in astonishment at the General and major Domo, as they began to shrink and morph into miniature panther like creatures, one white and one black, each with a crescent moon shaped patch etched upon their foreheads.

"The two of you are the last of your race, it is you who I will send to the future to find and protect, and if necessary, train my daughter and my Senshi." The two cats seemed to nod. A loud screeching sound was heard as the ground below them opened up and two crystals grew around them, sealing them within.

The Queen turned to look at the remaining soldier, Toloam. "Soldier…"

Toloam nodded his head and spoke before she could. "If you mean to stay here while Saturn destroys our world, then it is my duty, and my honor to stand by your side."

Queen Serenity nodded and smiled sadly as the blind Lunar Knight bowed before her.

"Commander." Bruuna struggled back into a sitting position as the Queen approached her. "All these years you have stayed by Lady Merci's side. When you moved to Venus you committed yourself to my dearest friend, and when you were asked to move here you did so without complaint. You even took command of my armies while General Mox trained my Senshi. You are a friend to many Commander, loyal and true."

"If I was to offer you a reward for your loyalty and service, what would it be?" The Queen knelt beside Bruuna, supporting her in her last minutes of life.

The Magic in Bruuna's golden eye failed and she was covered in darkness. "All those I love are dead, and I too will soon join them."

Bruuna coughed violently. "Although I suppose I won't. They are to be reborn on Earth, while I…"

"You will too." Serenity interrupted, seeing how she could repay the commander. "Your heart shines true, and I will grant your wish. Although, perhaps not in the way you would expect."

Bruuna began to cough again, though this time she could not stop. Queen Serenity, held her tightly as she began to whisper words of magic into her ear. "You will spend the next life with the one you love, and she will love you unconditionally in return."

With a final cough, and an unexpected feeling of hope, Bruuna died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Cough… Cough…:

Ayanee Mizuno slowly regained consciousness. Her entire body ached and she could not move. When she had gone to sleep, she had been sleeping next to her pink haired girlfriend. She had spent the evening dreaming of the strange world that she had dreamt a lot of lately, only in this dream she had died.

:Cough… _Where am… Oh God…:_

Ayanee tried to sit up but found that she was pinned down. She had thought the darkness due to waking up, but her eyes were wide open and she could see nothing. She was buried alive.

_:An earthquake? But where is:_

"Umi!" Ayanee called out her young lover's name, but it came out in a struggled wheeze. She had too little air, and to much weight crushing down upon her chest. It was only then that panic finally took over.

:_Oh God…:_


	18. Aftermath

-1

PinaPoe's Notes: All notes are located in the Q&A chapter There is a small update there. Again, I want to apologize for my slow updates, but I am a few chapters ahead and will be posting at least the nest two chpts. every third week.

Love & Lament

Chapter seventeen: Aftermath

"Oh gosh miss. Rei, that was so cool!" Usagi squealed as she and the young miko made their way back to Rei's temple home.

The two young girls, reincarnated warriors from a long dead kingdom, had spent the day hunting down and slaying a foul Yoma that had single handedly been responsible for well over a hundred human deaths. Her scheme was quite simple; she disguised herself as a bus driver and once the bus was full she transported it to her lord Jadeite's realm, where they were drained of their life energy. Unfortunately for her, she did not have the strength or skill to survive against Sailors Mars and Moon.

Usagi, was still riding the high of the battle. After a fight, she would normally go through a period of depression. Thanks to her new comrade, Rei Hino, the two of them were able to save the lives of two dozen people, and rid the world of a terrible evil. Usagi, more than anything appreciated that Rei took it upon herself to deal the death blow to the Yoma. Usagi Tsukino is best described as a simple girl, with a gentle soul. Killing, even though it might be for the greater good, goes against her nature.

After the battle, Luna had whispered to her often clumsy soldier that Rei was a true example of how a warrior should be, skilled, intelligent, and without doubt. Usagi didn't realize that Luna had meant to belittle her with the statement, and instead had agreed on how wonderful it was to have Rei with them.

The three companions continued on their walk to Hikawa shrine. The whole time Usagi continued to gush about Rei, when the young Miko suddenly froze and held up her hand for Usagi to quiet down and stay where she was.

Usagi jumped back in shock, screaming briefly as Rei's ravens shot out of some nearby trees, cawing frantically. The giant corvids circled the trio twice before shooting up the path leading to Rei's temple.

"Mars Power Make-Up!" Without a moment's hesitation, the young priestess raised her hands to the heavens while invoking her transformation phrase. As she ran toward her home, Rei's clothes burned away in a trail of magical energies, leaving behind her ancient warrior's fuku.

"Usagi, transform and move!" Luna hissed at her charge as she leapt from her shoulder and raced after the agile Senshi of Mars.

The trio did not have far to run, and as Sailor Mars reached the entrance to her shrine, she felt as if she had just walked through a heavy curtain. Two steps prior, the temple looked as it always did, ancient, tranquil, and unspoiled. Now, beyond the temple gates, the devastation of what had to have been a tremendous battle was revealed.

"Oh my God!" Sailor Moon gasped as she too passed beyond the invisible curtain of magic.

Sailor Mars reached her arm out to prevent her fellow soldier from proceeding forward. "I feel a tremendous amount of dark energy here. Allow me a moment to sort through it."

"How can you even begin to do that?" Luna spat. "This place is seeped in it."

The guardian cat had been leery of Hikawa Temple ever since she had first confronted Ami here. She did not remember much of that meeting, but she knew that something about this temple was not right. The ancient general paced alongside Sailor Moon as she waited for Mars to determine any threats. She was unaware that she was hissing, and that her fur was standing on end.

Mars did a perfunctory scan, but stopped when she glimpsed something further up the walkway in what remained of the courtyard. Without notifying her comrades she sprinted forward.

_:Ojiisan:_ Hino's nude and burnt body lye near the edges of the shallow crater that was the temples beautiful courtyard. As she neared her grandfather, Sailor Mars noticed another person beneath him. The Senshi of passion's eyes widened at the battered form of a blue skinned woman she recognized from brief images in her sacred fire.

_:Ami:_ Regardless of what she looked like, Mars knew who her grandfather had truly protected.

"Sailor Mars, what are you doing?" Luna screeched as she sped toward her side.

"My grandfather is wounded." Sailor Mars spoke out in a voice just loud enough for the feline general to hear. As the cat neared her she pointed to a large half destroyed brick wall twenty feet in front of her. Leaning against it was a thin young man with pale skin and short brown hair. He was slumped on his side, but was conscious and trying to get their attention.

"Please take Sailor Moon and see to my brother, I will take care of Mizuno-san and my grandfather." Sailor Mars spoke, already moving to lever her grandfather off of the blue skinned woman.

"Miss. Mizuno?" Luna paused at Sailor Mar's side as Sailor Moon darted past her to aid Fiore. The ancient general froze as Merci's battered form came into focus.

"Blessed Serenity!" Luna sputtered while pouncing forward to the Mecurian's side. "Lady Merci, you're alive!"

Sailor Mars ignored Luna as she studiously laid her grandfather onto his back and began to asses his and Merci's conditions. She was concerned mostly with Merci, as she was still conscious, but obviously unaware of anything happening around her.

General Lunari Mox started to tremble and her feline eyes began to waiver as she approached the bruised and bleeding form of her onetime friend. "Lady Merci, I thought…"

Luna placed her front paws on Merci's side, trying to rouse her. "Forgive me, I never found your body on the moon. I thought you had died, I should have kept looking, I should have…"

Tears trailed down the guardian cat's eyes for the first time since her awakening many years before. Had Usagi seen her mentor at this moment she would have been shocked that her strict taskmaster had the capability for this much emotion. Usagi had no way of knowing that Luna blamed herself for what happened on the moon two thousand years ago. General Mox had convinced herself that if she had trained the Senshi harder, if she had put an end to their personal squabbles, if she had just done more, than things would have been different. Because of that, she hardened herself; she became determined to push her charges into becoming hard stalwart warriors who would be able to overcome anything and everything. She would not allow her weakness to be the death of them again.

Sailor Mars interrupted Luna's self recrimination by gently pushing her aside. "This is Mizuno, Ami, not Merci-Sempai. The Woman you see is a physical manifestation of her past life. If I don't dispel it soon, the possession will become permanent."

"What are you… Wait!" Luna stuttered as Rei dispelled her transformation. The crimson fuku of Mars vanished, replaced by the robes of a temple Miko. Luna did not have time to react as Rei pulled a strip of parchment from her robes, and with a quickly whispered incantation, placed it upon Merci's forehead. The piece of parchment flashed, followed by a glowing light that enveloped Merci. When the light faded, Ami, aside from a few cosmetic changes, was herself again.

"What have you done?" General Mox turned a furious glare upon the temple priestess. The feline general bared her claws and hissed threateningly.

Luna's hiss died as she stepped back apace, her body chilled, and slightly pale. Rei had slowly turned to face her with an emotionless, and at the same time deathly terrifying gaze. "If you ever hurt me the way you do Tsukino-san, I will kill you."

Luna backed down without hesitation or protest. Rei had remained the picture of tranquility, and had threatened to kill her with the same casual grace she would have used to bid her good evening. No, not threaten, Luna knew with startling certainty that Rei had stated simple truth, it was neither threat nor bluff.

Dismissing Luna, Rei turned back to Ami. She checked her over, finding none of the wounds that marred Merci. Unlike the possession however, Ami was quite unconscious. A brief hint of worry flickered across the Miko's eyes before she turned to appraise her grandfather's condition.

The old priest was quite nude, his body covered with burns that seemed to be healing before the young Miko's eyes. As she moved to appraise any further wounds, Rei flinched back as her hand seared as it touched her grandfather's skin. The miko looked at her hand idly noting that it was quite red, and would probably blister up. The heat emanating from Hino's body was incredible; Rei had only now just felt it due to her immunity from heat in her Mars persona.

"General, please stand watch over Mizuno-san, I must tend to my grandfather." Luna stood back, angry, but mindful of the enigmatic young priestess. She watched curiously as Rei procured another strip of parchment from her robes. This time as she spoke the incantation, Rei placed the charm upon her own forehead. Glowing slightly the parchment absorbed into Rei's scalp, and the priestess could feel a surge of strength ripple through her petite frame. Without wasting a second, Rei grunted as she hefted the deceptively, impossibly, heavy man and made her way as fast as she could into the interior of the temple. Rei had not made it as far as the massive hole in the side wall when her robes began to smoke and partially ignite from the heat emanating from the old man. Rei had used a charm instead of transforming back into Mars, because her charms had a stronger potency in her Miko form. She knew that her grandfather would have been to heavy for her to lift as Mars.

Luna's eyes squinted in bitterness, and suspicion. Massive amounts of dark energy still lingered throughout the temple. So much so, that Luna had no way of sorting through it. Rei, however, was raised to be in tune with all the energies of life and death that surrounded everything. Her sensitivity to such things allowed her to pinpoint the greatest concentrations of the foul energy, and more importantly, its source. Without an outward sign, Rei was shocked to discover that the majority of the remaining dark energy was emanating from her grandfather.

Concerned as she was, Rei set aside the terrible revelation. Disturbing as it was, Rei needed to focus on the disaster at hand. Her grandfather, her brother, Ami, these people took precedence over ominous discoveries.

Rei's robes were blackened and smoking by the time she managed to haul her grandfather into the sacred fire room. She was lucky that a massive hole in the wall kept her from having to go the long way around to gain entrance.

With haste, the young miko situated her grandfather onto his back in front of the great fire. She quickly doused her robes with her hand before hurrying to the back corner of the room, where a hollow pedestal held a fist sized chunk of crystal. Rei removed the gem from its container and rushed to Hino's side, placing it upon his sternum while expediently reciting a dismayingly long string of incantations.

Without outwardly showing her concern, Rei was relieved to see the gems healing effects immediately begin to counter the old priests temperature, and heal his many burns.

"Miss. Rei, help please!" Usagi's voice was loud and urgent.

Rei quickly stood from her healing grandfather's side and sprinted back into the devastated courtyard. Sailor Moon and Luna were trying their best to clear aside a large pile of rubble several yards away from where Fiore was propped against what remained of the wall. She flickered her gaze briefly over to Ami, and once she noted that her condition had not changed she hurried to her companion's aid.

"Miss Rei quick, someone is buried under here." Sailor Moon groaned as she pushed aside another slab of bricks. While being a Senshi amplified your abilities, it could only help so much if you were not very strong in the first place, as was the case with Usagi.

The petite Miko was quickly at Sailor Moons side, moving bricks three times as fast. Rei was working not only with the added strength of her charm, but with the simmering anger that was building within her. Again, her fire readings had failed her, even worse, she failed to predict these disastrous events. Rei's emotional outburst remained internal; she was not so undisciplined as to broadcast her emotions to everyone.

"Oh my God, Ms. Mizuno?" Sailor Moon gasped as Rei hauled aside a large chunk of mortared bricks.

With as much care as could be mustered with Usagi helping, Ayanee Mizuno was extracted from her would be tomb. Rei directed her to be placed next to Ami, before she began to examine the older Mizuno for any life threatening injuries.

After a quick appraisal, the best Rei could tell was that Ayanee had passed out from lack of oxygen. Aside from a multitude of cuts and some slight bruising, everything seemed fine. Both girls, Rei having never met her, and Usagi not remembering, assumed that the faded scar marring half her face had been there all along.

"Tsukino-san" Rei spoke softly once again in charge of her emotions. "Please drop your transformation and watch over them. I need to check on my brother."

Rei turned to look at Luna, who flinched imperceptibly. "General please search my home, there may be more casualties inside. My sister could be among them."

Usagi dropped her transformation without question, and much to Luna's ire, without consent. The pigtailed girl took a seat beside the two Mizunos, determined to make a good impression on Rei by taking good care of them. Inevitably, her eyes began to follow the Miko as she left to attend the brown haired man's injuries.

Rei was Usagi's junior by two years, and already she had taken complete command of the situation, even going so far as to give Luna instructions. An obvious blush colored Usagi's cheeks as she watched the priestess. Most people would have been intimidated or jealous of their junior having such a commanding presence. Usagi, being who she was, was instead smitten with the young Miko. The Senshi of the Moon developed a serious case of hero worship.

"Miss… Miss. Rei." Fiore gasped out, only able to draw short shallow breaths. Rei knelt beside him and started appraising his obvious injuries. She knew with certainty that he had at least four cracked ribs and perhaps some internal swelling. Fiore had kept trying to speak, but Rei kept shushing him until she completed her scan for injuries.

"Makoto, she's still, in room…" Fiore managed to wheeze out.

Rei nodded silently as she rose to quickly retrieve some first aid supplies, including bandages to tape his ribs. Fiore reached out to grab her hand, pleading evident in his eyes.

"I will check on my sister as soon as you are stable." Rei whispered in a soothing voice.

Fiore nodded once before trying to speak again. "Did anyone… Is he dead?"

Rei ran a hand across his sweat beaded forehead and looked him straight in the eyes. Fiore found that the tranquility he found there was more of a comfort than her words. "No one is dead; whoever did this is no longer here."

Fiore took some small amount of comfort from that and lye back to rest until Rei returned. Luna happened to arrive back in the courtyard at the same time as the Miko returning with first aid supplies. She was already at Fiore's side, taping his ribs. He tried several times to get her to leave him be and check on Makoto, but she ignored his protests.

Luna opened her mouth to report to Rei, something the ancient feline found humiliating but prudent for the moment. She stopped when she noticed that Fiore was conscious.

Rei observed this and reassured the general. "He has known who you are longer than I. It is safe to speak around him."

Luna looked aghast as Fiore nodded in her direction.

"Hey, you're the guy from the trolley!" Usagi called out from her post watching over Ami and Ayanee.

The pigtailed teen gasped as she began to fantasize once again that this beautiful man was actually her protector, Tuxedo Mask. _:He knew our identities from the beginning. He was watching over someone at the park, maybe me. Now, he is terribly hurt protecting Rei's home. Does he know that Ami and Rei are Senshi too:_

Luna in the meantime, had looked past her ire at being less informed than one of her soldiers, and reported to Rei what she had found. "There is someone in one of the sleeping rooms, she is suffering from a massive energy drain, but is otherwise unharmed. I also checked on your grandfather, there is something…"

Luna quieted and slowly stepped back. Rei had once again turned to her with that deceptively calm look, the one that promised death and worse. "My grandfather is healing on his own. His welfare is not your concern, General."

"I need to see Makoto." Fiore wheezed as he struggled to his feet. He either did not notice, or ignored the interplay between Rei and Luna. His ribs were expertly wrapped and allowed him to at least breathe a little easier. Moving around however, was still quite a strain.

"I will follow you up in a moment." Rei whispered to Fiore as she gently patted his shoulder. "I can make a draught that should help to aid her condition.

Luna stepped back and watched as the small girl with the soft voice and the terrible eyes proceeded to pick up Ayanee and carry her to a guest room, returning to do the same for Ami. As she watched her, with what she thought was without her knowledge, Luna became suspicious, even resentful of her new soldier.

_:You're not what you seem, Rei Hino. You reek of the same evil as this vile place you live, I will find out what your secret is. You cannot hide it from me for long.:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_:Hmmm, It seems as if your plot against me has already failed, Jadeite.: _

The emerald glow from two sunken and decayed eye sockets, flared brightly. The Lady Beryl watched with dispassionate amusement as her "ally" was nearly killed in an ill fated attempt at gaining the allegiance of the turncoat Mars King.

_:And you, Lord JiJi, you will be dealt with in due time.:_

The ghastly specter, all that remained of the once beautiful Beryl, hovered away from the fountain from which she had been scrying. _:Jadeite's betrayal forces my hand sooner than I expected.:_

The desiccated specter flickered briefly as she shifted the space around herself, effectively teleporting to another part of the Dark Kingdom that was her home.

As the world around her changed, Beryl was instantly aware of the ethereal music emanating from the cavern before her. The specter hovered for a moment outside of the door leading into one of the Shitennou, Zoicyte's, home.

Beryl hovered for several minutes outside Zoicyte's door as she pondered the man inside. The former bodyguard of the late Endymion, had reawakened less than forty years ago. Unlike Jadeite, and Nephrite, Zoicyte was aware of, but never chose to exploit his otherworldly abilities. Instead he had chosen to pursue his music.

When Beryl had found him, he was easily intimidated into her employ. Since then he had proven to be a loyal, yet enigmatic servant. Zoicyte's powers were derived from an unknown source unique to himself. Though he was fairly week compared to the other Shitennou and even some Yoma, his powers somehow had the ability to counter act if not nullify the dark powers of everyone else, including Beryl.

That was why the specter now stood outside the man's door instead of transporting directly inside. She dare not enter his chamber whilst his music played. She found early in her dealings with this man, that it acted as a drug to her undead state, and were it a truly impassioned piece, it could disrupt her undeath completely.

Once the music slowed and stopped, Beryl melted through the simple wooden door, entering Zoicyte's chambers. Upon first entering the miniature ballroom, everything appeared as it should, an empty cavern. However, three feet into the room, the cavern floor turned to marble, the walls became polished and draped in fantastic tapestries and elegant paintings. A window, through which a realistic illusion of earth as it was two thousand years ago could be seen, was centered on the east wall. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating a magnificent antique piano.

Zoicyte was seatedt at the piano bench, slowly moving his fingers above the keys, and swaying slightly to the music playing in his head. Zoicyte, was a beautiful, though haunted looking man with pale white skin and long perfectly groomed platinum hair. He was dressed in a white uniform with various trappings of a long dead kingdom. An elegant silvery-blue cape flowed off his back, draping across the floor.

Zoicyte paused in his flowing movements, perking up slightly as he felt the presence of another in his chambers.

"Queen Beryl." Zoicyte called out in a melodic tone. The enigmatic man left his eyes closed as he waited for confirmation. He detested all things ugly, and hated to waste his vision upon such things. Beryl, at one time, had been a radiant woman of few equals. Now, two thousand years after her death, she was an aberration, a nightmarish mockery of what she once was.

Beryl allowed Zoicyte this insult brought about by his eccentric nature. She valued his unwavering loyalty, and was mindful of his puzzling abilities.

_:Things progress faster than I anticipated. Have you located the shadow warriors, or General Kunzite yet: _The voice Beryl projected, although harsh on the mind, was made light and seductive for her favored servants benefit.

A small smile played on the corner of Zoicyte's lips as he imagined Beryl as she once was. "I have identified the majority of the warriors, and I have finally located our lost brother."

_:And Soldier V, how are you progressing on that end:_

Soldier V was almost a legend in the Dark Kingdom. For years this young woman, as far as anyone could tell, had been killing Yoma and upsetting some of Beryl's and most of Jadeite's best energy gathering operations. One story told how the legendary soldier had attacked a squad of twenty Yoma that had been sent to Earth in an attempt to gather enormous amounts of energy in a small amount of time. The Yoma had not been on Earth for more than an hour when the Golden warrior tracked them down and slaughtered every last one of them. One of those Yoma was the strongest of Beryl's royal guard.

Jadeite answered in his whispered, songlike voice. "I know her identity. I will bide my time and slowly weaken and destroy her. Kunzite will be instrumental in her death."

_:Interesting:_ Beryl projected. _:Very good Zoicyte, proceed as you see fit, but keep me updated on any important happenings.:_

"Of course my Queen. But, my means will be complicated. My masterpiece will take time."

_:Very well.: _The specter nodded in appreciation. Zoicyte was always so easy to control, and if he succeeded in plucking the potentially deadly thorn from her side, she would reward him greatly.

_:I leave to bring Nephrite back into our kingdom. You will watch over my Kingdom during my absence. If Jadeite comes to you for any reason, turn him away. He is no longer a factor in my court.:_ At Zoicyte's acknowledgement, Beryl disappeared from his chamber, transporting back to her own.

_:Now to the matter at hand.:_ Beryl dismissed all thoughts of her beautiful General, and turned to how she was going to bring the deserter Nephrite back under her control. Beryl knew what she had to do; Nephrite after all, had such a lovely weakness. It was just a matter of finding the best way to exploit it.

Beryl meditated in her chamber for a full twenty four hours, deciding on her best approach. Finally, after she had dissected all the possibilities, she called out for her most trusted, loyal, and perhaps even beloved Yoma.

_:Tetisu, Oniwabandana, D.D. Girls, attend me.:_

Beryl did not have to wait long until various style portals ranging from a hazy mist, a pollen and petal shower, and a massive water vortex, opened up around her. Through the portals seven Yoma appeared kneeling before her. They were the best of her personal army, and trusted above all others.

"How may we serve you my lady?" A nectar sweet voice queried. The speaker was the spokesperson of the group, the leader of the D.D. Girls. The Yoma seemed to be a beautiful woman covered in a light blue fur, with dragonfly-like wings sprouting from her back, and moth like antennae protruding from her forehead. She wore blue pumps, and a one piece body suit that slit from her chest to midriff with a blue collar around her neck and white cuffs about her wrist. Her golden tiara, a mark of her leadership, crowned her and held back her flowing pale blonde hair.

The other four D.D. Girls were similar in appearance, but wore different outfits and had different fur and hair colors. These demonic women had once been Beryl's personal handmaidens two thousand years ago. Throughout the years of their imprisonment, they had refined their demonic abilities and have become the most deadly warriors in Beryl's legion. They were her personal body guards and valued advisors.

To the D.D. Girls right knelt the dark assassin known as Oniwabandana, or Oni for those who thought her name too long to remember. She, unlike most Yoma, had a human appearance, with no visible deformities. She had smooth creamy skin and light brown hair that was so long it wisped along the ground. She wore her typical garb, a black bodysuit with exposed neckline and midriff. The only colors upon her were the orange bandanas she wore upon her forehead and under her knees. Oni had been the Earth king's master assassin, but had cast her lot with Beryl once the ancient queen had pledged her allegiance to the Great Shadow, Metallia.

Left of the D.D. Girls was Tetisu. The former Mecurian noble wore a skin-tight, dark blue body suit, with blue boots, and long gloves. Upon her forehead rest a golden tiara with a thin golden crescent that arcs above her forehead. The outfit looked very appealing upon her lithe six-foot frame. Three spines of various lengths protruded from both her arms above the elbows. Long navy blue hair cascaded past her waist, and a crescent moon was tattooed over her left eye, an eye that was fully red without pupil or other definition. Below her eyes, Tetisu's face was featureless; the Yoma had neither mouth nor nose.

The spectral remains of Beryl trembled slightly with pleasure. These Yoma women were her favored, and were it possible, her friends. She wished briefly that they held the vast powers and influence of the Shitennou. Then she would not have to deal with the four General's various agendas and constant betrayals.

_:Tetisu:_ Beryl's telepathic voice ripped as gently as possible through the former Mecurian's mind.

The faceless blue Yoma showed no sign of discomfort as she rose to her feet and awaited her beloved queen's instructions. Tetisu had at one time been wife to the second most powerful noble on Mercury, and daughter to the planets king. During the final days of the Silver Millennium, her father had taunted her with the knowledge that her beloved sister Merci had died and that he had personally fed her corpse to the sharks.

The Mecurian lord Egrenon, was a spiteful and bitter man. His daughter Merci had defied and walked away from him. Tetisu refused to take his side, choosing instead to persuade her husband to take Merci's side on the matter. Upon hearing of Merci's death and ignoble treatment, she fell into a dark depression. It was in this depressed state that Metallia appeared to her and seduced her with power and dreams of revenge. Tetisu became instrumental in the destruction of Mercury.

After Serenity had sealed the remaining Yoma in the Icy confinements of the Dark Kingdom, Tetisu had by chance discovered the animated remains of the former Queen of Earth, Beryl. Instead of leaving her to her fate, Tetisu chose to befriend the specter and nurtured it back to health. If it was not for her many years of aid and perhaps even love, Beryl would never have regained her sanity or will.

Beryl looked fondly upon the one Yoma in her realm that she trusted above all others, even with her own life. _:Tetisu, my plans must be accelerated. Jadeite has already turned to move against me.: _

Tetisu nodded, unlike the other residents of the Dark Kingdom, she was aware of all her Queen's plans. _:I require you to watch over him, and keep him distracted until I return.:_

Tetisu's eyes danced merrily, she just loved to screw with the insane General's mind. She had never liked the arrogant prick and was glad that the plans for his doom had been escalated.

_:While I attend this task:_ Tetisu, lacking a mouth, also spoke through telepathy. Her skill, however, was much more refined than that of her Queen. _:Might I try out the energy gathering operation I have been planning:_

Beryl's ghastly visage smiled. In her decayed state, her smile was a vile thing to behold. For Tetisu however, it was a precious gift, and would be a treasured memory. Because of their past, Beryl and Tetisu shared an intimacy that none of the Yoma present could even begin to understand.

_:Of course, I look foreword to your results.: _Beryl replied. Tetisu bowed deeply, before disappearing in a large vortex of water.

_:D.D. Girls, Oniwabandana, It is time we brought Nephrite back under my control.:_

"You speak of the fortune teller?" The leader of the D.D. Girls asked in a beautiful voice laced with surprise.

"Do not forget sister, he is much wiser than Jadeite"

"And, he controls the Zodiac Warriors!" Two of the other Girls spoke up as well.

"I assume you mean to take his daughter? It is the only way he would ever cooperate with you." A collective gasp sounded from the five of the D.D. Girls, as Oniwabandana spoke in her husky voice.

_:Astute as ever, my Oni.:_ Beryl acknowledged her assassin.

_:Yes, we are going to take his darling daughter from him.:_ The D.D. Girls paled slightly at their master's forceful proclamation. Oni, stood ready.

_:I will personally handle any of the Zodiac Warriors Nephrite might use against us. D.D. Girls, you will distract Nephrite while Oni takes his daughter.:_ Beryl kept a commanding aura about her body. Normally she would have dominated her servants with a terrifying fear, but these women were different from normal Yoma, and she treated them as such. She did however, neglect to tell them that she would not directly engage Nephrite, due to his understanding and control of Necromancy. Given the right circumstances, he could destroy her or control her with any number of spells. That was why she decided to hold his daughter hostage, he would be forced to swear allegiance to her; otherwise his daughter would die.

Beryl could feel the nervous tension streaming from her D.D. Girls. _:I know what I am demanding of you. You are my favored, I would not ask this of you if I was not confident in your abilities. I know you can do this.:_

"We will not fail you My Lady!" The leader of the D.D. Girls cried out, as they all fell to their knees in worship of their beloved Queen. The Girl's doubts faded when faced with their Queen's confidence in them. One by one they groveled before their precious ruler, stroking her spectral leg or kissing her feet. With a sense of invincibility, brought on by their Queens faith in them, the D.D. Girls transported from the room to prepare for the task ahead. Nothing could go wrong, after all their Queen would be by their side.

Oniwabandana bowed, but remained collected. The Assassin did not have any doubts in her abilities, or in her Queen. In a hazy mist, the assassin also left to prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami stirred slightly from the gentle massaging of her scalp. Rei Hino had been sitting at her side for the last hour. As the Miko's thoughts wondered, so too did her hands.

"Uhm… Miss. Rei?"

The young temple priestess looked up at Usagi. The pigtailed girl was standing in the doorway, nervously watching her. The older teen's skin was slightly flushed, and she would not meet her gaze. Rei wondered for a brief moment what was wrong with her comrade, until she noticed the idle movements of her hand.

Calmly ending the light massage of Ami's scalp, Rei placed her hand in her lap along with her other. Usagi's eyes trailed after Rei's hand. She had apparently been embarrassed by the seemingly intimate moment she had walked in on. After a second, Usagi regained her composure. Rei, after all, did not seem embarrassed or like she had been caught doing anything "strange".

"How might I help you Tsukino-San?" Usagi blushed again, realizing that she had said nothing for the last few minutes and had just been staring at Rei's lap.

"Oh, uhm…" Usagi stammered. "You told me to come and get you when Mr. Fiore's uhh, potion, wore off."

Usagi, Rei observed, was equal parts fearful and in awe of her. Perhaps fearful was not the right description. It would be more apt to say that Usagi was ignorant of Rei's esoteric abilities. The ignorance in turn made her uncomfortable around the young Miko, but only when she was faced with these, to her, strange skills.

Throughout the evening, Rei, with Usagi and Luna's help, had been tending to everyone. Fiore was the worst physically, he had several broken ribs and some internal damage. The man adamantly refused medical attention, threatening to leave if anyone even attempted to call an ambulance. Rei did what she could for him, and surprisingly, he seemed to be healing at an uncanny rate.

The Mizunos, Makoto, and Grandpa Hino, were all suffering from an energy drain. Hino was locked in the fire room, Rei did not know his true nature, but knew that whenever he was ill he would gather his strength by resting in the fire room. She had already set him there and cast the necessary spells and recited the needed prayers. The rest was up to him.

After attending to her grandfather and situating everyone in their rooms, Rei had mixed up a foul tasting concoction that reminded Usagi of a witch's brew. The, potion, as Usagi called it, was primarily for Makoto. The older teen had unfortunately suffered the brunt of Jadeite's energy draining attack. The potion, helped her to expediently regain her life's precious energy.

With the possible exception of Hino, no one had seen the old man since Rei spirited him away into the fire room, everyone had regained consciousness. Rei, for lack of a better description, cast a spell to put everyone into a deep sleep. Everyone had lost enough energy that it warranted a long uninterrupted rest, after which they should be back to full strength.

"How come mister Fiore keeps waking up?" Usagi asked.

Rei looked troubled for a split second. Usagi did not notice. "There is much about my brother that I don't understand."

That was the closest Rei would get to admitting that she had no idea. Fiore's resistance to her spells and his accelerated healing both intrigued and confused her. Rei rose to her feet and followed Usagi to the kitchen where she retrieved a draught of medicine that would help numb Fiore's pain, stop the internal swelling, and put him back to sleep. Once they retrieved the medicine, the two girls made their way up to the room Fiore shared with Makoto. To Rei, Usagi seemed oddly devastated to discover that the two shared a bed.

"Sit back down and drink the medicine. I will get another poultice wrap for your ribs." Rei spoke softly to Fiore after the young man had stood to greet them when they entered his room.

Fiore groaned heavily as he sat down next to Makoto. Usagi blushed and looked away as he brushed a few locks away from her sweat covered forehead. He whispered something to her before chastely kissing her lips.

"Miss. Hino, is Makoto going to be alright?" Fiore asked Rei nervously as the young teen changed the wrap binding his ribs.

"My sister will heal, she just needs to rest and continue to drink the medicine I mixed up for her."

Fiore nodded slowly. He was still very uncomfortable despite the pain numbing mixture he had swallowed. His back was a giant bruise, and his cracked ribs made breathing difficult.

"What happened out there, who was that man and why did he try to kill… my… my friends?" The disguised alien mumbled as the home brewed medication Rei prepared for him took effect. Rei helped him to lye down next to Makoto, where he promptly fell into a deep sleep.

"Sleep well Oni-san. Everyone will be ok." Rei whispered as she started cleaning up her various first aid supplies.

"Miss. Rei, why do you call them brother and sister?" Usagi asked the young Miko as the two girls entered the kitchen in search of water and something to drink. They had been working all through the night tending to their wounded friends. Both were exhausted, though Usagi was the only one who looked it. Regardless, they needed to stay awake in case someone woke up, or whoever did this returned.

"My Grandfather will soon adopt Makoto, and Fiore is her lover." Rei answered Usagi's question.

"Uhm, what… what…" Usagi yawned loudly, blushing as she tried to cover her mouth. "You haven't checked on your grandfather, is he ok?"

Usagi was fighting a loosing battle to stay awake. Rei knew that she was asking questions just to stay focused and awake. "I will set a futon up for you, you need to sleep."

"But, Luna said…" Usagi's protest was halfhearted, as she could already feel her lids becoming heavy and her steps sluggish.

"I will wake you when she returns." Rei reassured her comrade as she left to prepare an extra futon.

When Rei returned to the kitchen, Usagi was already sound asleep at the table. Without the use of her charm, Rei lifted Usagi and carried the pigtailed teen into the spare room where she tucked her in for the evening. Once she was settled, Rei returned to the Mizuno's room where she silently resumed her vigil.


	19. For every Answer

-1

Love & Lament

For every Answer, Another Question

:Gasp:

Ayanee Mizuno sat up from her futon mattress, clutching her chest; air rushed in and out of her lungs in frantic gasps. Sweat covered her aching body as her heart thundered rapidly inside her chest. The surrounding darkness of the unfamiliar room greatly added to Ayanee's anxiety. The last coherent memory she had was of kissing her lover goodnight and snuggling in for a good nights sleep. Fragments of memories seemed to flit in and out of her awareness. She tried desperately to grab hold of one, anything to explain what was happening, and ease her panic. Failing to piece anything together, she tried to focus on the assumption that she was safe. That did little to ease her nerves.

As Ayanee focused on calming herself, she became aware of two voices that seemed to be near her room. Whoever was speaking seemed to be in the midst of an argument, or debate of some kind. One of the voices seemed angry, though Ayanee could understand little of what they were saying. The voice was too rushed and exasperated. The other person, a woman, or girl, Ayanee could not tell, replied calmly, without any particular urgency or emotion, regardless of what the first voice said. Ayanee struggled to follow the conversation, something about keeping secrets and who was in charge. The tranquil voice frequently referred to the other speaker as general, Ayanee wondered if the military had abducted her. Her surroundings suggested that she was not under military care, the room she was in seemed like something you would find in an old hotel or a temple.

_:Am I at Hikawa Temple:_ Ayanee suddenly wondered. She squinted her eyes to more clearly see the room she was in. The increasingly familiar room was sparsely furnished having only a dresser and two futon mattresses laid out head to head. Someone else occupied the one next to hers.

Ayanee was just about to check upon the room's other occupant when the voice referred to as the general began to tickle at her subconscious memories. After listening for a moment more, Ayanee felt with absolute certainty that she knew that voice, but also that she had never heard it before. Ayanee brought her hand to her head, while trying to sort the conflicting memories.

_:What:_ Ayanee's hand stilled as she first touched her face. Her fingers began to frantically travel across her face what should have been smooth soft flesh, had become twisted and rough. Sometime during the night, one half of her face had become scarred. Ayanee trembled as she both wished and dreaded to have a mirror.

Ayanee's eyes shot wide open as the significance of her new scar and the General's voice suddenly became clear to her. Ayanee, started to remember. "Oh God."

"Mom?" Already on edge, Ayanee was startled by and whipped around at the groggy voice sounding from behind her. She had forgotten completely, about the other occupant in the room.

"Ami! Oh god honey, are you alright?" Ayanee tossed aside the blankets that had tangled about her feet and rushed to her daughter's side.

"Mom, how did I… What are you doing here?" Ami's voice was slurred and confused.

Ami, always analytical, took a quick appraisal of the room as her mother pulled her into a desperately tight embrace. The room, as Ayanee also noticed, was of moderate size and sparsely furnished. The room was too dark to make out too many details, and kept the two women from seeing the changes their transformations had wrought upon them. Ami held her mother, who was tense and obviously troubled.

"I must have passed out." Ami mumbled to herself after trying, unsuccessfully to reconstruct the events that placed her in one of the Hino's spare rooms. The last thing she remembered was walking into the fire room with a pitcher of water. Someone strange, who should not have been there, was. Try as she might, Ami could not visualize what she saw beyond the first few horrifying seconds. Still, those few images she did recall, explained a lot.

"Ami, I don't remember getting here. Are we at the Hino's temple?" Just as Ayanee asked her question, the sliding door to their temporary room was pushed open.

"I apologize for your confusion. Mizuno-San. Please drink this, once you are ready we will explain what we know." Rei Hino had entered the room carrying a pitcher of water on a tray with two ceramic cups. The young Miko had heard when Ayanee had started stirring and had hastened to end her conversation with Luna so she might properly greet her guests when they were fully awake.

Ayanee had wanted to ask questions right away, but the sight of the water pitcher made her realize how dehydrated she felt. She gratefully accepted the tray from the young shrine maiden, and quickly poured Ami and herself a drink.

"The next door over is a washroom." Rei directed as she turned to exit the room. "Once you are washed up, please meet us in the dining room, we will answer what we can then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few, in Ayanee's case, horrific discoveries made by looking into the washroom mirror, Ami and Ayanee Mizuno sat uncomfortably across the table from Rei Hino, Usagi Tsukino, and her cat Luna.

Ami shifted about nervously on the pillow cushion that served as her seat. She was very aware of Usagi and Rei's alter egos, and knew that Luna was no mere cat. Ami's dark bluish eye's, which hours before were black, flickered often to glimpse at a tired and nervous looking Usagi. When she had noticed her, her first emotions were outrage and anger at having to suffer her presence, she had wanted to lash out at and confront the girl. Her logical mind, however, took over and made it known that an outburst like that would serve no purpose. In the time it took her to rationalize that, the part of her she recognized as Merci worked to ease her anger.

Ami, could honestly say that she hated Usagi. The young genius had never before focused such strong negativity toward anyone before and that made her uncomfortable. Ami did not know how to react when she found that, after a few moments being face to face with the person she blamed for her lover's death, she no longer hated her. Now, she knew that Usagi, Sailor Moon, had to be the reincarnation of Vileal. Vileal, as Ami vividly remembered from her dreams, was the second love of her past life. Ami could not figure out how she should feel around the other girl. Ami, and the newly awakened memories and awareness of Merci held such strong opposing viewpoints on her that they seemed to negate each other. For the moment she felt neither love nor hate, only confusion.

Unaware of her daughter's internal plight, Ayanee absently ran her fingers through the waist length blue hair that pooled down Ami's back. Her daughter's hair, much like the horrible half faded scar marring half of her face, had somehow appeared overnight.

Ayanee looked at Luna. The elder Mizuno's heart beat a little faster as memories of her dreams sped through her mind. The sudden surge of dream flashes, confused and disoriented her. When they stopped she was left with the distinct impression that the cat looked exactly like the one a warrior woman from her dreams had at some point been transformed into.

"Uhm… we're really sorry about all the confusion you must be feeling right now." Usagi, uncomfortable with the awkward silence, was the first to speak up. Rei, meanwhile, sat to her left, calm and unmoving; Luna was in front of her and glanced at her in annoyance.

"We already talked to Mr. Fiore, he's ok by the way, and uhm, we need to know what you remember from last night." As Usagi spoke, Ayanee and Ami exchanged looks, having already discussed this while they were in the washroom.

"I was studying with Grandpa Hino last night." Ami began, setting aside her internal debate for now. She really had no desire to speak to this girl. A large part of her loathed to do it, but she knew that her anger would serve no purpose at this time. Now, finding out what happened the previous evening was more important.

"It was getting late and I left the fire room to get us some water. When I returned he was speaking with a foreigner who was doing a Nazi cosplay.

"The foreigner looked angry and started shouting, I do not remember anything after that." Ami's eyes shifted away from her audience. She had withheld the information about Hino's horrific transformation into JiJi. That was a secret that she was not at liberty to share, nor a memory she particularly wanted to keep.

Rei, studying Ami's body language and eyes, knew that the older girl was hiding something. She decided that Ami might be more apt to talk about it when they were in a more comfortable situation, so she decided to speak with her later when she was alone.

"I don't know anything." Ayanee stated, obviously anxious.

"I was in bed for the evening, and the next thing I remember is waking up under a pile of rubble!" Ayanee's voice rose as she started to get angry, not at anyone present, but at the situation.

"You see this?" Ayanee traced the twisted scar that marred half her face.

"This was not here yesterday; my daughter's eyes were black, and her hair was only a few inches long last time I looked!"

"I had a strange dream last night." Ayanee's voice tapered down for a moment as she struggled to recall more images of her fading dream. "Somehow we are starting to look like some of the images in my dream."

Luna tensed up as soon as Ayanee mentioned dreams, she spoke up before the elder Mizuno could say anymore. "Ms. Mizuno, please settle yourself. At this point we don't know any more than you."

Ayanee tensed as she looked at the cat in amazement. "My God, you really are that woman from my dreams."

Luna's eyes widened, but Ayanee spoke before Luna could attempt to silence her. "Ok then Ms., I want to know what my daughter and I are caught up in and I want to know NOW!"

Luna looked angry at Ayanee's outburst, but calmed herself before speaking. "Ms Mizuno, I am General Lunari Elusiian Mox. Your daughter as well as Miss. Tsukino and Miss. Hino, are chosen warriors from an ancient kingdom. They have been reincarnated for a second chance at happiness here on Earth. Unfortunately, the creatures of the Dark Kingdom have returned as well. We have to work together to find the Moon Princess and the Mystical Silver Crystal, so we can protect the Earth by destroying these fiends."

Ayanee leaned back, supporting herself with one hand. Her other hand pinched at the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off an oncoming headache. Several more scenes from her dream had flashed through her mind as Luna spoke. Ami, who was only partially paying attention, continued to sneak glances at Usagi. Usagi, squirmed about, and fought back the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm her. Rei, sat on her cushion, maintaining perfect posture and not uttering a word.

"Alright, for the sake of argument let's say this is all true." Ayanee spoke in a weary tone, not quite understanding everything, but knowing that she did not want her daughter mixed up in any of it. "How do you expect three young girls to fight this… This, Dark Kingdom, and how do you and I figure into all of this?"

"The girls have been granted ancient weapons passed on to them from their past lives. These rings, allow them to access the powers and skills that they once wielded two thousand years ago. The more they use them, the more they will remember, and the more powerful they will become." Luna stood and began to pace across the table as she lectured.

"Why them?" Ayanee questioned. "Why interfere in these girl's lives? You're talking about sending them into some kind of war! These girls are still children, what the hell gives you the right to take that from them?"

"Ms. Mizuno, please calm down." Luna attempted to stop Ayanee from escalating this.

"The hell I will!" Ayanee slammed the palms of her hands down upon the table, causing everyone except Rei to flinch back. "I will not have you putting these girls into danger. This Dark Kingdom, I assume that is what is causing all the monster attacks that are shown on the news? You want three girls who have had no military training in their **short** lives to suddenly give up everything and follow you into battle?"

"No, General, that is simply too much. Call the Army, or get whatever super heroes our government is currently sponsoring to help you. Hell, get that Sailor Moon, or that Soldier V, to help. They are the ones that have been killing these things anyways. Get them to risk their lives, and leave these girls out of it!"

"Uhm…" Usagi interrupted. "Ms. Mizuno, I'm Sailor Moon."

The color drained from Ayanee's face. "Oh God…"

"You see Ms. Mizuno, Miss. Tsukino, Miss. Hino, and your daughter are the only ones who can face this. The army and police have tried to deal with this threat, but they are little use against most Yoma." Luna spoke in a calming and sympathetic voice.

"Japan has no government sponsored super humans, like The Ultimates, in America. For now the Dark Kingdom's strikes have been solely in Japan, so we cannot rely on foreign aid."

Luna turned to regard each of the girls as she continued. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, these girls were chosen by fate to assume the responsibilities of their past lives. They have the power, and I will train them to rediscover the skills they need to defeat this threat."

"What about Soldier V, surely she can handle this on her own. I remember seeing her on TV fighting these things well over a year ago." Ayanee already knew that what Luna said made sense, but she feared for her daughter's safety. She had to make sure there was no other way.

Luna looked away from Ayanee for a moment as she contemplated her answer. "Soldier V, is an enigma to me. I have been aware of her for two years now, yet I have not been able to track her down. All I know is that she is a powerful warrior, and for now she seems to be opposing our enemies. But, I do not know her motives; for all I know she could switch sides, give up, or get killed at any moment."

"These Senshi," Luna said as she motioned with her nose toward the seated girls. "Are destined to fight this fight. I do not question their motives, or loyalty, and I will train them so they can quickly achieve their maximum potential. If necessary I will give up my life to protect them."

"You mentioned weapons earlier." Ayanee started to grasp at straws. "Why not give them to stronger people, who are already trained to face combat."

Luna sighed. "The weapons, the planetary rings, are tuned to only work for the reincarnations of the women who last wielded them and whose blood activated them."

"Are they the only ones then?" Ayanee asked as she looked at her daughter. Ami looked conflicted as she observed everyone. Her eye's continued to linger on Usagi and occasionally Rei; her hands idly played with her new hair.

"No." Luna answered. "There are two others that are bound to this duty. Once we locate them and find our Princess, we can have her locate the Silver Crystal, which will tip the scales in our favor greatly."

Ayanee's hand quickly rose to her head as a memory, followed by a headache surfaced. She recalled from her dreams, a powerful crystal tipped wand that was used to consume a golden woman, and destroy a great shadow. "Do you have any idea where to look for the princess?"

"I know she has been reborn, and I know she is in Japan, but aside from that no." Luna looked frustrated at her inability to locate the reincarnation of her new mistress.

Ayanee sighed heavily as her shoulders slumped. Her hand covered her daughter's and her thumb idly traced the smooth skin. No one said anything as the Mizuno's acclimated to what has been revealed to them.

"How do I fit into all of this?" Ayanee spoke after a lengthy silence. "What can I do to help my daughter?"

Luna thought for a moment on how to answer this. She was already annoyed that Ayanee, at least, has had visions of the past through dreams. She wondered if Ami had such visions as well. She did know, that she did not want to explain everything to Rei and especially Usagi, just yet.

"Apparently," Luna spoke, finally deciding on an answer. "You are also a reincarnated soldier, though not one of the Senshi. I do not know how you came to be reincarnated, or what, if anything, you retain from the past."

"What happened to us last night?" Ami questioned, speaking for the first time that evening.

"You…"

"Your bodies, were taken over by the consciousness of your past lives." Rei interrupted Luna. The cat glared daggers at her, but the young Miko ignored the feline and continued speaking.

"The possession was so complete that your bodies were magically transformed into their former states. That is why you have long hair again, and why you, Ms. Mizuno, now bare a scar."

"How did that happen?" Ami held her further questions, realizing that if she wanted answers to everything she would have to wait to speak with Grandpa Hino.

Easily reading Ami's body language, Rei could tell that she was again holding something back, she found that that bothered her. Rei's eye flickered briefly from black, to violet, and then back to black. Ami noticed the change and looked queerly at the young woman. When she had first met her, she distinctly remembered her eyes being violet in color, now they seemed to shift. Rei actually felt discomfort at Ami's gaze, in a rare loss of composure, she stuttered ever slightly, the first word of her response to Ami's question. No one noticed.

"While I do not know the cause of the transformation, I do know that the more it occurs, and the longer it is sustained, the more permanent it will become."

"Here Miss. Mizuno" Luna butted in, wanting desperately to change the topic. She felt a need to be in charge of the information available. She did not want certain things being known before she thought everyone was ready to hear it.

The cat's eyes closed as a small rip in the air appeared in front of Ami. As before, a beautiful blue ring fell from the rip, which closed immediately after, and dropped on the table. Ami studied the ring intently, remembering every part of its intricate design.

"Please, do not reject it again. Even if you have doubts about working with us, you have been involved in an attack by the Dark Kingdom; keep it for your protection." Luna held her breath hoping that this time, her soldier of Mercury would accept her destiny and join her team.

Ami slowly reached out and cupped the ring in the palm of her hand. Usagi, Luna, and Ayanee, held their breaths as they awaited her decision. Luna let out a disappointed and Ayanee a relieved sigh, as Ami's hand closed over the ring and she slipped it into her pocket.

"I need some time to think about it. I will take your advice though, and keep it for protection." Ami and her mother stood up from the table, preparing to take their leave. They had been exposed to a lot this evening and needed time to sort it out and digest it.

As she prepared to leave, Ami carefully avoided Usagi, but made a point to talk for a moment with Rei. She wanted to make sure that Makoto, Fiore, and Grandpa Hino, were going to be okay. Once she was assured of their recovery, she departed with a promise that she would be by the next day to check on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having appeared at the Hino's shrine via unconventional means, the Mizuno's found themselves taking a cab to Ami's condo. Before they had left the temple, Ayanee had spent a few minutes talking to Luna, Usagi, and Rei, separate from each other. She spent the ride home organizing her thoughts on the evening. Ami had her own concerns and did not mind the silence.

"I don't think I trust Luna, she talks slick and I get the impression that she is trying to keep everyone informed on a need to know basis." Ayanee started to talk as soon as they had arrived home.

Ami heard her mother, but for the moment decided not to respond. Not getting a reply, Ayanee continued to mull over the situation. Luna aside, she had the impression that Usagi was a simple girl who did not particularly enjoy her position, but understood the need for it. On matters of the mission and the happenings of the enemy, Usagi seemed clueless. Ayanee had a feeling that if Luna had her way, all of them would be as in the dark as Usagi. She could see what Luna was hoping for, a dependence on her, thus creating soldiers who did not question her authority or judgment.

Rei, unlike Usagi and Luna, was impossible to read. Ayanee was unable to ascertain anything about the young girl's thoughts about her position in Luna's war. From the way she interacted with Luna, Ayanee felt that Rei seemed to be an obedient soldier, though she did speak up when she felt it was needed. And despite Luna's thinly veiled hostility toward the girl, Rei always remained respectful and courteous toward the feline General.

The cat and the girls weren't the only things weighing on Ayanee's mind. The situation as a whole was almost too fantastic to comprehend. Then again, the things she has seen coupled with vague memories of her dreams combined to lend some sort of validity to everything.

Ayanee found her hand tracing the scar that had appeared on her face. It was a large, horrid thing; the reality of that had yet to sink in. Ayanee, chided herself for her frivolous concerns about vanity in the midst of everything else that was happening. She found that once she thought of it, she could not help but poke at it. :_God, what will Umi think? What will my work say if something like this happens to me while I am on the job:_

As Ayanee pondered her girlfriend and the possible conflicts with work, Ami finally broke herself from her own thoughts enough to notice her mother's distress. She frowned as she watched her mother caress the side of her face that had become scarred. The scar began at the bottom of her chin and trailed over the entire left have of her face, but was hidden at her hairline. Ami's eye's widened as she suddenly realized exactly who her mother was starting to resemble. "Bruuna."

As Ami whispered her revelation, at the exact same time Ayanee turned to speak to her again, thus drowning out her comment. "Ami, do you think that all this, this, stuff that is happening to us had something to do with those dreams we used to have?"

Ayanee continued to speak before Ami had a chance to give her thoughts on the subject. "You know, I had another more… vivid dream, while I was buried under the wall. I don't recall more than bit's and pieces, but I have a feeling that it was something very important."

Ami could hear a slight tremble in her mother's voice. "Yes, I do."

Ami spoke in a whisper. It was not intentional, her mind continued to process her thoughts and feelings as she conversed with her mother. "Everything that is happening now started with those dreams. I started to have many more since… Juni…"

Ami paused a moment, but composed herself before she started to cry. Ayanee leaned against a wall and listened intently to what her daughter had to say. "Only, they are not dreams at all. The things that I have been seeing in my sleep, what you saw while you were unconscious, are memories. We are seeing who we were in our past lives."

Ayanee did not know how to respond, as Ami continued. "Not only are we seeing our past selves, for some reason we are beginning to transform into them as well. My hair, your scar, these are physical attributes of the women we used to be."

"How… How do you know this for sure?" Ayanee questioned after a long moment of stunned silence.

Ami thought for a second on how she could reveal her source of knowledge without compromising his secret. "Hino-sensei, among other things, specializes in interpreting dreams and guided hypnosis focusing on past lives. I went to him for advice and he has been guiding me through and interpreting my memories."

"The old man? But he's just a, how does he..?" Ayanee could not picture the perverted old man she knew doing anything serious. Her memory had conveniently omitted that he was responsible for saving Ami and nursing Makoto back to health. Granted he seemed trustworthy, enough at least that Ayanee allowed Ami to visit the temple unsupervised. Not for the first time Ayanee began to wonder if Grandpa Hino was just putting on an act, and if that was the case, then who was the man really?

"Mom." Ami started in a hollow voice. Her tone immediately caught Ayanee's full attention. "I do not know if I can do this."

"Do what honey?" Ayanee prompted.

"The girl, Miss. Tsukino, she… She is the one… Juni died because of her." Ami's voice trembled a bit, but was still dull and hollow.

"How can I work with someone who…" The rest of Ami's words caught in her throat, as the gravity of her supposed destiny weighed heavily upon her shoulders. "Who killed my lover."

Ayanee was confused by her daughter's whispered proclamation. "But honey, Asagai-sensei was, lost, in that monster attack."

Ami looked into her mother's eyes and for a moment felt that she should tell her mother everything. That she should reveal to her who Juni Asagai really was, and everything that has happened in her life that she has had to keep hidden. She realized however, that Juni's identity, and many parts of her own life would have to be kept to herself. Her mother had problems enough with their age difference and that Juni was her teacher. Ami felt that this was a secret that her mother could never understand.

"If Miss. Tsukino had not been there the demon would have never appeared." Ami spoke a half truth, surprised and saddened that she was ready and able to deceive her mother so easily.

"Oh honey, you can't know that for certain. It could just be a horrible coincidence." Ayanee wondered immediately after speaking, why she was trying to defend the girl whom she knew to be Sailor Moon. It was in her and Ami's best interest, if they never saw the Sailor Senshi again, and left all the saving the world business behind them.

"I **do** know!" Ayanee was surprised by the undisputable conviction in Ami's voice. Even if she wanted to, she could not argue with her.

Ami sighed as she thought about Usagi's past life. She had struggled with that since they regained consciousness at the Hino's temple. Even though a part of her, buried deep under her consciousness, cried out in longing for the other girl, Ami could not forgive Usagi's role in Juni's death.

Ami shook her head and wiped away a solitary tear. The small part of her that was Merci lamented the decision she was going to make. "I can not, I will not be able to work with her."

Inwardly, Ayanee gave a great sigh of relief. She had desperately hoped that this was what Ami's decision would be. Ayanee pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, which Ami returned with equal strength. "Some say that you can't escape destiny, but in this case I hope to God that they are wrong."

"I do not want to see you hurt by this, and I will not try to talk you into it. I love you so much Ami, I just want to see you safe." Ayanee wiped her tearing eyes against her daughter's shoulder, as both Mizuno's remained in their embrace.

Ayanee cried because she knew that Ami's decision would not protect her from this. Whether she liked it or not, this was Ami's destiny and one way or another she would be forced into it. It had not escaped her notice that whatever happened to Ami and herself the previous evening, happened when Usagi and Luna were not present. She had the queasy feeling that this was just the beginning, destiny already had her hand upon them.

"Even though Miss. Hino works with Miss. Tsukino, will you still continue to study with Hino-sensei?" Ayanee knew that the time would come when Ami would be forced into her position, and she wanted her daughter to be as prepared as possible. Knowledge is power, and for the moment it seemed that Hino-Sensei was the best source of it. Ayanee wanted to help Ami delay her destiny as long as possible, at least long enough for her to properly understand what was happening and how she could better handle it.

Hino-sensei, according to Rei and Usagi, had protected Ami from the devastation in the courtyard with his own body. He absorbed the damage from that attack, and was hurt seriously enough that he could not entertain guests for several days. Ayanee had wanted to see and thank the man, but Rei had expressly forbid it. The young Miko seemed fiercely protective of her grandfather. Ayanee did feel comfortable, that whatever might happen, Hino-sensei would do his best to protect Ami.

"I hoped to. I will speak with him about it as soon as he is fit." Ami fidgeted a moment, thinking that her mother would not respond well to her next request.

"Mom, I know that you must think the temple is a very hazardous place now, but I feel that I must continue to work with and learn from Hino-sensei. I also want to be there to check on Makoto and Mr. Fiore. I would like it if I could spend the next week there."

"Ami…" Ayanee paused, she wanted Ami to learn from Hino-sensei, but she was also leery as to the safety of the temple at this moment. "Is being at the temple the safest place to be? I have no problems with you studying with Hino-sensei, and checking on your friends, but the place looked like a battlefield. How do we know that whatever did that won't return to finish the job?"

"Is anywhere safe?" Ami brought up a point that Ayanee hadn't considered. "According to General Luna, we are fighting demons, I do not think they have any restrictions as to when and where they can attack. Hino-sensei is a very powerful spiritualist. If the enemy knows that I am a Senshi, then I think being near him is the safest place for me right now."

Ayanee sighed, the reality of the situation was growing more vivid. The horrible possibilities of what Ami's life would become made her nauseous. "You're right, being with someone who understands somewhat what is going on is better than being alone. I admit I would feel a little better knowing that one of the Senshi lives there in case the worse was to occur."

"Luna seemed surprised that I was part of this at all." Ayanee noted. "I need to continue on with my life. I have my job to consider, and I will not stop seeing Umi. I just need to hope that the enemy does not know who I am."

"If he is ok with it, I will drop you off there. I'd like to talk with him too, and if he doesn't mind, after work I'd like to come by a few nights as well. I would like to learn more about what is going on, and I would like to be by you in case anything was to happen."

Ayanee shook her head wearily. "This all just seems so damn impossible, you know? But… There is just too much proof to deny it."

Ami tightened her hold on her mother, and she did the same. They had been sitting on the floor next to each other all this time. "I don't remember anything of what happened to us in the courtyard, but I want you to know that whatever happens, whether I have powers or not, I will do anything to protect you. No matter what, we are in this together. I love you honey, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too mom." Both Mizuno's were overcome with tears, as they shared their doubts and fears of this heavy hand that fate had dealt them. They were faced with something that even in their wildest dreams they never thought possible. Life had just flipped flopped wildly about them, but one thing was certain, no matter what happened, they would face it together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A great vortex of swirling water opened in the cold halls of the Dark Lord Jadeite's castle. As the vortex vanished, Tetisu quickly acclimated herself to her surroundings. Muffled cries, a queer mixture of agony and ecstasy, sounded loudly through a crack in the door at her side. :_What is this:_

The tall blue Yoma slipped quietly up to the door to peer into the crack. Her red pupil-less eyes widened as she watched the perverse scene unfold before her. Lord Jadeite, dressed in his antique human uniform, was seated at a chair with his coat open, a red ball connected to leather straps was shoved in his mouth, and his hands were bound behind his back.

The bound general was involved in a violent sex act with two Yoma who Tetisu recognized as Suzuran and Housenka. The Yoma, were two of three triplets occasionally referred to as the plant sisters. They were some of the more violent and twisted Yoma that Tetisu had associated with during her many years in the Dark Kingdom.

:_If this is how they spend their free time, it is no wonder they are disturbed as they are.:_ Tetisu thought to herself. After joining the Great Shadow, Tetisu's once gentle soul was twisted and corrupted to evil, but unlike many Yoma, she had set boundaries for herself. There were some things that she just would not do. Tetisu would gather energy from humans if necessary, and if it pleased Beryl, then she too would derive some satisfaction from it, but she could never see herself as one who received physical pleasure from torture and pain as the three she was watching currently were.

The two Yoma, both beautiful by human standards, were unbound and "performing" for and on Jadeite. The taller one, Suzuran, was kneeling before the bound Lord, and pleasuring him with her mouth. Though, Tetisu could not understand how the feared general could derive pleasure from the frequent and painful looking use of teeth.

The shorter of the sisters, Housenka, danced naked around the man, frequently grinding against him and her sister. Every few moments, Housenka would reach in toward Jadeite and push her fingers alternately into five different puncture wounds that scarred his chest and stomach. Every time this happened Jadeite would let out the muffled screams that had drawn Tetisu's attention in the first place.

Unable to help herself, Tetisu continued to watch. The scene unfolded with Jadeite eventually becoming unbound, and returning the favor of pleasure and pain to his two companions. Although, in the case of Suzuran, it seemed more like just pain. Still, as the taller Yoma fell into unconsciousness she had climaxed in the most powerful looking orgasm that Tetisu had every seen.

Only after the three were lying on the floor tangled and spent, did Tetisu enter the room.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Jadeite asked in a thick, relaxed voice. The smaller Yoma, Housenka's eyes opened when Jadeite spoke. Her eyes trailed up Tetisu's body, making her feel uncomfortable.

"You could have joined us you know? You would have had a blast." Housenka snickered as she rolled over to cradle her unconscious sister. The smaller Yoma laughed melodically as she stroked her sister's bruised face and summoned a vortex of grape petals that transported them away.

"You were there for some time, their sister Gureepu, has not the stomach for the kind of fun we enjoy, and I dare say having a fourth would have been interesting." Jadeite smiled lustfully at Tetisu who palled slightly under his scrutiny.

"Now then," Jadeite stood up, still naked, to walk toward Tetisu, who found that she could not move from her position by the door. Her eyes could not pull away from the horribly mangled wounds on his torso, or the more painful looking wounds that still bled freely along his manhood. "What is it that you want from me?"

_:I came to aid you in your mission.:_ Tetisu could not manage to hide the unease in her telepathic voice. When she had first arrived, she had every intention of messing with Jadeite, something she enjoyed doing when Beryl was around. But, the sex scene had unnerved her, and the dark specter of Beryl would not be at hand to protect her should things get out of hand.

Jadeite looked at her with obvious disbelief. He had taken precautions to mask his activities from, Beryl, thus he did not fear reprisal from his plans against her. He also knew, however, that he was not in her favor, even less so from the loss of so many Yoma. He knew that Tetisu was one of Beryl's most trusted servants, and was suspicious of her presence here.

Tetisu, could read Jadeite's distrust and growing ire, and decided that she had better reveal at least a partial truth. Normally she would not fear reprisal from him because of her standing with Beryl, but his plots against the great queen removed any feelings of guaranteed safety she might have harbored.

_:Beryl is loosing confidence in you. She will be away on an errand for several days and wishes you to aid me in an energy gathering plan of my own.:_ Tetisu stilled her expression to mask her emotions, though she was terrified that Jadeite would see through her and kill her were she stood. Tetisu released a mental sigh as Jadeite smiled slightly and turned away from her to retrieve his discarded clothes.

"So," Jadeite sneered. "The wraith wishes to humiliate me by having me serve her consort."

Tetisu blushed at Jadeite's insinuation. "Very well, let's see if you can perform any better than my servants against the lunar warriors. I look forward informing Beryl of your demise at Sailor Moon's hands."

Jadeite laughed out loud at the look of unease on the eyes of Tetisu's featureless face. She had obviously not considered that, and was struck by the very real possibility of it. Her face paled as Jadeite continued to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PinaPoe's notes: This was a difficult chapter for me. It was written in the midst of my months of inactivity and I feel that my heart was not fully into it. I added to and edited parts of it over the last day, and even thouigh I am happier with it now I am not thrilled by it. The last section with Jadeite and the plant sisters,They are the ones who killed nephrite in the anime, was added after my drought and sctually started me slowly on the path to writing again. It was inspired by a very graphic picture of a nazi involved in BDSM. This is the picture I based my visual depiction of Jadeite on. Pictures tend to inspire a lot in me. I will include this pic on the shoujo ai board I post to if anyone is interested in seeing it. it is VERY graphic. This scene was origianally just to be a direct rip from the episode where tetisu comes to Jadeite offering him aid, but I wanted to go a different route.

Ayanee gets the spotlight in this chpt. but it goes back to Ami in the next with the return of her journal entries. I feel that I have glossed over or avoided certain issues so I will be sure to go back and change a few things before I post it. And though Ayanee has recieved a bit of face time I am not a big fan of auther created char. so she will probably end up being more of a minor supporting char.


	20. Dear Juni

PinaPoe's Notes: All notes are located in the Q&A chapter

Love & Lament

Dear Juni

It has been a week since that night at the temple, a night that I have lost, a night where my body was stolen from me by the consciousness of my past life. I have spent many hours with JiJi since then, studying, trying to understand what is happening to me and why. Not just me, I need to know more because my mother has become involved in all of this as well.

I have lived at the temple for a week now, mostly in the company of JiJi. That was the purpose of being here after all. I need to be with him, because he is the only one who can fully explain what has, will, and what is happening to me. Today, we went over the last memory I had as Merci. He spent hours explaining to me what and why everything had occurred and who everyone was. More importantly, He helped me to understand who everyone is now.

The man who attacked the temple was a former General of Earth, Jadeite. He was the brother of the Prince, though he was never to sit upon the throne. Instead, he carved a name for himself as a brilliant strategist and a ruthless General. On Earth, his name was praised by his comrades and feared by his enemies. He was the man who killed Merci's second love, Vileal. After JiJi lead me through my final memories again, I recognized him immediately. He still looks the same after all these lifetimes.

JiJi explained how those that were enveloped by Serenity's final attack were not killed; only sealed away. Many of them were imprisoned in the husk of what is left of Mars, doomed to spend eternity in an icy waste. Others, him included, were reborn on Earth. Some regained their memories and powers; others lived and died without ever knowing what they once were.

JiJi is aware of several other Shadow Warriors, like himself, that have been reborn. He also knows of, and befriended, another of the four dark Generals. Nephrite, according to JiJi, was reborn in Romania in the late sixteen hundreds. They met in Japan just before the First World War. Nephrite had fallen in love with a Japanese woman, of JiJi's close acquaintance. Twenty years later the woman bore him a daughter and died in child birth. His daughter is the reincarnation of WaterLilly, one of the legendary soldiers of Merci's time. JiJi tells me that Nephrite is just as, if not more devoted to her than JiJi is to Rei.

Hino, Rei, is JiJi's granddaughter, though he has raised her since her mother died. I asked about her father, he gave me a brief explanation before his mood darkened considerably and he asked that I not bring up that subject again, especially around Rei. I believe that his love for her is the biggest reason that he is our, humanity's, ally, as opposed to living like many of the other demons and Yoma he has told me about.

If I ever decide to fight alongside Miss. Rei and Tsukino, I will feel confident that JiJi is on our side. At the very least, he will be on Rei's. Rei is Revian's reincarnation, though I have a hard time imagining the rough, savage Martian warlord, as the serene warrior she is today.

Revian apparently did not make the trip to our time alone. JiJi told me the story of the two Ravens that are always around Miss. Rei. Phobos and Demios, the ravens, carry the souls of two Martian women. The women had been Revian's wives. JiJi had captured their souls in an ancient relic after they refused to join his attack on the moon. After Revian was reborn, JiJi released their souls on the condition that they guard their mistress to the best of their abilities. He had no way of knowing what form they would take, and they are now more bird than Martian, but they still have quite a bit of intelligence and magic about them.

I am at a loss for what I feel about another one of the Senshi. Sailor Moon, Tsukino, Usagi, is the reincarnation of Merci's love Vileal. She is also the girl I hold responsible for your death. I have so many conflicting emotions toward her. I am not even convinced that all of these emotions are mine. I feel that the part of me that was Merci is crying out for her. At the same time I want nothing to do with her; the conflict within me is tiresome at best and is a constant wear at my emotions. I have so much more I want to write about her, and I will; I just need some time to gather my thoughts.

While I decide what to write about her, I need to tell you a bit about the reincarnated warrior that affects me the most.

Bruuna, one of Merci's dearest friends, is now my Mother.

I have to admit that as scared as I am that my mother has been pulled into this mess, I am just as relieved. Having her stand by my side through all of this has helped me more than I could ever express in words, when she is able to at least. She is still going about life as if nothing has changed. She spends most of her time at work and much of her free time with her girlfriend. I have noticed that she is spending more time with me since the temple attack. I know that she wishes that none of this had happened, but she is willing to help me through it no matter what.

One thing that is kind of strange is that Bruuna, my mother's past life, was in love with my past life, Merci. Merci never suspected Bruuna's feelings, and would have never known had she not confessed to her during their last moments together. It is almost uncomfortable to think that my mother's past life was in love with mine. That, it turns out, is why she was reincarnated In the first place. Queen Serenity, the woman from my first dreams several years ago, offered to let her travel with my soul to the next life as a reward for her loyalty to me and her lover Radiance. JiJi explained that Queen Serenity must have known that I was destined to be with another and that is why she orchestrated for Bruuna to be reborn as my mother. By doing that, she was able to guarantee that she would always have my unconditional love.

I am uncertain about my thoughts on destiny. More so, I do not know what I should think about being destined for somebody else. In a way it makes me angry. What if you died just so that my destiny with an unnamed lover would be fulfilled? Would you have lived if we had never fallen in love?

JiJi insists that it is foolish and unhealthy for me to think like that. He says that I would drive myself mad always worrying if I am doing the right thing, and second guessing my decisions.

JiJi… I am not sure what to think of him, he confuses me. On one hand I know that he is the fallen monarch of ancient Mars. He admitted, without regret, to trading his soul for an opportunity to wage, as he put it, one last incredible war. He, and his people, had become disillusioned with the peaceful reign of the Serenities. Theirs was a war loving race, and they longed to know the glory of battle against races other than their own. I know now that two thousand years later, he is still no less a demon then he was then. And yet, when I am with him all I can see is the very wise, kind, and patient man that has been helping me through all of this.

If I did not know about his true form, if I did not know that Grandpa Hino was just a mask, I would consider him to be one of the dearest people I have ever had the pleasure to know. Aside from his playfully lecherous façade, he is a wonderful man not only to me but others as well. His granddaughter especially, He loves her very much. Any time he talks about her you can see his eyes light up with a fatherly pride. And it is not just Miss. Rei he adores, it is Makoto as well.

Makoto was in a bind and needed him to adopt her so she could attend and graduate high-school. JiJi accepted her plea to adopt her. Even though Makoto thought it would just be a convenience, a piece of paper and no more, she was wrong. From the moment she asked she was fully welcomed into the Hino family as a daughter and a sister. JiJi acts as if she has been his daughter all along. Miss. Rei has also embraced Makoto into the family as a true sister. Makoto seems a bit overwhelmed, as this is a recent development. I suspect though, that this is the happiest she has been in a long time.

Back to my musings on JiJi. I think what I am trying to say, what is important for me to remember, is that despite appearances I need to remember what he truly is. That way, if the day comes where he decides he has had it with humanity, I will not hesitate to do what I must. That is why when we are alone, or when I write to you, I always refer to him as JiJi. I know that my decision to use his ancient name affects him, but I also know he understands why I do it.

Despite his past and my concerns, I find it increasingly hard not to trust him. Not only has he been an invaluable guide through my past life memories, but he is helping me to control my nightmares. After the last few memories of Merci, I started getting my old nightmares again; JiJi helps me to control them through something he calls lucid dreaming.

As great a guide as JiJi is, I could not have gotten through these past few weeks without my friends and family. My mother is especially precious to me. She is taking a lot of this much better than I imagined she would. Her greatest concerns still revolve around my safety, but she takes comfort in the fact that by learning about ourselves and by staying around friends, we are doing everything we can to protect ourselves.

One thing that bothers my mother that she will not admit to is her scar. I think her biggest problem is that she cannot do anything to change it. She told me that her employers accepted her explanation of it occurring during a monster attack. Although not super common, they happen enough for that to be a plausible explanation. It is also the truth, kind of.

I also know that she is insecure about what her girlfriend Umi thinks about it. I am ashamed to admit it, but I accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation that Umi and her roommate Tsuzuku were having. Umi stated that even if she did think the scar was ugly, which she did not, she was not one to be able to throw stones. Mom had met Umi and Tsuzuku while at her job. She was in her ambulance with her partner when Tsuzuku, who was at the time carrying Umi, stepped out of nowhere into the road in front of them. Umi was bleeding from multiple stab wounds, so I imagine that Umi has quite a few scars herself. That and she will most likely be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Aside from that though, I get the impression every time I hear her talk about my mother that Umi is very much in love with her.

I am very happy for them both. Mom has been lost since her lover, Noriko, died. Having Umi in her life has grounded her again and given her back much of what she lost with Noriko. They also give me hope that someday I can heal as well. I will never, nor would I want to ever forget about you, but to live my life trapped by your memory is just too sad.

So much has happened in my life this last year. This past week has been no different. It has continued to pull my life away from the norm, yet no matter how bizarre things get, some things never seem to change. I am still responsible for taking all the exams I need to be able to qualify for special placement. I still have chores, and mom still has to work. Most importantly, I still have the love of my family, and the support of my friends.

I have been very thankful for my mother agreeing to let me take the IQ exams, and for her not making me attend school this week. I still go to cram school, but I am attending classes far beyond the high school level. None of my teachers come even close to challenging me the way you did. I am learning things, but it is not the same. Still, even my worst cram teacher is a better option then returning to Juban middle school.

I mentioned earlier that I would write more about Miss. Tsukino, and I believe I have now gathered my thoughts enough to do so. First, I am glad that I do not see her at school anymore. My emotions are too chaotic when she is around. I hate her with every fiber that is me, and yet I cannot help but love her. The part of me that was Merci wars against the blame I place on her for your death and just sees who Miss. Tsukino used to be. In one moment I wish that she had died in place of you and in the next I want to pull her close and whisper to her all the declarations of love that Merci never had a chance to tell Vileal.

Miss. Tsukino has not been by the temple this week, and for that I am grateful. In one of the few times we have actually talked, Miss. Rei asked about my enmity toward Miss. Tsukino. I gave her the same half truth I told my mother. She knew I was not being straight with her, I could see it in her eyes. She did not call me on it though, and I thank her for that.

The irony in all of this is that JiJi is the only one who truly knows what happed between us. Perhaps I should be worried. What can be said about a person whose lover and confidant are both Demons?

I should not think like that, or rather I am not ready to think about that.

On to safer topics then. Miss. Rei is an interesting and mysterious girl. The first thing that I noticed about her when we first met was her eyes. First was the color, a beautiful violet that I have never seen before. Since then, I have found that her eyes seem to change color dependent on, what, I do not know. I would think it was her mood, but she never seems to show much in the way of emotions. I imagine this to be some remnant of Revian. Although, I am not sure that Revian's eyes were violet at all.

The second thing about her eyes is that they have the same look to them as someone who has lived a long life and seen too much. Another thing to add to her mysterious air. An old soul trapped in a young girl's body, Miss. Rei, I would venture to guess, has seen much more than someone her age should.

Miss. Rei, is very young, still, you can already see the beauty she will be when she is older. That is, if she ever decides to have reconstructive surgery done on her nose. Her face is flawless, with the exception of her nose. She looks to have had it broken several times, and never had the chance to get it set properly. It is not an ugly deformity, it adds character, but it does detract from her looks. Not that I am judging her by her looks, I would be the last person in the world to do that.

Even if people did judge her by her nose, Miss. Rei seems to be not the least bit self conscious or ashamed of it. In fact, I would guess that she is actually proud of it. Her nose is a testament to her early mistakes made while perfecting her craft. She wears the ill healed cartilage as a badge of honor.

I have not had much of an opportunity, or to be truthful I have not worked up the nerve to talk to Miss. Rei yet. She is, despite her youth and tranquil nature, a very intense person. Most of what I know of her is through observation, and talking to JiJi.

I was speaking to him about her yesterday. He told me that Miss. Rei, without the legal paperwork, became his daughter when her mother, his real daughter, died. Miss. Rei's father is a politician, and had no time to raise a little girl, so he left her with him. As I wrote earlier, JiJi is very proud to be a father figure to her, and I think that has gone a long way in tempering his Demonic nature.

I tried to get him to tell me more about her, but JiJi insisted that if I wanted to know about the many things his granddaughter was involved in, I would have to ask her personally. He did agree to tell me about her fighting, but only because I have watched a few of her classes and spoke to her briefly about it. He told me that she started learning from him as soon as she was able to mimic the movements. Apparently, she took to the martial arts the way I took to learning. She was nine when she surpassed his, and three other teachers skill level. After that, she started to travel around China, Korea, and Japan learning from both well known and a few reclusive masters.

JiJi told me of two in particular, who have not taken on a student in many, many years. I get the feeling that at least one of those teachers is not entirely human. Either that or he has found a way to extend his life, as JiJi mentioned meeting him over a hundred years ago. The master, Oro, is one of the three greatest fighters alive today; only Master Gouki and Master Gen match his prowess. Even though Miss. Rei has trained under two of them, she still has a long way to go before she can be considered their equals.

These fighters are so powerful; they are able to face JiJi in his true form. Apparently he holds a tournament at the temple every fifty years. He has faced both Oro and Gouki, and lost to both, his only defeats in fair combat since he started the tournaments. JiJi wants to hold another tournament upcoming months. He wants to give Miss. Rei the chance to see some of the greatest fighters alive, and some spirits and demons who wish to test the strength of mortals.

Just hearing about some of the fighters and creatures he plans to invite, unnerves me. Still, he speaks of it like a gathering of old friends, and who knows, perhaps for him it is. The strangest thing is that if I had written something like this a year ago I would have thought of it as mere fiction, and yet after all that has happened, I do not once doubt the authenticity of it.

That will be an education to watch if JiJi can manage to put it together in the few months he has planned for it. I would like to sit with Miss. Rei and Makoto, to see how they evaluate the other fighters. Miss. Rei has not only mastered seven styles of fighting, but she is also an accomplished spiritualist, and has created a fighting style of her own. That is what the class is that she teaches twice a week. It is amazing that a girl several years younger than me is teaching a class of over fifty men and women, all of which run schools of their own. She is a teacher of teachers.

Despite all she has learned, she still seeks to learn more and improve upon what she knows. She may have mastered seven fighting styles, but she is currently training in over double that. The trip she was on before I met her was to train under an old woman who has mastered an ancient, eccentric, art. Miss. Rei was also able to train with the woman's granddaughter, Youko. Although, JiJi seemed to think that Rei was leagues above Youko's skill. He did tell me to ask Miss. Rei about the trip some time, as she has quite the tale to tell from it.

For now, all I know about the trip from Miss. Rei is that she was excited to show the uniform she was gifted with to JiJi. It was a red Chinese styled garment with white trim and a yin yang symbol in the center.

Having read that last paragraph, I noticed that the only time I have seen Miss. Rei to show any variation in her normal tranquil state, is when she is around JiJi. I think it is amazing to have such self control. I do know for a fact that it bugs Makoto to no end. Having a seemingly emotionless teacher while learning to fight could be quite frustrating, I would imagine. I admit I find it fascinating to watch the two of them spar and interact with each other. Makoto is an extremely dedicated and perhaps even a bit overzealous student. When they spar, she is a wild, brutal fighter, which is a sharp contrast to the elegance with which Miss. Rei fights. Over time, I look forward to seeing how she adapts Miss. Rei's style into her own.

For now though, she is an exemplary student. She is always eager and ready to learn anything that Miss. Rei has the time to teach her. She even goes so far as to address Miss. Rei as Sensei any time they talk. Rei is more patient with Makoto than I could imagine anyone could be to another human being. In fact, one of the things I admire most about Miss. Rei is that she, like JiJi, has fully accepted Makoto, and even Mr. Fiore, as her brother and sister.

Makoto has been telling me that many of Rei's students are getting excited about a large tournament that is being held in Osaka in the next couple of months. Many of them seem to be encouraging Miss. Rei to attend, if not participate in the tournament. Makoto is hopeful that some of the big name fighters will stop by the temple. Although Rei has yet to participate in any of the World Warrior Tournaments, she is very well known throughout the fighting community. Mostly due to the fact that both Masters, Oro, and Gen, have accepted her as a pupil. I wonder if this tournament will coincide with the one JiJi is planning?

Makoto has not been a Hino for long, well truthfully she still will not be until the paper work is finalized, but I can already tell that she has found a bit of peace here at the temple. More importantly, she has found family. I talk to Makoto a lot these days. I find just as much comfort in her presence, as she does from her new family. I would also like to think she finds a bit of comfort with me. It would not be a stretch to call Makoto my best friend.

Life seems funny; before I met you, I had never really had any friends. Now, in the span of less than a year I have made several close friends, found the depth of which I could truly hate someone, fought and learned from demons, and most importantly, had a lover. Sometimes I wonder if I should curse the dreams that brought me here. I used to dream of being in this temple with four shadowy figures. I would be filled with a sense of peace and belonging. But, how can that come to pass if you are not by my side?

I tend to get a bit too melancholy for my own good. Makoto, Gods bless her, is always trying to cheer me up whenever I get too low. In turn, I have taken to soothing her dreams whenever Mr. Fiore is not here, and her nightmares become too much.

I will never forget the first night she came to me, like an older child asking to sleep with a parent. She was so embarrassed. She tries to appear strong, but I know that much of her strength is a façade. So, when she asked for comfort from her nightmares, I could not have said no.

For the past five nights I have cradled her as she slept. I wish I could do more to help alleviate her pain. I had and still occasionally have nightmares about the day you died, and the months where I thought my mom would. During those nights, I can hardly sleep. I cannot imagine how long Makoto has had to endure her nightly torment.

I know that Makoto's nightmares probably originated from something that happened to her when she was younger, something more traumatic than her parent's death. She talks in her sleep occasionaly; I pray to the Gods that what I think happened to her did not. No one that age should be forced to endure something like that. No one any age should be forced to endure something like that. She protected me from that once, and I will always be thankful for her. I will always be indebted to her.

Mr. Fiore and I have been helping Makoto since she was released from juvinile detention several months ago. I wonder how she managed to control her nightmares during that time. Did she have a roommate who held her at night, or did the circumstances force her to control it on her own? I suppose you find a way to deal with things like that if you have to, but if you can get help, you do. I am just happy that Makoto trusts me enough to ask for my help in such a personal matter. Makoto is a special woman; she is becoming dear to me.

I admit too that the little I do sleep when I am holding her tends to be the most relaxed sleep I get these days. Her preasance dilutes my nightmares and JiJi's training does the rest. I can not help but wonder that if she did not have Mr. Fiore, and I had never met you, would there have been something more than friendship between the two of us? Truthfully, I do not think so. I am not at all positive that she even likes girls; curious, yes, likes, probably not. On the surface, she definitely looks the type, but you can never judge someone by their looks.

Despite her tomboyish front, Makoto is actually very feminine. If she had a normal childhood, I would be willing to bet that she would be a girl who would have spent hours playing with dolls, makeup, and clothes. She is a natural in the kitchen and she gets flustered around cute things like baby animals and plushies. She is more of a typical girl than me in that sense, Rei too for that matter, she seems completely asexual to me.

Assumptions aside, I know that Makoto is very much in love with Mr. Fiore. Whenever I see them together I would bet that he loved her just as much, but he seems to be around the temple less and less these days. I asked Makoto what he was doing, but all she will tell me is that it is personal. I wonder if it has anything to do with his heritage. I want to ask JiJi about him, but I do not know if he is aware of Mr. Fiore's secret. Makoto asked me to forget about it, that it does not matter.

That is life these days. Sometimes I briefly wonder if life would have been better if I had ignored my dreams and remained an introvert. Sometimes I almost regret coming to Juban; but then I realize, if I had never come, I would have never met you. I would have missed out on so many life experiences both good and bad. I guess the time was right for me to break open my shell.

There is a saying, if a chick cannot break out of its shell, it will die without truly being born. Even though many things have happened, both good and bad, some even horrible, I have finally broken my shell. It is time for me to grow.

I love you Juni,

Mizuno, Ami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, Miki!" Ami looked up, startled from the final touches of her first journal entry in weeks. Umi Mizuno, her mother's girlfriend was wheeling herself over to where she sat under a freshly planted tree in the Hino's repaired courtyard. When Rei's students had arrived for their twice weekly class and saw the devastation, unanimously, and without questions they volunteered themselves and their students to its immediate reconstruction.

"Ms. Umi, what are you doing here, and did you just call me Miki?" Ami waved to the pink haired woman. She glanced around for her mother but did not see her. "Is mom here with you?"

Umi Mizuno flashed Ami a sunny smile as she maneuvered her wheelchair closer. Umi, and her roommate, Tsuzuku, were found wandering through the streets bleeding to death in strange school uniforms that were several sizes too small for them. Umi's wounds left her legs paralyzed, thus confining her to a wheelchair. Neither had any memory of what happened to them or of anything else for that matter. Ayanee Mizuno befriended the two of them and eventually Umi became her lover. They both took the family name of Mizuno, because they lacked one of their own.

If it was not for the obvious joy and happiness that Umi brought to Ayanee's life, Ami might have resented her for stealing her mother's attention. Ami knew that was an irrational thought, that both she and her mother have had and will have lovers and even though they might not see each other as often as they used to, they would always share a special bond. Ami still felt a ping of jealousy, but her happiness for her mother, and her time spent with her own friends helped her to ignore it.

Umi laughed as her chair picked up considerable speed before skidding to a halt next to the bench Ami was occupying. With a playful touch of flair, Umi lifted herself from her seat, before swinging herself onto the stone bench next to Ami.

"You are getting good at that." Ami was genuinely surprised. Umi's handicap had been awkward at first. She had a hard time manuvering, but was too determined to be self reliant to accept any help.

"Yep," Umi was still grinning. "I have had a lot of practice. And no, Aya is not here yet. Tsuzuku dropped me off, and she'll be here in an hour or so."

"Now, what was that you asked me, did I call you what?" Umi's smile drifted from her face, and a hint of concern touched at her blue eyes. Not for the first time, Ami wondered who this mysterious woman that held her mother's heart truly was.

"You called me Miki." Ami replied, just then getting the significance of Umi's slip up. "Do you think that is someone you knew before?"

Umi looked blankly at Ami for a moment as her face scrunched up in forced thought. She ran her hand through her long pink hair as she unconsciously nibbled at her lower lip. "I… No, I don't, I don't remember. I thought for a second I could picture something, but no."

"Oh, I am sorry." Ami smiled reassuringly as she placed her hand upon Umi's shoulder. "Your memory will come back."

"Hmmm. Umi sighed noncomitaly. "Sometimes I wonder if that would be a good thing or bad. I like your new hairstyle by the way."

Ami ran her fingers through her newly lengthened hair, and accepted Umi's unspoken request for a change of topic. Ami stood up and twirled around, allowing for Umi to see how far down her back her new locks went, which was close to her knees. "Thanks, but I do not think I will be keeping it long. I had long hair once, but it was too high maitenance. Besides, I think that short hair suits me better."

"Well I won't argue there, but you do look good." Umi's brow furrowed slightly as an image of Ami flickered briefly though her mind. Although, she had short hair and was dressed in a fencing uniform.

"Oh…" Umi shook the thought away. "I almost forgot, Miss. Hino is in the kitchen, and she asked me to ask you to join her."

"Thank you Ms. Umi." Ami said as she gathered her journal and writing supplies before bowing quickly toward Umi and starting toward the kitchen.

"Oh, and Ami," Ami paused and turned to see Umi's grinning face. "Leave off the Ms. I'm just Umi, ok!"

Ami blushed slightly before shaking her head and walking off. It was a running joke Umi had with her and her propensity to be uptight about names and titles. In truth, Ami called Umi, Ms. On purpose. She enjoyed their banter and knew that her mother's girlfriend did too.

Umi watched as her lover's only daughter wandered off, the image of Ami in fencing gear had not vanished completely. It had in fact been replaced by an image of her sitting next to her at a table studying. Only in this image, she wore a white school uniform with rich blue pants.

"Miki…" Umi cradled her head as she struggled with her absent memories… "Why can't I remember?"

_:Damn you bastard, she was never supposed to remember! You promised me that she would forget everything:_ Tsuzuku Mizuno stood at the entrance of the courtyard, watching his roommate with concern.

_:First you and your bitch sister cripple her, and now that she has finally found happiness, your mere memory _is _returning to take that away.: _Tsuzuku slammed the side of his fist against a stone pillar before flicking the long strands of black and red hair out of his eyes. He looked upon Umi once more with concern and anger welling in him before he abruptly turned and left the temple.

_:Damn you World's End! If I had the means I would track you down and kill you myself. You and your witch sister:_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Notes: _Another calm before the storm chapter, this one focasing on Ami's take on everything. I always liked doing the Diary entries while writing Waking Ami, and until now I did not find a good place to add them to this story. The next chapter begins the action again, also some good story progression as we view my take on the Ami/Rei cruise episode.

Another BIG thing that began in this chpt. is my slow introduction to other anime's into my storyline community. There will be mentions here and there in this book. The next book will have a few chpts. focussing on char from four or five diff. anime's. For now I am keeping things vauge as they are just cameo's and easter eggs. But I do plan on integrating some of the char. In hopefully what is a believable fashion into my story.

This chapter introduces Youko, from Devil Hunter Youko. She is a mention only and is there simply because I am paying homage to one of the first anime's I ever saw many years ago. I plan on not using her in the future. The World Warrior's tournament was also mentioned. For those into fighting games you will know what this is and who the three fighters mentioned are. And I will be having two chpt. on the tournament in book three. And finnaly, It seems that Tsuzuku does not have the memory loss he claimed he did. I hinted to that a bit in waking Ami including when he almost told Ayanee his name when they first met in the ambulance. I added the last paragraph in Ami's diary to further illustrate who Umi and Tsuzuku Mizuno really are. This again is just a foreshadowing, this will be very important in the next chpt.

_I had origionally intended on Writing a multitude of short stories under a different pen name before combining them all into my Waking Ami storyline. But, then I decided that the stories I want to tell and the char I want to use would be written well into the Nephrite arc of my books. In case no one can figure them out, I will write who is who in the Q&A chapter._


	21. Trap on a Luxury Cruise Ship

PinaPoe's Notes: All notes are located in the Q&A chapter

Love & Lament

Trap On A Luxury Cruise Ship

"Miss. Rei, you wanted to see me?" Ami asked softly as she entered the Hino's kitchen. There was something about Rei that made her feel like she should whisper, perhaps to keep from spoiling the girl's tranquility.

"Mizuno-san, I was just about to look for you." Rei spoke with her usual calm grace. The young priestess was nearing the completion of what appeared to be lunch.

"Will you please join me?" Rei questioned as she gestured toward the simple meal she was preparing.

"Oh… Uhm, yes, thank you." Ami was caught off guard by the normally reclusive girl. Aside from her classes, Rei never seemed to talk to anyone, with the exception of her Grandfather. The only other time Ami had heard her speak was when someone spoke to her first.

Ami did not know what to think when Rei, dressed in her miko robes, led her to a seat at a chair less table. She became pleasantly charmed, when the younger girl proceeded to serve a simple, but well planned meal consisting of soup, salad, sandwiches, and a small fruit assortment. Rei's portion was significantly larger than her own, almost disturbingly so, but Ami figured that the amount of food was necessary due to all the calories Rei expended on a regular basis.

The meal passed by in silence. While she was hoping for conversation, Ami followed Rei's example and did not speak while they ate. Ami found that she was not surprised to see that Rei both hosted and ate a meal as elegantly as she did everything else. Living poetry was the first description of her that popped into mind.

After the meal was finished and the table cleared by Rei, Ami offered her sincere and enthusiastic compliments. Rei smiled lightly in acknowledgement of the compliments and brought a pot of tea to the table. After she had pored two glasses, she finally spoke.

"Mizuno-san."

"Please, Miss. Rei, call me Ami." Ami interrupted.

"Ami-san," Rei continued without missing a beat. "Would you accompany me on a dinner cruise tonight?"

"What?" Ami squawked at the surprising question. This was definitely not something she was expecting.

"A… a date?" Ami sputtered quietly.

Ignoring Ami's stuttering and scarlet face, Rei continued. "I acquired two tickets for this cruise, and I believe it would be beneficial for us to learn more about each other. As friends." Rei added as an after thought to Ami's misguided embarrassment.

"Oh, Uhm I…" Ami chewed her lower lip nervously, a habit copied from her mother.

_:Jeeze, what was I thinking.:_ Ami's skin flushed red again as she realized that Rei was still patiently waiting for an answer. "Yes, I mean, yes I would like that. I just, uhm I just need to let my mother know first."

Rei bowed slightly, outwardly calm, Rei was very much relieved, and happy that Ami had agreed to join her. "It is a formal dinner cruise, so you should find something nice to wear."

Rei paused slightly before continuing with the slightest hint of teasing in her voice. "You can pick me up at seven thirty, and I appreciate tulips and lilies."

Ami blushed out of habit, even though she knew the miko was teasing her. Hours spent studying her former lover taught her to read people by noticing small, seemingly inconsequential facial and body movements, and listening for the changes in someone's voice. _:Wow, I did not expect that. She has a sense of humor, subtle, but it is there. Of course, turnabout is fair play.:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa! Sensei, you look amazing!" Makoto cooed as Rei took a seat next to her in the sitting room. She had just finished dressing, and was waiting for Ami to pick her up. She wore a long black gown that once belonged to her mother, but her grandfather had it tailored to fit her. The gown was floor length that covered her entire front but pooled towards mid-back, and exposed her shoulders. She wore with it a long pair of matching gloves and high heels.

Makoto appraised her sensei, believing that were it not for her painfully crooked nose, Rei would be beauty personified. As she ooed and awed, she had a hard time believing that Rei was as young as she was. She had a presence about her that made you feel as if you were seeing a mature woman, not a young girl barely thirteen years of age.

"What's the occasion?" Makoto asked through her musings.

"Ami-san is accompanying me on a dinner cruise this evening." Rei replied softly.

"Not the Ocean's Bloom?" Makoto questioned, immediately remembering an advertisement she saw on television for the hottest ticket in town. Having lived without a television for so long, Makoto tended to over indulge. Much of her free time was spent in front of the shrines only television, an old battered thing that Grandpa Hino had locked in a closet. Due to her frequent exposure to everything on TV, she was readily up to date on all things new and popular.

"Wait a sec." Makoto paused, remembering something. "Ain't that cruise supposed to be for couples?"

Rei did not answer, and was spared any further questions by the rarely heard door chimes. Both girls, curious to see who was ringing the set of chimes kept next to the door, moved to answer it.

Makoto's jaw hit the floor and Rei's eyes widened slightly when they beheld a remarkably done up Ami Mizuno, standing at the door. She was dressed in a gorgeous strapless blue gown. She wore an elegant pearl necklace with matching earrings, and her long blue hair was tied into an elegant French braid, which hung freely down her back.

Ami smiled softly as she slowly presented Rei with a bouquet of flowers that she had concealed behind her back. "These are for you. You look lovely tonight Miss. Rei."

Ami thoroughly enjoyed her payback as Rei was struck speechless while cradling the beautiful arrangement of lilies and tulips. The slightest of blushes began to grace the young shrine maiden's cheeks.

"Makoto," Ami smiled at her friend, who was staring blankly at the two of them. "Would you please put those in water for her. My driver is waiting for us."

"Yeeeah, sure. Wow!" Makoto was flabbergasted, and hardly registered taking the bouquet from Rei. She was enthralled watching her friend and her teacher walk arm in arm down the path that led to the main road outside the temple.

A sudden flash broke the teen from her trance. Makoto looked down to see Grandpa Hino rush past her with a camera, busily snapping photographs as he caught up to Ami and Rei. Makoto laughed and shook her head as he had the pair stop for a moment and pose for a couple of pictures. He only stopped when Rei arced a chop down at him, which he playfully dodged before running back to the entrance of the temple where Makoto waited.

"Lovely aren't they?" The old priest cooed in a giddy voice.

Makoto swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah, but are they a… Well I mean are they?"

"A couple?" Hino finished for his flustered future daughter. "No, I don't think so. I think they are just out to have some fun. And good for them I say! Rei never takes a break, and Miss. Ami needs something like this to take her mind off things."

"Yeah, you're right." Makoto sighed. She could not help but wonder why a small part of her was greatly relieved when she heard that her two friends were not a couple.

Hino looked up at Makoto, guessing what she was thinking. His eyes trailed to the swell of her generous bosom, hardly hidden beneath the shirt she had on. His cheeks reddened as a small trickle of drool pooled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Pervert!" Makoto knocked the old man on the top of his head before spinning around and stomping back into the temple.

Hino fell backwards, where he rested for the night, smiling and studying the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow!" Ami looked surprised at her companion. "I never would have guessed. What genre do you prefer, action, comedy, romance?"

For a brief second Rei looked as if she were a deer in headlights, quickly regaining her bearings, she answered Ami's question. "Mostly girl comics, I prefer romantic comedies."

Ami and Rei were seated on a bench toward the back of the luxurious cruise ship. When they had first boarded, things were a bit uncomfortable for Ami. Makoto was right, the Ocean's Bloom, was indeed a couples cruise. Rei did her best to get Ami to take her mind off everyone around them. After an hour of small talk they shared a fabulous meal. Once dinner was over, Rei suggested that they take a walk around the deck. Not long after, they started opening up to each other; the cool sea breeze and refreshing ocean air helped to calm and comfort them.

Things were comfortable between the two, and they started to genuinely enjoy the cruise. Amidst other topics of conversation, Ami brought up the topic of hidden talents. Rei surprised her with her hobby of reading, writing, and drawing, manga. Ami was even more surprised to find out that Rei liked romantic comedies.

In truth, that was Rei's second favorite genre. Rei inherited her Grandfather's almost unhealthy obsession for Hentai. It was not long after she "borrowed" one of his manga, that she became fascinated with them and started illustrating and writing her own. She justified her art by adding a bit more depth and story than one would normally find in a perverted comic book. The young Miko actually had several doujinshi in print that she had published in anonymity. For a comic self published by an amateur, Soldier X, was widely popular and had a loyal cult following. Of course, Ami need never know about that.

Following her surprising answer, Ami hoped that Rei might elaborate a bit. As she was quickly learning however, her companion for the evening did not seem to like talking much. Rei kept her answers short and to the point. Surprisingly, this did not bother her in the least, and she found herself truly enjoying the company of the quiet miko.

"What about you, Ami-san?" Ami almost missed the question, her mind was marveling at how wonderful the evening was turning out to be. She also thought frequently on how she wished she could have shared a night like this with Juni.

"Oh, I always used to sneak out of the house to go swimming. That had always been a personal escape for me. I have loved it ever since my dad taught me years ago, before he left. It was never something I wanted to really share with anyone." Ami's mood visibly darkened as her thoughts strayed once again to her lover.

"I have not had the will to swim much lately." Ami sighed as she leaned against one of the ships protective rails.

Ami looked up as Rei firmly, yet comfortably, grasped her shoulder. She idly noted the calluses that marked Rei's hand.

"If you would like to talk about it, I would be honored to listen." Rei was very aware that Ami had been distraught over something the entire evening. Even though the blue haired genius was enjoying herself, something kept her from truly embracing the moment.

Ami looked up from the waves she was staring at. Tears that were not caused by the cool breeze threatened to fall at a moments notice. With her small callused hand, Rei gently turned Ami's cheek so that they were looking at each other. Ami was taken aback by the look of caring and compassion that she could see in Rei's eyes. It was the most emotion Ami had seen from the miko that was not directed at her grandfather.

Ami looked deep into Rei's intense, strange, and mesmerizing eyes. They seemed to have shifted once again to a violet color that Ami absently noted, suited the younger girl very well. Ami did not know what it was about Rei, but something about her demanded, and encouraged her trust.

Ami could not hold it in any longer. Her thoughts about Juni, and the compassion that Rei was showing her, finally broke the damn that held her tears in check. Rei was ready with a deceptively strong embrace, one which Ami desperately clung to. She led Ami to a darker area of the ship, somewhere where they could have the privacy they needed. Ami noted the gesture, and was grateful for it. She was troubled enough without having to worry about making a spectacle of herself.

"I've ruined your dress." Ami half sobbed after crying, and clinging to Rei's small, but strong frame, for over a half-hour. The whole time she was in tears, Rei held, comforted, and cared for her. Ami tried wiping futilely at the stain her tears left on Rei's stunning dress.

Rei calmly grasped Ami's hand and returned the older girls head to her shoulder. Ami sighed and hiccupped as she tried to regain her composer. Rei whispered reassuringly into her ear that everything was alright.

"I am sorry about your dress and our evening. I did not mean to spoil it all." Ami started to apologize a short time later.

"It's all right." Rei spoke softly as she dabbed the tears from her companion's eyes.

After Ami's tears had dried, Rei had let go of her. The blue haired teen sat awkwardly a few inches away from her. Now that her hysterics had ended, she was not sure if she should stay where she was, or move to a more respectable distance. Rei surprised her, and answered her question by grasping her hand and placing it in her lap. Ami stared at their interlocking hands, before looking into the eyes of the young temple maiden.

Rei's normally serene demeanor remained caring and open. Ami was again surprised that this much emotion was directed toward her. She knew in that moment, Rei wanted nothing more than to help her. Looking deep into the now open eyes of the surprising young woman, Ami found that she wanted, and could without doubt, trust her completely.

With pathetic relief, Ami embraced the trust and opened up herself. For the following hour she found herself revealing everything, she kept no secrets or half truths; she held nothing back. The truth of herself, the truth of her lover, everything that she could not tell her family or friends, and things she was afraid of or uncomfortable sharing with JiJi. JiJi, in fact, was the only topic that Ami did not unburden herself of. JiJi's identity was something he shared with her, and it was not her place to reveal it to his granddaughter.

When she had finished, she found Rei again wiping away tears that had fallen unnoticed down her already tear tracked cheeks. As Rei gently whisked away the tears, she leaned in close to Ami. Ami held her breath as Rei quietly began to whisper in her ear.

Ami started crying anew, but not out of sorrow. Rei had whispered just a few sentences, words that to most people might seem trite and useless. To Ami however, it was exactly what she needed to hear.

Smiling though her tears, Ami wrapped Rei in a crushing embrace. "Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this has meant to me."

Ami laughed, pathetically grateful, in-between sniffles as she wiped at her stemming tears. Slowly she disentangled herself from Rei. The young Miko knew that Ami would need some time to herself, and moved to stand.

"How about I get us something to drink? Then we can start enjoying the rest of the cruise." Ami smiled and nodded gratefully as she continued trying to compose herself.

"Ok, and Miss. Rei, thank you." The Miko, bowed slightly before she turned. Once again the picture of serenity, the young temple maiden walked away toward the main banquet hall of the ship. Ami watched her as she left. A great feeling of relief washed over her. The burden of keeping so many secrets from so many people felt lightened greatly. Finally she had someone who was not a demon, whom she could confide in. She had Makoto, but the older teen might not have understood. Not just about Juni, but about her supposed destiny as a soldier of the moon as well. Rei, shared that destiny, and had listened to her story without judgment, or reproach. Ami smiled, knowing that she had the beginnings of a true friendship with this enigmatic girl. She found herself very much looking forward to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon Miss., Aren't you going to the banquet hall?" Ami, who had been waiting for Rei to return, looked up to see one of the cruise leaders. She was fairly tall for a Japanese woman, and had a cold look to her dark eyes.

"The evenings entertainment is about to begin." The woman smiled, something that made Ami immediately uncomfortable. There was something about the woman that seemed almost predatory.

"Uhm… No, I…" Ami stumbled over her words as the cruise leader took a step forward. "I am waiting for someone."

"I do not think we will be attending this evening. Thank you." Ami flinched when the predatory smile of the cruise leader momentarily turned into a frightening snarl. The change was so fast that Ami almost believed she imagined it. Feeling uncomfortable, and more then a little threatened, Ami stood to leave. She froze when the cruse leader's hand encircled and tightened around her wrist.

"I'm afraid, young Miss., that I'll have to insist!" The cruise leaders dark eyes burned with hunger as she pulled on Ami's arm.

"YOW! Aaah!"

A sudden shock flashed through Ami and the cruise leader's arms as soon as the woman started to pull Ami away. Both were thrown to the ground were they took a moment to regain their bearings. Ami started to stand as soon as her body heeded her commands. Ami's eyes widened. What was once fear turned instantly to wonderment when something about the cruise leader changed, suddenly becoming achingly familiar.

The cruise leader shook her head free of the cobwebs caused by the shock. She looked up fully intending to kill the young girl. Her eye's widened, her deathly glare shifted to panic, confusion, shock, then finally pathetic relief.

"No… How can it… Merci, is that you?" The cruise leader began to slowly crawl toward Ami, one arm outstretched and trembling.

Ami was stunned as the woman's face and hair began to change color, revealing a face from her past life. "Tetisu?"

Merci's sister smiled, genuinely, before enveloping Ami in a tight embrace. Her initial exuberance and elation was halted suddenly, as she felt Ami push her away.

"Tetisu, you, you are one of them?" Ami, voice strained, asked her beloved sister, from Merci's life.

A shamed look crossed the former Mecurian's face. A single tear dropped from her left eye. As it trailed down her face, so too did her illusion fade. With her illusion dropped, Ami was free to look upon her one time sister's demonic, faceless features.

"Oh Tetisu, why!" Ami cried pulling her startled sister into a hug, as her feelings and memories of Merci started blending with her own.

_:By the Gods, Merci I am so sorry.: _A distraught voice sounded in Ami's head. _:I thought you were dead. Father, father told me that you were killed:_

Tetisu tightened her grip on Ami, reaffirming to herself that her beloved sister was truly there in her arms_. :I demanded that father give your body to me so that I might give you a proper funeral. But, but… That bastard sneered at me, then laughed when he described how he fed your body to the sharks. That man, hated you. He saw your choice as a betrayal and a personal insult and affront against him.:_

_:When he told me that, I felt as if I would kill him. I… I do not doubt that if I had the means, I would have done so. I felt it was his fault for forcing you into the role as a Senshi. He disowned you and banished you from Mercury simply because you chose to marry a woman. Because you had the courage to defy his wishes and follow your heart.:_

Tetisu pulled away from Ami. She stood and walked to the railing of the ship, which she gripped tightly. After a moments silence, her mind speak continued in the equivalent of a loud sob. _:It was only a dream. I, I thought it was just a dream. A woman, a tall dark woman wreathed in shadows came to me. She offered me power, power enough to avenge you.:_

Tetisu fell to her knees, trembling. Ami was quick to her side, supporting her.

_:I didn't know it was real. When I awoke I had been changed, my husband did not recognize me anymore. He thought I was an intruder, that I had killed his wife. He attacked me, and before I could understand what I had done, I had killed him. I murdered my husband, because he tried to avenge me. Without knowing what I was doing or why, I found myself marshaling my house's forces. I claimed an assassin murdered my lord and that the assassin came from our father's palace. My people were all to eager to take revenge upon that miserable man. Within a days time we attacked father's palace, our forces bolstered by hordes of demonic fish men. I remember them from the descriptions Bruuna gave to me of your attacker when she lost half her face.:_

Tetisu's telepathy was slow and weak. Her tale, and the memories accompanying it left her exhausted. _:Within hours I had personally killed father and every one of our sisters that stood by while you were cast out of Mercury. The attack was perfect and the slaughter complete. Within hours, my forces sacked father's capitol and killed every living thing we found. The last memory of that day I have is of the fish men hauling the carcass of a colossal sea beast_ _toward the gates surrounding father's city. At that moment, everything was enveloped by a light so pure it burned. The light of Serenity, sealed all of us away in an icy hell where I have lived the last two thousand years.:_

Tetisu looked up into Ami's eyes. She looked past the human soul to that of her Mecurian sister, enveloped within._ :But, here you are. You're alive within this girls body. I did all of that for nothing, I sold my soul and helped destroy our planet… for nothing.:_

"You were fooled my sister." Ami spoke, but Merci's voice was heard. "I did die; though it was not until after you took the capitol. The Earth Witch Beryl, was the one who struck me down. She burned me alive while I was held captive by her dark magic. It was the power of Serenity that destroyed Beryl and allowed me to be reborn within this human girl."

:_Beryl: _Tetisu was shocked and betrayed. :_It can't be…:_

Ami looked upon Merci's sister with a profound sadness, unwary of her surroundings, or how dangerous they had suddenly become. It was instinct alone that saved her when the air around them became charged and a searing beam of energy fired at them. Ami pushed away from her sister, but was clipped on the side of her hip. The force of the beam spun her around and sent her sprawling to the deck. Smoke wafted from the scorch mark along the side of her dress; the flesh underneath was red and pained.

Jadeite stood merely twenty feet away. A captains uniform replaced his normal attire, though his visage was no less fear invoking. He smiled slightly as he looked upon Ami, struggling to push herself to her feet. Ami looked past her pain induced tears at him. She recognized him immediately as the man who was in the room with JiJi the night the temple was attacked. This was the man JiJi had called Jadeite. She knew she was in a lot of trouble.

Jadeite's eyes lingered over Ami's body, widening slightly as they caressed the angry mark left by his attack. The dark general licked his lower lip, while he considered his options. "Tetisu, your plan has worked wonderfully, despite a small distraction in the ballroom. Go and finish attending to the harvest while I decide what to do to our little friend here."

The Dark General never once looked at the Mecurian turned Yoma. He did not know of her connection to Ami, thus he had no reason to doubt her motives or loyalties. He had no reason to believe she would attack him; nor did he have a defense when she did.

One shot was all Tetisu had, one shot to kill this bastard; she failed. Jadeite howled as Tetisu's arms elongated and her fingers hardened into claws. In an eye wink, one had shot forward ten feet and tore into the left upper chunk of his face, leaving it attached by a mere thread of skin. The other hand plunged deep into the Dark Lord's stomach.

Surprisingly, Tetisu began to scream, her cries of agony much louder than those of her opponent. A black flame had formed in the pit of Jadeite's gut. The hellish flames ignited Tetisu's embedded claw and spiraled up her arm to engulf her body. Panicked by the pain, Tetisu leapt toward Jadeite, her arms receding to their normal length.

The one eye of Jadeite that was not covered in gore widened and he smiled slightly as Tetisu launched herself forward. Jadeite struck forward just as she was about to crash into him, his hand caught her by the throat and hefted her above him with an unbreakable grip.

"No!" Ami yelled as she watched Tetisu's hand succumb to the flames and tear from her arm. The remnants, remained lodged in Jadeite's gut. Ami struggled to push herself up, trying to go to Tetisu's aid.

Mad with pain, Tetisu's body glowed brightly. Everyone stilled for a moment as all the sound around them suddenly ceased. Seconds following, a massive spiral of ocean water leapt over the side of the ship. The unyielding spray blasted into Jadeite and Tetisu, extinguishing the flames and throwing both of the combatants overboard.

"Tetisu!" Ami yelled after her once sister. She pushed herself to her feet, swooning as pain shot through her side. The energy blast had clipped her good, and was hurting terribly. Ami grit her teeth, ignoring the pain long enough to make it to the rail next to where Tetisu and Jadeite flew overboard.

"No." Ami gasped upon viewing the empty ocean bellow. No ripples no bodies, no lights, no noise. Whatever happened to the combatants, to Merci's sister, they were gone.

"Huh? Ahh!" The young genius yelped as the railing she was leaning against abruptly bent against her weight and began to crumble. The railing toppled off the ship altogether and plunged into the sea. Ami almost fell with it, but managed to push herself back onto the deck.

CREAK

Ami's eyes widened in panic and fear as the entire ships deck began to rust and decay before her eyes. Loud pops and creaks sounded from all around her and she realized that the whole ship was beginning to fall apart. :_This whole ship was probably held together by their powers, and now that they are gone…:_

_:We are sinking: _Ami's mind yelled out to her in an effort to get her moving. She Immediately, despite the pain, jumped to her feet and began tearing across the rapidly decaying deck toward the ballroom. "MISS. REI!"

Despite her best efforts, by the time Ami reached the ballroom, the ship was already listing heavily to one side and was rapidly taking on water. She knew, that she only had a few minutes to find her friend and think of a way out. Ami pushed open the once grand doors to the ballroom, only to have the wood splinter and crumble under the pressure.

"Oh Gods, no please! NO!" Ami was horrified to find the ballroom filled with the bodies of hundreds of unconscious people. People who would not be able to keep afloat when the ship finally went under. Ami's lower lip trembled as a sob escaped her throat. She stood horrified, only for a moment. At the sound of a large crash, she vigorously wiped the tears clouding her eyes and began to climb over and around the 664 doomed passengers of the Ocean's Bloom. Ami was a strong swimmer, and knew that in the cold ocean she would be able to save herself, and with a lot of luck maybe one other. There was no choice to be made as to who that one would be.

"Miss. Rei!" Ami called out as she spotted the young Miko slumped against the side of a wall, beyond the shattered remains of a massive table that had carried the dessert buffet. Ami rushed to the young girl, who lie face down in a small puddle. Ami's heart skipped as she noticed a large burn scarring the back of her friend. The dress around the ten inch wound was burnt away, and her flesh was blackened and cracked. The puddle, was primarily the blood that had pooled from a large gash on the side of her head. Ami, horrified, followed the trail from the puddle on the ground to a large indentation in the side of the wall.

Ami's breath came in gasps as she began to tremble. Slowly she reached out to check the pulse of her friend. Rei was not moving, not even enough to draw a shallow breath; Ami feared she was already dead. Ami's trembling fingers pressed gently against the pale Miko's wrist. Ami's breath stopped as she waited from any sign of life from the girl who would be her dear friend.

"Oh Miss. Rei…" Ami exhaled suddenly and tears began anew when she was able to detect a faint pulse. Ami knew that she was panicking, and forced herself to get control of herself. She took three deep breaths and wiped her eyes enough to clear them once more. The ship shifted again, causing Ami to fall over Rei and tumble toward the wall which would soon become the floor.

Ami looked around in shock as the bodies of hundreds of unconscious people pilled upon each other as the boat shifted again.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Ami screamed as she ripped a piece of cloth from her dress and started to bandage the wound on Rei's head. She knew what was going to happen, but she would be damned if she was going to let Rei die as well. Breathing hard, but keeping herself focused, Ami sat Rei against the wall then knelt in front of her and struggled to pick her up in a piggy-back carry.

As soon as she struggled to her feet, the ship lurched violently, almost toppling her over, and sending hundreds of bodies to slam against the walls. The fact that she was already leaning against the wall was the only thing that kept her standing.

Ami did not give herself a moment to think as she ran with all her might toward the ballroom exit. The ship was angled horribly, but luck was on her side, as the exit was leading down and not up. Stepping over the piles of people, Ami managed to reach the exit and drop, with Rei, through the shattered doors.

"Ooof" Ami nearly lost her breath and dropped her precious cargo when she fell through the open doors, skid across the nearly vertical deck, then slammed into the railing, which broke free under the sudden force. Ami hit the water hard, from a nearly fifteen foot drop. Rei's weight on her back added to the force of impact. That alone was enough to shock her, the temperature of the ocean made sure of it.

Fighting on will alone, Ami remained conscious and aware enough to swim as far from the doomed ship as possible. As soon as she was able to orient herself, Ami had grabbed Rei with one arm and began a breaststroke with the other. Ami was never more thankful for her secret love of swimming than she was today. It was the only thing that kept her alive this long.

Ami swam until she could no longer pull herself forward,then she tread in place, struggling desperately to keep Rei's head above water. She knew that the shock of the cold water not waking her friend up was a really bad sign. It was even worse because she could feel her muscles become sluggish. She wondered absently why no rescue vehicles had shown up yet. It was the last thing she wondered before she felt herself slip under the water. With her last pull of strength she pushed Rei up, but that too proved futile. Ami embraced her young friend from behind, pressing her scarred back against her bosom. She held on tightly as they slipped further and further under the waves.

_:Juni… I…:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew I just got back from a vacation. I will be a bit slow on posting the next chapter, but there are no more than four including the epilog left. I looked all over for the name of the cruise ship, but then found in the episode that it had no name so I had to make one up. Plus I found out that the passanger capacity was 666.

This was going to be a big chapter for Rei, but she mostly stood in the background, calmly observing. Big Ami piece though. S hits the fan in a big way from here on out, and Ami's life will never be the same.


	22. The Demon is Born

-1

PinaPoe's Notes: Another long ass wait, I am sorry about that. I was having doubts about the story and my concepts, but those are over and I am once again ready to continue forward. One more chapter and then the epilog will bring Love and Lament to an end. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review my stories, each review means the world to me and inspires me.

The next chapter to be a doozy, as characters make a first appearance and old one's show up again. I can promise this, it is going to get bloody!

Love & Lament

The Demon is Born

_**Whooosh!**_

A sphere of water formed amidst the tightly packed cover of trees. Within seconds of appearing it burst, expelling its two young occupants. As disoriented as she was, Ami still had the presence of mind, or perhaps instinct, to maneuver her falling body underneath Rei's.

"Ooof!" Ami wheezed out as she slammed onto the ground. The force of the impact with Rei's added weight atop her pushed the breath forcefully from her lungs. Ami lie there dazed, until she remembered that Rei was laying atop her. With panicked movements, she quickly set the other girl aside and checked for a pulse or breath.

"She's alive." Ami sighed after a momentary scare. She sat in silence, trying to calm her raging heart. She was lost in her confusion and fear, quite unaware of her surroundings.

_**Whooosh!**_

Another watery bubble formed and burst slightly to the side of where Ami sat. Without any pause, the bubble collapsed in on itself, and a horribly wounded body was unceremoniously dumped to the ground.

"Tetisu!" Ami cried as she pushed herself up and toward her past life's sister.

Ami's eyes widened in surprised horror as she approached the fallen demon's side. Tetisu's once beautiful skin was blistered and cracked in many areas. The majority of her body was covered in severe burns, and blood. Tetisu's long thick hair was reduced to a few smoldering clumps, hardly masking the ruin of her demonic featureless face. The majority of her wounds would in time prove fatal, but one in particular guaranteed her end at any moment. Tetisu's abdomen had been torn open in an apparent coup de grace.

Ami almost turned away at the sight, as she moved her hand to cover her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sheer devastation that was delivered upon the woman before her. Even if she did not know her, the pathetic state she was in would have been enough to bring her to tears.

_:Merci:_ Ami hesitated for only a moment before scooting next to Tetisu's side and gingerly grasping her remaining hand, pressing it lightly to her bosom.

_:Sorry... For what… I did…: _Tetisu, struggled to form the words in Ami's mind. Ami grimaced as tears streamed freely from her eyes. She looked upon Tetisu's face for only a second before turning away. One of the Demonic Mecurian's eyes had burst, while the other was covered in bruising and swollen shut.

With what had to be an extraordinary effort, the dying Youma lifted her ruined hand to lightly stroke her beloved sister's cheek. _:Watch for… Jadeite… I… He is too strong…:_

_:I love you Merci.: _Ami clutched tightly to Tetisu's ruined hand, covering it in her tears. The ancient Youma's final words caressed her mind as her ruined body faded into energy and dispersed into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jadeite groaned loudly from the exquisite pain wracking his battered body. His face was destroyed, and a massive gash had been torn up his stomach and into his chest. Up until a moment ago, the hand that ripped him open had still been lodged in the wound.

His wounds were already on the mend, but he knew his time was running short. He had just killed Tetisu. Tetisu! The ancient Yoma was Beryl's favored servant, and if it was even possible, the withered wraith called the deceased Yoma friend.

"Aaaarrrgh!" Jadeite screamed in both pain and rage. He knew that Beryl was plotting against him, but by killing her beloved companion, he had sped up the time table of his demise. The Dark General struggled to sit up, his mind already dissecting a hundred different scenarios. He was not a stupid man, in fact, the psychotic General was quite brilliant. Within minutes he had pushed himself to his feet, and struggled toward the chambers hidden within the many portals of his palace. His life's work was about to come to fruition. It was too early, but, if his plan succeeded, he would have all the time in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she!" Three voices chorused when Grandpa Hino finally emerged from Rei's room.

After Tetisu had died, Ami sat by Rei's side unsure what to do. She was lost in a forest that she had no hope of recognizing. An hour passed when Sailor Moon and Luna appeared seemingly out of nowhere. This once, Ami was filled with a pathetic sense of grateful relief at seeing the girl that fostered so much strife within her. Still, she felt more than a little ridiculous to find that she was in a dense forest park within the city limits.

Embarrassment set aside, Ami helped Sailor Moon to transport Rei to her temple. Usagi had wanted to take her to a hospital, but Ami insisted on the Hino's shrine. During this time Ami did not once forget about the lost ship, or the hundreds of people that died. She had to push that aside as she needed to help the one that she was able to rescue.

Grandpa Hino had met Luna, Ami, and an untransformed Usagi, at the entrance to the shrine as soon as they had arrived. Phobos and Demios honked loudly from nearby, while Makoto hovered frantically at the sight of her suddenly fragile looking sensei.

Without an acknowledgement of thanks or the courtesy of an explanation, Hino lifted Rei into his small arms and spirited her away into the temple. The others, after a moment of stunned and confused silence, followed him. They found him inside Rei's private rooms, though the door was closed and they could not follow. Four hours had passed as they sat and worried.

When he finally emerged from the confines of Rei's quarters, Hino's skin was a dark red and covered with a generous sheet of sweat. He looked exhausted and haggard, but still managed to remain standing.

Despite his appearance, the three waiting teens, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto, immediately pressed him for answers. As the three gathered around him, Hino felt a moment of disorientation, but calmed himself enough to speak.

"My Granddaughter is going to be alright. I have helped her as best I can, but she needs rest." Hino, who looked on the verge of collapse, was struggling for breath as he spoke.

"AMI!" Everyone, except Hino, jumped in surprise as Ayanee's voice sounded from the end of the hall. Ami's panicked mother was by her daughters side in a second crushing her in a concerned and panicked embrace.

"Luna just called me! I have been frantic with worry for the last hour when I heard about the wreckage on the news. Why didn't you call me? Don't you realize how scared I was?" Ayanee scolded her daughter while she hugged her and kissed her forehead. She was oblivious to the others around her, or the curious look on Makoto's face when she said Usagi's cat had just called her.

"Grandpa!" Makoto shouted suddenly as a loud thud, followed by a slight tremor shook the hall. Ayanee and Ami turned to see Hino lying face down on the buckled floorboards of the hallway.

Ayanee was quickly at his side, ready to appraise his condition. She reached out to check his vitals when the heat from his skin burnt her fingers. "My god, this man is burning up!"

In full paramedic mode Ayanee turned to Usagi and started barking out orders. "Go get some cold water and some towels. Ami, call and ambulance. Miss. Makoto, help me roll him on his back."

Usagi ran off, though Ami stood back unsure of what to do. She was very aware of Hino's demonic alter ego, and was not sure that the hospital was the best place for him. In the meantime, Ayanee and Makoto had moved to his side and were prepared to flip him. They each caught a hold of his robes, feeling the heat even through the layered garment.

"Ok, on three we roll. One, two, three!" Ayanee and Makoto gasped and strained and were stunned to find that Hino had not budged even an inch, much less flipped over as they planned.

"What the hell! How much does he weigh?" Makoto gasped, as Ayanee thought the same thing.

Makoto stubbornly moved to try again when a loud voice startled her. "Move!"

Makoto was so shocked by Rei's uncharacteristic snarl that she immediately backed away. The young Miko stumbled into the hall. Ami gasped as she looked over her friend, not sure what she was seeing. Rei's normally serene eyes were an obvious rich violet that swirled with a frenzied almost bestial haze. Rei's whole demeanor had changed, her skin was flushed, and her hair was wild and thick. Everyone looked on in shocked awe as the slight temple maiden lifted her Grandfather up without so much as a grunt. Embracing the tiny man to her, Rei started to walk toward the courtyard. The floor creaked with every step.

"Wait! Miss. Hino, your grandfather needs to go to the hospital! We need to call an ambulance." Ayanee pleaded with Rei as she and the others followed behind.

Rei continued forward, ignoring Ayanee completely. She did not stop until she was in the sacred fire room and her grandfather was resting on his back in front of it.

"What are you doing?" Ayanee shut up immediately, as Rei's suddenly dangerous eyes focused on her.

"All of you get out of here now!" Everyone, panicked and confused, scrambled out of the room. Rei's voice was much deeper and seemed almost a roar. It scared them.

Rei followed them to the door, and they backed up even further, nervous and uneasy. Rei spoke again, this time in her normal serene demeanor. "Please do not disturb our rest. We will be fine, just make sure we are undisturbed for at least eight hours."

The Miko's sudden shift left everyone wondering if they had just imagined what they saw. Emboldened, Makoto moved forward. "But Sensei…"

"No my sister. Leave us be." Rei bowed politely then slowly pulled the door to the fire room shut.

The three women stood there staring, not sure what to make of what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now… Now is the time." Jadeite's heart raced as he entered his sterile safe and gazed upon his golden prize. Once again he looked upon the beating golden heart with awe and a lust for the power he knew it would bring.

With trembling anticipation, the dark general removed his blood stained jacket and shirt. With trembling hands, he reached for the crystal orb that housed his prize. He placed his hands on hidden markers and twisted counterclockwise while whispering an ancient incantation.

A loud hiss, followed by a silver smoke began to erupt from the container as it split open and fell to the floor. Jadeite's breathing stilled as he waited for the smoke to clear.

"Oh, my love." He whispered reverently while gazing upon the golden heart. Even as the crystal container lay upon the ground split in two, the golden heart remained floating in the center of the room. The energy permeating off of it could be felt with each of its unnatural beats.

Jadeite had studied this for all the years he had it in his possession, ever since he harvested it from a girl during the end of World War Two. He had created the crystal shell for it at the time with his still developing powers. Before this moment he had never chanced to open it. Now that he had, he did not know what he was supposed to do.

"Yes!" Jadeite hissed as something touched at the corners of his diseased mind, caressing him and enticing him.

"I understand!" Jadeite's face twisted into a mad grin as he began to laugh insanely. His pupils dilated as he started to perspire heavily. "Why did I wait for so long?"

"But… I will wait… no longer!" Spit flew from the crazed man's mouth as he started to laugh in a loud high pitched voice that wasn't his. With a sudden roar he clutched at the flesh above his heart and tore deeply into it.

With a savage fury, built upon by his mounting ecstasy, Jadeite tore away flesh, and ripped out bone until he grasped his own blackened heart. "Now… My… Love…"

"I AM FOR YOU!" Jadeite screamed as he tore his heart from his body and crushed it within his palm. In that split second, before the light left his eyes, the golden heart shot from the air into his bosom, replacing bone and flesh and healing the new body that had become it's host.

Jadeite fell over onto his knees without a sound. As his wounds sealed, a golden light enveloped him. His hair deepened to a rich golden hue, his skin became a lightened version of the same color, his eyes became bright almost ethereally blue, and his cruel features softened, became gentle.

"I am alive again." The being that was, but wasn't jadeite whispered. "But I am not whole… I need time."

Another flash of gold enveloped the new being, when it faded Jadeite appeared as he was before he entered the chamber. Knowing what awaited him, Jadeite walked confidently out of his hidden chambers. Within the walls he was protected from all forms of scrying, even those of the mighty Beryl. Knowing this, he still exited the protected walls with the utmost confidence in himself.

"Arrrgh!" Jadeite screamed as soon as he was free of the protective shell of his laboratories. Even with his newfound power, his mind was wracked with a searing pain.

:_Where is she:_ Beryl's raspy voice ripped through the reborn general's mind.

:_Where is Tetisu: _All of his newfound confidence fled under the mental assault from Beryl. The pain was unbearable, and Jadeite knew without a doubt that if he did not choose his words carefully, he would die before his new powers had a chance to mature. He knew this, and he was scared.

"Slain!" Jadeite shouted out through clenched teeth. "The soldier of Mercury slew her, and maimed me!"

The pain ceased immediately, jadeite wept openly in relief. Without knowing it, the new power, the new life, inside him had altered his memories to prevent Beryl from discovering the truth. It had saved his, now their, life.

_:You have twelve hours. Bring me that soldier's heart, or I will take yours in her stead.:_ Beryl's presence in his mind vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Jadeite was drenched in a cold sweat. His new power needed time to mature, time he did not have. He had twelve hours, no time to waste, and no margin for error. It was do or die time, with nothing short of Godhood at stake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Authorities are at a loss to explain the tragic loss of the 666 passengers and crew aboard the Ocean's Bloom. When the newly christened romantic cruise liner failed to make its docking time, a search crew was sent to locate it. Only a small portion of the ships cargo was found floating, but the ship and presumably all of its passengers have gone under. We will bring you more on this story as it unfolds.:

Ami sat limply in her mother's lap. She no longer had any tears, all she could do was stare at the wall and listen to the endless stream of coverage from the radio. After Rei had shut everyone out of the fire room, it was decided that they would take turns watching in case one of the Hino's needed anything. They had drawn straws and Ami took the first watch while Usagi and Makoto got some sleep. Ayanee had insisted on staying up with her daughter, and was now lying with her back against the wall, while Ami rested against her.

Ami was devastated by the tragedy, she took responsibility for the ship sinking and the tremendous loss of life. Logically she was not at fault, had she not been there the passengers would have been slain regardless, but Ami could not look at it that way. All she saw was the ship sinking because of her involvement with Tetisu and Jadeite. What's worse, is that had she done as she promised and worn her transformation ring, she might have been able to do something. She had left it on her dresser in a small tray in front of her vanity mirror. Ayanee had retrieved it for her shortly after the Hino's locked themselves away. She would not take this ring off again, she did not like to make the same stupid mistakes.

Ayanee tried to help Ami to see that the tragedy of the Ocean's Bloom was not her fault, that there was nothing she could have done, but Ami would hear none of it. She might have, were it not for the constant updates on the radio that Ami refused to turn off.

"Ms. Mizuno?" Usagi's groggy voice sounded from down the hall as the young woman made her way toward the seated Mizuno's. Ayanee absently noted that undone, Usagi's hair brushed her ankles.

"It's four Am. I'll take my watch so you and Miss. Ami can get some sleep." Ayanee smiled gratefully. Even though Ami took great pains to avoid her, both Ayanee and Makoto found that they liked the Naïve pigtailed girl. Her innocence and cheer was refreshing, and unlike the suspiciously absent Luna, she seemed genuine and without secrets.

Ayanee stood up and helped her listless daughter to her feet. Just as they were about to walk away the radio squawked loudly as an emergency bulletin was announced.

:We are bringing you live breaking news from Tokyo international airport. Moments ago, this bustling airstrip where weary travelers packed in for their early flights has become a bloody battlefield. Sporadic reports indicate that the destruction you can hear behind me is the sound of Army and police opening fire upon a single individual. This man is being described as a foreigner with incredible supernatural abilities. Wait, we are switching now to our traffic helicopter. Our reporter Sanjiro Kenjo is directly above the battle being waged.:

:This is Sanjiro, Kenjo in the 710 traffic helicopter. The scene below me is absolute chaos as police and army try desperately to get to the remaining living civilians that are trapped within the airport. Reports have indicated that the attack on the airport has been perpetrated by one man, and from what we can see below these reports are proving to be accurate. It is hard to see through the smoke and ash from the burning planes and terminal, but we can confirm that the man seems to be floating twenty feet above the ground and has some sort of energy shield arou… Wait, wait, Hiiro, mic this area, he's shouting something, try and get what he's saying:

Ami and Usagi grabbed their heads as the man's words blared loudly as if it was coming from right next to them. "Sailor Senshi, if you do not wish to see the whole of your precious city torched to the ground you will come and face me. Let us end this battle between us now! The longer you dally the more your precious humans will suffer!"

:Did you hear that? Who are these Sailor Senshi, and where are they at…:

"Aaargh!" Ayanee kicked the radio against the wall where it shattered. Ami had stood up during the report and had already started fidgeting with the ring Luna had given her. Ayanee knew what she was thinking and wanted her daughter to have no part of it. "Ami, Honey, you don't need to go out there."

Ami's face was resigned, but resolute. "Yes Mom, I do."

"No damn it!" Ayanee ran up to her daughter and grasped her shoulders fiercely. Ami's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden move and the pain of her mother's grasp. Usagi gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She was scared too.

"Ami, Sweetie…" Ayanee's voice was pleading, the look in her eyes, frantic. "You don't owe these people anything, you hear me. We can just use your money and we can leave Japan… We can go to Germany or America where you can go to school, where these people have never heard of you, where you can be safe! Please Ami…. Please!"

Ayanee was a strong woman, Ami never doubted that, nor did she now. She knew however, that her mom was faced with her greatest fear, loosing her daughter. Ayanee did not care if she looked like a coward or that innocent people would die, all she cared about was her daughter being safe.

"But I do owe them." Ami calmly spoke as she gently cupped her mother's cheek. "Since all this started over six hundred people died because of me. Two of those people I loved. I have been running away from this for too long. It is time I accepted my responsibility as a soldier."

Ayanee tightened her grip on her daughter's shoulders as she fought back her tears. She struggled with her emotions, and bit her cheeks to keep from crying out. She thought briefly of knocking Ami unconscious and taking her away by force, but she could not bring herself to hit her daughter. 

"I am happy that you have come to accept that Miss. Mizuno." Ami and Ayanee turned to see Luna standing by Usagi. "We do not have much time. Raise your hand to the sky and say…"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER… MAKE UP!" Ami shouted at the top of her lungs, finishing Luna's sentence for her. The blue stone ring on her finger pulsed once, and for a moment time stopped. Ami felt a tranquility about her as her clothing vanished and the uniform of the Planetary Guard of Mercury, sealed around her body. A second later, and the transformation was complete.

XXXX

Rei, upon hearing the commotion from the hall, struggled to a semblance of consciousness. Her Grandfather lay on his back beside her, still and quiet, save for the faintest of breaths.

With tremendous effort Rei was able to stand. Not a moment later the world around her spun and everything went dark. She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

XXXX

"Miss. Mizuno, I know you do not trust, or like me, but please, let us help you." Luna pleaded with her soldier. "Fight by our side, let us work as a team as we were meant to."

Ami nodded once, Luna felt a welling of pride within her. "Usagi, go wake up Miss. Kino. We need someone to watch after Miss. Rei while we are gone, and she is all we have."

Usagi sprinted away and Luna turned to speak with the Mizuno's. Ayanee stood behind her daughter, looking upon her in amazement. Her little girl looked different in this suit, not like Ami at all, and yet she knew it was her.

"Now then," Luna Began. "I have been studying how you were transformed into Lady Merci, and I think I can repeat it. If I am correct, then Ms. Mizuno, you will also transform into Bruuna, and be able to help your daughter."

"Isn't the transformation permanent if it is used for too long?" Ayanee asked, she was concerned more for Ami than herself. She would die to protect her daughter. If she was transformed into her past life permanently, then she would do it without a second thought so long as it helped keep Ami safe.

"Do it." Ami spoke abruptly, and with determination. "I have seen what this man can do. I recognize his voice. He is the same Foreigner who destroyed the courtyard… The same man who killed all the passengers of the Ocean's Bloom. We can not afford to take any chances."

Luna nodded her respect for Ami's bold decision. "Sailor Mercury, grab hold of your mother's hand tightly. Good, now both of you look into my eyes."

Both Mizuno's looked into the feline's eyes as the crescent moon shape on her forehead started to glow. Luna focused her energies then sent a mild equivalent to an energy drain focused on Ami. She crossed her claws in hope of success. She had already tried this on Usagi without any success, but she felt something different from Ami, and felt that it had too work.

Sure enough, and much to Luna's relief, Ami was pulled into the air and cocooned in a blue energy shell. Ayanee stood where she was, staring dully into space. Luna watched in fascination as the energy shell began to glow and Ayanee started to transform. Her already short hair seemed to meld into her scalp and her faded scar became more prominent. Her creamy skin darkened to a deep blue and her muscle's tightened and became more defined, her ears elongated, and finally her eye vanished and was replaced by a glowing golden orb. By the time Merci emerged from her shell Bruuna had summoned her trident and while wearing Ayanee's clothing stood at attention waiting for her mistress.

"General Moux." Both women saluted the feline general. The three turned at the sounds of voices entering the hall.

"C'mon Bunny what's going on. Is Sensei awake yet?" Usagi walked up to the transformed Mizuno's looking on in awe. Makoto stumbled along behind her yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes. As soon as she finished she glanced at everyone for a second before she found herself completely awake.

"Holy Shit! Ami, What the… How did… Huh?" Makoto obviously did not know how to react to the situation. Merci, wearing the Mecurian Fuku, turned towards Ami's friend and gave her a courtly bow. Luna watched with interest, wondering how Makoto knew that lady Merci was Ami.

"Miss. Kino, I am Merci, Chancellor of Venus and Planetary warrior of Mercury. This is my friend and Commander of the moon's armies Bruuna." Bruuna also nodded in Makoto's direction.

"But…" Makoto looked up and down Merci's body. Her skin was a light blue, lighter than Bruuna's dark coloration, and her knee length hair was an intriguing mixture of dark blues and sea greens. Her face was more angular, her almond shaped eyes were at a deeper angle than Ami's and her ears had become tipped like an elf. Makoto looked dazed and very confused. She felt like she was going to puke. "What the hell! Is everyone I know a fucking alien?"

"No, I am a physical manifestation of Ami's previous life. She is a separate consciousness from me." Makoto glared at Merci, the explanation obviously did nothing to calm her.

"My lady," Bruuna interrupted. "The more time we waist here, the more innocents the Dark General will slay."

"Dark General?" Luna questioned, immediately very concerned.

"The Dark Lord Jadeite, General. He is the fiend that so soundly defeated us at the temple a week ago."

Luna's face and demeanor became grim. "Usagi transform now. As soon as we get to the airport, you will stay by my side at all times. This opponent is far beyond anything you have ever faced before."

"Moon Prism Power… Make up!" Usagi shouted her transformation phrase, unlocking the power of the pink stone ring she wore.

Makoto looked on with wide eyed confusion as Bruuna and Merci conferred with Luna. "General she has not fully awakened yet, are you sure she is ready for this?"

"Are you?" Luna shot back. "Are any of us? Look, I know the strength of the enemy we face. I know the only reason Bruuna got close to killing him back on the moon was due to surprise and luck."

Luna snorted and scratched the tip of her nose with her paw. "I know what we are up against, and regardless of our odds, we need to try. I already snuck in and checked on Rei, she will be of no help this time. We just need to work together and make sure there is a next time. I will stay by Usagi and guide her shots, the two of you do your best and be careful."

"We will do what we can General." Merci said softly. "I more than anyone want this bastard to pay for what he has done, and who he has killed. But… His power is beyond anything I have ever…"

Merci stopped at the look in Luna's eyes. "If you go in defeated you will not leave alive!" The cat hissed.

"Jadeite is a mortal like anyone else, and he can be defeated. He **will** be defeated, and no matter what happens, you and Usagi will be walking out of there alive!" Merci noticed that Luna had said nothing of herself or Bruuna.

"Luna, what are you talking about?" Sailor Moon interrupted.

"What the hell is anyone talking about?" Makoto finally snapped. She yelled trying to sound angry, but ended up sounding more scared and desperate.

"Ami's an alien, Bunny is Sailor Moon, and, and that cat is talking!"

Merci walked to the scared teen's side and firmly grasped the tops of her arms. She could easily feel the trembling in Makoto's muscular frame. "Miss. Kino, look at me. Everything is going to be alright. The man who hurt Rei has called us out. If we do not stop him now, then he will go on a killing spree the likes of which this planet has never seen. I need you to be strong, Ami needs you to be strong. Your family needs you right now. We will not be able to watch over Rei or her grandfather, so it is up to you. Watch over them Makoto, and I will return Ami to you as soon as this mad man is dealt with."

Merci gained confidence as she spoke, and she could see that Makoto did as well. At least, the scared teen nodded bravely and tried her best not to have a nervous breakdown. When Merci turned away from Makoto, she almost believed everything she had just said. Bruuna griped her shoulder and nodded in support.

Sailor Moon looked nervous and confused as Luna leapt to her shoulder. "Everyone join hands."

Though confused, the three did as they were told. "Now, Lady Merci, because you have an absolute synergy with your ring and element you should be able to transport us to the airport. Close your eyes and focus on it, and I will do the rest."

Trusting in the general, Merci and the others closed their eyes and thought of the airport. Merci and Bruuna had never seen an airport before, but Ami and Ayanee had. Drawing upon their memories, the two were able to picture it clearly. Without realizing it the four companions were covered in a blue light and slowly dispersed into the air. Their bodies had transformed into pure energy, and with a speed beyond measurement they bounced from molecule to molecule toward their destination.

Makoto watched as the four melted into thin air. She slowly moved in front of the fire room door before slumping down while leaning against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her knees and unconsciously began to rock herself slowly back and forth. She was more scared than she had ever felt in her young life, despite all the hardship and tragedy she has seen the thing that scared her the most was to have her new life shattered while it was just starting to look up, to have her best friend taken away from her when they had met only months before. She was afraid that she would never see Ami again, and if she did, that she would not be the same.

_:God… You have never listened to me before, but if you are out there then please, please bring her back to me. Please keep her safe.:_

As time ticked by, Makoto's fear only grew worse. She wished now more than ever that Fiore had chosen to remain by her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. A Golden Light In a Dark Battle

-1

PinaPoe's Notes: One chapter left! This was a fun chapter it was basically one long battle scene, but I had fun writing it. Hmm so I do not give any spoilers my remaining notes are at the bottom. Oh and please let me know what you think!

Love & Lament

A Golden Light in a Dark Battle

"Blessed Serenity… Everyone, back to back now!" Luna demanded in a cold demanding voice as the four materialized in the center of what could only be described as a killing field.

Merci gasped, Bruuna tightly grit her teeth, and Sailor Moon started sobbing wildly as their surroundings truly began to register to them. Hundreds of bodies were torn apart and burnt, scattered throughout the ticketing area of Tokyo International. The four companions had materialized atop a pile of charred remains. Sailor Moon lost it and began to vomit, through her continued frenzied sobs.

Had Ami's consciousness been able to remember this, it would have haunted her nightmares for years. Merci pitied Usagi, knowing that the young warrior was not so lucky. Were they not in a most deadly situation, she would have liked to take the reincarnated warrior into her arms and help her to forget and cope with the destruction she was faced with. Sailor Moon, Usagi, after all was the reincarnation of her beloved Vileal. Now however, was not the time for such inappropriate thoughts.

"Vile bastard!" Bruuna spat, nearly gagging on the overwhelming stench of immense amounts of spilt blood and burnt flesh.

A booming explosion rocked the foundations of the airport. Sailor Moon, already week kneed, fell to the floor crying hysterically. As a soldier of love and justice she had fought and won many battles, but she had yet to be faced with death in such a grand scale, and in such a vile display as this. The sight and smell of hundreds of people torn to pieces around her was too much for her.

Merci, could not ignore her heart any longer and knelt beside Sailor Moon, helping her to her feet. She wanted to say something, but Luna beat her to it.

"Get a hold of yourself Sailor Moon!" The feline general hissed.

The sudden sound of machine gun fire sobered everyone immediately. Screams and several explosions quickly followed the barrage.

"General, she is not ready for this. Keep her safe and away from this mad man. Bruuna and I will go out and face him." Luna nodded at Merci, torn by the circumstance of her forced decision.

The feline general was furious, but as hard as she was on her soldier, she could not fault her reaction. Although Luna had seen carnage comparable to this once before in her life, her young student had not. The general just hoped to get her calm enough to be able to help Merci and Bruuna, before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Useless, how utterly useless!" The dark general roared with laughter as he launched a barrage of explosive energies towards the soldiers and policemen trying to gun him down. He hovered fifteen feet above the ground, a purplish globe of energy surrounded him and served as an impenetrable shield. A continual spray of bullets ricocheted off of it, sending the empty shells to rain down beneath him.

On any day Jadeite was an imposing, and fearsome looking foe. He looked like a demon this night. His body still carried the wounds from before, and was caked with the blood of hundreds intermixed with his own. The tatters of his Nazi uniform had long since been soaked through, and now dripped blood in several areas.

Had anyone been close enough to look at him clearly, they would have been able to see that all traces of humanity, and even sanity itself, had left his cold empty eyes. With the threat of imminent destruction at Beryl's hands the Dark General had lost all traces of his remaining sanity. He had everything to loose, and he fought like a demon because of it, it made him unpredictable and very, very deadly.

"Shabon Spray!"

"What?" Jadeite's insane laughter ceased as his vision was obscured by a thick freezing fog.

"Jadeite!" Merci's voice cut through the blinding mist. "We're here, leave these men be and face me!"

"As you wish… My lady!" Jadeite, an accomplished and vicious warrior, felt the shift in the air around him and spun away to avoid Bruuna as she leapt at him in an attempt to skewer him with her massive trident.

"Mecurian Bitch!" Jadeite spat, as he escaped the near death blow. With a minor bit of focus, the Dark General reached into the pocket realm that held his arsenal, and withdrew his ancient blade. "This time your blood will stain my blade crimson!"

With a skill far superior to two thousand years prior, Jadeite lunged at Bruuna, who had no time to recover from her wild leap. Jadeite shot from his position fifteen feet above the one eyed guardsman, at amazing speed. Bruuna, relying on her instincts flipped forward and set her trident in preparation for the charge. Jadeite saw her tactic and spun to the side, avoiding her trident and slashing out at the same time.

Bruuna winced as she felt his sword cut through her shirt and into her flesh. Regardless of his first blood, she whipped her trident around, catching his ankle as he flew past. Her strength behind the swing was enough to shatter the bone. If the loud sound of bones crunching wasn't an indication of the damage, than Jadeite's hateful scream was.

Jadeite bit his lip to cut off his scream. He flew forward a few more feet before turning to face his adversary. He nodded to her once as he hovered five feet above the ground before her. Bruuna returned the nod before both battle hardened warriors charged. Their weapons met in a clash of sparks and magical flames. There was no more laughter or taunts as the two warriors flowed through the complex, lethal dance.

At first Bruuna thought that she might have the upper hand, but as scant few minutes passed it was obvious that Jadeite had adapted to her technique and was quickly pressing his attack. His skill was amazing, if he were not her opponent in this fight to the death she would be awed by his mastery of the blade. Even still, she was proud and honored to have lasted this long in a fight with some one so much her superior.

Bruuna fought her hardest, putting everything into the battle, it was not enough. She thrust her trident forward, but Jadeite had sidestepped it and thrust forward. Bruuna felt her end, she hoped that Merci had enough time to evacuate the remaining humans, she hoped that Merci left with them and would live a long and happy life.

"Moon-Tiara Action!"

Bruuna's eyes shot wide at the familiar attack phrase, used centuries ago by the former Moon soldier, Vileal. Sailor Moon stood several yards behind them, she looked sick and terrified. General Luna was tightly gripped to her shoulder and whispering into her ear. Jadeite ceased his killing strike and turned to knock Sailor Moon's Tiara out of the air. Bruuna took immediate advantage of the distraction and thrust her trident forward.

Jadeite knew he was in immediate danger after knocking away the spinning disc thrown by Sailor Moon. He could feel the rush of pressure as Bruuna's trident approached his back. Knowing that he lacked the time to spin and parry, he used his power to fly upwards, hoping to dodge the death-blow completely.

"Arrrgh!" A scream tore from his lips as Bruuna's trident bit deep into the back of Jadeite's right thigh. He could feel it as it slid through his flesh, tore his muscle, and cracked his bone. With the sudden jolt of pain, Jadeite released a tremendous burst of energy, the sphere that blocked the gunshots earlier reappeared and pulsed outward, slamming into Bruuna. The sudden force of it hit her like a sledgehammer and sent her fling through the windshield of an abandoned cop car.

Bruuna flew through the air at an astounding speed. When she hit the windshield it felt like her body had exploded. She was unconscious as the windshield shattered and her possession faded. Ayanee Mizuno, flew through the patrol car, breaking the passenger's seat cage and lay still upon the back seats.

Jadeite pushed himself into the air, to hover twenty feet above the ground. Biting through his cheeks he grasped the trident and pulled it from his ruined leg. As it left his leg the trident became intangible and vanished. The pain of his wound was indescribable. A wave of sudden nausea hit him, almost causing him to black out. Taking mere seconds to center himself Jadeite grit his teeth and let out a deafening roar of defiance. He had seen how Bruuna had landed and knew that she was no longer a threat, so he turned his attention to his newest adversary.

"Sailor Moon run!" Merci cried out as she emerged from the thinning fog created by her power and the smoke of the burning vehicles and service men. She had not seen Bruuna as she was defeated, but she moved with ferocity of one protecting her lover. Even though Usagi, as Sailor Moon was not Vileal as she was, that is what Merci saw when she looked upon the younger girl.

"Ice Beam!" Merci shouted as she focused her energies into a concentrated beam. Twin lasers of ice shot from her hands, leaving her blue arms coated in a thin layer of frost. The twin blasts left a twinkling trail of flaking ice as they traveled unerringly towards their target.

Jadeite's eyes widened as he paced the powerful attack. At the second before impact, he threw up his magical barrier which was engulfed by the freezing beam. His shield wavered, but held out against the attack.

Usagi watched Merci in awe for a moment before breaking from her equally fear and awe induced trance. Merci charged Jadeite, hurling a stream of freezing water toward him. The General held respect for Merci's power, but not her skill. He watched as the attack approached and simply levitated out of its way rather than risk his shield absorbing another attack. He tried to concentrate enough to form an attack of his own, but the pain in his leg was too distracting. He needed energy to help repair the damage or at the very least, dull the pain. He marked Sailor Moon as the easiest target and sped toward her.

Seeing his intent, Luna shouted instructions to Usagi, who followed them without hesitation or thought. She blindly led the wounded General closer to Merci before ducking under an overturned Humm-v. Jadeite, who had to maintain his levitation in order to stay mobile could not follow. So intent on Sailor Moon was he that he failed to notice Merci as she seized on an opening in his defenses.

Merci leapt up into the air from behind the wrecked Humm-V, gathering the moisture in the air around her to form a magnificent blade of solid ice. The Ancient soldier sprung twenty feet into the air before crashing down onto the startled and wounded General.

"No!" Jadeite saw the attack at the last moment, and he knew he could not dodge it. Risking fate he threw up his left arm and focused his energy shield to form once more.

Merci, seeing the shield, focused her power into her blade and let it explode the moment it hit his shield. The effect was catastrophic for Jadeite. His shield buckled and shattered under Merci's rage and power. Her blade, still burning with the freezing energy of her element tore through not only his shield, but his arm as well.

Jadeites pupils dilated in pain as he held back a scream. The world slowed to a crawl as he felt his hand detach from his wrist. He watched as it slowly fell free of his body to land on the floor. He watched Merci as her momentum doubled her over leaving her exposed.

With a vengeful snarl, Jadeite fought through his pain and readied his sword. Before Merci could regain her balance Jadeite deftly maneuvered his blade behind her defenses and tore it across her belly.

The sudden agonizing sensation tearing across her gut stopped Merci in her tracks, as she crouched over in pain. She had thought that her attack had finished the madman, that she had finally avenged her lover. She had failed. Jadeite had finished his stroke and bashed the pommel of his blade into the base of Merci's skull. Her world exploded into a blast of searing pain and then nothing.

"Ami!"

"Lady Merci!" Sailor Moon and Luna cried as Merci fell to the ground with a thud, blood already pooling from her stomach and head. Before her body had settled, her possession had faded and it was Ami, not Merci who now lay in a pool of blood.

Jadeite moved in for the kill, but had a sudden change in mind and turned instead toward the wrecked vehicle in which Sailor Moon hid. An invisible form moved quickly from where he had silently watched the battle. When he saw Merci go down he knew he had to get over his fear and step in; he was amazed that his minor dazzle had distracted the crazed killer. He regretted turning his attention on Sailor Moon, but he needed to save his friend before she bled to death.

Jadeite floated silently toward the Humm-v, not seeing as Ami's wound began to fuse shut, do to the invisible man's aid. With a wave of his sword arm, the vehicle rose into the air and flew off to explode several meters away. Sailor Moon was crouched, low trying to wipe away her tears after seeing what she thought was Ami's death. Exposed by Jadeite, Sailor Moon launched her tiara in a wild toss. Grief, shock, and fear, badly hampered her aim and Jadeite easily dodged it.

The wounded madman slowly hovered toward the cowering Moon Soldier and the hissing feline General.

Before he was a yard away, a large red rose split the air before him and lodged several inches into the ground. Jadeite looked up in curiosity and annoyance. A tall man dressed in black and holding a large metal cane, leapt from the wreckage of a downed airplane and landed protectively in front of his intended prey.

"Sailor Moon, steady yourself, we can beat him together." The man in black spoke in a calm and collected voice that annoyed Jadeite.

"Silly man," Jadeite coughed, while sizing up his newest adversary. He determined that the tall slender boy dressed in a silver mask and black tuxedo would pose no threat.

"You cannot even save yourself!" The dark general, still levitating, lunged forward.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon and another soft, masculine voice screamed simultaneously.

With two swings of his sword, the battle was over. The first disarmed the young man, and the second plunged into his heart. Or, it should have, an invisible barrier of some kind had formed, deflecting the blow. Jadeite was surprised at the boy's ability to use such a defense, but was unconcerned, there was after all a much easier way to defeat him.

"Aaaaahhhh!" The masked man screamed through gritted teeth as his life's energy was siphoned off of him.

"NO!"

Jadeite spun around at the sound of the disturbingly familiar voice. He recognized the owner immediately. Behind him the air shifted as a young man became visible. He was the same man who had nearly killed him a week earlier.

"You…" Jadeite whispered, already feeling stronger from the energy he managed to take from the masked fighter. The young man with the green tinted skin raised his hands in front of him and with a milliseconds concentration had his nails elongate and twist into the equivalent of two blades.

Fiore feigned a charge, causing Jadeite to brace for it. Instead of attacking however, Fiore used his developing powers to phase behind his opponent, and retrieve the unconscious form of the man he loved. Jadeite spun around, his sword leading the way, but all he hit was air. The elfin man had already vanished, taking the masked youth with him.

Fiore looked back upon the battle from the distance he had teleported. He wanted to go back and help Ami and Usagi, but he could feel his power waning and he needed to make sure that Mamoru would be safe. _:I'm sorry Miss. Ami. Please hang on for just a few minutes, she will be here soon. And unlike me, she will have the power to save us all from this demon.:_

"So, little girl," Jadeite whispered as he slowly floated toward a cowering Sailor Moon. "You have been a thorn in the Dark Kingdom's side for far too long. Beryl will be most please if I bring your head along with that of Lady Merci's."

Luna hissed wildly, preparing to leap out in futile protest against their executioner. :_I'm sorry Queen Serenity, I have failed them again.:_

"Farewell **Sailor Moon!**" Jadeite swung his sword downward in a deadly arc.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see her end, when she was hit with a sudden impact. Her eyes opened in shock as she was tackled out of the way of Jadeite's death stroke. Jadeite did not have time to stop his momentum. His sword struck the pavement with all of his strength behind it. The shock of the impact jarred him badly causing him to drop the sword and loose his concentration completely. With his concentration broken, Jadeite lost his ability to float and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Ami!" Sailor Moon shouted in joy, as she tightly hugged the other girl. Ami was too hurt to protest the hug or the familiarity in which Usagi spoke her name.

"Miss. Ami, are you alright? Oh God, Ami you're bleeding!" Sailor Moon gasped and without thought ripped the bow off of her uniform and pressed it tightly to the horribly mangled scar that ran across Ami's stomach. When Ami had tackled her out of harms way, the quick fuse that Fiore had performed on her gut wound had torn open slightly. Ami winced at the sudden pressure against her injury, but was touched by Usagi's immediate and genuine concern.

Luna was especially concerned for Ami, who not only transformed back from Merci, but lost her transformation into Sailor Mercury as well. The ancient General did a quick appraisal of her charges as Sailor Moon still fussed with the wound on Ami's stomach. Sailor Moon was fine physically, but she looked pale and was trembling slightly. Luna was very concerned about her mental well being.

Ami's condition was the exact opposite. The older teen looked completely battered. Her t-shirt had been torn in half, exposing her midriff and the mangled scar that had started to bleed again, covering her abdomen and a good portion of her jeans as well.. Her long blue hair was also matted and caked with sticky blood, especially near the base of her head. Luna surmised that whatever partially sealed her gut wound must have also healed her head, otherwise she would surely have a concussion.

"Girls we have to move now before that psychopath gets up!" Luna warned as she frantically shifted about on Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"Too late for that kitty cat."

Sailor Moon and Ami screamed. Jadeite, sword in hand, stood less than a yard from them. The crazed General looked as if he should be dead. His skin was deathly pale, as if all the blood had drained from the stump on his grotesquely mangled arm, or the horrific wreckage of his leg where Bruuna had broken the ankle and shredded the thigh. His face was deceptively calm, but his eyes held a raging flame of pain and insanity.

"Sailor Moon, Ami RUN!" Luna screeched as she leapt from Sailor Moon's shoulder, attempting to distract their attacker. Jadeite flung his sword out in a quick, brutal swipe, hitting Luna with the flat of his blade and sending her flying through the air. Luna had lost consciousness upon impact with the sword and could not land properly and flopped across the airport runway. When she finally skid to a halt she lay on her side, very, very still.

Jadeite had immediately changed the course of his blade to swipe at the two girls. Ami, despite her wound jumped to her feet, pulling Usagi with her. Without a second thought to her own safety, Ami shifted so that her body would shield that of the panicked Moon Soldier.

"Admirable." Jadeite whispered with a genuine bit of admiration in his voice.

"You are completely powerless and yet you still seek to defy me." For a brief moment the fire in his eye's cleared, and he appeared as he might have thousands of years before, before he accepted the taint of the Great Shadow.

"I wish that I could offer you the dignity of killing you as Merci, and not as this human shell you are wearing." The Dark General paused for a moment to consider the terrified moon Soldier and the battered, but defiant young woman. He locked gazes with Ami's deep blue eyes, then finding what he was looking for he raised his sword in a final salute. "Farewell, Lady Merci…"

"Aaaaaiiieee!"

Sailor Moon screamed as a sudden shower of blood covered her face and shoulders. Ami's eyes were still as they locked on Jadeite's arm. She never blinked as a golden, barbed chain, linked around his bicep and became taut while ripping the entire arm from its socket.

"Josef!" A shadowy figure called out in a loud, strained, undoubtedly female, voice.

Ami watched entranced as Jadeite's eyes narrowed to slits and his face became a mask of pure hate filled rage. Blood sprayed from his many wounds as he suddenly and violently spun around to face his attacker. Sailor Moon continued to scream, and Ami watched in morbid fascination, too shell shocked to take her eyes off of the macabre display.

"You shall address me as Herr Doctor you miserable bitch." Jadeite managed to choke out through the pain in a language it took Ami a moment to identify as German.

Faster than a human being should be able to move, the shadowy figure shot forward. Jadeite started to say something else, but choked on his words as a torrent of blood spewed from his mouth. Ami's eyes widened in shock as she was covered with another fine spray of the mess. Sailor Moon cried and scurried away as fast as she could. Ami would have, if her body was listening to her at the moment.

Jadeite gagged once more as his back split open. A blade of shimmering silver crystal pierced through the madman, brightening and burning away any blood and gore that marred its pristine surface.

Everything slowed as jadeite slowly took a step closer to his killer, accepting more of the sword into him. He struggled to lift his handless arm to rest on her shoulder, before lowering his head to whisper into her ear.

"Is your thirst for vengeance fulfilled, my little godling? But a goddess, you are no longer… and I… I still have your heart… your soul…" The Ancient warrior's final words were strangled by his blood escaping from his mouth. Without another sound Jadeite's body darkened and crumpled into dust.

"Bastard." The mysterious woman spat before sheathing her shining crystal blade.

Sailor Moon remained cowering away from the horrific scene; Ami had managed to break free from the paralyzing fear that had held her in place. She had many questions for their savior, and slowly moved forward to confront her.

The warrior was presumably of Japanese decent, though she had short golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore an old worn olive green military uniform of some sort; a beautiful, intricate red mask obscured her face. The woman, Ami could not tell her approximate age due to her mask, was armed with that magnificent katana which seemed to have been made of a shining silver or crystal. The barbed golden chain used to pull off Jadeite's arm was looped around her waist, each of the links appeared to be tiny razor sharp hearts. The most striking feature of the mysterious woman was a glowing golden crescent moon tattooed upon her forehead.

"Thank you." Ami called out as she rose to greet the mysterious warrior. "You saved our lives."

The woman looked to Ami, and made a slight gesture with a shrug of her shoulders. Ami was confused by her response for a second until she realized that the golden haired woman did not understand her. Ami tried again in German, remembering the language in which Jadeite spoke to her.

The warrior nodded in acknowledgement, but she kept looking around as if she were waiting for something important to happen. Her thin fine fingered hand reached up to grab at the cloth of her uniform that covered her heart. Within moments it looked as if she were about to start fighting back tears.

"What is it?" Ami asked in a gentle voice as she slowly approached the now frightened looking woman. "Are you hurt?"

The young woman, for the closer Ami got, the more details she could see, looked Ami straight in the eyes. Her eyes were intense and beautiful, her gaze was drowning. Ami's heart skipped a beat as she was struck by her absolute beauty. She had never seen this woman before in her life, but the single tear that rolled down the flawless skin of her cheek, broke Ami's heart.

Ami reached out and placed her slightly trembling hand upon the young warrior's shoulder. She started to pull away at first, but the young woman soon warmed to the comfort Ami's touch brought her. They stood looking into each others eyes, neither blinked nor looked away. After a moment the young woman spoke. Her voice came out in a gentle whisper that was equal parts soothing and heartbreaking.

"I… I don't understand. I should be whole again." The young woman broke eye contact and shook her head angrily trying to fight back tears. She reached up and gently grasped Ami's bare hand that rested on her shoulder, with her own. When their hands met Ami felt as if a shock had just passed through her, and she did not want to let go.

"I need to leave." The golden haired woman spoke as she squeezed Ami's hand in thanks before letting it go and turning to walk away.

"Wait! Please, who are you?" Ami called out but the young woman did not answer. She continued walking away through the wreckage of the airport runway.

Ami just now realized the extent of the damage that Jadeite had unleashed upon the people of Tokyo. Planes were smashed and burning, bodies of servicemen and wrecked vehicles littered the runway. Cries could be heard from inside the airport, where a fifty foot section of the wall had been destroyed. The acrid smoke of the fires began to sting her eyes, but still she moved to follow the mysterious warrior.

"Ami! Miss. Ami!" Sailor Moon's frantic cry stopped Ami's pursuit. "Luna won't wake up! Why isn't she waking up?"

Ami sighed and began to limp over to where Usagi cradled Luna's limp form. The wound in her stomach had started to throb painfully, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and scream.

Finally making it to Sailor Moon's side, Ami crouched beside her and took Luna from her abnormally cold and trembling hands. Ami, from listening to her mother, and from her own studies, knew that this was not a good thing at all. Gently setting Luna aside Ami did a quick appraisal of her companion.

_:Damn:_

"Miss. Tsukino, I need you to lie down. I am going to prop your feet up and find something to keep you warm." Usagi just sat there staring forward, and shaking. Ami grasped her shoulders and laid her flat on her back. She propped her feet up on a loose tire and found a discarded flak jacket to cover her with.

"Miss Tsukino, you are in shock, I need you to stay like this until help arrives." Ami watched her for a moment, growing more concerned when her transformation faded.

She had done all that she could, and needed to help Luna now. Ami sat next to the cat and gingerly checked her for signs of life. She found herself to be greatly relieved that Luna was breathing and had a strong heartbeat.

A loud repetitious thud coming from an abandoned vehicle startled Ami and she painfully pushed herself to her feet, trying to prepare herself for whatever it was. The pounding increased as did Ami's heartbeat, until suddenly the door that was being thumped broke open.

Ami nearly screamed out in panic when her mother pushed her way out of the vehicle and took a few steps before collapsing. Ami did not retain Merci's memories, so she had not known that her mother had been thrown into the car. "MOM!"

Ami rushed to her mother's side and nearly sobbed in relief when she found a strong pulse and steady breath. Ayanee had many other wounds, but Ami was ill equipped both mentally and physically to handle them. The stress and horror of the battle had finally gotten to her. It was a blessing that at that moment the sounds of sirens and approaching vehicles could be heard.

Ami, as Merci, had helped the outgunned service men to escape and told them not to return until the fighting had ended. Apparently they had just gone for reinforcements and bigger guns. Ami watched wide eyed as tanks and men with bazookas and futuristic looking weaponry started to swarm the ruined airport. After the area was secured several men started strapping her and her mother to stretchers. Ami watched everything detachedly, as if it was not actually happening to her. She did not know how long it took, but eventually she, her mother, and Usagi, who cradled an exhausted looking Luna, were loaded into a patient filled helicopter. Two military medics, started to tend their wounds, Ami was not even able to flinch as a large IV needle was stuck into her vein, and the men began to field dress her stomach.

_:It's over.:_ Ami thought, before her adrenaline wore out and she slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PinaPoe's Notes: Ok the next update will be the final chapter plus two epilogs, I highly recommend you either watch or refresh your info on Devilman lady, especially on Lan Asuka.

And now we have all the inner Senshi introduced! The infamous Soldier V makes the scene. And I decided to go this route pretty much last minute as far as her design was concerned I originally had her in a pant version of her sailor v outfit but decided that the uniform would better suit her due to her past. You get a couple hints about her in this one, but she will remain very much a mystery for the majority of the series. Why short blonde hair? Well, she goes for practical in a fight and long hair just would not work! As Minako though she wears really good wigs;)

I have a rough outline of the next book it will be simply entitled Haruka for now. It will be a short book probably a third the length of this one, if not a fourth. But it will fully introduce Haruka and her world into the Waking Ami universe.

After that, the fourth book will be tentatively titled My friend, My enemy. That will take place six months after this one and fill in some of the gaps in between. Ami will still be the main character but she will be more of an observer, as other characters take the lead. This one is more a series of short stories highlighting each of the different characters. It will take place during the Nephrite arc in the anime. I plan on having a story about Rei, the fighters tournament that JiJi will host, Makoto, Soldier V and Zoicyte, Mamoru and Fiore, and Nephrite and Ami will be guiding everything so to speak. New villains, that you should be familiar with and the final Senshi will also be introduced in this book.

Well that's a little update/preview so please stick with me and leave me some thoughts in a review!

PinaPoe


	24. Epilog One: The Dark General

-1

PinaPoe's Notes: Alright, here is what turned out to be part one to the epilog, part two will follow in the next few weeks. There is a lot of references to Devilman Lady in here. Watching the show or reading a synopsis would be recommended but not required.

Keicee, thank you for the kind words, Amiko too, I hope you stick around for more. Lightweight your question about V should be answered by the end of this chpt.

Love & Lament

Epilog One: The Dark General

"Bates, what have you found?" The squawk of the radio transmitter beeped inside Jason's ear. The handsome muscular man ran his hand through his blonde hair as he decided exactly how to phrase his answer.

The American scientist was standing at the edge of a crater created by the impact of something hurled from space. The object had appeared out of nowhere, no radar or any other man made technology was able to detect it until it had hit.

Jason Bates had been contacted by his shadow partner when whatever had caused this destruction had appeared. Normally he was stationed in the United States, as he was a government employee, but he was on assignment in Japan for the past three months. His partner, Asuka, Lan, had contacted him while he was sleeping; apparently she never slept and had eyes where no one else did. The crater he was examining had been formed in a deep forest in the middle of nowhere. If anyone else had detected the impact, it would be a long time before they arrived.

Jason walked around the edge of the circle, his mind trying to piece together what could have caused such a crater to form. "Whatever hit disintegrated everything in its path. The crater is exactly twenty feet in diameter and forms a perfect cylinder that's deeper than I can see."

"I'm going to go back to my jeep to get some climbing gear and a light; I've got to see what's down there." Jason spoke into his radio as he walked the three miles back to his jeep. It had taken him four hours to drive to the impact site after a two hour helicopter ride to the closest town. The Jeep could only go so far and he had to travel the rest of the way on foot.

"Watch yourself Bates; I cannot afford to loose you to curiosity." Asuka responded in her usual cold demeanor.

"Glad to know you care. Or is it that I am just too important a tool for you?" Jason barked back sarcastically.

Asuka did not answer, she did not need to. They both understood the nature of their relationship.

The two of them had met eight years prior, while Bates was on assignment in Vietnam. Jason was a special operations officer for the military though not affiliated with any branch, and few actually knew of his designation. He, and those like him, did the jobs that everyone else was better off not knowing about. His work was so classified as to be hidden from the President himself.

The staff of a classified research post had not reported in in over two weeks and he was sent to investigate. He was chosen not only for his skill as a Navy Seal, but also because he had three doctorates, and could possibly figure a way to salvage some of the research if something had gone wrong.

Something had gone wrong, horribly wrong. The outpost was underground and was responsible for researching the effects of several chemical agents on the population of a small town. Bates found the town burning, the people slaughtered in ways more horrific than he had ever witnessed. He found the outpost gutted and the crew killed, most of them anyway.

One of the scientist, at least that is what Bates assumed he once was, had transformed into a massive bestial creature with a long maw, horrific claws, and burning red eyes. The creature charged Bates as soon as he noticed him, but the seasoned soldier was not one to stand idly while he was torn to pieces.

The seven foot tall, brown creature swiped at him with his deadly claws and tried to bite him. Bates tumbled out of the way and fired three full clips of his weapon into the beast. The creature fell to the floor and did not move. Assuming that the creature was dead Bates moved to scan the rest of the outpost. Gunfire from outside distracted him from his search. He raced out side to find a female soldier fighting three creatures similar to the one he had just put down. He reloaded and fought side by side with the woman, who accepted his help without question.

It was not long before all the creatures lay dead, or so they thought. The first beast that Bates had downed emerged from the lab and caught the duo by surprise. The female soldier was tossed aside while the creature bit deeply into Bates shoulder.

As the creatures teeth dug into his flesh, something inside Jason clicked. Whatever it was the effects were immediate, as if someone had flicked a metaphorical light switch within him. Bates growled out as the creature bit into him, and his growl became deeper and stronger than that of the beast he was facing. Bates grinned as he felt himself harden and grow. He was no longer Jason Bates, within a few seconds he had evolved into something else. He was now over seven feet, and felt more powerful than he could ever imagine being. His skin had darkened dramatically in color and his hair grew over twenty times its previous length. The most startling change however, were two massive bull like horns that sprouted from the sides of his now partially demonic looking head.

Jason accepted the change with a smile. He laughed as he attacked the now scared looking creature with his bare hands, and reveled in the pleasure he felt as he ripped it apart. The other three monsters had risen as well, but tried to flee. Bates hollered with joy as he chased down and brutally executed each of them.

When the killing was done he returned to find his companion casually scraping samples of the creature's flesh and blood onto specimen trays. The woman paid him no mind; accept for a nod in his direction as he returned. Bates was furious, he had just achieved what he felt was the next evolutionary step for mankind, and this insolent woman waved him off as if he were merely a simple human.

Bates unthinkingly attacked the woman, knocked her away from the beast's corpse and threw her to the ground. He pounced upon her, with the intent of taking some sexual liberties. The woman, instead of screaming or thrashing in fear simply raised her hand and pushed him away. Jason was shocked when the woman shoved him not only off of her, but nearly ten yards away.

As he hit the ground, Jason felt weak and was horrified to find that he was becoming human again. The Female soldier finished what she was doing with the dead creatures before she walked over to his side. There was a sudden flash of light and Bates saw nothing.

When he could see again, Bates found himself strapped onto a table in a brightly lit, sterile smelling lab of sorts. He spent ten minutes trying to escape the bonds that held him before his captor made her presence known. Jason heard a loud hiss as a tall Japanese woman exited a large spherical safe that seemed to have some sort of sterilization hatch in it. He immediately recognized her as the soldier that had so easily taken him down.

What followed next was one of the strangest moments in Jason's life. The woman, whose name tags identified as, Asuka Lan, suddenly transformed into a strikingly cold looking man. The man seemed to be of European decent and was dressed in a World War two German uniform. He wore a myriad of medals and markings of high rank.

The man introduced himself as Josef, Mengele, then as Jadeite, General of something called the Dark Kingdom. The so called General went on to tell him a fantastical story about an ancient kingdom that spanned the planets and how the reality was erased and a new one born. He told of survivors from the war that led to the destruction of the "Silver Millennium." Many of the survivors had children who held within them a latent gene to give them powers and abilities that had the potential to surpass their ancestors.

Jadeite also spoke of seven warriors whose power was legendary. He explained that they too had spread their seed throughout earth. Three percent of the descendants of these warriors held the latent gene of their legendary ancestors. Even then, it would still take an extraordinary act, or trauma to activate it. He explained to Jason that he was the first such descendant to have successfully activated his gene and accessed his true heritage.

Jason listened intently when Jadeite explained that up until now he had no proof that any of the Shadow warriors had passed their demonic heritage onto their offspring. Until they met in the doomed town, Devilmen spawned from the Dark Kingdoms greatest warriors were just a theory. Bates was proud to hear that he was different from the gene carriers of lesser Yoma, that his pedigree set him up as their superiors. With proper study of his powers it was a possibility that he may surpass even his Ancestor in strength and ability.

Jadeite offered him the chance to help him to build a new world. One populated by the decedents of the past's refugees, and led by the Shadow warriors and their kin. Of course, he did not really have a choice it was either that or become a lab rat, though Bates sometimes felt as if that was what he was anyway.

"Simply a tool." Jason whispered to himself as he finally arrived at his jeep.

Despite the obvious master servant dynamic of their relationship, Jason was not fully appalled by it. He was actually rather fond of Jadeite's alternate persona, the woman known as Asuka Lan. Jadeite had replaced the daughter of the first scientist to have activated his devil gene and spent years studying his work and using parts of that work to gain at first the favor then access to the military's hierarchy. Their access to funds and technology had proved indispensable to furthering his goals. Now he had even reached a point beyond that of the military and as Asuka he existed much as Bates did as an operative that few people knew of. He achieved an even greater position of having unquestionable access and command of nearly anything the government had control over. Jadeite worked hard to get to that position and as Asuka had recently confided with Jason that his years of planning were about to be set into motion.

"I wonder what this has to do with her grand scheme. Well, I'll find out soon enough, or not." Jason mumbled to himself as he arrived back at the crater. There were many things that Asuka had yet to share with him.

"Alright, I am tethered to a tree and will be descending into the crater." Jason notified Asuka as his preparations were completed.

"Watch yourself Bates; I'll be there as soon as I can." The response sounded from the small radio headset Jason wore.

"Tsk. Like I need your help anyway." Jason griped to himself.

"_Vanpiru!" _

"Huh?" A faint grating voice echoed from the crater. Bates stopped the final check of his gear and turned the light from his flashlight into the crater. "Is someone there? Show yourself!"

"_Vanpiru!" _The voice sounded clearer and was followed by a different voice that sounded like gentle laughter from a woman.

"Damn! Asuka, there is something here. I am going to transform." Bates spoke quietly into his radio, as he began to efficiently remove his clothing and gear.

"Try not to kill whatever it is. A live sample is always preferred. I brought a containment van just in case. I will be there shortly."

"Easy for you to say." Bates mumbled as he removed his headset and began his transformation.

Within seconds, Bates true heritage as a Devilman was revealed. He took in a massive lungful of air as the transformation completed, enjoying the myriad of scents he could not normally detect as a normal human. "What the… Cherry blossoms? But it isn't the season."

The gentle laughter sounded again as a spectral female emerged from the ground before the Devilman. The woman was tall and wore an old fashioned purple kimono; her skin and hair were complimenting shades of blue. The woman made no move save to stare at him, so Bates did not move to attack.

"Are you the one responsible for this then?" Bates asked casually as he waved his hand toward the crater.

"_Vanpiru!" _The voice, now identified as husky and female sounding grew closer. The kimono clad specter giggled her melodic giggle.

"You better tell that friend of yours to keep her distance. Now, what are you doing here?" Bates eyes widened in sudden shock. The kimono clad woman's eyes flashed red and the Devilman suddenly found himself unable to move.

"Vanpiru!" The husky voice sounded loudly as the owner leapt from the crater. The woman, if that is what it could be called, was large and muscular with purple skin and wild blue hair that stood straight up. The most bizarre aspect of the creature besides its clothing was the massive red flower like appendage that had grown in place of its right hand.

"The hell?" Bates sneered as he tried to free himself from whatever force the kimono clad woman was using to hold him paralyzed.

"Vanpiru!" The creature cried again as it leapt at Jason.

The Devilman struggled to free himself, but the giggling woman's hold on him held fast. The massive purple creature was upon him, it's flower like appendage unfurled and wrapped around his body.

"Aaaaarrgh!" The Devilman roared as he felt his life force being pulled from him and into the bizarre creature.

BLAM! BLAM!

Two gunshots sounded and the giant woman recoiled and released her grip from Bates. The creature shrieked as its dark green blood gushed from the wounds in its neck.

"Aieano!" The Kimono clad woman wailed as she turned to face her partner's tormentor.

"Now!" Bates roared as the woman inadvertently broke her hold on him.

The Devil man charged and threw a wild punch at the blue skinned woman. His fist connected and the woman flew backwards at tremendous speed before plummeting into the crater.

"Bates! Are you injured?" Asuka called out as she rushed to the Devil man's side.

"A gun? Since when do you use guns when we are alone?" Bates eye's widened as he looked upon Asuka. "What the hell happened to you?"

Asuka, once a tall, but average looking Japanese woman, now had long golden hair that almost shined, her skin had lightened to almost that of a Caucasian and her eyes had become a piercing blue.

"Never mind that.. Behind you!" Asuka hid her reaction to his question. The Flower handed woman getting back to her feet proved a good distraction. In truth she had no idea what had happened to her, not only did her looks change, her hair and skin being the least troublesome of the cosmetic differences, but many of her memories had become muddled or lost. She could not remember anything about her life before the day she discovered her father's secret.

"Vanpiru!" The Bizarre woman sounded angry as she used her flower like hand to suck the bullets from her neck. As soon as they were out of her body, the wound had healed.

"Bloody shit!" Bates exclaimed. "Looks like I'll just have to tear it apart like I did those things back in Vietnam!"

"Bates wait, listen." The Devilman halted his attack as the haunting melody of an unknown wind instrument sounded throughout the forest.

As the melody progressed the three combatants felt their adrenaline slow and their breathing calm. The odd flower creature flickered twice before fading away, leaving behind a card which fluttered into the crater. Bates felt his life energy return as the bizarre woman vanished.

Moments later two slender, humanoid looking beings emerged from the crater. One was male, the other female. The man, young man, held a flute like instrument to his lips and was playing softly. The young woman held the Kimono clad woman in her arms, before she too turned into a card, which the young woman placed into a deck she placed into her pocket. The two aliens set foot on the earth as they stopped hovering from the crater.

Bates and Asuka paused as they studied the pair. Both wore strange colorful bodysuits with matching vests made of an alien material. Their skin was light green and they had multi-unnatural colored hair.

"Freignishtik Norv Usla Necroaiemi." The man spoke as he bowed toward the startled pair of Bates and Asuka.

"Nishtrik von Ail, Nishtrik melincy Ann." The woman preformed something akin to a curtsy, before the two waited for a reply.

Bates looked questioningly to Asuka, who shrugged before turning to the alien pair. "I don't know what you said, but it sounded like a greeting. In that case I am Asuka, my companion is Jason."

The alien duo smiled and nodded as both Asuka and Jason bowed. The male once again lifted the flute like instrument to his lips and started to play a complicated, flowing tune.

"There now, can you understand me?" The young woman asked after a few minutes of them listening to the music.

"Yes, what did he do?" Asuka questioned wearily.

"A complex series of notes and a hint of the life giver's essence have allowed us to comprehend each other." The young woman explained as the young man finished his tune and placed his flute into a side pocket that seemed to vanish or melt into his skin.

"How did he do that?" Bates, boggled by the scientific impossibility of everything that was happening finally chimed in.

The alien duo looked questioningly at Asuka before the female slowly recovered the card deck from a non existent pocket. "We have dismissed our Cardians as a sign of good will. Reciprocate or we will be forced to call upon them again."

"I do not know what a Cardian is, but I am not one of them." Bates answered in a dangerous tone, angry at being categorized as some disposable servant.

"Bates is not a Cardian; he is an evolved native of our planet and not a servant." Asuka was quick to reassure the duo. "If it will put you at ease he can return to a form similar to mine."

Jason raised an eyebrow when Asuka mentioned him not being a servant. As Jadeite she had reminded him that he was exactly that on several occasions. Regardless of his confusion, he transformed back into a human at the Duo's request. If they were baiting them, he could always change back just as fast.

"Fascinating, Ail, their males sure are something to look at. Perhaps it is best that we landed here." The female whispered to her brother who glanced at the now nude Bates before turning and covertly glimpsing at Asuka.

"Indeed, now if we could see their females naked as well I will be as equally enthused as you." Ail replied.

"If you come with us, that is certainly something we can arrange." Asuka grinned, at the duo's surprised looks. They obviously did not think she could hear them.

"And where are we to follow you?" Ann, the female asked.

"I own the top six stories of a building in the Minato district in Tokyo. It is comfortable, spacious, and you won't be bothered. You can spend some time acclimating yourselves to our culture, and I can get to know a bit more about who you are and where you come from." Bates hid his shock at Asuka's suggestion. He was surprised that she had parlayed with them this long. Similar oddities in the past jadeite had just killed or incapacitated before whisking them off to one of his secret labs.

_:Something's changed with you Asuka, you seem almost human.:_ Bates continued to watch Asuka as she continued to parlay with the Alien Duo, who eventually decided to accept her invitation. Again Bates was caught off guard when Asuka informed him that she would be driving them back to Tokyo and that he should go on ahead. Again in the past jadeite would have just transported away, or transported to get to where they were in the first place. _:Somehow, if that's the case. I think I might actually enjoy our **partnership** for a change.:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka entered her shower after a day and a half's ordeal of locating and transporting the aliens Ann and Ail to her home. Then the time it took to get them settled in. They spent nearly half a day going over human foods and mundane things like how a shower and toilet worked. Asuka figured she would have a trying time ahead of her with them, but they should prove useful in the long run. They were simply another instrument she would use to complete her magnum opus.

In the meantime, she planned to spend the next 12 hours secluded in the upper levels of her home relaxing. That and trying to figure out what happened to her. Her home, or how she came to acquire it was just one of many memories that she seemed to no longer have. Anything having to do with her ultimate goals, her studies, her plans and manipulations, her allies and enemies, all that was still there. It was the domestic memories that were gone., Where did she go to college, who was her best friend as a child, what grocery store did she like to shop, did she cook or eat out regularly, how did she come to own the top six stories of a high-rise office building?

The most startling change was her appearance. By all accounts she should be a six foot two black haired, brown eyed, Japanese woman. Now however, she looked like an American movie star. Her skin tone matched the whites, her eyes were blue, her hair blonde, even her breasts grew two cup sizes. The most disturbing thing however, was that she had a penis. She did not know how, or when that happened. She did not even know if she had always had one, but somehow she was or had become a hermaphrodite.

Asuka was very disturbed by the gaps in her memories. She knew the exact date she became aware of them. It was the same day some insane man tried to destroy the airport. She wondered perhaps if the two incidents were related, and she knew that somehow she would find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The haunting sounds of the piano filled Zoicite's private ballroom. Images of Asuka and Bates, intermixed with those of Jadeite being slain by the enigmatic Soldier V in a hazy scrying pool formed in the air around the pianist.

"It worked my lord." The pale composer whispered to himself. "Queen Beryl believes you slain. Now you have the chance to build your army and grow the powers of the Goddess within you. Once Radiance's soul has matured you will ascend to Godhood and destroy the wraith that killed my master."

Zoicite continued to play as he replayed in his mind the meeting with Jadeite four days prior. The Dark General had come to him for help. He needed a way to escape Beryl's wrath until the powers within him had a chance to mature.

When Jadeite had torn out his own heart, and replaced it with the Golden one he stole from a young woman decades ago, he merged himself with the soul of the Goddess of Venus, Radiance. The once benevolent Goddess was now corrupted by Jadeite's evil, but so too was Jadeite's dark nature lightened a bit by Radiance. None of that mattered to Zoicite however, all that concerned him was that Beryl's plans were thwarted. That and he has set in motion another cog that could eventually lead to the wraith's demise.

Jadeite's plea was easy enough to accomplish. Zoicite had him create a shell that he would transfer a portion of his soul into. This body would be sent on a suicide mission against the Senshi, to assure its destruction. Zoicite made doubly sure by providing Soldier V with the location of her old nemeses.

The plan was flawless. The vast portion of him that was Jadeite and Josef was killed by Soldier V, thus eliminating any doubt Beryl might have had that he had actually perished. A part of him however, now resided in the body and consciousness of the alter ego he had created for himself a decade ago. Zoicite smirked as he continued to play, wondering if his Lord ever expected to actually become Asuka Lan when he first created her identity. He had the slim possibility of regaining his former self once Radiance reclaimed her Godhood, but the chances were just as likely that he would accept that he had always been Asuka.

"Ah well." Zoicite whispered as his playing reached its crescendo. "Even if he is my Master's brother, he always was a bastard."

"Master, if you have been brought back with the Senshi I will find you, and the witch Beryl will die horribly for the pain she has caused you my Master… Endymion."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

PinaPoe's Notes: This was a hard chapter to write simply because I had so much information I had to get across. Specifically how Devilman Lady would tie in with Sailor Moon. Now, by doing so, hopefully well, I have added a future villain for our heroines to fend against in the distant future. If you have not watched the series, it is really quite good. It starts out fairly episodic, but gets into a really fun story line after a few episodes.

The critters in the Vietnam town were a nod to the vampire things in Blood+.

I decided last minute to have the Doom Tree guys connected to Asuka. I had just intended their arrival to be mentioned in a blurb. I decided to introduce them now because I always thought it was overly convenient that each major villain courteously waited until the first was destroyed before they took a swing.

Well, next is the Senshi's part of the epilog and that will conclude Love and Lament. Thanks everyone and please, feed the bard, I treasure all the reviews!

PinaPoe


	25. Epilog Two: Because We are Friends

-1

PinaPoe's Notes: See end of chapter.

Love & Lament

Epilog Two: Because We Are Friends

"Makoto, have you any word of Mr. Fiore yet?"

"No Hino-Papa." Makoto slumped at the stool in the kitchen where she was mixing up some ingredients for the evening's dinner. "I wish he would let me know if he was alright. Everyone has been through so much the last few weeks and I haven't heard anything from him."

Makoto absently sampled what she was mixing before adding a pinch more spice and setting it aside. "How is Sensei doing?"

Hino let out a tired sigh as he climbed onto a high legged stool at the kitchen counter. "How are you doing?" Makoto interrupted before he had a chance to speak.

The muscular brunette set aside her mixing spoon and started to rub her soon to be adopted father's shoulders. Makoto frowned at the absent perverted remark from Hino, which meant he was still exhausted and worried. The old man remained silent for a moment as he enjoyed the massage from Makoto's strong hands.

"Her fever has yet to drop. At night I hear her cry out; I don't recognize her voice." Hino took a sip of the coffee Makoto had pored for them. "Whatever that bastard did to her, it is not healing as quickly as it should."

"This is good coffee." Hino muttered after a lengthy silence.

"I don't understand, I thought Sensei was injured while the ship sunk? Does this have something to do with the airport and why Ami is in the hospital?" Makoto stared at Hino over the lip of her coffee mug. Steam obscured her vision, but she was not seeing him anyway.

"Probably" Hino set down his mug, which made a soft tink as it hit the saucer. "Miss. Tsukino said that Soldier V killed him. Things should calm down for now. I just wish my Granddaughter would get better."

"I don't understand any of this." Makoto's voice was hollow, her eyes remained fixed on a point beyond the steam rising from her mug.

"It's best that you don't." Hino tried to speak soothingly, but sounded tired. "I already have one daughter mixed up in all of this. I wish you to have all the peace that Rei will be denied."

Nothing else was said as Makoto dumped the remainder of her coffee and continued to prepare the dinner. Tomorrow would be a busy day, as Ami was being released from the hospital. The Hino's ate their meal in silence, both lost in thought.

In her room, lost in the dementia of her fever, Rei whimpered and clawed at the floor. One of her nails caught on an imperfection and tore deep into the wood leaving it scarred. Her nail ripped from her finger halfway through the scratch, no blood flowed, and soon a new stronger one had grown in its place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Comfortable?" Ami managed to gasp out as Makoto rest her heavy head against her small chest.

"Mmm Hmm" Ami felt more than heard the purred response rumble through Makoto's large frame that was snuggled warmly against hers.

Makoto pulled herself closer to Ami, listening to the smaller girl's steady heartbeat. She looked up as she felt Ami's breathing still for a moment. "Blue?"

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Makoto's voice was softer than usual, and laced with uncertainty.

Ami considered the situation as she wrapped her arms around her friend's broad shoulders, pulling her tighter to her body. The last two weeks had been a painful experience both mentally and physically. After Jadeite was killed, Ami, Ayanee, and Usagi were taken to the hospital. Ami, with her stomach and head wound, was the most critically injured. Usagi was treated for shock and many minor cuts and abrasions, Ayanee, for a concussion a broken collar and shoulder bone.

Ayanee was out of the hospital in three days, and was picked up by Umi and Tsuzuku. Tsuzuku, Ayanee's friend and popular model, had prepared his and Umi's home for Ayanee to stay for a time. He knew that Ami would want to stay elsewhere but still offered her a room, which she politely declined. He had also gotten a hold of Juni's old lawyer, who agreed to help Ami and Ayanee with any legal inquiries that would occur due to their presence at the airport massacre.

Ami had spent two weeks in the hospital as her gut mended. The doctor's were amazed at the speed of her recuperation, but they could not find a way short of skin graphs to lessen the ugly scar it would leave. Ami declined the option. She did not mind the scar, she was alive and thankful enough for that.

Ayanee had visited her daily, as had Makoto and Grandpa-Hino. She was worried about both of them. Hino looked tired and old, and Makoto more stressed than she had ever seen her.

Usagi had also come to visit her. Rather, Usagi had stayed with her for a few days. That was an unexpected and in hindsight, pleasant event. The hyper active pigtailed girl had walked timidly into the room, without her guardian cat, before running to Ami's bedside in a fit of tears. She had cried as she thanked Ami for saving her life. She hugged Ami, and would not let go for the better part of an hour. At first Ami was surprised by the sudden contact and wanted to push her away, but after a moment she found herself responding. Usagi was warm, soft, and familiar. Ami had cried with her that day, both for the loss of innocence, and for the families of the hundreds if not thousands of people who lost loved ones in the tragic massacre.

Usagi had ended up staying by Ami's bedside for the better part of four days. She slept in a cot some of the days, and was made to leave others, but she always returned first thing in the morning. Things were uncomfortable at first, though the ice was broken somewhat when they had spent that first day crying together. Ami had learned more about Usagi those four days then she ever thought she would know. More importantly, she liked what she saw there. Usagi was a caring, kind, and very loving individual. Yes she had her faults, many of them in fact, but Ami was finding it harder and harder to bear any type of ill will towards her. Ami never did ask her about the night Juni died, she never would, but she felt in her heart that Usagi would do anything to change what had happened if she knew the true circumstances.

Usagi had left on the fourth day needing to spend time with her family. She had returned two days later, but left after Ami had fallen asleep. During her final day with Ami, Usagi had presented a boxed lunch claiming that the hospital food was so bad that Ami would have to stay longer if she ate just that. She insisted on feeding Ami, which was awkward at first, but soon had the two of them giggling at all the spilled food. Ami had grown tired afterward, and fell asleep. As she slept she had a vague feeling that Usagi was trying to tell her something important. Ami dreamt that night that someone had kissed her. When she woke up she was alone in the hospital room. She thought of the dream and touched her lips. Usagi had not come back after that.

That unexpected interlude had left Ami confused and lonely. She missed Juni, and felt guilty that she no longer held any anger against or placed any blame on Usagi. Far from anger, she felt strongly disappointed when the bubbly girl did not return the next day, and depressed when she did not return anymore during her stay there. Usagi did show up as Ami was being discharged from the hospital. She did not say much, just expressed her happiness that Ami was finally out of the hospital and complimented her on the haircut that the doctors gave her when they stitched her head wound. She hugged her once before handing her a large, poorly wrapped package. While Ami had looked at the bundle in surprise, Usagi had nervously excused herself.

The package had contained a large cute rabbit head pillow and a short note written upon a bunny and pink ribbon bordered piece of paper. The note had read "For when you are lonely or sad, you will always have me as your friend" it was signed Chibi-Usa.

A tear had unexpectedly found its way into Ami's eye. She looked up from the note, looking for Usagi, but the pigtailed girl had already left. Ami unconsciously hugged the bunny head to her body, and was surprised to note that it smelled a bit like Usagi's hair. She squeezed the rabbit again, inhaling deeply of the comforting scent and thought of the girl who was unexpectedly becoming dear to her.

Ami cleared her mind of that for the moment as she regarded Makoto, who was still looking up at her with uncertain eyes. Ami felt sorry that her friend always lived with such doubt and uncertainty.

"Truthfully, I think this is as therapeutic for me as it is for you." Ami responded to Makoto's concerns of them sharing a bed. They had slept in the same bed together for some time since Fiore left. It helped to sooth Makoto's nightmares when Ami held her. "Even if it was not, you are my best friend. I would help you no matter what."

Makoto broke eye contact with Ami as she felt tears forming in her green eyes. Ami could not see them, but felt them as they slowly soaked into her sleeping shirt. Ami could not know what a sign of trust this was from Makoto. The scared young woman had not cried in front of anyone except Fiore since she had met him years ago.

Ami felt Makoto's body tremble as she tried to hold back her forming sobs. Ami felt the need to further comfort and reassure her friend. She untangled herself from Makoto's grasp and moved down the futon until the two of them were on their sides facing each other. Makoto tried to quickly wipe away her tears, but Ami stilled her hand and did it for her. After her tears subsided, Ami looked into Makoto's eyes, until the older girl's attention was fully upon her.

"Makoto, I am still me. Rei is still Rei. No matter what happens, we are who we are, and we will always be here for you." Ami's voice was gentle and reassuring. She knew Makoto had been bothered by everything that had happened, especially seeing Ami as Merci and finding out that Usagi and Rei were Senshi. It did not help the older teen's fragile state that Fiore had not checked in since the battle at the airport. "Sometimes we will be in danger. I see now that we can not change that, but we will always come home. One way or another."

Ami tensed, and felt a warmth spread through her body as she felt Makoto's hand start to trace the large scar left on her belly. "But you got hurt; you could die."

Ami swallowed deeply as she tried to calm her breathing and rising heartbeat. "Makoto, your hand… I" Ami was caught by something she saw in her friend's eyes. She saw a sadness and uncertainty, but also need and desire.

Ami had an idea of where this was leading, she knew of Makoto's need for physical comfort in times of deep pain and stress. She became uncomfortable because she was not sure she should be the person to provide that for her. "Makoto, I am still alive. Your Fiore healed me and saved my life."

Makoto continued to touch Ami's stomach with gentle movements. She wrapped her free arm around her smaller friend drawing her closer to her. She was making her intentions plain and clear.

"He's not mine. He loves another man… He, he chose a phantom lover over me." Makoto drew in a sharp breath and tried to stop another bout of tears, but could not control herself. Tears continued to flow freely from her eyes, eyes that reflected her heartbreak and the turmoil she felt.

"He was the only person who loved me. Lots of other guys said they did, but Fiore was the only one of them who was genuine. God Blue, I love him so much it hurts, but that isn't enough; I'm not enough. I mean less to him than **a God damned memory!**"

Ami pulled her friend into a tight embrace, comforting her while she cried out her frustrations. She ran her hand through Makoto's thick locks and whispered reassurances into her ear.

"Why didn't he choose me Blue?" Makoto asked in a fragile voice, almost drowned by tears. "Why couldn't I hold the same place in his heart that he holds in mine? It makes me feel ugly and undesired, am I really that worthless?"

"Do not even think that Makoto!" Ami whispered harshly, before gentling her voice and once again drying her friend's tears with her small hand. "You are not ugly. You are strong, beautiful, and **very **desirable."

Makoto's tears had stopped, but her eyes continued to water. She looked at Ami with an intense, unreadable expression. "Then why didn't he choose me?"

Ami blushed darkly as Makoto cupped her cheek and firmly drew her face closer to hers. Ami's heart thundered in time with Makoto's as she felt the older teen's breath mingle with her own. Their eyes locked on each other, neither blinking nor turning away. Ami could feel the tumult of emotions pouring off of her friend, and knew she must be exuding the same. "I need someone to love me Blue. I need you to love me."

"Even if it's just for this night." Eyes still locked, Makoto closed the slight distance between their lips, and covered Ami's with her own.

Ami was shocked by the bold move and froze. Makoto tried to deepen the kiss, but pulled away when she realized that Ami was not responding. She felt horrible when she saw tears falling from her friends blue eyes, but could not give up. "Please Blue… Ami, I need this. And, and I think you do too."

Ami willed her tears to stop as she studied her friend. She trembled slightly as she delved into the dark swirl of emotions that were plainly written amidst Makoto's emerald eyes. Ami was not sure what she was looking for, or even if she found it, but she found herself closing her eyes and slowly parting her lips in invitation to her hurting friend.

Makoto did not hesitate. She pulled Ami into a long, deep kiss, savoring the gift her best friend had given her. Makoto was torn by the agony of a broken heart, made worse by the upheaval of her world. She needed this, and though she held no long term expectations, she was happy to know that at least for tonight she would be loved.

Ami was taken aback by the immediacy and hunger of Makoto's kiss. At first her returned kisses were hesitant, and her touches timid. She realized though that this was not what Makoto needed this night. Her friend needed to feel loved, cherished, and desired. _:Juni, wherever you are, please understand. She needs me. I love you, but I think maybe I need this too.:_

Ami's body started to relax as she made peace with herself. Once her doubt was calmed, Ami assumed the role that she knew Makoto needed. Makoto did not resist, and willingly surrendered control to her friend.

As touches became confident and kisses deeper, Ami marveled at the amount of trust her friend was giving her. She knew with absolute certainty that she would not now, nor ever, betray it. Even if they had just this night, Ami wanted to give this wonderful woman, her best friend, all the love and affection she had to give.

Throughout the night Ami made love to Makoto in a way that the older, worldlier teen had never experienced before. Though she was still relatively new to the art of lovemaking, Ami opened up to Makoto in the way that she needed. For that night, Ami loved Makoto with the fullness of her heart, giving everything and asking nothing in return.

Makoto would never forget this night, or the gift Ami had given her. She felt special, cherished, and loved. Ami took her to the sky and beyond. When she was finally filled, when she could take no more, Ami held her in her arms and whispered words of love into her ear and gently kissed away the tears that wet her cheeks.

Exhausted and half-asleep, Makoto kissed Ami, intending to give her younger friend at least a fraction of what she had felt that night. Ami smiled gently and kissed Makoto sweetly, before gently coaxing her to sleep. This night was for Makoto. Ami found that her heart was still in too much turmoil, both over the loss of her lover, and the slight budding of feelings for another. Ami was happy to have been able to help Makoto in this way, but she found that she could not receive the same type of comfort from this that Makoto had.

Ami stayed in bed with Makoto for an hour, while the older teen slept. Makoto's head rest against her bare chest, while she played with an errant lock and let her mind wander. She thought first of Juni and wished that she had had more time with her, but was happy for the time that they did have. Ami was a practical and logical person, the sting of Juni's death would be felt for a long time, but she was smart enough to not let it consume her or keep her closed up for long. Given her stance on that, she was surprised when her thoughts started turning toward the girl who only days ago she hated, or thought she did. She knew that she had no hate for Usagi anymore.

Whether it was Marci's influence on her or her own heart, Ami knew that she had been happy when Usagi had stayed with her at the hospital and lonely when she left. She turned and looked at the dresser where she kept her clothes, and the stuffed bunny head pillow. Her heart skipped as she remembered the scent of it and the feelings she had when she dreamt at the hospital that someone had kissed her.

_:Was it a dream:_ Ami thought to herself, as she found herself tracing her lips with her fingers. She replayed the dream in her mind and noted the way that Usagi had acted after that. She turned again to the pillow that Usagi had named Chibi-Usagi in the letter that came with it.

Makoto shifted a bit, and Ami found herself detangling herself from her embrace. The older teen grasped around in her sleep, before grabbing a pillow and snuggling up to it.

"Love you… Flower Boy." Makoto muttered as she settled into deep sleep again.

"Sleep well Makoto. I hope that someday you will find the love that you deserve." Ami whispered as she stood up from the futon and looked down upon her sleeping friend. With a sad smile she grabbed the blankets that had been tossed to the side and tucked Makoto in.

In another time it was quite possible that the two of them could become true lovers and be a very successful couple, but as it stood Makoto was fully in love with Fiore. Ami knew too that if she was thinking of another girl after making love to her friend that they would not work out. _:Makoto deserves a lover who thinks only about her. I do love her, but not in the way that I did Juni. I wish I did, things would be easier.:_

Ami shook her head and gently pushed a stray lock out of Makoto's face. Clad only in her panties, she walked to her dresser and looked at the rabbit pillow sitting atop it. A small smile edged the corner of her lips as she noted the felt mouth peeling at one end. _:This one must have been an old friend of hers.:_

Ami shyly pet the pillow before grabbing a bathrobe and some fresh clothes from her dresser. Sleep was not going to find her tonight, and she had a lot to think about. Where better to think than a relaxing hot bath?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ami?" The blue haired teen was startled from her soak as a hesitant voice called out from the entrance of the bathroom. The voice was instantly recognizable, and she found her heartbeat increasing ever so slightly.

"Miss. Ami," The voice continued. The speaker was obviously nervous. Ami stood from the tub, and quickly grabbed a towel. "I know it's late, but Grandpa Hino let me in and said you'd be here. Uhm… can we talk a bit?"

Ami quickly dried herself off and slipped into her fresh underclothes. She wanted to get some clothes from her room, but Makoto was still asleep. She was immensely embarrassed to meet someone dressed like this, but would bear it. She grabbed a thick bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom to greet her unexpected guest.

"Miss. Tsukino." Ami nodded, struck suddenly that she had no idea what she should say. Usagi stood outside the door dressed in a thin pink sweater that hung low, nearly covering her shorts. Her socks were pulled to mid calf, but she was not wearing her shoes. Usagi's hair was in its typical twin ponytail style, and her eyes were locked on the floor. She was struggling with her words, and Ami could plainly see it. Not sure how to start the conversation herself, Ami decided to at least move it to a more comfortable location. "Lets get some tea, and we can talk in the courtyard. I have some things I would like to say as well."

Usagi nodded, still not making eye contact with Ami. Ami padded barefoot to the kitchen, while Usagi followed behind. Usagi's eyes kept shifting to glance at Ami's back, and watch her feet. She kept clenching her hands at her side due to nervousness.

They arrived at the kitchen to find some tea already set out for them. Ami sniffed the contents of the pot and knew that Grandpa Hino had made it; it was his special blend. She silently thanked the absent old man and made her way to the crisp evening air of the courtyard.

Ami found one of the large stone benches, just at the sidelines under one of the candle lit lamp lights. She sat on the bench, tucking her legs to the side. Usagi followed suit, but sat with her legs in front of her. She crossed her ankles and her hands began fidgeting with the end of her sweater.

Ami handed her companion a cup of the soothing tea. Usagi claimed it gladly and took a deep drink. "Mmm, it's delicious."

The side of Ami's mouth twitched into a brief smile at Usagi's simple statement. Both girl's were still deciding on their words, and used the tea as an excuse to maintain the silence. Usagi continued to stare ahead, every now and again turning to glance at Ami, whose eyes would always find hers. Usagi would blush and immediately turn away, but Ami would maintain her study of Usagi's body language and profile.

"Miss. Ami…" Usagi started hesitantly as their eyes met for the fourth time in ten minutes. "Do you hate me?"

Usagi began to tremble almost imperceptibly as she asked the question. She could not maintain eye contact and returned her gaze to the cobbled courtyard. Before Ami had a chance to answer, Usagi continued to speak. "You know, when I first heard that you were like me, I was very happy. Not just because I finally had someone to share my secrets with, but also because I would be able to spend time with you and get to know you better."

"I don't know if you know it or not, but you have a large fan base at school." Ami blushed at that, she did get a love letter or two over the last few months, but she had not even opened them, thinking they were put there as a joke. "Some people think you are cold or stuck-up, but others think you are mysterious. You are older than everyone, and when you first arrived everyone was too intimidated to speak to you. You tried out a few clubs, but quit going, I was sad, because you never tried out one of mine."

"What I'm trying to say is that I've been your fan too, and have wanted to know more about you, maybe even be your friend. My friends… They had a set view of you already and at first I was nervous to talk to you because of that, but when I did I knew right away that you were not like that at all. I knew that you couldn't be how they said." Usagi looked up at Ami who was watching her intently, listening to every word.

"When I went to your cram school to return your things, I was shocked when I thought you were a Youma. It has always been hard for me to be Sailor Moon, but my heart almost broke when I thought I was going to have to kill you."

Ami's breathing stilled and her eyes started to twinge with the beginning of tears she knew would spill once Usagi started to talk about Juni. "I thought a lot about that day, since it happened. I don't understand it, but I know that the Youma tried to save you, not kidnap you like I originally thought."

Surprisingly, it was Usagi who started to cry first. Ami sat completely still as Usagi spoke. Tears trickled from her eyes, and her skin paled slightly. "I was confused, when I burst in and I didn't think. My inexperience, my failures caused me to kill someone precious to you. Miss. Ami…"

"All that time, all those things I said, I didn't… I should have… I'm so sorry." Usagi looked down as she started to sob, wiping at her tears with her sleeve. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Ami was crying freely now as Usagi struggled to speak between sobs. "I am so sorry. I… I only wanted you to like me; I wanted to be your friend. I never wanted to hurt you; I never meant to make you hate me."

Usagi sobbed louder and tried to continue apologizing, though she did not need to. Ami could see, even before her apology, that Usagi would never have attacked if she had known the real situation, and she was touched that she had been able to see the truth of things and that she had bothered to think of it at all.

Usagi turned toward Ami. "I did these horrible things, and you still saved me. Even after everything, you protected me when Jadeite was going to kill me. You were hurt badly because of me. I am so thankful for you, and I am so sorry for what I have done. I wish that I never… That I…"

"You are so important to me." Usagi managed to calm down enough to say, though she did not yet recognize how strong that feeling actually was inside her. Ami trembled slightly and wiped at her eyes as Usagi continued. "Please forgive me, I understand if you can't, but I just… My heart hurts knowing that you hate me."

Ami's heart skipped as she stood up and moved next to Usagi. "I do not hate you." Ami soothed as she wiped Usagi's bangs out of her eyes before drawing her into a tight hug. Usagi let out another loud sob as she clung to Ami, burying her head into the offered shoulder. Ami returned the strength of the embrace, and let her tears flow as well.

Time found the two girls lying on the large bench huddled together in sleep. They had cried for a long time, and talked into the early morning hours. They had never let go of their embrace, and when exhaustion finally claimed them, they had snuggled tightly together. Usagi's hand had found its way into Ami's robe and rest across the scar that Ami had torn open while protecting her. Her head rest on Ami's shoulder, whose arms embraced her tightly, and legs intertwined with her own. As with the first night in the hospital, the two girls, the two soldiers shared their grief and tears, each there for the other, sharing their strength and helping each other to heal.

End of Book Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinapoe's notes: Yes! I finally finished! I was in a slump there for awhile, because I did not know how far I wanted to take this scene. I know where things will eventually lead between everyone, and I was not sure how much stuff I wanted to show. Also I had a completely different direction I was going to originally take this chapter. Usagi was never even supposed to show up in it. I had Ami in the bath, and she became hypnotized by Nephrite, who takes her away to the dark kingdom. Makoto tried to save her, but was stopped and brainwashed by Nephrite. That would have lead to my version of the Darcurey storyline. This, probably would have been more in tune with this story, but toward the end I felt that I wanted to go with my original intent to keep the Magical girl stuff in the background for the most part and deal mainly with the lives in-between the battles. This also avoids a horrible cliff hanger, I might however, still dabble in the Darcurey stuff as I really loved that arc in PGSM.

Having started writing this oh probably close to two or three years ago, many ideas have changed. I had not seen PGSM when this was originally written, and now that I have I want to incorporate more of that into future stories. For example, Usagi and Ami were to be at uncomfortable odds for all of my books. The main reason for this was that I never really liked Usagi as a character and wanted to keep her in the background, but PGSM, The little interview with Sawaii Miyuu in which she admitted that Ami was in love with sailor moon, and wonderful stories like Kanazaki's Stars Fall at Dawn, caused me to take a second look at her as a character, and begin to like her. Because of that I decided to take this route and have Usagi and Ami reconcile and build a deep friendship.

That of course leads to the third book. I originally intended to write a short book, probably a third of this ones length about Haruka, and then start this one again, six months after this one ended. I have been thinking however, and I decided that I will probably combine Haruka's story with this one, or write them simultaneously. Plus the next story will start a few weeks after this one and will chronicle important developments between the girls in a sort of short story format during the time of peace after Jadeite disappears. I will start again using my normal writing style six months after this one, when shades of darkness start to loom again over the horizon.

Now then, tell me what you liked or did not, what characters you'd like to see more or less of, pairings you would like to see, or even predictions as to where I am going with certain twists. I will probably be writing the new stuff right off the bat, but will not post anything for at least three months. That will give me enough time to get ahead a bit. And let me know what scenes you would like to see illustrated. I am going to get a pic of Ami and Usagi on the bench, of Jadeite's doom and Merci and Hyperion's wedding but I would like to get a few more.

Well, thank you everyone, and a special thank you to everyone who takes the time to let me know what you think, it means a lot to me. Peace!

PinaPoe yeah I do not think I ever put a disclaimer on this, so… I do not own these characters, and make no money writing this.


End file.
